FreeSmart Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch
by anjeez929
Summary: It's Mermaid Melody but it's BFDIA to BFB. Ruby is Lucia. Bubble and Match is Hanon. Ice Cube is Rina. Will be rebooted
1. Episode 1: Tears of Gems

This is Mermaid melody, but with the FreeSmarters, sans Book. One thing you should know is that Whenever brackets appear in the song, I am narrating what happens at that time of the song. Also I'll use it to mark who's singing since colours don't work in . Okay, we're ready. Pitchi Pitchi voice live start!

* * *

In the depths of the caverns, there were two kingdoms. The metal kingdom, and the Gem kingdom. They, along with seven other kingdoms, rule the object world, inhabited by talking objects. The gem kingdom is where we start our story. The princess, a Ruby, was giving the 34 or so other inhabitants her goodbyes. "Well then, I'll be going!" "Please wait, Ruby-sama" said Axinite. "Why" said Ruby. "You don't need to leave so quickly!" said Dioptase. "That's right" said Axinite and Coral, though not at the same time. "Why?" argued Ruby, "Aren't you the ones who said I leave today?" "To leave in such a big storm is rather impulsive..." said Dioptase. "That's right" repeated her older sisters. Grassy then pointed out "Umm, She already left." "Since this happened, you're the only one we can rely on!" Dioptase said, "Grassy, Please support Ruby-sama for us!" "With this Object radar, It'll be a cinch!" exclaimed Grassy, "Just leave everything to me!" Grassy then realized Ruby Left without him. "RUBY-SAN! WAIT FOR ME!" Ruby thought to herself, "Above ground... I wonder if I'll be able to meet him." When they reached the exit to the caverns, They watched the rising sun together. "We've finally arrived, the world of humans." said Ruby. "Ruby-san, Because we're in the world of humans, that form won't do." "Ah, I see." said Ruby. She then transformed into a Human with Flowing scarlet hair. "Alright! I'll do my best!"

Intro

An old woman was waving her hands at a vision. "'It's coming. It's coming' says the crystal ball." the woman said. A woman who looks like Ruby came up. She had Blue hair instead of Red. "Really?" the woman said, "And the pearl she lost?" The first woman, whose name was Madame Taki, Nodded. The vision then showed Grassy talking to a Crab. "This is Grassy." Taki-san said, "He's gathering information about the gem with all his might!" "Not that!" said Sapphire. Taki gasped. The vision showed Ruby staring at the camera "This is..." she said "Object princess Ruby of the Caverns!" "But look, Ruby is right here!" said Sapphire. She opened the door to reveal Ruby still looking at the camera. "What's up with your fortunes lately?" The camera turned to face Sapphire. "What this?" Madame Taki said, "Lady Sapphire is in the crystal Ball this time." Sapphire shuddered. "The fortune is that she'll get angry now!" Sapphire snapped "OF COURSE! THAT'S NOT A CRYSTAL BALL, THAT'S A SECURITY MONITOR!"

Episode 1: Tears of Gems

"ugh, Jeez." said Sapphire as she closed the door. "You too, Ruby. Stop spacing out and help out!" "Uh, with what, Sapphire?" asked Ruby. "Not Sapphire, Sister!" Sapphire Corrected, "We decided on this for the human world!" "Oh, that's right..." said Ruby. "Grassy is your Friend/pet." Sapphire continued, "Pearl Oyster fairy Madame Taki is this hotel's fortune telling specialist." She sighed as she closed the door again. "whose fortunes are always wrong..." "Now that you mention it, we did decide that." said Ruby, "What did you mean by help out?" Sapphire got mad. "WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO HELP OUT AT THE OBJECT HOTEL WHILE SEARCHING FOR YOUR GEM!?" she shouted, "You remember right?" "Okay..." A montage shown Ruby ripping a bedsheet, catching the vacuum cleaner wire on some furnature, and falling down the stairs. "ahh, I'm pooped." sighed Ruby as she just finished the chores. Sapphire walked up behind her and said "Nice job!" You can rest for today!" "Really?" said Ruby. Sapphire winked. "Imoto-san has times when she is nice."

"Yay! Bathtime!" Ruby cried as she jumped in the bathwater, which wasn't Magic crystal water. She cranked the bubble maker and said "Ahh, this feels nice!" Just then, Grassy barged in the door. "RUBY-SAN! TROUBL-" He then got splashed by Ruby who said "Aah, Pervert!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Grassy, "I finally got a pure pearl reaction and came here to report it right away!" "Is that true?" asked Ruby. "Sorry! I'll sing a song for an apology, so please forgive me!" Grassy panicked as Ruby couldn't sing properly without her gem. But Ruby did it anyway. "KIITE, MUNE NO HAJIKETE TOBICHIRU NANDAROU!" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Shouted Grassy, "Gems without their objects have NO sense in music! Please be a little aware of that!" Grassy continued. "We came to the human world to search for YOUR object!" "You don't need to get that angry!" complained Ruby, "besides, can we really trust your object radar?" "EXCUSE ME! There is nothing wrong!" said Grassy, "This this is the first time we've had a strong reaction!" Grassy explained, "Objects are an element of their personifications! They are VERY important. You are lacking the self-awareness that a princess requires!" "It's not related to the human world" Ruby said bluntly. "The objects are DEFINITELY necessary to become an adult Gem! To lose such an important thing is absurd..." While he was talking, Ruby fell asleep. "Are you listening, Ruby-san? DON'T SLEEP IN THE BATH!"

Grassy and Sapphire looked out at the window. "It it okay? To not tell Ruby-san the truth?" said Grassy, "Lately, the object world has been strange... That's why they said her objects are necessary!" Sapphire replied "I'll tell her when the time comes. Ruby is not old enough to have the self-awareness that a princess requires."

As the music box turns... Ruby was lying in bed. She said "My object... I wonder if he still has it." She remembered the story of a young gem drifting out at sea. The Gem looked up to see fireworks. "Ahh, Pretty! Flowers are blooming in the sky!" The gem Began to sing a song she would later sing seven and a half years later. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete..." A boy heard the song. "This song..." he said, "What a pretty voice." The gem blushed. "He said it was Pretty!" The booked to see the gem. "A gem... What's it doing out here?" the gem opened her mouth "It talks!" the boy said, "Could it be.. that song was its?" Just then, a ten story tall wave came crashing down on the ship. The boy fell as the Gem tried to catch him. She brought him to shore and tried to wake him up. "This is bad," She said, "What'll I do?" The Gem held up her object. It looked like her, only smaller and inanimate. She placed it on the boy. The boy woke up. "You..." That gem was Ruby. "He was my first love."

Ruby stood on the pier. "Ahh, The beach in the morning feels great!" she said. It was never mentioned explicitly, but if she touched the sand, or any type of mineral, she would turn back into a Gem. Ruby was about to jump down when she saw an 18 year old boy surfing. The surfer walked to Ruby. He had the same aura as the boy she saved seven years ago. "Umm... Have I... met you before?" she asked. Just then, The boy broke the atmosphere by saying "Are you asking me out?" "Ahh! No! NO!" "Well that's fine..." the boy said, "If you like me, come to this beach again next Sunday! There's a surfing competition" he winked. "I'll be waiting" Ruby blushed. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Ruby wailed. She ran away, thinking "That sleazy guy is _definitely_ not him!" The boy reached for a pendant with a Ruby on it. He sighed. "It couldn't be!"

The first day at school, Ruby tried to look at the table but a crowd was in her way. She looked behind her. "Ahh! The guy form this morning!" The boy asked "What's your name?" "My name?" said Ruby, "Ruby Gemacrys" The boy went up to the table. He noticed the girl's in the same class as him! "You're in the same class as me." he said, "Whacha doing? We'll be late for homeroom" "okay." said Ruby. However, she didn't notice three people watching her. "That girl..." the red haired girl of the trio said.

Ruby sat at the seat next to the boy. "To be in the same class is SUPER coincidental!" the boy said. "uhh, yeah." Ruby replied. "You'll come to the competition on Sunday right?" the boy said. Ruby just said "Hn? uhh. err..." "Come!" the boy insisted. Just after that, she was interrupted by two of the three girls who was stalking her. "Hey Gemacrys-san!" said The pink haired girl, "I'm Pencil Triangolo." "And I'm Match Fiamme. Call me Match, okay?" The red haired girl added, "Can I, like, call you Ruby?" "Uhh, yeah." Ruby replied. "Are you close with Kaito-kun?" Pencil asked. Ruby blushed as she shook her head. "You're going to the, like, surfing competition to cheer for him, right?" Match asked. Ruby, again, said "Hn? uhh. err..." "You're worried about Katio-kun, right?" "That's not true!" Then a group of Background girls noticed her. "Who's that?" "She was talking with Kaito-kun." "I'm envious..." Ruby thought to herself "He's Pretty popular!" "You better be careful..." Pencil said, "If you're aiming for him, you'll have a lot of rivals!" "That's why I'm telling you I'm _not_!" Pencil stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get guys!" she said.

A montage plays. First Pencil and Match was waiting for Ruby outside the change rooms. She tried a few outfits. The next scene shows the Trio taking a selfie. Then, they posed against a mannequin. Then, they went for ice cream. They then arrived at a jewellery store. "Ruby, you need to be, like, more fashion conscious." said Match, "Ah. Isn't this one cute?" "Yeah!" said Ruby, "Hmmm, what should I get?" Pencil noticed a ring. She said "Oh, by the way, you're wearing a cute ring." "Oh, this?" Ruby said, "It's a tradition where-" "Ruby-san" said an interrupting voice. "Huh?" Match said, "Did someone just say something?" Ruby then found the voice. It was Grassy in a pile of toys. "Ruby-san, I'm Here!" Pencil then noticed Grassy "Ah, this grass stuffed toy is cute!" Ruby stopped Pencil from getting closer by saying "I-It's not cute at all!" She diverted Pencil's attention "That pendant is great!" "You're right!" Grassy can now speak to Ruby. "Ruby-san, how long are you gonna play around? If you don't go help Sapphire-san, she'll be pissed!" "You came here to tell me that?" Ruby said. Match, being the stalker she is, said "Who are you talking to?" Ruby was alerted. "It's nothing, it's nothing! Heh, talking to myself..." Match then became suspicious. "I guess I gotta head home now..." "Eh? I was gonna look a little longer..." Match said. "Then I guess I'll go home! Pencil, Match, I'll see ya tomorrow!" "Yeah, like, see ya." The two saw Ruby rush home. "Heh, what an energetic stuffed toy..." Match said.

At the Object Hotel, Grassy was mad to Ruby. "A-A SURFING COMPETITION!?" Ruby tried to shush him up. "What are you thinking, Ruby-san!? If you touch the sand and turn back into a gem, everyone will panic!" "I was only going to the beach..." Ruby said. Grassy continued ranting. "Definitely NO! It's dangerous! Moreover, we need to search for your Object!" "Then you come too, Grassy." Ruby suggested "Then you'll be at ease!" Grassy looked at Ruby. "Please, Grassy. Keep it a secret from Sapphy" Grassy stared at her.

Eyecatch

Sunday. The announcer announced "Unbelievably, this beautiful beach was beset by torrent conditions until everything cleared up today! The face of the Big One is what everyone's waiting for!" Grassy literally carried Ruby over to a safe patch of grass. "Wow. There are lots of people here!" said Ruby. Grassy was reading his Object radar. He noticed something "The Gem's reaction is considerably high..." Then, a boy found Grassy. "There's a blade of grass here!?" "It's true. It's moving!" Grassy looked at them "Um, who are you?" The boy was surprised at this "The patch of grass talks!" Meanwhile, Pencil, Match and Ruby looked around. "I wonder where the target is." Match said. Then, a bunch of guys came up. "You girls sure are cute!" one of them said, "Cheer us on!" "How about we go play around after the competition?" another one said. "Oh my tree! Let's go!" said Pencil. She left with Match but a guy halted Ruby. "You could at least talk to us a little!" said that guy. Just then, Kaito strangled that guy's hand. "It's last years champion!" the guy said "They're with you? Sorry!" Then the group left. "Kaito." Ruby thought, "Could it be that you were protecting me just now?" "Those clothes are cute!" Kaito said. Ruby was wearing a scarlet shirt matching her hair and leggings that are a different shade of red. "Though, I like more racy ones!" Ruby blushed. Then the announcer said "Participating athletes, please gather at the reception gate." Kaito looked at Ruby, "Then, I'll let you see a cool show!" Ruby shouted at Kaito "YOU PERVERT!" Match nudged Ruby. "You did it, Ruby!" She said "You, like, scored a point!" "I'm telling you, that's not it!" Ruby cried.

Kaito Stood on the shore "Ah, I feel good!" He then held up his object pendant and put it around his neck. It began to shine. This shine attracted an object. This was no ordinary object, It's a spirit created by a bad guy. This one was a packet of fries. "I found it! I found it!" he said, "The one who rules the ocean... that brilliance! Meanwhile, while Grassy was getting rolled with a stick, The wave came. "Here it comes! Look, number 28, Kaito Doumoto!" The announcer said "He's taking off!" Ruby stared in awe as Kaito did an backside flip aerial. "As expected from last year's champion" Kaito seemed to be staring at Ruby. "Awesome!" Ruby cried. "As I expected... he's pretty cool!" aid Pencil. But then she noticed something about the wave "That wave is...!" The wave crashed down on Kaito. "Kaito!?" Ruby shouted as the announcer called for the rescue squad.

Fries was reaching for Kaito, or at least the gem, as dark clouds summoned. "Oh no, This storm..." said Match, thinking she needed to get her friend. "Oh no. The storm!" "the weather has suddenly changed" said the announcer. The trio stared at the wave. "Kaito..." Ruby said knowing what she had to do. She drilled a hole into the rock. Match and Pencil followed, only to get caught up in the wind. Also, Grassy noticed that there were three dots of light on his radar. "There are three Gem reactions!" Ruby, in gem form, dashed to where Fries and Kaito are. "Where are you, Kaito?" she thought. She noticed an underwater storm of rocks and sand. "What's that?" Fried suddenly appeared, holding Kaito. "You came." said Fries. "Kaito!" Ruby wailed, "Who are you? Gimme back Kaito!" "Are you the owner of this object?" said Fries. "Object?" she said before noticing a pendant with a Ruby on it. Her Ruby. "That's my gem!" she thought, "So, he was Kaito after all! He's been taking good care of my object all this time!" "Object Princess" said Fries, "I've been waiting for you! To make you and _your_ pearl my own!" He summoned a water dragon to attack Ruby. Kaito woke up. "That voice is..." He saw a Ruby, the same one that saved him seven years ago. "...That gem from that time?" The gem on his pendant began to shine. Kaito thought "The gem that I got from her is..." He knew what he had to do. He threw the gem towards Ruby. "Take it!" "What are you doing!?" Fries shouted. The transformed into a red lustering microphone. The transformation scene began. Her Idol form looked like her human form, but she was wearing a red dress and skirt with laced gloves and boots. She was then surrounded in a ball of light. "This is... me?" she said to herself. "These clothes are...CUTE!" Just then, a voice popped into her mind. "_Sing. Sing, princess!_" "Who... Who is it?" Ruby said. Just then, a song started playing. A song she heard seven and a half years ago... "This song... is the one I sang often when I was a child!" "What are you planning on doing?" said Fries, still holding on Kaito. He released Kaito from his grip and Summoned a water dragon. Ruby announced, "Pichi Pichi voice live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta (The water dragons tried to attack the ball of light but failed)  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(Fries gasped in awe)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi (Fries didn't even say anything. He just stared)  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen (Fries felt a pain in his chest)  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" Ruby cried. "So this is the Object Princesses' power!" Fries said to himself. "How about an encore!" Ruby added. Fries grunted. "Next time this won't happen!" He popped out of the scene. "Oh, he disappeared..." Ruby said, "So this is the Object Princesses' power!" She stared the microphone.

The sun setted as Ruby tried to wake Kaito up. "Kaito, please wake up!" she said. Kaito opened his eyes. "Kaito!" You're the gem from that day..." Kaito said "I've been saved by you again..." "No, thanks to you, I was saved today..." said Ruby. "You were crying then too" Kaito added. "Finally... Finally we meet!" cried Ruby as she hugged Kaito. What they didn't notice was Grassy tracking them with his radar. "The gem... The gem..." He noticed two more dots next where he was supposed to be. "What's this? There's another one nearby?" "As I though, Ruby is one too." said a voice. It was Match, accompanied by Pencil. They held up their objects, a Matchstick and a Pencil. "Ah! You two!" said Grassy. "More importantly, those two are dangerously close..." added Pencil. Grassy noticed Ruby and Kaito. "If by chance Ruby confesses to a human..." said Match. "If she falls in love with a human, it'll be bad!" cried Grassy, spazzing out. Pencil left, rushing to her friend.

Credits

Match and Pencil walked into a dark room, where a blue-haired girl was waiting all Sunday. She was the same girl who was stalking Ruby on the first day of school. "Uhh, Bubble. I think we found the Gem princess." Match said. "I knew it" said Bubble. Bubble was also an object. Match and Pencil told all about her, including the fact she is in love with a human boy. "She what!?" cried Bubble.


	2. Episode 2: Feelings I can't say

Ruby: My name is Ruby Gemacrys, the Object Princess! Even though I met my first love, Kaito, we were suddenly attacked by an evil object and were in trouble! But the, I transformed with the Stone of Gem's Power! And sang my favourite song with a microphone only an Object princess has, and rescued Kaito! And now, Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!

Intro

Ruby gasped at the information Grassy told her. "What! Pencil and Match are Object Princesses too!?" "That's right!" answered Grassy, "I was surprised too!" "I wonder why they were waiting" Meanwhile, Sapphire decided that she would tell Ruby about the Chaos she was oblivious from for the past seven years. "Ruby! I thought it was a little early to tell you this, but..." said Sapphire, "Lately in the Object world, there's been one calamity after another..." "Calamity?" Ruby asked. "Like the storm when you came to the Human World, and the incident at the surfing competition..." "And Pencil-san and Match-san appearing too, right?" "I guess so." said Sapphire, "Although I don't know the details now, there is an object country where we don't know what's going on..." "thats..." "That's why you, the Object Princesses, must call out for Objectum Regina, the Goddess of the Objects" Sapphire continued. "The three of us have to... call Objectum Regina?" asked Ruby.

Episode 2: Feelings I can't say

The next day at school, Kaito came up Ruby "Yo!" "Kaito!" "Thank's for yesterday!" Kaito said, "You were the one who called the rescue squad, right?" "Uh, yeah, I did!" said Ruby. "I can usually handle that kinda wave..." Kaito noticed the Ring. The same one the Ruby that saved him yesterday was wearing. "What's wrong?" asked Ruby. "Um... oh yeah! The spring Festival starts today..." said Kaito. "Spring Festival?" asked Ruby. "Wanna go together?" asked Kaito. Ruby blushed. "I'll show you an inlet that only we surfers know about!" "Really?" "Yeah!" A bubbly background asset appeared as Ruby cried "I'M SO HAPPY!" What nobody noticed was that Bubble was stalking them.

Ruby was staring out the window before a blue haired girl came. "Hello?" She said, trying to get Ruby's attention. Then the girl, who was Bubble, slapped her. "Ow! Who are you? And why did you slap me?" cried Ruby. "Bubble Boule, call me Bubble. But that's not important now! What were you doing?" Ruby just said "hehehe" "Don't "hehehe" me!" said Bubble, "What were you and Kaito-kun talking about?" "I was invited" "Invited to...?" questioned Bubble. "A date!" continued Ruby.

Bubble brought Ruby up to the roof. "What are you trying to do?" "About what?" asked Ruby. "You're still dating him even though you're an Object Princess?" said Bubble. "How did you know!?" asked Ruby. "Match and Pencil told me." said Bubble. Ruby noticed a Spirit Bubble floating around her. "Wait, you're an Object Princess too?" shouted Ruby, "And Match and Pencil right? Why didn't they tell me?" "That's why I'm giving you advice!" said Bubble, "Don't you think it's pathetic? An Object Princess falling for a mere human male?" "What are you talking about!? Weren't they the ones who said they would teach me how to get guys!?" complained Ruby. "Wait, did they say that?" asked Bubble "Whatever, give up on that date!" "No way, I won't give it up!" said Ruby. "Give it up!" "I won't" "If you won't give it up, I'm coming with you! Okay?" "Why are _you_ coming on _my_ date!?" "Because it'll be a problem if you unintentionally confess to him!" Ruby stopped. "Could it be that you have forgotten what would happen if we objects reveal our true identity?" said Bubble, "We become dust!" Ruby dreaded that she would turn to dust. "Got it?" said Bubble. "I won't reveal my true identity!" "Ruby!" "He kindly invited me to the spring festival!" "You're stubborn" said Bubble. "You're the stubborn one!" backtalked Ruby, "Leave me alone!" "I won't" "Aren't you not involved?!" "Not involved" "Not not involved!" "Not not not involved" They argued with an endless series of "not"s until the bell rang. Then they turned their backs on each other.

In the deep sea, there is a castle. The Panthalassa castle. Inside, There was an evil guy who looked like Kaito, only his hair is grey. "So you failed to catch the Object Princess, didn't ya, Fries?" he said. "I'm sorry that such a thing has happened, Gaito-sama!" said Fries, lying on the floor. "Did you slack off?" No, not at all!" "I guess I should've let someone else do it..." Gaito left as Fries said "Gaito-sama!" Just then, another dark object appeared. This one was a pink, flying Puffball Mushroom. "Yai, Yai! You got scolded! You got scolded!" she said, in a vocoded voice. "Puffball!" "hehehe, How _dare_ you come back after letting the gem escape, Fries!" "Shut up!" shouted Fries. "Someone like you couldn't capture her!" he continued. Puffball laughed. She had the strange ability to change forms according to her emotions. She turned red and turned slightly rougher, but still somehow retained fluffiness. Her voice also became less vocoded and had a reverb. "There's no way she can escape my chilling, all-terrifying powers! I'd like to do it without you, Fries" "Very well then, Puffball." said Gaito, "I'll leave it up to you this time!" Puffball quickly changed colours back to pink. "Okay!" "Gaito-sama, please let me do it this time!" pleaded Fries. But then Puffball said "Gaito-sama asked ME to do it! Out of my way, Fries, you failure!" Fries sneered "Well then, I'll be leaving!" said Puffball, "Gaito-sama, wait for me!" She then flew out of the corridor.

Meanwhile, at the Object Hotel, Ruby was having a bath, singing Koi wa Nandarou. Then she continued the song while she was choosing what to wear for the date. Just then, Grassy popped up. "Bubble-san was right about having this date with a human!" "Bubble worries too much!" said Ruby. "No, that's not true!" said Grassy. "It'll be fine" "I think it'll be better if Bubble-san goes with you!" Grassy said. "No way!" "So, should I ask Bubble-san to follow you again?" "Can't even you trust me until now?!" complained Ruby. "That's right, even I can't trust you." answered Grassy. Ruby kicked Grassy out. "Ruby-san!" Just then, Madame Taki came up "What's wrong, Grassy?" "Taki-san, I'm worried about Ruby-san dating a human!" "Well then, I'll look up her fortune!" replied Taki. She Pulled out a blade of grass from Grassy while mumbling random words. "Here it comes, Here it comes!" said Taki-san. "What does it say?" said Grassy. "It says to give up the date!" "That's what I thought!" said Grassy. Then, Madame Taki pulled out another blade of grass. "I see a disaster at sea!" said Madame Taki. "Well, since your fortunes are never right, I guess I should be at ease..." said Grassy. "Whether they are right or not not, I'll try some more..." But Grassy ran away. "AAH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Meanwhile, Ruby whispered to herself "I wont confess!"

Meanwhile, at the festival, Puffball, in human form, was selling Fish. In her human form, she had Pink hair, rainbow gloves and striped socks. She wore a pink t-shirt and denim shorts and sneakers. She was also wearing fluffy earrings. She still retained her vocoded voice. "Hey everyone, you can have one that you like! This tropical fish here likes good music, so I'll give them to anyone who likes music" She gave the fish to a music teacher. She then played out her evil plan in her head "FreeSmarters like songs... These little guys will find them for sure! I'm so Smart!"

Meanwhile, Ruby was waiting near the fountain for Kaito. "To get a date with Kaito this quickly..." she said, "I'm nervous!" Just then, she heard Kaito say "Sorry to make you wait!" She turned around to see Kaito with fangirls surrounding him. "These guys captured me!" "Don't say it like that!" said one of the girls. "Kaito, You're dating with this little girl?" said the other. "I'm not a little girl!" said Ruby, "We're the same age!" But the girls ignored her. "There's an interesting store that's new, let's go there!" They Pulled Kaito away. Also, Ruby got jealous and left. "I'm just a little girl after all..." Meanwhile, Bubble and Match were searching for Ruby. "I wonder where Ruby went off to..." wondered Bubble. A few minutes ago, Bubble and Match ran into Grassy who said "Please Bubble-san and Match-san, accompany Ruby-san!" Just then, Bubble spotted Kaito with some fangirls. "Kaito-kun!" The two of them ran to him only to get bumped into a music teacher, the same one who bought the fish from Puffball. "Sorry!" they both said. Then Match and Bubble fell instantly in love with him. "Are you alright?" he said. "Huh? Yeah..." they simultaneously said. "oh, if you want, you can have this." said the music teacher, giving them the fish some pink-haired girl (Puffball) gave him, "I was forced to take it... so if it's not a bother..." "Heh, It's no bother at all!" they said. "that's great. Are you a highschool student?" "Yeah!" "Be sure to get back before it turns late!" "Umm," said Bubble. "thanks for this!" Match continued. "Thank you, I'm saved." the Music teacher said, then he left.

Ruby was walking down the alley, alone. "Scumbag... Katio, you idiot." Just then, she heard Kaito saying "Who are you calling an idiot?" She turned and saw Kaito who said "Found you!" "Kaito..." "I got rid of them at last!" "What! I'm going home!" Ruby said before she walked away. "Wouldn't it be better to go suck up to those pretty girls?" she added. Kaito stopped her. "You're the one I have I date with!" he said. Ruby blushed. "Kaito..." Then, Kaito noticed the fangirls lookng for him "Kaito-kun, where did you go?" one of them said. "oh no, it's them!" He rushed off with Ruby. Ruby smiled

Eyecatch

Kaito took Ruby to the cove he talked about that morning. "I thought I'd tell you about this now..." He said, "There's an inlet" When they arrived, Ruby recognised it. "This is the same inlet from when I saved Kaito" she thought. She noticed she was holding hands with Kaito. "Hey, can I ask you something." "What" "That ring... what is it?" he asked. "umm..." "Did you get it from someone?" "No." said Ruby, "umm... err..." "I heard a really pretty voice at this shore..." said Kaito, "Even now, I can't forget about it..." "That means... It was my song from that day" she said. She let go from Kaito's grip and held her hand towards her chest. She started singing but she was too nervous so it sounded off-key "nANAIRO NO, KaZE NI fUKARETE..! tOoI MIsakI wo MEZASHiTETA!." "What's with the song, Ruby?" asked Kaito. "yoAKe maE KIKOEta MerodI., Sore wA ToTemo natsuka...?" "I'M GOING HOME!" she shouted and left. "Ruby, I'll escort you!" Kaito shouted. "I'm going alone!" cried Ruby. "I guess it wasn't Ruby..." He remembered yesterday, when he was saved by that Gem. "I wonder if that was a dream... Where are you?" "I panicked in front of Kaito..." Ruby thought, "I panicked! I couldn't sing properly..."

Meanwhile, Bubble and Match were sitting on the shoreline with the fish. Bubble said "Even though I gave Ruby a hard time..." She giggled. Match released the fish. "Go, like, back to your own sea!" Match said. "That guy was really great..." said Bubble. "Yeah..." said Match. They both giggled "No!" Match set a little fire as Bubble jumped up waiting for the wind to catch her. They both, in object form, flew carelessly around. "I'd like to meet him again..." Said Bubble. What they both didn't notice was the fish detected the two. Puffball laughed evilly. "Found you!" She flew out of her hiding place. Match and Bubble gasped. It was Puffball, and she was red. "What!" Puffball looked at the fish, "Good girl, you have found them..." "Uhh, who are you?" said Match. Puffball said nothing and started to attack the two. Ruby noticed it. She telepathically heard Bubble say "Let me go!" "That was Bubble's voice just now..." said Ruby. She looked up. "In the sky." Meanwhile, Puffball said to The two "Although I was searching for the Gem Elemental Object Princess, What luck it is, to get the Sky and Fire Elemental Object Princesses..." Puffball continued to strangle Bubble and Match, which was weird considering that Puffball's object form didn't have Arms or legs. Anyways, Puffball said "Come with me peacefully!" Just then, Puffball heard a voice calling out "Bubble, Match!" It was the Gem Elemental Princess. "Bubble, what's wrong!" "Whats this? Now the Gem Elemental Object Princess?" Puffball said. Puffball used dark magic to tangle up the other two Princesses. "Whats this?" they both said at the same time. "I'm gonna go capture your friend too, so wait a bit!" said Puffball. "Who are you?" said Ruby. Puffball suddenly turned pink "I'm Puffball! Nice to meet you!" "I see," said Ruby, "you're Bubble's friend!" Match facepalmed. Bubble said "Another idiot arrives and it makes my head hurt!" You're mean!" said Ruby, I understand. Don't you want me to save you!?" "I even got the Sky and Fire Princesses, I'm so lucky!" Puffball sang, "I can't imagine how happy Gaito-sama is going to be!" "You think you caught us already?" questioned Ruby. "Yup!" replied Puffball, "Now, be caught peacefully!" Ruby said "You do bad things in the Sea World, so I'll purify you with Pitchi Pitchi voice, Spring Festival Live start!" "Stone of Gems voice!" Ruby said as she transformed into her idol form. Puffball giggled. "hehehe. I'll change into Battle Form!" She spun around and turned red. "Now I won't fail like Fries." "Fries?" questioned Ruby. She remembered that Fries was the one who caught Kaito. "You're a friend of his?" "Hurry up and sing!" said Puffball, "I'll evaluate your song! Though you'll probably get a zero" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

The song had no effect on Puffball. "You're not listening?" Ruby said, "Why?" "Oh is it over already?" asked Puffball, "Then I'll attack now" She sent a rainbow beam towards Ruby. "Aah! Why aren't you affected?" Puffball sent more rainbow beams. "Ruby!" cried Bubble, "Eriru, what do you plan to do with us?" "You can't escape, Little Gem!" "As I thought, she can't hear" They noticed Puffball stuffed her earrings in her ears. "Those Earrings!" Match said. They tried to grab them, the snare was just long enough for them to grab the earrings. "What did you do?" shouted Puffball. The snare released Bubble and Match. "We got it! Watch this, Puffy!" they both said. "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" Bubble's idol form had a strapless shirt and skirt. She had similar gloves and boots to Ruby. Match's idol form looks similar, except it is beige. Her ponytail is also removed. "The rehersal is over!" they said. "Awesome!" said Ruby, "Bubble, you're so cute!" "How do I, like, look, Ruby?" asked Match. "You two are all set up... me too" The three of them said "The encore is Pichi Pichi Trio"

(Match)Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete (Bubble)nijino hate ni kieteitta(Puffball groaned in agony)  
(Ruby)Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

(Bubble)Minami no (Ruby)sora kara(Puffball was holding her head since her earrings was taken) (Ruby and Bubble)kikoeru kuchibue  
(Match)Sou, otona ni naru toki ga (Match, Ruby and Bubble)kiteita

(Match)Kiseki wa meguru bouken(It was so bad, Puffball randomly changed colours)  
(Bubble)Yasashii haha no negai wo (Ruby)mune ni idaki nagara (Bubble)daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
(Ruby)Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
(Match)Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
(Match, Ruby and Bubble)Mirai wo terashiteru(Puffball fell down saying "Ahhh, this sucks! They're so cute it pisses me off! GAITO-SAMA!" She disapeared)

"Love Shower Pitch!" "We did it, Ruby!" said Bubble. "It's thanks to you!" said Ruby. "Yeah, it was all thanks to me!" exclaimed Bubble. "Actually, it was me!" shouted Ruby. "Me!" "Me!" "ME!" Match looked at them. The three of them giggled.

The three looked at the moon "When I was with Kaito, my heard started pounding and I had trouble breathing and the more I tried to sing well, the worse it got." said Ruby. "So that's how it was..." said Bubble, "That's painful, isn't it?" "Yeah" said Match. "Eh, Bubble? Match?" said Ruby. Bubble and Match looked out in the distance. They remembered that music teacher they met at the festival. "I wish he would at least notice my feelings..." said Bubble. "Who said you get to have him?" complained Match. "I did!" But Ruby Didn't listen to the rest of the argument. "Wish he would notice?" Ruby gasped.

Meanwhile, Kaito was lying down at the inlet. That's when she heard a voice "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete" Kaito looked up, It was the Gem standing on a rock. "Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" the Gem continued singing. "Yoake mae kikoeta merodi. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" Kaito ran towards the rock. "How can I ever meet you? i...l... ove...you..." The gem jumped up to the moonlight before moving towards Kaito. "I do too... ever since we met... You've been in my heart..." The gem said. The Gem ran over and Kissed Kaito. She then left. "Wait" He heard the voice of the gem "Search for me! You'll find me for sure"

Credits

Bubble and Match were still fighting over who gets the music teacher. It was already midnight.


	3. Episode 3: Flickering Emotion

Ruby: My name is Ruby Gemacrys. The person that my first love, Kaito, loves is the Gem me! Hehe! But if I happen to talk with him about that, I'll become dust! Although I want to, I can't tell him. But it'll be okay if Kaito realizes it! Alright, It's time for Pitchi Pitchi Voice live start!

Intro

Ruby was working at the hotel, singing Koi wa Nandarou. Just then, a truck came. "Hn... A truck?" Ruby said. The truck window lowered, It was Bubble and Match! "Ruby, hi!" they both said. "Bubble, Match," said Ruby, "what's up so early this morning?" "What are you talking about?" said Bubble, "We came to move in with you! Look after us from now on!" "Eh? We're going to live together?" said Ruby.

Episode 3: Flickering Emotion

Madame Taki was shuffling coloured straws while mumbling random words. While that was Happening, Sapphire was talking to Ruby about what happened. "I invited them! It's a good chance since they said "Let's live together"." "And since you're lacking the self-awareness a princess requires, I thought it'd be perfect!" Grassy came into the conversation. "Because yo're such a dumdum, I worry about what you'll do if I take my eyes of you..." Ruby pushed him over. Madame Taki threw the straws over the place, the one left in her hand was green. "Today's move in is good luck, so the lucky colour was green!" she said. "Taki-san, those are the restaurant's straws... Oh my ore..." "If I leave you alone," said Bubble "It seems that you'll confess your love and Kaito will discover you're an object!" "Hey, that's not true!" complained Ruby. Bubble giggled. Grassy walked to something covered with a cloth. "Bubble-san, what's this?" said Grassy. "Oh, I forgot! I'll introduce you!" She undid the knot on the cloth revealing a jar with a smiling cloud in it. "Ah, cute!" said Ruby. "Yeah, cute isn't it?" said Bubble, "He's my pet, Kumo-chan!" (AN: Kumo-chan is Cloudy)

That day, at school, Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby were walking together. "Thanks, Ruby." said Bubble "Thanks to your help, we were able to get most of our things put away before school!" "now i'm tired before school even started because of that..." said Ruby. Just then, They heard someone say "Ah, It's you." Bubble and Match turned around. It was the music teacher they met on the Spring festival! "We meet again!" he said. Bubble and Match blushed "Yo're the guy from that day" they both said. "You two are students at this school, right?" "Y-yes!" "What is it, Match is he an acquaintance?" Ruby added, "What's wrong, Bubble? You're blushing." "Shut up, you two!" Bubble and Match said. "I am the music teacher, Tarou Mitsuki. Nice to meet you" "His name is Tarou Mitsuki!" they both thought. "TAROU-CHAN!" Ruby came up and said "You're Mitsuki-sensei? I'm-" She and Pencil were pushed by Bubble and Match. "Um... I'm Bubble Boule" "And I'm Match Fiamme." "Please take good care of me, Mitsuki-sensei!" they both said. Mitsuki laughed. "I'll see you two in music class then!" He then left. "Uh, Bubble? Match?" asked Pencil and Ruby. "I can't wait for his music class!" said Bubble and Match. "What! Even though you told me to give up on human males!?" said Ruby. They then noticed a seemingly young girl with a long, white ponytail. She was for some reason wearing a boys uniform. "That was a Girl, right?" asked Ruby. "She goes to our school?" said Bubble. "Maybe she's a transfer student!" said Pencil.

In class, a lot of girls were chatting about the girl. "She's awesome, like a model!" one said. "Even though she's wearing a guy's uniform, she's a girl right?" said another. "She's cool!" said a third girl. Ruby thought "I guess she _is_ a transfer student. She's in our class..." The teacher said "Ice Cube Glacie has transferred into our class today." Ice Cube looked around. One student caught his attention. Kaito. She stared at him. "What's this..." he thought, "She's staring at me." "Glacie-san, your seat is over there" the teacher said, pointing at the middle desk. The day passed as Ice Cube couldn't help stare at Kaito. Just then, Ruby, Bubble, Match and Pencil came up to them. "Glacie-san," said Pencil, "I'm Pencil Triangolo." "And I'm Match Fiamme" "I'm Ruby Gemacrys" "Bubble Boule. Nice to meet ya!" Ice Cube ignored them. "Call me Ruby, Okay." "Call me Bubble!" "Call me Match." "Hey," said Pencil, "Can we call you Icy?" Ice Cube left and followed Kaito. "Ice Cube, where are you going?" said Ruby. "What's with her!?" said Bubble, "She's so rude, just being silent and not answering us!" "She's probable just nervous after transferring" said Pencil. "She had a, like, totally straight face, what was she, like, thinking..." said Match. Then she left. "Okay, I've decided." thought Ruby, "I'm gonna be friends with Ice Cube!"

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Grassy and Taki were watching TV. Sapphire came in carrying tea. "Hey! I made tea!" Just then, the news broadcaster said something "Just this morning, world renowned artist Jennifer Houston arrived in Hongoku." (AN: Hongoku is the country I made up where BFDI and BFDIA takes place.) Sapphire noticed a Snowflake pendant that Jennifer was Wearing. "A snowflake..." Madame Taki said. "Could she be the Ice Elemental Object Princess" Said Sapphire. Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa Castle, Fries and Puffball also noticed The snowflake pendant. "Could this brightness be..." started Puffball. "Gaito-sama, isn't this an ice elemental object?" added Fries. "The Gem Elemental, then the Sky and Fire Elementals, and now Ice!?" said Puffball. "Then this woman is the 4th Object Princess..." said Fries, "Gaito-sama. I, Fries, will go verify this!" "No," said Puffball "Let me go!" "Fine," shouted Gaito, "Both of you go!" "Yes sir!"

As the music box turns... Bubble was taking a bath in Ruby's Bathtub. "Ahh... This feels nice! Ruby, what are you doing?" She cranked the bubble maker. "This is great, isn't it?" she said. "Shut up! If you're gonna take a bath, why not do it in your own room?" said Ruby. "Don't be so uptight!" shouted Bubble. Ruby went back to whatever she was doing, "ugh, jeez. Can't she wait for Match to finish?" She finished the Rings which was what she was doing. "They're done" There were four rings each with a different element. Bubble and Match went into Ruby's room. "I was wondering what you were up to since I got in the tub..." said Bubble, "And you were making rings." "How cute!" They both said. Ruby gave a ring to each of them. "Bubble is the Sky Elemental Princess, so your's has air in it. Match's has a Firestone because she is the Fire Elemental Princess! They're a friendship sign!" She pointed to her ring. "I'm the Gem Elemental Princess, But I've already got one." "This ring is nice" said Match, "And you made a rainbow ring for Pencil since she's the Creativity Princess?" "Well, I thought she was." said Ruby. Bubble noticed one last ring. "But there's one more..." she said. "I'm giving it to Ice Cube!" answered Ruby. "She so rude," shouted Bubble, "You should just ignore her! I don't even think she'll be happy!" "I wonder if you're right..." said Ruby.

The next day at school, Ruby gave the ring to Ice cube. She already gave the ring to Pencil. "I wonder if Ice Cube will be happy..." she said. "Just give it to her quickly..." said Pencil. Ruby nodded. She noticed Ice Cube isn't at her seat. "She isn't here..." said Ruby, "I wonder where she went?" The four looked through the corridors looking for Ice Cube. Just then, Bubble and Match heard piano playing. "This piano music..." said Bubble. "I wonder if Tarou-chan is playing it in the music room!" said Match. They ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" shouted Pencil as she followed them. Ruby said "Ice Cube isn't here... I wonder where she went..." She then noticed that the other Three were gone. "OMM, Match... Fine, I'll go look by myself!" Mach and Bubble were in the music room listening to Mitsuki's music. "What a beautiful melody!" said Bubble. "So, we meet in the music room this time?" said Tarou, "I'm borrowing it so I can practice!" "Music sure is great..." said Match. "It's because music can heal people's hearts..." said Tarou. "Yes, Mitsuki-sensei, I think so too!" Bubble and Match both said.

Meanwhile, Ruby walked onto the roof, still looking for Ice Cube. "Where did Ice cube go to..." said Ruby. She then Noticed Ice Cube on the roof too. "Ah, there she is! Ice Cube!" But then, she noticed Kaito. "Kaito..." she thought. Just then, Ice cube walked straight between Ruby and Kaito, So it looked like they were Kissing. That shocked Ruby so much, she dropped the Ice ring. "No way..." she thought, "Icy and Kaito are... kissing..." She ran away.

Eyecatch

The camera panned past Ruby's line of sight to show that Ice Cube and Kaito weren't kissing. "Although I have no clue what you're trying to do," said Kaito, "Why are you staring at me?" "You plan to hide in the Human World, but I won't let you!" said Ice Cube. "What the hell are you talking about!?" shouted Kaito. "Even though you're a demon, you plan to play innocent..." Ice Cube turned away, "Fine, I plan to unmask you anyways!" She left as Kaito said "Hey, wait!" "What's with her?" she said to himself. As Kaito walked away, he noticed a ring. He picked it up. "This is..."

Ruby, Bubble, Match and Pencil were sitting on the bench. Ruby looked depressed. "Ice Cube and Kaito were kissing, eh?" said Bubble, "It might be a misunderstanding!" Ruby didn't respond. "Yeah! It could've just looked like that from far away!" said Match. Ruby still didn't respond. "Her contacts might have fallen out and he saw it or something..." said Pencil. "Ah, I get it! They must've been playing Niramekko!" (AN: Niramekko will be explained soon) "Why would they be doing a staring contest alone on the roof?" said Ruby. "Well, that would be pretty unusual..." said Bubble, "If it worries you so much, why not ask him directly?"

Ruby tried to. She hid behind a tree and watched Kaito. "Is she right?" she thought, "That's it. It must be what Match said! I only saw it from far away. It must have been a misunderstanding." She saw Kaito walk towards her and Ruby said "I'll go ask him upfront!" She walked up to Kaito. "Kaito" "Eh, what's up Ruby?" said Kaito. "Umm, er..." "what is it?" "What were you doing with Ice Cube on the roof a while ago?" said Ruby. "Ah, we were seen?" Kaito said in a way that they were, in fact, kissing. Ruby imagined Ice Cube with Katio, kissing. "No good, I can't ask!" she said as it was all in her imagination. Kaito walked right past her. "What is she doing?" he thought.

After school, Ruby was walking back home. She saw a mysterious lady at the front door. "She's suspicious! Could she be a thief? Or possibly a mugger..." she thought. She charged towards mystery lady screaming "THIEF!" She tried to hit her with her schoolbag but she missed. "What are you doing, attacking a customer?" said Mystery Lady. "Eh? A customer?" When they were inside, Ruby apologised to mystery lady. "I'm sorry!" "It's fine now..." said Mystery Lady, "I'll call you if I need you, so leave me alone!" Sapphire noticed the snowflake pendant around Mystery Lady's neck. "That snowflake... could it be?" said Sapphire.

Meanwhile, the radio was playing one of Jennifer Houston's songs while Ruby was sitting on the bed. "As Bubble said," thought Ruby, "I was planning to ask Kaito directly, But in the end, I couldn't. ugh.. what am i doing...?" She heard the song on the radio. "This song... is the same as my current feelings..." she thought. Meanwhile, Mystery Lady was looking at the sunset. "Richard..." she said. She then heard a song from the radio in the room below her. Ruby was singing along with the lyrics. Just then, the door knocked. "Open up!" Ruby looked up. "Uh, what?" "Hurry and open up!" It was Mystery Lady. "Sorry, bu can you please turn that song off?" she said. "Uhh, why?" "I don't like that song!" "But isn't it okay for me to at least play the songs I like in my own room?" Ruby reasoned. "Don't you understand?" said Mystery lady, "I hate it" "But I like it!" she shouted. "I don't care what you think." Mystery Lady said, "I don't wanna listen to it!" She walked to the radio and turned it off. "What did you do?!" Ruby shouted, "That song is a famous song by Jennifer Houston! I was thinking my feelings were the same as the songs... so if I wanna sing it, what's wrong with singing it?!" Mystery Lady looked at Ruby. "the same as your feelings?" she said. "There's this guy I really like, but I can't tell him I like him..." Ruby said, "But I worry about every little thing he does. And I saw him with another girl. Although it's not like me, I wondered if he's dating with her, and now, it's really painful..." Mystery Lady said "I might be the same as you..." Mystery Lady pulled off her disguise. "No way!" Ruby thought, "Jennifer Houston... why is she here!?" "Thanks for liking my song!" she said.

Meanwhile, Grassy ran over to Sapphire, Taki, Match, Pencil and Bubble. "How was it?" said Sapphire. "There was no reaction to the Ice Elemental Object!" said Grassy. "I thought it was that Object for sure..." said Sapphire. "Too bad, I guess this, like, means she's not an Object Princess." said Match. "Long ago," started Madame Taki, "The Object Princess gave the Human Princess an Object Pendant, so we thought it might be that Pendant." "I think I'll go check it out!" said Pencil. Pencil ran over to Jennifer. Meanwhile, Ruby said, "Um, Jennifer, what did you mean about you being the same as me?" Jennifer said, "I too have someone I really like, and even though I'm always with him, lately all we talk about is work. It seems like he has a new girlfriend or something..." "Did you _clearly_ see him being close with her?" said Ruby. "It was from a distance..." she replied. "Then you can't be sure, right?" said Ruby, "It could be a misunderstanding." She grabbed onto Jennifer's hand. "Let's go. I'll go with you, okay?" She rushed out of the door holding Jennifer saying "Don't be slow!" and Jennifer saying "What are you doing, Ruby?" Much to the surprise to Pencil. "Where are you going?" Meanwhile, Kaito was walking along the shoreline. "Oh yeah, Ruby's House was around here somewhere, right?" he said, "She was pretty weird today but..." Ruby called for a Taxi. Kaito walked up the stairs to see Ruby getting in a taxi. "Ruby!" He ran towards the taxi but it left. "What's her hurry?" Also, Pencil said "Why do I have to come with you in a taxi?" Ruby, meanwhile, was talking to Jennifer. "You can't be sure if you only saw from far away!" she said, "I'll go with you, so let's go ask him directly!" "There's no way I can do that..." said Jennifer. "No! You won't know unless you ask!" Pencil giggled. "When it's about someone else, she says it so aggressively!" she thought.

When they arrived, Jennifer saw a man. "Richard!" The girls turned around. That must be the man she was talking about. "Is that him?" Ruby asked. Jennifer closed her eyes. "As I thought, I can't do it!" Ruby pushed her. "Until you make sure, I'm not leaving!" Jennifer nodded. She walked over to Richard. Only for a water dragon to appear out of nowhere. Ruby and Pencil gasped. "Run, Jennifer!" said Richard. The splash of water carried Jennifer underwater. Ruby looked at Pencil. "Pencil?" "Okay!" Pencil did a creative move to jump into the water while Ruby stepped on a rock landing in the water. The Creativity transformed Pencil into her object form. Puffball reached for the pendant. "I want to take a little look at that Snowflake!" she said. But a water dragon stole it. Puffball turned red "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "I will verify it" said Fries. "Don't mess with me!" She sent a rainbow beam and the Dragon dropped the pendant. The two gasped. They both dived down for the pendant. Ruby and Pencil grabbed Jennifer. The pendant fell onto the sea bed. Fries grabbed it. They realized as the Background music stopped. "This is no Princess' Object." he said. Puffball then changed pink. "Oh."

Meanwhile, Pencil said "It's okay! It seems that they're only unconscious." "That's great!" said Ruby. Just then, Fries and Puffball rose up from the ocean. "Looky here. The Creativity Elemental Princess with the Gem Elemental Princess." said Fries. "Lucky us!" said Puffball. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" Pencil's idol Form looked sort of a cross between Ruby's and Bubble's having an orange strapless dress with a short skirt. Her headband that she wears is now sparkly. She had the same Gloves and Boots and Microphone was orange with a Pink head. (AN: I forgot to mention this but Bubble's mic is blue and Match's mic is beige with a red head. Also Bubble's Idol Form has blue clothing.) "I'll capture you!" said Fries. "Prepare yourselves!" said Puffball as she turned red. "GO!" Fries commanded the Water dragons. The princesses dodged "What are you doing?" said Ruby. "Now it's my turn!" said Puffball as she threw a rainbow attack. The princesses dodged again "I won't forgive someone who messes with a girl's resolve!" said Ruby. "Ruby, let's start!" said Pencil. Ruby nodded. "Pichi Pichi Voice live start!" As a water dragon tried to attack

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete(The water dragon dissolved) tooi misaki wo mezashiteta(Fries was the first one to get effected)  
(Ruby)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(Then Puffball)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(Pencil)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
(Ruby)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

(Ruby)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru(Fries Fainted)  
(Ruby)Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
(Pencil)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo(Puffball started spinning) (Ruby)tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
(Ruby and Pencil)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" Puffball, who was dizzy, said "iT's AlL sPiNnInG..." Before she and Fries disappeared. "How about an Encore?" "I'll pass on that offer!" said Puffball. "I lost again..." said Fries. The two giggled. Jennifer woke up. "Richard!" "Thank god!" said Richard, "Jennifer, are you alright?" She didn't respond. "Oh, I'm sorry..." said Richard, "You're angry with me, aren't you... But you're wrong! It was a misunderstanding. That young girl was your fan, and as your producer, she was enthusiastic..." "Don't say anymore than that!" said Jennifer, "I understand, Thank you Richard!" They kissed. Ruby and Pencil watched. "They look pretty good, don't they?" said Pencil. Ruby thought, "Alright! Me too!" Little did they know, Ice cube was watching.

Credits

"So you're gonna tell him?" said Bubble. "Yep!" said Ruby. "Would he notice me?" said Bubble and Match, talking about Tarou. "Bubble-san! Match-san!" said Grassy, "Object princesses have no time for love! You know that!" "I think they forgot..." said Pencil. Also Ice Cube was stalking them.


	4. Episode 4: The Lonesome Princess

Okay, My explanation for Niramekko is a little vague so here is the wikipedia page of it. /wiki/睨めっこ Anyways, to make things easier, When I explain what the Idol forms look like, I wont be explaining the colours, it's the same as the colours on the asset. Also I won't do Ruby saying alright, It's time for today's pitchi pitchi voice live start because You already know what she's gonna say. I do not own the Characters or the story. They belong to Jacknjellify and Pink Haramoni respectively. Pitchi Pitchi voice Live start.

* * *

Intro

As the music Box turns... Ruby was taking a bath. She stopped cracking the bubble maker. She sighed. "I know it won't solve anything, even if I worry about it alone..." Someone came in, she surprised Ruby by covering her eyes. 'W-who's there?"

Episode 4: The Lonesome Princess

"Who's there?" The girl uncovered Ruby's eyes. It was Bubble. "Yoy! It is me!" "Bubble, What are you doing?" Ruby said. "I did it because you had such a serious face." Bubble said, "I thought I'd tease you a bit!" "jeez, you surprised me..." Ruby said. "You're still thinking about Kaito-kun and Ice Cube, right?" Ruby looked at her. "Why don't you ask him directly instead of worrying indecisively..." suggested Bubble. She held up a ticket. "I'll give you this." she said. "What's this?" said Ruby. "I got these concert tickets from Tarou-chan at school." "What I do with those?" asked Ruby. "I got two of them, so why don't you go and invite Kaito-kun?" suggested Bubble. "I get it!" said Ruby.

Kaito was surfing some waves. The intro song was playing from the radio. He just finished surfing. "Kaito," someone said, "Are you done already?" "Yeah, that's it for today." he said. He was walking to his house when he saw Ice Cube. "You're living in a pretty nice house, aren't you?" she said, "Because of your dead parents?" "What!?" exclaimed Kaito. "I guess they were really famous musicians, weren't they..." she said. "That's irrelivant" Just then, Ice cube tackled Kaito (AN: in a non romantic way) "How long do you plan to play innocent?!" she exclaimed. "Play innocent about what!?" Kaito said. "Don't play innocent!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" He hit Ice Cube. "Cut it out! Since yesterday you've been falsely accusing me!" Ice Cube looked at Kaito. He looked just like Gaito but with Orange hair. "If you keep trying to accuse me, I won't forgive you even if you're a girl!" Kaito shouted. Meanwhile, Ruby was watching. She saw Ice Cube and Kaito stare at each other. "Could it be that I was wrong?" she thought, "This isn't the mood of lovers..." She left. Ice Cube continued to stare at Kaito until she ran away. Kaito watched her. He left.

He was just outside his house when he saw Ruby sit on the doorstep. "What are you doing?" He said. "I was just in the area..." she said. Ruby giggled. Kaito put his surfboard down. "And?" he said, "What's your business with me?" Ruby replied, "My business is... ummmmm... errrrrrrr... hmmmm..." She blushed. "Ah, this is scary!" she thought, "But Bubble kindly gave me these tickets. I must ask him directly!" Just then, she noticed a button has fell off Kaito's shirt. "Uh, Button..." Kaito noticed. "It's coming off!" she said, "I'll put it back on!" Kaito noticed the Gem ring. "This is.. . definitely what I saw on the roof yesterday..." He opened the door. "Come on in!" he said. Ruby looked around. "Ahh! This is Kaito's room!" she said, "Wonderful!" Kaito pinted at a drawer. "The sewing tools are in that drawer over there..." he said. He took of his shirt. "I'm gonna take a shower, so take care of this!" he said as he threw the shirt to Ruby. He took a shower like he said. Ruby was sewing. "I'm sort of nervous!" she thought. She looked around. "Kaito's room... Kaito's shirt... I'm sewing Kaito's shirt button!" A bright colourful background asset appeared behind her. "I'm like his girlfriend!" Then, she pricked her finger. "AAAAAAA!" Kaito came in. "Did you poke yourself?" he asked, "Give me your hand!" Kaito grabbed Ruby's hand and sucked her finger. Ruby blushed. This went on for 27 seconds until suddenly, she accidentally turned on the boombox with her foot. "Ah." she said, "This is..." She noticed an album with the word Doumoto. "Doumoto?" she thought, "Then this CD is Kaito's father's..." Kaito quickly turned it off. "You know, I have something to give you." He threw the ring to Ruby. "You were watching right? Icy and I-" Ruby then remembered what happened. "There's nothing between us." said Kaito. "I-It's really not bothering me..." said Ruby. "I really have no clue what she was thinking..." he said. He remembered Ice Cube accusing him for something and the gem saying "Search for me!". "Geez, I don't understand girls..." he said. Ruby thought, "Kaito... what is he feeling right now...?" She then remember Bubble giving her the tickets. "Um, Kaito?" she said, "Actually, there's this concert this evening and I have two tickets. You wanna come with me?" "Concert?" questioned Kaito. Ruby nodded verbally. "Bubble said she got them from Mitsuki-sensei." Also, Ice Cube was stalking.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was looking at the Metal elemental princess he captured. "Beautiful..." he said, "FreeSmart Princess... to take that beauty to be my own..." He looked at Fries and Puffball. "The other two... bring them to me quickly." he said. (AN: I don't know if he was talking about Rina or Karen, so I assumed he was talking about both. I'll explain it later) "Then I will introduce Objectum Regina, the Object Goddess, and Control the entire world!" Just then, someone called "Gaito-sama!" "What is it, Firey?" he said. "Do you like the second Object Princess we captured?" said Firey. "Yes, Excellent job." "I'm close to finding the two who were with the Metal Elemental..." He turned to Fries and Puffball. "Hey, Fries and Puffball, I heard you got whooped by the Object Princesses!" he said. Firey giggled. "Oh my oxygen. What dimwits! Why are you so stupid? Even though I'm THIS smart!" (AN: "Yeah right!" said Coiny, "As if!") Firey continued. "Thanks to you, it seems that they've started teaming up! If they combine their powers, it'll be a problem, don't you think?" He turned to Gaito. "Unlike these worthless fools, I'll capture the remaining Princesses _and_ their objects." "This world shall soon be mine..." said Gaito. "Leave it to me, Gaito-sama!" said Firey, "I shall capture them soon!"

Ice cube sat on the shore. She held up her object, an Ice cube. She remembered the time she lost two friends.

(Flashback) (AN: Yeah,I'll be doing this flashback in a different format)

Needle: Hurry, here!  
Ice cube, Needle and Book were running away.  
Ice Cube: Shit! For my home country in the snowy mountains. To be destroyed that easily.  
Book: Icy, the same thing happened to my home country in the quintessence (AN: The quintessence is the collective term for the idealosphere and the knowledge-sphere where The Creativity Kingdom and Knowledge Kingdom are)  
Needle: And mine in the caverns. Anyways, we need to search for the remaining Object Princesses.  
Voice: I won't let you!  
Ice Cube: Who's there!?  
(He appeared. It was Gaito and Firey!)  
Ice Cube: (Gasp) You!  
Gaito: The Ice, Knowledge and Metal Elemental Princesses. Allow me to invite you to my castle.  
Firey: You wont get away! (He sends a fire attack)  
Needle and Book: ICY!  
(They get caught.)  
Ice Cube: Needle, Book, I'll save you!  
Needle: No Icy, run! Only you can run!  
(Needle gets captured and Book fell down the mountain into the seemingly abyss.)  
Ice Cube: Needle! Book! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Flashback end)

Ice Cube put away her object. She wanted revenge.

Eyecatch

Ruby, Pencil, Bubble, Match and Kaito were at the concert. As Mitsuki came up everyone applauded, especially Bubble and Match. "Bubble, Match, why are you here too?" asked Ruby, "Didn't you give me those tickets so Kaito and I could be alone?" "What are talking about? Why wouldn't I come to listening to my Tarou-chan's piano music?" Match added, "First of all, I thought the three of us would watch over you so you won't carelessly say anything weird to him..." "seriously?" Tarou started playing. "As usual, Tarou-chan is awesome!" Bubble and Match both said. But Ruby realized something. "This song... is Kaito's Father's song..." she thought. She then looked at Kaito. "Kaito... What are you thinking now?" She smiled. "I wonder what kinda parents they were, to create such a great song..." Kaito stared. He remembered the time he had with his parents. He also remembered Ice Cube saying "Because of your dead parents? I guess they were really famous musicians, weren't they...". He got up and left. Well, not before Pencil saying "Hey Kaito, if you're going out, take this with you." She pointed at a sleeping Ruby. He went out with Ruby who said "I was so comfortable, I fell asleep..." Just then, He saw Ice Cube. "Hey Icy, you came?" Ruby said, "Hey, How about going in and listening to the performance? The piano is truly wonderful!" "says the one who actually fell asleep inside..." Ruby looked at Kaito with a weird face. "Well then, I'm going home..." he said. Ruby watched as kaito left. "Even though I was finally with Kaito at the concert..." she said. Then she remembered something. "That's right!" She walked over to Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, I was gonna give this to you!" She showed the ring to Ice Cube. "I worked real hard to make it! We're classmates, right? A sign of friendship!" Ice Cube looked at Ruby. Then she snatched the ring of Ruby. "YOU'RE TOO CAREFREE!" she said, then left. "I wonder if she'll wear it..." she thought.

Tarou had just finished the performance, then everyone applauded, especially Bubble and Match. "It was great, Tarou-chan!" they both said. Just then, an orange haired boy wearing a black, torn shirt came up. That was Firey. Everyone applauded. "I'll go visit Tarou-chan backstage!" said Bubble. "Me too!" added Match. They left. Firey started playing a tune on the piano. "I already know that the Object Princesses are gathering in this town." he thought. Meanwhile, Bubble and Match were backstage saying "Sensei, great job!" Tarou looked at the two weirdly. "_Bubble... Match..._" Match went up to Mitsuki. "Sensei, what's wrong?" she said, "You don't look so well." "_When I listen to this piano melody, I suddenly feel sleepy..._" he replied. Meanwhile, Ice Cube looked at the ring Ruby gave her. She then heard a song. "This melody..." "What's with this icky melody!?" said Ruby. Firey glared. "I know that the Object Princesses will gather up around the music..." he thought, "I wonder if they're prepared..." The entire audience, Except for Pencil, fell drearily. "Creativity Stone Voice!" Bubble and Match also noticed. "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Heheheh, You came to see me as I expeced, Object Princesses!" said Firey. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Now there are four!" said Firey. "Quit that horrible song already!" said Ruby. "Heheheh! More importantly, what are you looking at?" said Firey. Then the entire audience attacked The Object Princesses. "What's this!?" said Ruby. "Humans who listen to my music lose their minds!" Firey said, "In other words, they'll do whatever I want!" Meanwhile, The audience outside are attacking Ice Cube. Kaito came to Ice Cube. "Icy, Run! What are you doing?! Hurry up and run!" He then got attacked. "He's being attacked by then" Ice Cube thought, "He isn't Gaito?" She then got attacked. Bubble then saw Mitsuki attack her. "Mitsuki-sensei! No! Not yet, Tarou-chan. It's too early!" Pencil hit Mitsuki with her microphone. "Hey! What are you doing to my Tarou-chan!" she shouted. "Bubble, this is not the time for that!" she said. The four of them screamed. Just then, a voice was heard. "Ice Crystal Voice!" It was Ice cube! She wore a short, white strapless dress with light blue ruffles down the side. She started singing.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete("Who is it?" said Ruby.) tooi misaki wo mezashiteta("The Ice Elemental..." said Pencil. "Object Princess!" completed Match.)  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(Firey covered his ears saying "I HATE THIS SONG!" The audience fainted.)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta("Ruby?" said Pencil. "Match!" said Ruby. "Bubble." said Match. "Okay!" said Bubble. "Pitchi pitchi voice live start!")

(Pencil)Higashi no sora e to (Bubble)habataku toritachi  
(Ruby)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Ruby and Match)chikamichi

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
(Bubble)Nanatsu no (Ruby)kuni no (Bubble aand Ruby)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Ruby)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Pencil)kitemo  
(Omnes)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower Pitch!" the five of them said, "How about an encore?" Firey groaned. "This sucks!" he said, "I won't forgive you!" Then he disappeared. Mitsuki woke up. Pencil, Bubble, Match and Ruby were there. "What am I doing..." "Sensei," interrupted Bubble, "You're awake?" "Yeah," he said, "I felt like I was dreaming..."

The next day, Bubble, Match and Ruby ran to school. "Ruby, Hurry up!" Bubble shouted. "Wait up, Bubble!" Ruby said. "It's because of you," said Match, "You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tried!" "Ah, We're gonna be late!" said Ruby. Kaito was walking when he saw Ice Cube. "Sorry about the other day..." she said, "And thanks!" "Don't worry about it!" said Kaito. Ice Cube watched Kaito. She was interrupted by Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby. "Morning, Icy!" said Bubble. "Hey!" said Pencil. "Yeah, Morning..." said Ice Cube. "Icy, you're an Object Princess too!" Ice Cube stopped. They heard the bell. "Ahh, we're gonna be late!" cried Ruby. Pencil walked up to Ice Cube. What do you think of the Gem Elemental Object Princess, Ice Elemental Princess-sama!" "Quite an interesting girl, isn't she?" Ice cube Replied. Pencil noticed the Ice ring she was wearing. "To just give the Ice Elemental Princess an Ice ring, She's so simplistic..." They walked to school together.

Credits

At night, The five Princesses were talking in the shed. "What should we name ourselves" said Bubble. "Revenge!" suggested Ice Cube. "Poopy Mayonaise!" said Ruby. "I've got it," Match said. "Freedom!" "But then it sounds like Freedumb, and we're not dumb!" said Pencil "Yeah," said Ruby, "We are obviously super smart!" "Well most of us!" teased Bubble. "Hey!" "Then It's obvious what we should be called." said Pencil, "FreeSmart!"

* * *

If you noticed, I have switched Rina's dress with Karen's dress because I feel it makes more sense. Also, I'll be changing Needle's dress as well. Also, the singer actually changes in the middle of the word Tabidatsu. Anyways, Love shower Pitch. How about an encore?


	5. Episode 5: An Icy Kiss

Intro

Jennifer's song was playing on the TV while Ruby vacuumed the floor. Match just sat around. "It's the Goiky Festival and I still have to, like, clean the house..." she said, (AN: The Goiky festival is The object's version of golden week, a collection of four national holidays within seven days.) "Isn't it boring, Ruby?" "Well, it can't be helped." said Bubble. "Yeah," added Ruby, "Sapphy told me that I should at least help a little." "Weren't you going to go on a ate with Kaito-kun?" said Match. Ruby blushed. "No, I wouldn't do such a thing!" "Really? What a shame..." said Bubble. "Well then," said Ruby, "Did any of you two ask Mitsuki-sensei out?" "I did ask him, but he said he's busy practicing for that recital." said Match. Just then, Sapphire came in saying "Ruby, are you done vacuuming? Match-chan, since you seem to have free time, help them out." "Uhh... She scared me there." Match shuddered. She then looked at Ruby who was watching a news report about a mole. "What's up, Ruby?" The reporter said "Right now, I'm at the vivarium, where the star nosed mole, Momo chan is recovering after wandering into the bay." Bubble then joined Ruby and Match. "So they finally took Momo-chan in." she said. Ruby then said, "He... He looks like he's calling me..."

The screen randomly cut to Taki-san, who appeared out of nowhere. "This is a bad omen!" Her appearing out of nowhere frightened the three girls. "Taki-san, when did you...?" Madame Taki continued, "If things remain as they are, Momo-chan will come to great harm..." "Great harm..." started Match. "...will come..." continued Ruby. "To Momo-chan?" completed Bubble. Ruby looked at Bubble. "Bubble, Match, let's go see him right now." she said.

Episode 5: A Cold Kiss

Kaito was surfing. He noticed a mole. "A mole? Why would a mole be in a place like this" he said. The mole squeaked. Kaito knew what was going on... Meanwhile, at the vivarium, The trio stared at the crowd. "Wow, look at the crowd." said Ruby. "You think they've all come to see Momo-chan?" said Match. The atmosphere for them dropped. "And they're all couples?" said Ruby. In massive numbers too..." said Bubble, "Aw, I should've come with Tarou-chan" She looked at Ruby, "instead of this kinda person." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Ruby, "I would've wanted to come with Kaito too, so bleh!" "Why are you fighting, it's pointless" Argued Match. She stared at the two. Then the three sighed. "the only lonely girls here..." said Match. "...are us, i guess..." said Ruby. They looked at the map. "Hmm... where is he?" said Ruby. "Found it! Momo-chan's Habitat is over there!" said Match, pointing to toe icon with Bubble and Ruby. "Umm, I have somewhere I want to go, so let's go our separate ways for now." said Bubble. "We can meet up later at Momo-chan's Habitat." said Match. "Alright then, don't get lost, Ruby." said Bubble and Match as they went off in different directions. "Ugh, what's with those two?" said Ruby.

Match sat at the volcano exhibit (AN: Because all vivariums have one, right?) She remembered her country in the volcano(AN: not the one in the exhibit, you dummy. In Bfdi 23 The challenge was to escape the volcano.) getting attacked by Gaito.

(Flashback)

Candle, Match's guardian: Please escape, Princess!  
Match: Whats the meaning of this?  
Candle: The Panthalassan Objects are attacking, and they're after you, Match-sama!  
Match: After me?  
Candle: Yeah, now hurry!  
Match: But what about everyone in the castle?  
Candle: Escape right now, and just leave us behind!  
Match: But...  
Candle: Hurry, Princess  
(Match watched as the kingdom was attacked with dust.)  
Match: Everyone... Everyone!

(Flashback end)

Pencil and Ice cube. "Thinking about your country?" Ice Cube said. "Icy..." "It's no wonder that we think about them here..." Pencil said, walking to a picture of the Creativity Kingdom Portal. Ice cube was standing next to the snow habitat.

"Why are you here?" asked Match "I'm worried about that lost mole..." said Ice Cube. "Same reason as us then." said Match. "Its strange for a mole to get lost..." said Pencil. She's right. Fries was standing near the mole. He laughed. "Follow this mole's call, and Fall into my trap, Object Princesses!" Meanwhile, Kaito was talking to the other mole. "What's wrong? You look sad." The mole pointed to the vivarium. "Is there something there?" he said, "Did something happen there?" The mole kept squeaking, Kaito knew something was up. Meanwhile, Ruby was storming down the vivarium. "What is _with_ Bubble and Match? Going on about me getting lost." she said,"I know I checked the map, how would I ever get lost" Then she got lost. "How did I get lost? where am I?" she cried, "Isn't there a map somewhere." Then she fell down stairs. "Ow... Huh? I'm not hurt?" she said. She fell on Kaito. "Ow!" "Kaito! why are you here?" she said. Kaito said "You're asking me now? Don't jump on guys like that." "Ruby blushed. "DON'T GET ME WRONG, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" she shouted. "Alright, I get it." said Kaito, "Mind getting off?"

They were then talking about the mole. "Did you come to see the baby star nosed mole?" he asked. "You too?" Ruby said. "Yeah," said Kaito, "Just a while ago, I found a lone female star nosed mole. After I heard about the baby being taken care of here, I wondered if these two could be child and parent?" "You think they got separated?" said Ruby. "That's what it feels like." said Kaito. Ruby looked up. "So you can understand a mole's feelings then?" "Stupid... probably only a little." "It's still great! Not everyone can understand them." "Huh, you sure are strange." Kaito then said, "Let's go" as he grabbed on to Ruby's hand. They walked past a few couples. "I wonder if we seen like a couple too..." she thought. The sound of a heart beating got louder. "Ahh, my heart's racing... I think he can hear it!"

Ruby and Kaito went to momo-chan's habitat after a couple who just left. Momo-chan wasn't there "I wonder if he's feeling down." said Ruby. "He'll feel better when he sees his mom." said Kaito, "She's right beyond that wall, in fact." "Really?" "Yeah!" Just then, momo-chan came up. "Momo-chan" "Did you get separated from your mom?" asked Kaito. Ruby telepathically communicated to Momo-chan (AN: Since that's possible with animals of the same element as the Object Princess) "_I'm the Object Princess Ruby. What happened? Tell me._" she, ummm, said? (AN: I don't know the correct verb) "_Ruby-sama? The Object Princess of the Caverns?_" said Momo-chan Telepathically. "_Yes. I came here to see you. Tell me what happened._" "_I got separated from my mom because of the Panthalassan Objects, Princess._" "_Panthalassan Objects?!_" "_I... want my mom!_" "_Cheer up. I'll let you see your mom soon._" Just then, a speaker turned on and an announcer said "The star nosed mole showcase will be starting in a few minutes." It was Fries who knocked out the actual announcer but no-one knew it. "Come, Object Princesses! I'll have those objects for sure this time!" he said. (AN: not into the mic. Seriously!) The crowd gathered at the habitat. Just then, a water dragon appeared. "What's that shouting" said Ruby. She realized. "It couldn't be them..." she thought.

Eyecatch

Fries said "Come to me, Object Princesses! For I, Fries, will take your objects today. For Gaito-sama." Earlier that day, Gaito said to Fries "The shining tears of objects... the light of their gems... Without that shine, this place is all too dark. My hopeless wish won't be granted without her." "Gaito-sama, I Fries, will surely bring you the remaining Object Princesses" "Forget about it... Begone!" "But.. Gaito-sama!" Gaito looked at Fries. "There are countless numbers of people who can replace you." "Gaito-sama" The flashback ended as Fries sneered. "He is mine! I won't give him to another..." he thought. The mole squeaked. "Why are you so scared? Sounding like that." said Kaito. Ruby looked Kaito. "Kaito, look after Momo-chan!" She ran off. "Hey, Ruby!" She met up with Match, Pencil, Ice cube and Bubble(AN: You might've forgotten Bubble came with them as well.) "Bubble, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube, there's trouble! They've appeared at the event." she said. "I knew it." Said Ice Cube, "Let's hurry!" The Water Dragons were still there. One person even said "Is this part of the show?". Fries continued controlling the Water Dragons. Then, he heard a voice say "I won't allow this any further!" It was the five Object Princesses! "So, It was you after all." said Ruby. "We'll be your opponents" said Match. "I'm ready to pounce!" said Bubble. "You'd best be prepared." said Pencil. "Yeah! said Ice Cube. "I'll take you all to Gaito-sama as a gift." he said. He summoned another water dragon. Ruby jumped up. She was the main attraction out of the five. (AN: No offence Bubble, Match, Pencil or Ice Cube) "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" The crowd chattered. There were Five idols in the center stage. "Everybody, thank you all so much for waiting!" said Pencil, "This is the Goiky festival special program, the Pitchi Pitchi Voice Seaside Live Concert!" "Ooh, its an idol concert!" said a spectator. The five said "Enjoy this Pitchi Pitchi Voice" Ruby started singing

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nandarou  
Furete, mune no,(Fries felt a pain in his chest) chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Pencil: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Match: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Bubble: Yoy!) magarenai,(Ice Cube: Yeah!) (All)suki ni narazu ni irenai

(Back to Ruby)Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu,(Half the audience: Hey!) tsugeru,(The other half of the audience: Hey!) koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru

Fries said "I'm so sorry, Gaito-Sama." "Love shower Pitch!" said Ruby. "Grr... Damn you, FreeSmart Princesses!" exclaimed Fries as he disapears. "How about an encore!" The four said. The audience cheered.

Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nandarou  
Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou

Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai,(Pencil and Match: Hey!) matteru dake ja kidzukanai(Bubble and Ice Cube: Hey!)  
Susumenai,(Half the audience: Hey!) IYA jyanai,(The other half of the audience: Hey!) konya futari de neyou yo.

Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu(FreeSmart sans Ruby: Hey!), tsugeru,(FreeSmart sans Ruby: Yeah!) yume wo miyou  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru

The audience applauded. "And now a special Present:" said Match, "Momo-chan's mother!" A mole popped out of the ground. The audience gasped. "Hear that?" said Kaito, "Mom's come for you. Go on." Momo-chan dug down into the dirt. He reappeared next to his mother. The audience clapped. "Thank goodness." said Bubble. "You got to see mom again." said Ice Cube. "This time, the encore will be mom's lullaby, I guess." said Ruby

That night Kaito was at the dirt tank,(AN: Which was right next to the Snow and Volcano habitats, as well as the Creativity Kingdom Portal Drawing) looking for Ruby. "Jeez, where did she go off to?" Just then, He saw a Gem. The Gem that saved him seven years ago. "Kaito.." she said? (AN: Don't know is she said or telepathically communicated) "You... Why are you here?" he asked. "Please... don't ask anything." she said. "Who... Who are you?" he said. "Kaito, my beloved. I love you..." "Am I... dreaming?" "Please, Kaito... find me quick!" They shared a kiss through the vivarium glass.

As the dawn approaches, Kaito was walking along the beach. He saw Ruby run to him across a grass path. (AN: Since all beaches have one, right?) "Where did you go off to?!" Kaito said, "I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you." "Sorry!" she said, "I suddenly remembered something I had to do." They then saw two moles. "Momo-chan!" "_Princess, Thank you so much._" He telepathically communicated, "_I found my mom, thanks to you!_" "_Good for you._" Ruby said. "I see!" said Kaito, "You're happy to see mom again, aren't you?" "You really do understand what they're saying, don't you?" she said. "I can feel them." he said, "It's not words, it's just... somehow." Ruby looked at Kaito. "Kaito," she thought, "Can you feel my emotions too, and not only Momo-chan's feelings?" Kaito looked at Ruby. Ruby blushed. "N-Nothing!" "Now,go on ahead home." he said to Momo-chan, "Don't leave your mother's side again." He continued. "You know how sad it is when you have to be apart from someone you love." That (AN: I can't find the right verb) Ruby. "That's right..." She watched Momo-chan dig into the ground. "Bye, Momo-chan! Take care!" "Let's meet again in the ocean, Momo-chan." she thought. She noticed Kaito stare off into the distance. "The one Kaito has eyes for isn't me, but the other me..." she thought, "Would my wish ever come true?"

Credits

Bubble asked Match. "Where's Ruby?"


	6. Episode 6: Loving Light

In the last episode I originally planned for Grassy in human form to show up and the only reason no-one recognised him in episode 25 is that Grassy's hair was blonde so yeah. Bad writing. Anyways Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!

* * *

Intro

In the Panthalassan castle, Gaito was taking a bath. A tennis ball named Tennis Ball walked up to him. "Thanks for coming, Tennis Ball." Gaito said. "Of course, that's my mission." said Tennis Ball. "Only that?" Tennis ball put his leg on Gaito, since he didn't have arms. (AN: Tennis ball, not Gaito. It would be weird if I wrote "since Tennis Ball didn't have arms") "You mean, as always. You know that it's not the only reason." he said. "I heard... that you still haven't captured the second Object Princess." "The remaining Object Princesses will come to me eventually..." said Gaito, "Right now, we're only attacking them..." "But up to now," Tennis Ball said, "Those trying to catch the Object Princesses haven't been competent enough, have they?" He took a rose from the bath and froze it with a Freeze ray. "Heh, you are _cold_-hearted." said Gaito, "I'll be awaiting the good results." "Leave everything to me." said Tennis Ball, "I'll freeze the Object Princesses to their very souls, just like this ice."

Episode 6: Loving Light (AN: The actual title is Light of love but who cares.)

At the Object Hotel(AN: if you haven't noticed already, Hotel doesn't start with O but french people don't pronounce the H so yeah.), Bubble and Ruby were interested in a story. "A legend of human love?" said Ruby "What's that?" said Bubble. "It's a story of our distant ancestors." explained Match. "Long ago, there was a candle who loved a human. On the night of a big storm, she saw him get caught in raging waves. The candle that secretly loved him revealed her identity, even though she would turn into dust. She guided him safely to a cave on land." "To save someone you love, at the cost of your own life, how wonderful" said Ruby. "Romantic" said Bubble and Ruby at the same time. "Although that cave is usually underwater, once a year, the tide drops, and you can go there." said Match. "Is that true?" said Ruby. Yeah, Also, if you burn an entire candle with you and your lover's name engraved on it, Without the flame dying, and inside the cave, mutual love will form!" "So that became the legend of human love..." said Bubble. "What day does the cave open up?" said Ruby. "Yeah, when." "Its actually _tomorrow_!" Ruby and Bubble squealed. "She said tomorrow" "Lucky" "Oh yeah," said Ruby, "What happened to them afterwards? Did her love work out with the young human man?" "No clue" said Match. "Awww, what do you mean by "No clue"?!" "Isn't it obvious?" said Grassy, "She became dust, cause she revealed her identity to a human..." "No way." "But, it became a legend because she didn't become dust, right?" said Bubble. "That's gotta be it! They became lovers for sure, right?" said Ruby. Grassy screamed. Just then, Madame Taki went in. "I can see. I can see. Far clearer than ever before, I can see..." she said, "The flame of the burning love candle." Ruby grabbed the crystal ball. "I wonder if the candle of love is for Kaito and I?" she said. Bubble snatched the ball off her. "That's stupid. It's obviously the candle of love for Tarou-chan and I!" she said. "Its mine!" "No, its mine!" "It's mine!" They continued to argue. "Even though her fortune telling sucks..." Grassy commented. "Oh my woodsicles, don't, like, fight over such stupid things." said Match, "It'll be fine if you just burn the candle together..." "I guess!" said Ruby. "I guess so..." said Bubble. Bubble handed it over to Ruby. "Well then, I'll give this to Ruby." she said. Ruby pushed it over to Bubble. "I don't need it anymore, it's so heavy!" said Ruby. "I said I'm giving it to you!" "I don't need it" Match facepalmed.

Kaito was surfing. Ruby watched. "In any case, I've decided. I'll burn a candle with Kaito in the legendary cave and then we'll definitely fall in love!" she thought. Ruby called, "Kaito! Kaito!" Kaito looked at her. She has the same aura as the Gem. "I thought you'd be here." she said. "Ruby..." "Kaito?" questioned Ruby. Kaito stared at Ruby. "Just my imagination?" he thought. "What's wrong Kaito?" asked Ruby. "Eh, It's nothing..." he said, "Don't you have something else to do instead of coming to the beach?" "You're a girl with lots of free time, aren't you?" he continued, "Or could it be that you just wanted to see me that badly? Kidding!" Ruby blushed. "I DON'T HAVE FREE TIME!" she shouted, "I'm going to the legendary cave tomorrow!"(AN: In five seconds, tell me what's wrong with that sentence) "Ah, the cave of the candle legend, right?" said Kaito. "Kaito, You know about the Candle Legend?" she asked. "A legend, eh?" he said, "Girls like those, don't they..." "What do you mean by saying it like that!?" she said. Just then, it was raining. "Ah crap, it started raining." said Kaito. He picked up his bag. "There's an unused room nearby. Let's go!" "Wait up Kaito!" Ruby said. She ran after Kaito. (AN: she stopped at the grass path, then continued.)

At the unused room, Ruby was shivering because her clothes got wet. "Take of your clothes." said Kaito, "If you don't, you'll catch a cold." He threw a towel at Ruby. "Here, use this." "Uhh, thanks?" said Ruby. Ruby blushed. "Take of... my clothes?"(AN: You only realized that now?) He saw Kaito take off his wetsuit. She did so anyway. She looked at Kaito in his school uniform.(sic) "I wonder why Kaito isn't saying anything..." she thought, "Alone with Kaito... with barely anything on... with such silence... I'll go crazy!" "Hey." said Kaito, "Actually, earlier I saw the singing gem in you for an instant..." Ruby gasped and blushed. "Does that mean he's realized that the Gem he fell in love with is me?" she thought. "But I must be wrong." he said, "There is no way that you could be the same person... No way right?" "Kaito's all confused," she thought, clenching her ring, "Even though it's me..." She then spoke up. "What an idiot!" Kaito looked at her. "You don't understand love at all!" Ruby said, "A singing gem like her could only be an illusion! How can such a girl exist anyway!?" (AN: Citation: you) Kaito pinned her to a wall. "Kaito is mad now..." she thought. "Even though she can't exist, you always think about her!" she shouted, "It's weird. Kaito, you're weir-!" Kaito suddenly kissed her. She slapped him. She regretted doing that. When the rain cleared up, Ruby sat outside (AN: With her clothes on... Ugh! Do i have to explain everything to you?) "Why? Why? Why did you do that so suddenly?" she thought. "I don't understand at all!" Just then, Ice Cube came. "Ruby?" "Icy!" "What on earth are you doing here?" Ice Cube said. Ruby sobbed.(AN: I used a recycled track from BFDIA 5c) When the sun rised, Ruby and Ice Cube was sitting on the pier. "So you fought with Kaito over that?" said Ice Cube. "Yeah, I just don't understand guys..." "That Kaito... he's so popular he thinks he can do anything..." Ice Cube said, "That guy is-" "Stop!" Ruby interrupted, "Kaito isn't the only bad one. I said somthing really mean too..." Ice cube stopped. She changed the subject. "I heard from Match. You and Bubble are going to the legendary cave right?" Ice cube said, "Well, If she burns the candle flame, it'll be alright." "Yeah, you're right!" said Ruby, "I'll do my best!"

Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were standing at the entrance of the cave. Ruby was standing on the patch of grass on top of the cave. "So this is the legendary cave?" Ruby said. "Lots of girls have come, haven't they?" said Match. They heard a group of girls. "Hey, did you hear the story at the shop?" "Yeah" "Thanks to this cave, last year, she was able to confess to the guy she loved for a long time." "My friend said that if you write a letter after burning an entire candle, your lover will say okay." Match smiled. "It seems a lot like the Candle Legend, doesn't it?" she said. "Yeah..." said Ruby. "What's wrong?" said Bubble. "The candle, like me, in love with a human... What happened to her love?" she thought. "We've come this far, and all you can do is just think indecisively about it!" said Bubble, "I guess it's because you're so mindless!" "What do you mean by that!?" Bubble held up two candles. "This, mine is blue and the red one is yours." "Bubble..." "If you're slow and someone else burns a candle with Kaito's and their name engraved on it, it's not my fault." said Bubble. "No, that'll be bad." "See?" said Match "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. The four of them giggled. "Thank you, Bubble, Match, Ice cube." Ruby thought, "I'll put all my love into this candle!"

Eyecatch

Ruby in gem form(AN: No one saw Ruby in gem form), Bubble, Match in object form, and Ice cube were at the cave they saw many girls light candles. "Wow, there are so many candles here!" said Ruby. "Pretty!" said Bubble, Ice cube(AN: and possibly Match) was the only one who knew something was up.(sic) "Hey Match, Ruby, did you ever imagine that a candle could be this pretty?" "I wonder if it's pretty because all those girls put their hearts into these candles..." said Match. "I guess so, all those girls feelings are living here..." said Bubble. Ruby placed her candle down. She written "Kaito" and "Ruby" on it. Bubble did similar, except she engraved "Tarou-chan" and "Bubble" Match lit the two candles with her fire powers. "Please, legendary candle, even though I've been fighting with Kaito," prayed Ruby, "Please watch over out love." Kaito saw the cave, he remembered when he abused Ruby.(AN: is abused the right word?) Meanwhile, Tennis ball was watching the cave. "You just said a prayer just now..." he said, "Today is the once-a-year day of that human legend, and the Object Princesses are gathered up in that cave for sure." Bubble, Match, Ruby and Ice Cube walked out of the cave. Match and Ruby made sure no one was looking then they changed back to human form. She noticed Kaito. Just then, Bubble pushed her down. "Just go!" said Bubble. "Do your best!" said Match. Ruby blushed. "Jeez, Bubble and Match don't think about how I feel." She ran over to Kaito. "But why is Kaito here?" she thought, "He made fun of the legend yesterday, and I even said that terrible thing..." She remembered when she said "You don't understand love at all! A singing gem like her could only be an illusion! How can such a girl exist anyway!?" and when Kaito kissed her. She spoke up. "Why are you being quiet Kaito?" Kaito looked at her. He did not look happy. Ruby said, "Hey Kaito, I..." Just then, storm clouds came. A thunderbolt scared Ruby. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Kaito asked. "Kaito..." They stared at each other for some time. It started snow winding. "What's happening?" said Ruby. "The candle!" She was just about to run when Kaito stopped her. "Wait Ruby!" said Kaito "Where are you planning to go?" "The candles flame will go out!" "I understand, I will go!" He ran off. "Kaito!" Match came up. Bubble and Ice Cube also came with a parasol. "At this rate, hail will be blown into the cave..." she said. "It was sunny just a bit ago, how could a storm begin so quickly?" said Bubble. "Could this be..." started Ruby. "It is as I feared..." said Ice Cube, "This is probably THEIR handiwork..." Ruby gasped. Tennis ball was on the cliff. "Those stupid FreeSmarters, believing a legend of human love..." he said. He laughed. "What fools... Love comez to those who are _cool_. Unfulfilled love is just stupid." He shot a beam from his Freeze ray. "Now freeze! I will do THIS to those stupid loving hearts!" he said, "Along with that stupid old Candle Legend." Kaito went in the cave to check on the candles. "Which one's her candle." he said. He noticed a red candle with Ruby's name on it. "There it is!" He covered the candle. He fainted from the coldness. Tennis Ball laughed. "FREEZE EVERYTHING!" he said. Ruby and the others knew what they had to do. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Fire Stone Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Cut it out!" said Ruby. Tennis Ball turned to see the FreeSmarters. The four of them glared. "You finally appeared, Object Princesses." said Tennis Ball. "Everyone put their wishes into the candles inside this cave!" said Ruby, "I won't let you have your way!" "Wishes?" Tennis Ball asked, "Love that won't ever be fulfilled? What Crap!" Ruby said, "'What crap' you say!? I dare you to tease us again." "Oh, I'll say it as much as you want... What crap! What crap!" He shot the freeze ray at the four. The Princesses dodged. Ruby spoke up "Now I'm pissed. Everyones trying to make their love work out! I won't forgive you for laughing! I will NOT lose to someone who bullies love! Let's Pitchi Pitchi Voice cheer them on!"

(Match)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete(The Storm stopped) tooi misaki wo mezashiteta("My wind stopped..." said Tennis Ball)  
(Ruby)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(The candles lit up again)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta(A pillar of light shone)

(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to("What's... this light?" said Tennis Ball) habataku toritachi  
(Ice Cube)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Match and Ice Cube)chikamichi("Ahh! Hot!" cried Tennis Ball)

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Ruby)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru("Hot!" Tennis ball repeated)  
(Ruby)Nanatsu no (Bubble)kuni no (Ruby and Bubble)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Ruby)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Match)kitemo  
(FreeSmart)Watashi wa wasurenai("NO! GAITO-SAMA!" screamed Tennis Ball)

"Love shower pitch! How about an encore!" "Damn you! Don't you forget this!" said Tennis Ball as he disappeared. "He realized the _burning heat_ of love, right?"

Ruby tried waking Kaito up. Kaito woke up on the cliff. "Ruby!" "Thank goodness, you're still alive" said Ruby. "H-Hey, Ruby!" "Sorry!" Then she apologised. "Kaito, even though I said all that mean stuff yesterday, you protected my candle... Thank you." Kaito blushed. They looked down at the candles, specifically, the red one. They walked home together. "But I never you had someone you liked!" said Kaito. "You saw his name, didn't you?" said Ruby. "Maybe..." said Kaito. All he read of his name was "to" so he didn't know it was him. Kaito looked at the sunset. "It looks like tomorrow will have a nice weather too." he said, ignoring Ruby's question. "So, did you see it?" "There will be some nice waves." "Come on, did you see?" "Well, I guess I'll go home and repair my surfboard." Ruby chased after him. "Kaito, you meanie!"

"I wanna believe that the legendary candle love will come true for sure." she thought. The last scene showed the candle saying "by" and the camera panning to Bubble's candle with "e" making "bye".

Credits

"Match, why didn't you write your name on a candle?" asked Bubble. Match answered. "If a Fire Elemental writes her, like, name on a candle, she'll be unlucky in love and she will, like, be sorry." "Like how sorry? Like, Moderately sorry?" "Like, super super wow wow over-the-top extremely sorry." "Gosh darnit that's pretty sorry right there!" said Bubble.


	7. Episode 7: A Gem's Jealousy

There were some mistakes I had to change and I was away without internet so I couldn't fix them. So now I fixed them. I am planning on five univocalic graybles. What are graybles, you ask, and What is univocality? You'll see... But here's a hint, and Possibly a spoiler. At the sixth chapter called "Oisseau", there are five univocalic versions of Legend of Mermaid. Anyways, Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

It was Japanese class. Ruby wasn't listening. She noticed Kaito dozing off. When the bell rang, Ruby went to Kaito. "Kaito, you look exhausted lately." she said "You were even sleeping a while ago." "Class is just dull..." he a. "Yeah, I wonder why we even have to come..." Kaito suddenly left saying "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Bubble went up. "What's wrong Ruby?" she asked, "Got into a little tiff with Kaito-kun." "I wonder if I said something that made him angry..." said Ruby. "Do you suppose he's got a girlfriend." Bubble teased. Ruby gasped(AN: Did she?) "Actually, I saw him walking with a pretty girl a while ago." Bubble continued. "W-With who?" said Ruby. "No clue, But she was older than him." she said. "I saw him too!" said A background girl, Whom I'll just call her Braelyn. "He was walking with her on the beach holding a surfboard!" Braelyn continued. "I saw it too" said another background Girl, Whom I'll call Ari. "They were enjoying tea together!" "So they kind of looked like lovers, didn't they?" said a third background girl, I don't have a name for her. "HOW VEXING!" the three background girls said. Ruby was in shock "L-Lovers!?"

Episode 7: A Gem's Jealousy

As the music box turns... Ruby was in the bath. She put down the bubble maker. She sighed. Grassy was going to take a bath as well. "What's wrong, Ruby-san? You're making such big sighs." he said. "Well... Kaito seems have gotten a girlfriend." Ruby said. "Isn't that wonderful!" said Grassy. "No, it isn't wonderful at all." said Ruby. She then noticed Grassy, in human form,(AN: Ruby didn't see his face. She just knew) jump in the bathtub. "GRASSY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WHILE I'M BATHING!?"

After that, Ruby was talking at Grassy, Back in grass form. It is implied that she Hit him. "What do you mean by "Isn't that wonderful", Grassy?" Ruby said. "Well, I've been opposed to you loving a human the whole time!" said Grassy, "If you confess and turn into dust, it'll be a problem. This is the perfect chance for you to just give up!" "no way..." Grassy then continued, "But are they really lovers?" "Everyone said that he was walking with a pretty girl..." said Ruby. "And that's it?" "Moreover, he's been really busy and always going somewhere" "Well, let's have Taki-san check the fortune!" said Grassy. "Eh? Taki-san!" said Ruby.

So they did. "Here it comes, Here it comes..." said Madame Taki. Grassy went up. "It's true! An old wrinkled face has appeared!" Taki pushed Grassy off. She continued. "How is it, Taki-san?" said Ruby. "It says this love is lifelong." answered Madame Taki. "As I thought..." said Ruby. "Isn't love usually lifelong." said Grassy, "Don't you have something more concrete?" Madame Taki turned to Grassy. "Then I'll try another method." said Taki. She pulled out a blade of grass from Grassy. "As I thought, a disaster at sea will take place..." Ruby sighed.

Ruby stared outside from her bedroom. "Kaito, the only one you like is the gem me, right?" she thought. Grassy then spoke up. "I understand, let's investigate!" "What do you mean by investigate?" said Ruby. "Investigate what Kaito-san is doing and who he's doing it with." replied Grassy, "I'll spy on Kaito-san tomorrow and find out. I'll find out whether you've guessed accurately and should give up or not." "No way!" said Ruby

In the Panthalassa castle, Puffball was flying around. "Fries, Firey, Tennis Ball, Everyone got beaten by the Object Princesses once." She Transformed red. "Now is the true fight to win Gaito-sama's Heart!" "What's wrong, Puffball." said a voice. She turned around "Ahh! Gaito-sama!" "That scary look tells me you must've thought of some good way to catch the Object Princesses!" said Gaito. Puffball turned back pink. "I have thought of a good way to capture them, but..." She shrugged. "All that's left then is to capture them." said Gaito. "That's right! That's right!" said Puffball. "Then I'll tell you something nice." said Gaito. He showed Puffball a vision of a stone. It was an oval cut gem that is both Blue and Green. "Ah! What a pretty gem!" said Puffball. "It was discovered in the Quintessence." said Gaito (AN: If you forgotten what the quintessence is, I don't know what to say. Go back to Episode 4) "The quinessence?" questioned Puffball. Gaito then showed a boat. "While this passenger boat is anchored in harbor, it's open for the general public to view." he continued. "I get it. You like this gem, right?" said Puffball. "The Object Princesses will surely be interested in that gem." he said. "I get it!" said Puffball, "When the Object Princesses come to see it, all I have to do is capture them!" "Yes." "Well then, I'm off! Wait for the good results, Gaito-sama" Puffball then left.

The next day, Ruby and Grassy were spying on Kaito, Wearing typical spy outfits. "Grassy, aren't these clothes overdoing it a bit?" said Ruby. "What are you saying? We're wearing this just because we're tailing him!" said Grassy, "More importantly, let's get moving!" Grassy ran. Ruby followed saying "Wait up!". Kaito turned around. Ruby and Grassy ran back. Ruby tripped on Grassy. They looked Kaito getting a soda."We almost blew our cover!" said Ruby. "Ruby-san, the older woman has appeared!" said Grassy. They looked at Kaito, who was giving directions to a woman. Ruby got mad. "Ugh, She was just asking him a question!" "I also thought she was pretty old for Kaito-san..." They followed Kaito to a park. "I wonder if this is the place he arranged to meet with her..." said Grassy. They watched Kaito (AN: Spoiler alert,... Nevermind) walk to a girl who said "Jeez, I was getting sick of waiting". "We... We finally caught him red handed didn't we, Ruby-san?" said Grassy. Ruby then shouted "Kaito..." She fainted on Grassy. Kaito turned around. Except it wasn't Kaito. It was a look-alike, whom I'll just call Elpretiak. "Ruby-san, that's not Kaito-san!" said Grassy. Ruby shot back up. "What's with that girl?" said that lady. "She seems dangerous..." said Elpretiak. (AN: In the american dub, all of Elpretiak's, or any lookalike's, lines are english that is translated from Belarusian so in this case, he says "She seems to be dangerous ...") "Let's go, let's go!" said that lady. "I thought my heart had stopped from the shock..." Ruby said. "Where did we go wrong?" said Grassy. "Let's quit stalking him like this." said Ruby. She took off her disguise and left. "Ruby-san, wait up!" said Grassy as he followed also not wearing his disguise.

They were then walking down the streets. "Is this okay, Ruby-san?" said Grassy, "While you're feeling like this?" "But..." "It'd be a load off my mind if you just gave up on Kaito-san already." said Grassy. "A load of your mind?" questioned Ruby. "Ah! Nonono!" said Grassy, "At this rate, you'll be totally lost, and start to imagine seeing Kaito-san's shadow and hearing his footsteps" As he said that, Kaito and Someone else, whose name is Ayaka, left the building Ruby and Grassy was in front of. "I really wonder..." said Ruby. Jut then, Kaito said "Well, if it isn't Ruby!" "It's true... I _am_ hearing his voice subconsciously..." said Ruby. "What are you saying?" Ruby turned around. "What are you doing here" Kaito said. Ruby panicked "Umm...hmmm...err... taking Grassy for a walk!" "Grassy?" "My friend and pet!" "What is it?" "Even though he looks like this, he's just a tuft of grass." "W-what do you mean by "He looks like this"?! Oh my lawn..." Then Ayaka came up. "Kaito-kun, who's this girl?" she said. "A classmate. Her name is Ruby" answered Kaito. "I see, just a classmate." said Ayaka, "I thought she was your girlfriend for sure." Ayaka grabbed onto Kaito. This shocked Ruby. "Come on, Kaito-kun, let's go!" Ayaka said, "I really wanna treasure our time together!" "Okay, see ya Ruby!" said Kaito. He left with Ayaka. "'I really wanna treasure our time together", could... could this be!?" thought Grassy. Ayaka glared at Ruby, who said "Kaito..."

At the beach, Kaito was teaching Ayaka how to surf. Ayaka said "Hey, Kaito-kun, do you have a girlfriend!?" said Ayaka. "Not really..." "What kinda girl do you like?" Ayaka continued, "I think you'll look best with an older girl."(AN: So to answer Ruby's question, yes in the eyes of Ayaka, but actually no.) Kaito ignored her "Let's practice here." said Kaito. "Don't we go into the sea?" questioned Ayaka. Meanwhile, Grassy and Ruby watched behind a bush.(AN: considering how many times I said stalk, I should've used that) "Those two really seem like surfing friends" said Grassy. Just then, two kids saw Grassy. "How cute!" one said. "It's so fuzzy!" another said. "Let me touch it." said another. The three rubbed Grassy. Meanwhile, Ayaka and Kaito were still practicing. Ayaka stanced on the board. She noticed three girls rubbing a tuft of grass. "That's the grass from before..." thought Ayaka. She then noticed Ruby. Ayaka smiled. "That girl..." A few minutes later, they were still practicing. Ayaka (AN: deliberately) fell onto Kaito. "Are you okay?" said Kaito. "How am I, Kaito-kun?" said Ayaka, "Older girls are great, aren't they?" Ruby watched them. She grabbed Grassy and left. "Although I look pitiful, this is life and can't be helped..." Grassy thought. Ruby threw Grassy, shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "What do you mean my "Nooo", Ruby-san!?" Ping. At sunset, Ayaka thanked Kaito. "Thank's a bunch for today, Kaito-kun!" She gave him tickets. "These are tickets to the "Knowledge Eye"." she said, "There are two tickets, so why don't you invite that Ruby-chan?"

Eyecatch

"Hn, with an older girl, now?" said Bubble. "He's doing pretty well." she added in to which Grassy replies "Yep!" "Bubble, this isn't the time to be admiring him!" said Ruby. "If you like him, why don't you snatch him away!" said Bubble, "If it was me, that's what I'd do." "I can't do that!" complained Ruby. The next day at school, Ruby was just lying down on her desk. Kaito went up to her saying "Yo, Ruby." "Kaito!" "Are you free after school?" he continued. "After school?" questioned Ruby. "Wanna go see a gem called the Knowledge Eye? I scored two tickets!" said Kaito. "With me?" "Sure!" "Y-You're okay with me?" asked Ruby. "You're being strange. Do you have something to do?" asked Kaito. "No, that's fine." "Then it's decided!" Kaito left. Ruby smiled. "Kaito!" After school, Ruby met up with Bubble and Match at the school roof (AN: Yep, more Fridge Logic. You know what. Bubble uses her parasol when she's on the roof.) "I guess she was just one of his surfing friends!" said Ruby. "You can't be sure!" said Bubble. "Why?" "He might be just two timing you..." said Bubble. "Kaito wouldn't do that!" said Ruby. "But it might be a good chance to find out if he has a girlfriend." said Match. "A good chance?" To ask him if he wants you or the other girl!" said Match. "If I ask him that, hell hate me!" said Ruby.

That evening, Kaito and Ruby were at that passenger cruise. They just entered when Ayaka said "You're late, Kaito-kun!" "Ayaka-san, why are you here?" said Kaito. "I had a reservation for dinner, Kaito-kun." "A reservation for dinner..." thought Ruby. "Wait a minute, dinner?" asked Kaito. Ayaka went and spoke through Ruby's ear. "I have a date with him, so don't get in the way!" That shocked Ruby. She ran away. "Ruby, wait!" said Kaito as he ran after Ruby, "I said wait!" "Let go!" shouted Ruby, "That's what you were planning from the start!" Kaito gasped. "Why don't you just go eat dinner with Ayaka-san!?" "There is no dinner." responded Kaito. "DO WHAT YOU WANT!" shouted Ruby, then she left. "Ruby!" But Ayaka grabbed him saying "Come on, let's go to the restaurant, Kaito-kun!"

Meanwhile, The Knowledge Eye was in display. A blue and green haired girl looked at it. "So it was the one from my country..." she thought. She remembered how the knowledge eye ruled the Knowledge kingdom until suddely, there was an attack and the Knowledge eye disappeared. Meanwhile, Puffball looked at the Knowledge Eye. "The Knowledge Eye is only on display until today." she thought, "And since I didn't find the Object Princesses, I'll steal that Knowledge Eye and give it to Gaito-sama!" She smiled "And the Object Princesses might even follow me all the way back too!"

Ruby was standing on the edge of the ship. "How mean of you Kaito," she thought, "To make me watch you and Ayaka-san going on a date." Just then, the lights turned off. "This is..." said the Blue-and-green haired girl. Puffball grabbed the Knowledge Eye. "The Knowledge Eye is mine now!" she said. She flew past a bunch of guards. The Dual-haired girl went after her, seemingly half way through a Human-to-Book transformation. "What, what's happened?" Ruby said. Just then, she saw Puffball run past her. Then a Book chased her. "You're the Gem Elemental Princess, Right?" she said. "Umm, yeah." Ruby said. "Come with me!" Puffball was flying away (AN: She was singing a reversed track of her saying "Yeah who, I wanna know!" from BFDIA 1) Book chased past her. Puffball turned around. "Oh goody! You finally showed up, Object Princess" she said. "Shut up and return my Stone!" said Book. "No way. I'm gonna give this to Gaito-sama!" said Puffball. Ruby in Gem form went up. "Okay, who are you?" she said. "My name is Book, Knowledge Elemental Object Princess, but that's not important!" said Book, "That Knowledge Eye is from our object kingdom in the quintessence!" "Two Object Princesses" said Puffball. She turned red. "I shall make both of you presents for Gaito-sama!" she said. "Oh sorry, but I'm feeling a little creepy tonight..." said Book. "Knowledge Eye Voice!" "Me too," said Ruby, "Because this evening has been all messed up!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" Book's idol Form has a long Blue and Green dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee. "To preserve the peace of the quintessence and get back the Knowledge Eye," said Ruby. "We'll take you out at once with the Pitchi Pitchi Gem Live!"

(Ruby)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta...

"It won't go so well for you" said Puffball, "Since this is MY stage!" She then pressed an emergency button to play loud, distorted music. (AN: The track I used was a version of Radio Martini and Overcast, Both by Kevin Macleod. Overcast was sped up to match the length of Radio martini and both were Layered, reversed, Vocoded, reversed again, reverbed, slowed down and Bass boosted) Puffball turned back pink. "I wonder why I'm so good!" she said, "This way, I can't hear you at all!" "What is this!?" shouted Ruby, as she covered her ears. "It's so that she can't hear our song!" shouted Book. "That's right!" said Puffball as she trapped Ruby with a rainbow attack. "Now, I'll take you to Gaito-sama!" "That won't happen!" said a voice. It was Bubble and Match. "I came to find out what this, like, loud music was!" said Match. She broke the emergency button. The music stopped playing. Puffball shouted "OH MY FLUFF!" (AN: Thanks Kittenwolfie for this omg moment) "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Bubble, you came too?" said Ruby. "I came because I was worried about your date!" said Bubble. "Okay, you three. Let's go!" said Book

(Match)Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete (Bubble)nijino hate ni kieteitta("Stop! Forgive me!" said Puffball)  
(Ruby)Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
(Book)Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

(Bubble)Minami no (Ruby)sora kara (Bubble and Ruby)kikoeru kuchibue  
(Match)Sou, otona ni naru toki ga (Bubble, Match, Ruby and Book)kiteita

(Match)Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
(Book)Yasashii haha no negai wo(Puffball started spinning in agony) (Ruby)mune ni (Match)idaki (Ruby and Match)nagara (Bubble)daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
(Book)Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
(Match)Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
(Bubble, Match, Ruby and Ice Cube)Mirai wo terashiteru

"Love Shower Pitch!" "AAAAHHH! I'M SORRYYYYY!" shouted Puffball. "How about an encore!" "FORGIVE MEEEEE!" Puffball disappeared, leaving only the Knowledge Eye which fell down into the ocean. Book watched the Knowledge Eye fall. "Book, is that okay?" asked Ruby. "Yeah" said Book. "The Knowledge Eye will watch over us from the depths of the sea." she thought, "It always find it's way back."

The power at the ship turned back on. Ayaka was clinging onto Kaito. Kaito pushed her off. "It's fine now." said Kaito. He left. "Kaito-kun!" said Ayaka. "Ruby!" shouted Kaito. Ayaka continued clinging onto Kaito. "Oh leave that girl alone. We can finally be alone now!" she said. Kaito pushed away Ayaka. "So that's what you wanted from the beginning!"(AN: Deja vu anyone?) he said, "And gave me two tickets!" "It's okay! She's not your girlfriend of anything right?" said Ayaka. "I already have someone I like." said Kaito. Ruby watched the two from... wherever she was. She gasped. "Eh?" said Ayaka. Kaito looked out of the deck. "Like the Knowledge eye, she has pretty eyes." he said. "Could that be... me?" Ruby thought. "Hey, I've never heard that you had someone you liked!" said Ayaka. "There's no need for me to tell you." said Kaito, "I was only asked to teach you surfing by the surfing hop owner." Ruby smiled. "What!?" shouted Ayaka, "I'm older than you! How can you reject me!?" She slapped him and left. She then heard a twinkling noise followed by a splash. "Where are you now?" he said.

The next day at school, Kaito walked up to Ruby. "Yo, Ruby!" "Kaito." "Sorry about yesterday... and that..." "It's fine now!" said Ruby, "More importantly..." She looked at Kaito. "What is it?" "When you look into my eyes," said Ruby, "Don't you notice something?" Kaito joked, "I see a really sexy guy reflected in your eyes!" Ruby... I can't describe what she did. "No way..." "Oh well." she thought, "As long as I know that I'm the only one in Kaito's eyes"

Credits

Bubble, Match and Ruby were talking about that mysterious girl named Book. "Something tells me we'll be in a wild goose chase for the next 19 episodes." said Ruby

* * *

Okay, Yeah I know Book takes Karen's role in this AU. I just had the Idea of trying to put all the main FreeSmarters in the first volta. A volta is 13 or so episodes. Anyways. Love Shower Pitch. How about an encore!


	8. Episode 8: Frozen Feelings

Intro

Kaito was just leaving school when Ruby ran up to him. "Kaito!" "What?" said Kaito. Ruby stuttered. "Well... you're entering this year's South Goiky surfing competition, right?" "Yeah." said Kaito, "You're coming to watch, right?" "Yeah!" she said, "Is that okay?" "Not really. I don't mind" said Kaito, "Well, see ya!" "uhh... Kaito!" said Ruby, "Umm... If i make a bento, umm... Will you eat it with me?" "Sure, if I win that is..." said Kaito. Ruby smiled

Episode 8: Frozen Feelings

"Nice going, Ruby..." said Bubble, "You are able to plan out making Kaito a bento!" Ruby giggled. "But if he doesn't win, that means you won't be able to eat with him." said Bubble. "That won't happen!" said Ruby, "Kaito will be the champ this year too!" "It must be pretty tough on him." said Pencil. Ruby turned around. "Why?" asked Ruby. "To get to the top and protect the championship must be very stressful." said Pencil, "He's probably handling the pressure with all his might right now." "Well then, I'll make him a bento with all my spirit!" said Ruby. Pencil smiled. "Okay, do your best!" Ruby nodded. "Why are you all worked up over a bento?" said Match and Ice Cube, who hasn't said anything.

At the beach, two guys went up to Kaito. "Hey Kaito, did you hear?" said one guy. This year, the North champion is gonna enter!" "So it seems." said Kaito. "That would be dangerous." the guy said, "Isn't he a powerful rival? It was Sakiya Kosuke last time, right?" "Yeah." said Kaito. The group heard some fangirls near Sakiya. "As the rumors said, here comes the champion." said the guy who was either Kengo or Daichi (AN: or maybe Johnny Kwatamoto. Future Angelo Here. I wrote this before I read manga chapter 12. Johnny is the manga version of Sakiya(Coincidence). I meant Naoyuki) "Sakiya-kun do your best!" said one fangirl. "We're cheering for you!" said another. "Win the championship for sure!" said Another. "Thank you," said Sakiya, "I guess I will take the championship!" Sakiya then saw Kaito. "You're last year's East champion, right?" Sakiya said, "Show me a good match!" Sakiya and his fangirls left. "What a confident guy." said Kengo/Daichi "Kaito, don't let him win the trophy!" said the other one. "You bet!" said Kaito. He watched Sakiya. "Wow, he can do it." said the guy who said "What a confident guy". "As one would expect from the North Goiky champ." said the other one, who I just learnt was Kengo.

As the music box turns... Ruby said was talking to Bubble and Match about the Bento. "I even talked to Ice Cube about it... what should I make..." she said. "It doesn't matter whats inside the bento." said Match. "As long as it contains love, since guys love homemade cooking." said Bubble. "I guess so!" said Ruby. "But putting his favourite food in would be the best thing to do." said Bubble. Ruby glared at Bubble. "jeez, bubble. you never think about me..." Just then, Grassy appeared out of nowhere. (AN: and by nowhere, I mean under the bed.) "Although I sat quietly and listened for a while, WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING A BENTO!?" shouted Grassy, "Moreover, for a human man!" He turned to Bubble and Match. "And Bubble-san and Match-san, why are you helping her!?" "Grassy!" said Ruby, "How long have you been under my bed!" Grassy (AN: IDK) "Umm, where are my glasses..." (AN: you don't wear glasses) At sunset, Kaito was surfing. He fell into the water.

Jennifer's song was playing on the radio. Ruby was reading through, like, a dozen recipe books. "Huh, It seems that tamagoyaki is good in packed bentos." she said, "Or maybe octopus wieners." "Yeah, tough decision, isn't it?" said Bubble. "Or maybe something hot would be good." continued Ruby, "The sea still seems really cold. What do you think, Bubble." "Well, I think this guy is really good!" said Bubble, avoiding Ruby's question. "This person?" Bubble was reading a magazine article about "Sakiya K.". "Yeah, this guy is called Sakiya." she said, "Of the participants, I wonder if he'll be number one." "OMG, Bubble. You don't listen to me at all!" said Ruby. "I've been listening!" said Bubble, "It's a conversation about who's the coolest guy in here, right?" "NO!" said Ruby, "No one's cooler than Kaito. Bubble, you traitor, even though you like Mitsuki-sensei..." "I think Tarou-chan is the most wonderful!" said Bubble, "Thinking about who's the coolest guy is totally different!" "I don't understand you." said Ruby. "I guess Kaito-kun is the only one for you." said Bubble. "I'm opposed to this!" said Grassy. "GRASSY! You were eavesdropping on us from there again!?" said Ruby. "I was eavesdropping... eavesdropping!" said Grassy.

The next day, while Ruby was taking Bubble and Match shopping, Grassy said "What a pain Ruby-san is... Kaito this, Kaito that." Grassy sighed. Taki-san came up. "No matter what you say, there is no medicine for love." she said, "What do you say, shall I predict their love?" Grassy stuttered, "No, thank you... Your fortunes are never accurate." Madame Taki (AN: Don't know)

Meanwhile, where Ruby, Bubble and Match is, They noticed a guy. "He's holding a surfboard." said Ruby, "I wonder if he's entering tomorrow's tournament too." Bubble said, "That guy is..." Sakiya! "Yo, good morning!" he said. "You're Sakiya-kun, right?" said Bubble. "What an honour to be known by such cute girls!" said Sakiya, "You girls are coming to see tomorrow's tournament, right?" "Yup." said Match, "We're going. Right Ruby?" "Yeah!" "Hn? You're called Ruby?" said Sakiya, "The perfect name for your cute face." Sakiya winked. Ruby blushed. Just then, Bubble came in. "I'm Bubble Boule. My last name is pronounced like Bulle, the french word for bubble. Nice to meet you!"(AN: It's pronounced like bull) "Bubble! Whenever we meet cool guys, you're always like this!" said Ruby. "No, I was thinking of helping you by asking him what guys like in their bento!" said Bubble. "you're all lies" said Ruby, "Mitsuki-sensei will notice!" "It's not a lie! If we ask a master surfer, he'll be sure to know!" "That's right!" Bubble then asked Sakiya. "Hey Sakiya-kun, she's confused over what to put in a bento. What's good?" "I'm delighted! Ruby-chan, you're going to make me a bento tomorrow!" said Sakiya. Ruby gasped. "Oh yeah, I'll ask Tarou-chan!" said Bubble. "Yeah, I'm with you!" said Match. What no one noticed was Kaito passing by. Sakiya noticed Kaito. He made a peace sign. Kaito left. "Well then, I'll be looking forward to the bento, Ruby-chan. Bye!" said Sakiya. He then left causing Ruby to say "Ummmm...". "Jeez, even though it's not for him." she said, "Oh well..."

Kaito was surfing when he saw Sakiya. "Hey!" Sakiya said, "You don't look so hot, South Goiky champion." "How about you? Changing beaches must make it difficult." said Kaito. "Guess so." said Sakiya, "But I won't lose tomorrow. Because I have lots of fans coming to cheer for me! A girl I met in town a while ago is gonna make me a bento, it's sweet"(AN: Don't you mean "make you a bento"?)

Meanwhile, The girl who is gonna make Sakiya, I mean Kaito, a bento was making the bento. "Tomorrow's menu is; Vegetables that get a perfect score for stamina!" she said, "And then, savoury fried chicken, tamagoyaki, onigiri, sandwiched, hamburgers and omelette rice and then... what else is there to make..." Match, Bubble, Pencil and Ice Cube looked at her sternly. "Ruby, how many hundreds are you making for?" said Pencil. "If he eats all this, he'll sink to the ocean floor for sure." "I wonder if it's a bit too much..." "It's not a bit too much, it's WAY too much!" shouted Match, Bubble, Pencil and Ice Cube. "I pity Kaito-kun if you make him eat all of this!" said Bubble. "Hey! I only wanted to make him happy!" said Ruby. "Ruby," said Match, who hadn't had a say in this, "I understand how you feel, but love and cooking are two different things!" "The seasoning base should be no stronger than usual. Because surfing uses up your strength." said Pencil. "Pencil, Bubble, Match, Icy... Thanks you four!" said Ruby.

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa Castle, Gaito was taking a bath. "Golf Ball, I'd like to see what you can kill with your powers." he said. "An impatient face doesn't fit you well." said Golf Ball. "I trust you, Golf Ball." Golf Ball giggled. "A sea surface event will lure the Object Princesses out!" She takes Tennis Ball's freeze ray and froze a rose. (AN: Hey that rhymes!) "I will freeze the Object Princesses with my love!" said Golf Ball. "What a frightening girl." said Gaito. "Oh? Could it be that you don't like me?" said Golf Ball.

Eyecatch

Ruby was cutting onions. Match was heating the oven. Pencil was arranging the food and Bubble was Washing her hands. Meanwhile, Kaito was surfing late at night. Pretty soon, Ruby was cooking a stew. She taste tested it. "It's done!" said Ruby. "Eat this, came stamina, and make it so that can win the surfing competition!" she thought. Kaito was still surfing. "Alright!" he said. Ruby and Kaito both smiled. (AN: They were in completely different places. They couldn't have smiled at each other)

The next day, It was the surfing competition. "Here we go, the South Goiky Surfing Competition!" said the announcer, "Surfers, ditch the usual moves and bring out some amazing ones!" Ruby, Match, Pencil, Bubble and Ice Cube were walking to the patch of grass. "Wow, lot's of people!" said Bubble. Ice Cube put Ruby down. "I wonder where Kaito is?" said Ruby. She then heard Sakiya say "Ruby-chan!". "Morning!" said Sakiya. "Sakiya-kun, thanks for teaching me that stuff yesterday!" said Ruby. "Did you create a good bento?" said Sakiya. "Yeah! As you instructed!" "Uhh, who the hell is this guy?" whispered Pencil. "He's a guy we met in town yesterday, a surfer as famous as Kaito-kun." said Match. Ruby showed the bento to Sakiya. She packed it in a picnic basket. "Wow, it's amazing Ruby-chan! Looks so good!" commented Sakiya. "Really?" Just then, Sakiya took some food from the basket. "I'll have some!" Ruby gasped. "I though he would!" said Pencil. "Aww, that packed lunch was for Kaito-kun after all." said Ice Cube. Just then, Kaito walked past. "Kaito!" "Yo, South Goiky champion." said Sakiya, "Ruby-chan made this lunch just for me!" "Um, that's wrong, this isn't what it seems" said Ruby. Sakiya ignored her. "Ruby-chan's bento is the greatest!" he said, "You want some?" "Nah, I'm fine." said Kaito. Kaito left. "Kaito, I'm telling you this isn't what it seems..." said Ruby. "Oh crap..." said Bubble. "He totally, like, misunderstood." said Match. "I worked so hard on creating if for Kaito, and now..." thought Ruby. "Kaito.."

Meanwhile, Golf Ball was waiting in the water. "Heh heh heh. I feel some nice harmony here." she said, "The Object Princesses must be nearby. Now, come out!" The announcer was just starting the contest. "And now, the competition starts! Everyone, watch the competitors." Ruby and the others were watching. Daichi was up. Golf Ball continued. "Heh heh heh. A boring surface event... I'll mess it up!" She shot a beam from the freeze ray. Daichi fell. "Oh, he fell down" said the announcer. Galf Ball giggled. "I'll mess it up as much as I want! Now appear! Object Princesses!" She did the same thing to Kengo. "Oh my, another fell!" "How odd," thought Kaito, "For them to mess up on the easy parts like that." "Now it's time for last year's North Goiky champion, Sakiya Kosuke!" Ten or so fangirls cheered for him. Golf Ball said, "You still won't come out, Object Princesses? Then, I'll freeze some more!" She shot another beam. This time, a strip of ice covered Sakiya's surfboard. "Oh my, even last year's North Goiky champion has fallen!" Kaito knew something was up, and so did the FreeSmarters. "That wave just now was weird, wasn't it?" said Ruby. "It look like it froze for a second.." said Bubble. "Could it be their doing?" said Ice Cube. The announcer said, "Finally it's time for the South Goiky champion, Kaito Doumoto!" "Kaito couldn't eat the bento after all..." thought Ruby, "I stayed up all night working so hard on it!" Kaito looked at Ruby. He gave her a thumbs up. Ruby smiled. "Kaito, do your best!" she said.

"And now, Kaito Doumoto. Take off!" Kaito started surfing. Golf Ball giggled. "Those foolish humans never learn!" she said, "Well then, I'll just freeze more and more!" She shot another beam. The strip of ice came rushing to Kaito. "Kaito watch out!" shouted Ruby. Kaito saw the ice beam. He dodged it. Ruby sighed. "I knew the sea was acting strange." said Ice Cube. "It must be their doing!" said Pencil. "No doubt about it!" said Match. "Yeah!" said Bubble. "If so. I won't forgive them for ANY reason!" said Ruby, "How dare they mess with Kaito! Girls, let's go!" "Mhm!" "Yeah" "Uh huh!" "Gotcha!" "Pitiful human, how dare you dodge my freeze ray!" said Golf Ball, "Just for that, I'll finish you off! FREEZE!" "I won't let you!" said a voice. It was the FreeSmarters. "So you finally appeared, Object Princesses!" said Golf Ball, "I was getting sick of waiting for you!" "This water temperature is..." Ruby thought. Ice Cube said, "Be careful, she has..." "FREEZE!" shouted Golf Ball as she shot a beam of ice. The FreeSmarters dodged. "Now I'm pissed!" said Ruby. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Fire Stone Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Damn you, Object Princesses!" said Golf Ball. "I won't forgive you for screwing up the surfing competition that everyone was working so hard for!" said Ruby. "Oh shut up! I don't wanna hear your preaching!" said Golf Ball. "Today's audience are the fishes of the ocean! Here we go!" said Ruby "Pitchi Pitchi Voice live start!" "Freeze!" said Golf Ball again. as she shot another beam.

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete(The beam hit the live stage. It failed) tooi misaki wo mezashiteta(A bright light surrounded Golf Ball)  
(Match)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
(Ruby)Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta(Kaito was winning the surfing competition. He smiled)

(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
(Ice Cube)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Ice Cube and Match)chikamichi(Golf Ball Gasped)

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
(Bubble)Nanatsu no (Ruby)kuni no (Bubble and Ruby)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Ruby)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Pencil)kitemo(Kaito did a backflip)  
(FreeSmart)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower Pitch! How about an encore?" "How rude. How can you refuse my love!" said Golf Ball, "You see now!" She disappeared.

Kaito finished the surfing. "As expected of the Champion!" said the announcer, "Although the others all fell down, his many techniques have decided it! This year's champion is none other than Kaito Doumoto!" Sakiya went up to Kaito. "You were cool." he said, "My loss... is to you." "Yeah, thanks!" said Kaito. They shook hands.

At sunset, Kaito was cleaning his surfboard when Ruby walked up to her(AN: The strip of grass passed right through the surfboard storage.) "Kaito..." she said. "Ruby, what happened to _my_ bento?" said Kaito. "You said you didn't want it back then..." said Ruby. "Didn't I tell you, I'd eat it once I'd won!" said Kaito, "I've been eagerly awaiting it!" Ruby was surprised. "Kaito..." she thought. She unpacked the bento. "Wow looks so good!" said Kaito. "Eat a much as you want!" said Ruby, "Because I made it all for you!" Kaito ate the food. "It's great! Despite you appearance, you're a great cook!" "What do you mean "despite my appearance"?" Kaito laughed. "Yay! Kaito was able to eat my bento!" Ruby thought.

Credits

"Dang. I was the only No-Namer not to get beaten by those FreeSmarters" said Golf Ball


	9. Episode 9: Stolen Melody

Okay, In episode 7, specifically this scene, I didn't align the characters correctly. Braelyn is the one of the right and Ari is the one on the left. In the original anime, the order was Braelyn, Unnamed Girl, Ari. Here, it is Braelyn, Ari, Unnamed Girl. Anyways, now that we got that cleared out of the way, It is time to Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Just then, (AN: Why did I say that?) the sound of glass crashing was heard. It was late at night. Ruby ran to check it. "What was that sound?" said Ruby. "What's wrong?" said Sapphire, "What was that?" "What's going on?" said Grassy. "My crystal ball says two suspicious figures are in the kitchen" said Madame Taki. "Could they be thieves?" said Sapphire. They heard and/or saw a pot fall down. The four looked through the doorframe(AN: was it a doorframe?). The Gemacrys twins nodded at each other. "Ready!" they both said. They ran to whoever-they-are. They attacked them. Grassy was making weird faces. "Gotcha!" said Sapphire. "Dammed thief! Hehehe!" said Ruby. "Ah! It's me! It's me!" said Whoever-they-are. "Me?" said Ruby. It was Bubble and Match. "You're heavy! What are you two doing?" said Bubble. "Bubble? Match?" said Ruby, "What are you two doing at this time of night?"

Episode 9: Stolen Melody

"Huh! A bento?" said Ruby. "Yeah, Tarou-chan wasn't at school yesterday, right?" said Bubble, "I thought maybe he caught a cold and couldn't sleep. So I was worried and couldn't sleep." "So you were in the kitchen making a packed lunch at this time." said Ruby. Also, Grassy was trying to grab the bento. "Yeah, that's right!" said Match, "Your bento was a huge success, so..." "I want to get all romantic with Tarou-chan by making him a bento full of love!" Bubble and Match said at the same time.

(Imagine spot)(AN: Yeah, I'm doing this too)

(Bubble fed Tarou-chan the Bento)  
Bubble: Here Tarou-chan, say ahhh...  
Mitsuki: Hot  
Bubble: It's still hot even though it's a bento?  
Mitsuki: No, your love is so hot, I feel as if I'm being warmed by it.  
Bubble: Ta-Tarou-chan!

(Imagine Spot end)

Bubble giggled. Match also giggled because she had the same imagine spot, but with her. "Kyaa! Oh please, silly Tarou-chan!" they both said. They were unknowingly slapping Grassy. "Ah! Forgive me Bubble-san!" he said. Ruby giggled. "Alright!" she said, "If that's all it is, I'll help you out, since you helped me." "I'll help too!" said Sapphire. Bubble and Match looked at her. "Eh? You'd really help us?" "At this rate, I have no choice but to help out. At this rate, I can't stand the kitchen being messed up." Grassy nodded slightly. "Alright! Thanks, Sapphire!" said Bubble. "But in return, you three will clean it up afterwards!" added Sapphire. "Kay!" said the three.

That morning, Pencil and Ice Cube were at the front door. "Ruby, Bubble, Match!" Pencil called. "No answer huh..." said Ice Cube, "Are they out?" They went into the kitchen. "Hey, Ruby, Bubble, Match!" said Pencil. The three turned to Pencil. "Ah, Pencil." They were covered in stuff. Pencil froze. "Ah! You seem to be in some sort of trouble!" "Ah, it would have been much easier to make it myself." said Sapphire. "Hey Pence-Pence, look here at our love-filled handmade bento!" said Match. "We just finished right now!" said Bubble. "Wow, it's heart shaped!" said Grassy, "i'll just have a taste..." Bubble slapped Grassy. "No you don't! The only one who gets to eat this is Tarou-chan!" Taki-san came up. "Let's see, for the finishing touch, I could bless it with a charm" she said. She started saying randominous(AN: Random but seemingly ominous) words. "It sounds more like a curse than a charm." said Ruby. "Makes it all creepy, doesn't it?" said Ice Cube. Weird screaming noises are in the background. Bubble snatches the bento. "Heh, thanks Taki-san. It's already been blessed enough!" she said. The five rushed out. "We're leaving!"

Bubble was humming while carrying the bento to Mitsuki's house. "This is actually the first time I've made anything for anyone." she said, "I wonder if Tarou-chan will enjoy my-" "Our" corrected Match. "our love filled bento" continued Bubble. "It's fine, Bubble." said Ruby, "Kaito told me mine was great!" "I guess so!" said Bubble, "It seems the best way to get to guys is through their stomach! If I start making Tarou-chan bento everyday from now..."

(Imagine spot)

(Mitsuki eats the bento)  
Mitsuki: Mmm... this is great, Bubble. You'd make a great wife for sure.

(Imagine spot end)

"And he'll say something like that!" said Bubble and Match. They were unknowingly slapping Ruby. "Bubble! That hurts!" she said. "She's out of control." said Ice Cube. "Call it the train of love that's outta control!" Bubble and Match sang, "It will take Tarou-chan and I in, and we'll head for the wedding bell!" Just then, someone said, "I though some guys were noisy over here." It was Kaito! "And it was you guys after all." he continued. "Kaito!" said Ruby. She ran over to him. "You've come at a good time!" she said, "Hey, we're going to Mitsuki-sensei's place. You wanna come too?" "Sorry, I gotta practice surfing..." said Kaito. "Eh? Even though the tournament is over?" said Ruby. "If I don't ride the waves everyday, I'll fall behind." he said, "Bye!" He then left. But not before saying "Make me a yummy bento again sometime." Ruby blushed. "I'll make one and come watch you practice!" Match nudged Ruby. "Looks like you're doing well with Kaito-kun." "Hn! That may..." said Ruby, "Be true!" "So Bentos are the way to go, I guess." said Bubble. "Yeah! I've suddenly got the spirit to do it!" said Bubble and Match, "Tarou-chan, wait for me! I'll confess my love soon! And I'll do it with this love-filled bento!"

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa Castle, The No-Namers(AN: Yeah, that's what they're collectively known as. A group without a name.) were pleading to Gaito. "Gaito-sama, we've made mistakes..." said Fries. "But we'll capture the Object Princesses for sure!" said Puffball who was massaging Gaito's Feet. "Until then, I shall give you peace of mind.." said Firey as he started playing the piano. Gaito snapped(AN: I think..). Tennis Ball was fanning Gaito while Golf Ball was giving tea to Gaito. "Gaito-sama, here-" But then, Gaito said "I have no need for peace of mind!" He knocked the tea over using the fan and slammed Firey's piano. "I've had enough of your useless piano playing." he said. He left. "Gaito-sama!" the five said. The five of them looked at Gaito. "Gaito-sama, don't hate me!" thought Firey.

Meanwhile, Tarou was playing piano. He signed the score he was working on. "I'm done." he said. He continued playing. Meanwhile, Firey was listening from a fireplace. "This song has a FreeSmarter's favorable melody to it!" he thought. "Yeah! I'll use this song to lure them in!" he said. Firey interrupted Mitsuki. "I'd like you to give me this song." he said. "Who are you! How did you get in!" said Mitsuki. "Just look into my eyes." he said. His eye asset changed to hypnotize Mitsuki. He collapsed onto the floor. "Hehhehheh! How easy!" said Firey, "Now this song is mine!" Just then, someone(AN: And by someone, I mean Bubble) rang the doorbell. "That's odd" said Bubble. "No matter how many times we ring, he isn't coming." said Match. "Maybe he's out?' said Ruby. "If he's out, that means he's not sick." said Bubble, "Cou-Could he be on a date with another Girl!?" They imagined Tarou with some girl(AN: Recoloured Background girl.) "Or maybe he's alone in his room with her and won't come out..." said Match. They imagined the RBG(AN: Recoloured Background Girl) saying "Someone's here" and Tarou replying "That's no problem, just ignore them!". (AN: Imagine spot en- why did I do that!)"That's terrible! Tarou-chan!" Bubble and Match both said. They both barged into the door. "Bubble, don't just go in!" said Ruby. Ruby, Pencil and Ice Cube followed. When Bubble opened the door saying "Mitsuki-sensei!", the five noticed Mitsuki-sensei unconscious. "Tarou-chan!" said Bubble and Match. They ran to him so fast, they dropped the bento. "Tarou-chan, wake up! Tarou-chan!" "Leave him to me! said Ice Cube. "Thanks Icy!" said Bubble. Ice Cube tried to lift Mitsuki up. Tarou woke up. "I... what happened... That's right... the song!" He noticed the score missing. "That can't be!" said Mitsuki, "I even signed the musical score." Tarou got up. "It shouldn't be..." "Mitsuki-sensei, you shouldn't, like, move yet!" said Match. "I'm sure I signed the score." said Mitsuki, "I finally finished! It was my important composition for the contest." He tried to play it but... "I can't remember it!" "Sensei?" "I can't even remember a single phrase of it!" "Mitsuki-sensei!" "Agh! My head feels like it's gonna split apart!" "I'll go call a doctor!" said Ruby. Pencil followed. So did Ice Cube. That left Bubble and Match with Mitsuki. They called out "Mitsuki-sensei! Mitsuki-sensei! Are you okay! Sensei, pull it together! Hello? Tarou-chan!"

A few minutes in, Bubble and Match relaxed Mitsuki on the couch. "How are you, Mitsuki-sensei?" said Bubble. "Thanks to you two, I've calmed a bit. Thank you, Bubble-san, Match-san." "That's great!" said Match. "Actually, that song is a present for someone in my heart." Tarou said. "Could it be... a girl?" said Bubble. "Yeah." "That means... Tarou-chan has a girlfriend." thought Bubble and Match. "Well, it's not exactly a person. She's not human, but a talking leaf." "A leaf?" "When I was travelling in Minamivol, I saw her in the forest"(AN: Minamivol is a country in north Goiky which is named because It's the bottom half of a swirl border. Minami(South) Volu(Swirl)) Seven years ago, Tarou was walking through the forest when he saw a talking leaf. (AN: Flashback end) "A talking leaf?" said Bubble. "Unbelievable isn't it?'"said Tarou, "Even though I say it talks, all my friends laugh. They say that I must be delusional. But I believe... that it was a talking leaf for sure. My precious leaf memory..."

Eyecatch

The FreeSmarters were walking back. "Mitsuki-sensei couldn't remember it after all." said Ruby. "But it's strange..." said Ice Cube. "What is?" said Ruby. "Strange that he couldn't even remember one phrase." said Ice Cube. "Now that you mention it, I guess so." said Pencil. Bubble and Match got mad. "Match? Bubble?" "What's wrong?" "It's unforgivable to steal my Tarou-chan's song!" said Match, "I'm gonna go get his song back!" "Me too!' said Bubble. "But we don't know who stole it!" said Ruby, "How do you plan to search?" "But Tarou-chan is in so much pain... We can't stand around and do nothing!" said Bubble. "Bubble" "But searching around blindly isn't good." said Pencil. "I know that!" said Bubble, "But I wan't to do something for poor Tarou-chan!" Bubble ran away. "I'm with you!" said Match, following after Bubble. "Wait up, Bubble!" said Ruby. "Wait!" said Pencil. "You guys don't have to come!" said Bubble. "Bubble..." said Ruby. "For Tarou-chan, We'll search by ourselves!" said Match. "Bubble!" "Match!" "This is not good." said Ice Cube. "What do you mean by "not good", Icy?" asked Ruby.

Meanwhile, on a rock, Firey set up his piano.(AN: Did I mention he was the one who stole Mitsuki's music) "This song that the FreeSmarters love..." he said, "I'll make it even more powerful!" He sat down. "Now come, Object Princesses!" He started playing the song(AN: Ha no Omoi, the original name was Ningyo no omoi). Bubble and Match were watching. "This piano song sounds pretty..." Bubble said. "Could it be Tarou-chan's?" said Match. Bubble walked of a windy cliff while Match walked into a fire. "Please, let me listen more..." The wind caught Bubble. Meanwhile, The other FreeSmarters were talking about. "Ah? The No-namer's doing?" said Ruby, "You're saying they are the the ones who stole Mitsuki-sensei's song?" "Yeah," said Ice Cube, "There isn't any proof, but isn't it odd? For his memory to disappear completely like that." Ruby gasped. "Bubble and Match are in trouble!" Meanwhile, Bubble and Match floated over to the rock in their object forms. "Beautiful... what a beautiful melody" Firey giggled. "looks like you finally came, invited by this song's melody." he thought. He sent fire vines to capture the two princesses. "What's this!" said Match. "I scooped up the Sky and Fire Elemental Princesses!" he said. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" said Bubble. He noticed a signature saying "TM". Tarou Mitsuki. "That's Tarou-chan's score!" said Bubble. "You're the one who stole it?" said Match, "I wont forgive you!" They struggled through the fire vines. "Don't struggle like that!" said Firey, "Be good for a while!" Firey continued the song. Bubble and Match almost fainted. "No good..." said Bubble, "I lose my power when I hear that song." Ruby, Pencil and Ice Cube swam up to Bubble and Match in their object forms. "Pencil, Icy, Bubble and Match has been captured over there!" "I knew it was his doing again." said Ice Cube. "But this is a beautiful piano song..." said Pencil. "Yeah..." said Ruby. Ice Cube gasped. "Don't listen!" she said, "This is a trap." "But my body naturally enjoys it..." said Ruby and Pencil. Ice Cube tried to resist the power of the song, But she fainted too. "Hehhehheh." said Firey, "I've captured the Gem, Creativity and Ice Elemental FreeSmarters too! What a great catch it is to get all five! I'm so awesome! This is the way to make Gaito-sama happy again!" He grabbed the sheet music. "Since I caught the Object Princesses, I won't be needing this anymore." he said. Bubble woke up. "Firey, what are you gonna do?" she said. Firey torn the score in half. Bubble and Match fully woke up. "No! That's Tarou-chan's!" they both said, "Please stop!" "I don't understand what your talking about!" said Firey, "If this bothers you, come take it back yourself!" He fully ripped the score. "What have you done!" shouted Match. Her fire powers became so strong, it overcame Firey's fire powers and broke the vines containing her and Bubble. The vines trapping the others disappeared as well. Ice Cube woke up. "Pencil, Ruby!" "nnN... morning already?" said Ruby. "Fire Stone Voice" "Sky Pearl Voice" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" The five looked at Firey. "You people... how?" Firey stuttered. "I won't forgive you for stealing Tarou-chan's precious song!" said Bubble. "Me neither!" said Match. "We'll show you the hidden powers of a girl in love!" they both said. Firey said "You stupid little-" "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!"

(Bubble)Oto tatezu ni (Match)iro kaeteku  
(Bubble and Match)BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsu(Bubble)mete(match)tara  
(Bubble and Match)Tooi kioku yomigaeru

(Match)Nee nanatsu no (Bubble)umi no mukou  
(Bubble and Match)Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

(Bubble)Watashi (Match)wo tasuke(Bubble)te...("Agh! Cut it out" said Firey, "Dont sing!")  
(Match)Nanika (Bubble)ga shiraseru (Match)destiny  
(Bubble and Match)Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

(Bubble)Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku (Match)daisuki na ano umi yo  
(Bubble)Mirai wo (Match)mamoru(Firey's piano disappeared) (Bubble and Match)chikara wo ima atsumete  
(Bubble)Aisubeki hito ga ite (Match)aisubeki basho ga aru  
(Bubble, Ruby, Pencil and Ice Cube)Kirameku (Match, Ruby Pencil and Ice Cube)aosa (FreeSmart)PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!" "You'll remember this!" said Firey. Then he disappeared.

Bubble picked up the torn sheet music. "And I wanted to be useful to my dear Tarou-chan..." she said. Then she cried. Match looked at her. "Bubble." she said. That night, Mitsuki still couldn't remember the song. He slammed the piano. "No good! I can't remember it no matter what!" he said. Just then, he heard a voice sing "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete..." He went outside. It was a talking Bubble! "Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta." "Woah, a talking bubble!" Tarou thought.  
...Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru("What a beautiful song..." said Mitsuki.) chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame(Tarou remembered the last time he saw a talking object. The bubble looked just like her.) inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai(The bubble floated away)

Tarou got hit with an instant enlightenment. "I remember it!" he said. He started playing it. Bubble and Match watched from the sky. "Tarou-chan, that's great!" Bubble said. "You did it Bubble!" said Ruby, watching them from a rock with Pencil and Ice Cube.

The next day, Tarou was playing the song at the song competition. "As I thought, Tarou-chan's song is beautiful!" said Bubble. "Hey Kaito," said Ruby, "Mitsuki-sensei made this song for a talking object he remembers..." "A talking object he remembers?" said Kaito. "For a Bubble he saw here, and a Leaf in the forest." Kaito remembered the Gem of his memories. "I wonder if Kaito is remembering about the Gem me." Ruby thought, "It's be nice if he realizes someday. I'm in his eyes, so..." Ruby smiled "And we're creating new memories together, for sure!"

Credits

Match was trying to play the sheet music. She smiled.

* * *

In the American dub, Firey speaks almost entirely in third person. Oh yeah. Book will replace Ice Cube next episode and I was wondering whether she'll sing Jewel star or Aurora no Kaze ni Notte. I originally made her sing Jewel star but Aurora no Kaze ni Notte is Karen's song. Anyways, Love Shower Pitch. How about an encore!


	10. Episode 10: Images of the Past

I decided I will use Aurora no Kaze ni Notte for this episode. The reason why I didn't want to use this episode is because in Episode 20, everyone sings their image songs. The workaround is that It will smoothly transition from Jewel Star to Aurora no Kaze ni Notte. Anyways, Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!

* * *

Intro

Ruby showed off the dress Bubble picked for her. "Hey, Bubble. How do I look?" "Ruby, come here!" Bubble said. Bubble dabbed concealer on Ruby. "Nng! Bubble!" said Ruby. "It's fine, close your eyes." said Bubble, "Just leave it to me." Grassy looked at Ruby. He laughed. "That's wrong... that is just so wrong!" "Grassy, what's so funny?!" said Bubble. Bubble sighed. "The model wearing it is bad." It is revealed that bubble put too much blushing powder and now Ruby looks like a total idiot.(AN: No offence, Ruby) Meanwhile, Ice Cube was on the beach. She was lamenting on how the Ice Kingdom got destroyed.

Episode 10: Images of the Past

"What is wrong with it Grassy, guffawing at us like that!?" said Bubble, "It wasn't _my_ fault. The model was no good!" "What!" Ruby shouted. "If the model was at least decent, I could do it sensibly." "Then why didn't you do it on Match then!" said Ruby. "I asked Match but she's training for a cosmetic contest!" said Bubble. Bubble then saw someone. "Hey I got it!" "Who" Ruby noticed Ice Cube. "Icy?" "There she is, my model!" said Bubble. "Hey Bubble?" said Ruby. "Yeah" "Ice Cube is quiet a lot, isn't she?" "Now that you mention it, I guess so." said Bubble. Ruby looked at Ice Cube. "Such sad eyes..." she said, "I wonder what she is thinking about."

Bubble called out "Ice Cube!" Ice Cube looked at the two. "Icy, you're my ideal model!" said Bubble. "Ideal model?" Ice Cube said, "What the heck are you talking about?" "Bubble wanted to play fashion show model with you." said Ruby. Bubble got mad. "What do you mean, play!? You're so rude, Ruby" Bubble said, "I only wanted to show her the new fashion trends!" "Fashion?" said Ice Cube. "Yeah! Ruby is totally useless! I cant make any sense out of her!" said Bubble, "But if it was you..." She showed Ice Cube a dress. "Seriously, pink? You can't possibly be serious." said Ice Cube, "Sorry, but I've got no time to play with you." Ice Cube left. "Ice Cube, wait up!" said Bubble as she ran after her. "jeez, bubble..." said Ruby. She then noticed Kaito. Then she saw a bunch of fangirls. "I wonder what Kaito likes for girls to wear." she thought, "I wonder if he even likes extreme girls like Bubble." She then looked around(AN: Between "I wonder what Kaito likes girls to wear" and "I wonder if he even likes extreme girls like Bubble", the scene changed) "Or some gal? Or a big sister? Or a queen? Or maybe something casual?" She then bumped into Book. "What are you doing?" she said. "Book! You come here too?" said Ruby. "Yeah, there's a bookstore above here that I often go to, Even though I have to go there covered." said Book, "So, why are you here alone?" "Uhh, nothing much." said Ruby, "Book, you're lucky... looking good no matter what you wear." Book was wearing a light green dress with a white vest in top and Black schoolgirl shoes(AN: IDK. Check out on this deviantart link pinksugarsweetness/art/Welcome-Back-633378217 to see where I base all my designs on). "That's not really true about me."said Book, "I don't even like dressing up." "No way... that's such a waste."

Meanwhile, some guy whose name is Ishibashi was outside. "There's just no replacement for that perfect image." he thought, "Oh well, I'll just give up on this contest then." He then saw a specific dual-coloured-haired girl walking with another red haired girl. "Hey you!" Ruby and Book looked at him. "Will you be my model?" he asked Book. "Model?" "Book, you're amazing!" said Ruby, "It's a model scout!" "Sorry for startling you so suddenly." Ishibashi said, "I'm Ishibashi. I'm searching for that cosmetic contest the day after tomorrow. Could you help me?" said Ishibashi. "Ummm" Just then, Ruby barged in "We're honored to accept that!" "Hey! Don't say that on your own!" said Book. "But being a model is awesome!" said Ruby, "Please accept his offer, Book!" Bubble made her baby eyes. Book sighed. "Guess I'll do it, then." "Well then, could you come with me right now?" said Ishibashi. "Right now?" "I'd like to pick out the clothes and such for the contest." said Ishibashi. "That's so sudden." said Book. "It's alright, we don't have much time!" said Ishibashi. He took Book with him. Ruby giggled. "I better keep an eye on this!"(AN: Now instead of Book stalking Ruby, Ruby is stalking Book) She followed Book to a clothes shop. "There are western clothes everywhere!" she said, "Ishibashi-san is amazing! Book is so lucky" It cut to Book in a white dress. Ishibashi gasped. Book noticed Ruby stalking her. Ruby quickly left, and then came back. "She followed me? Typical of the Gem elemental." thought Book. "Hey Dictionnaire," said Ishibashi, "If it's okay with you, wanna go to a restaurant with me?" Book looked at him. "I'd like to explain what the contest is about." "A meal at a restaurant?!" said Ruby, "This I gotta see all the way to the end."

Ruby watched from in a tree. Book and Ishibashi were not looking at each other. "Those two really have an air of sophistication." said Ruby. The waiter came up. The two put in their order. "Any drinks?" the waiter said. "Yeah, I'll have dihydrogen monoxide."(AN: Thanks Ytterbium. I got that idea from a fanfic called "Before BFDI".) said Book. "Ummm..." said the waiter. "Water" "Oh right" The waiter left. "That's amazing!" thought Ruby, "Makes sense for the Knowledge Elemental Princess!" "Dictionnaire, you look really captivating..." said Ishibashi, "So young yet so composed. When I look into your eyes, It feels like the deep ocean. When I stare into them, I feel like I could be swallowed up. I want you to be closer to this image of mine!" "Well what should I do? What do you want from the model?" said Book. "Just leave it all to me." said Ishibashi.

Ishibashi was decorating Book's hair. "I'll certainly make you look prettier than before." he said, "Into a contest star!" Ruby sighed in awe. "I wish I would've been told that even once!" she thought, "Wow! Ishibashi-san's makeup box has so many makeup tools!" Ishibashi noticed something about Book. "Sorry, Dictionnaire. Can I do it again?" he said. "It's okay but..." said Book. He looked out of the window. Ruby moved just in time. "What's wrong?" said Book, "Is it okay without makeup? Isn't it the day after tomorrow?" "Sorry." "Sorry for what?" said Book. Ishibashi just stopped. "Truthfully, there's this girl that I can't forget about." he said, "And you look just like her." "What! What! What!? That's inexcusable!" thought Ruby. "But... it's wrong!" said Ishibashi, "Something's just different!" "Of course that's true." said Book, "I'm nobody else. I am just me" Ishibashi just stood there. "Sorry, but I'm not becoming that person of yours." said Book. She left. "Dictionnaire, wait!" But she was already out the door. "Dictionnaire..."

That night, Ruby, Match, Bubble and Book were at the Object Hotel. "No matter how you put it, aren't you just a stalker?" said Bubble. "No!" said Ruby, "I was just worried about that girl." "Nope! it was definitely peeping!" said Book. "Aw, even Book is saying that!" "Here, eat some of my handmade food!" said Grassy, bringing up a plate of jelly, "And afterwards, please forgive Ruby-san, Book-san. "This is a really rare food for this season, and I made some jelly!" "Thanks Grassy." "Though most of the time, Object Princesses may not like human-made food." "Eh?" said Ruby, "But I like hamburgers and gyuudon too." "UNACCEPTABLE!" said Grassy(AN: More like Great ass.) "Object princesses must be concerned about dignity!" "Is that so?" "How nostalgic..." Book said, looking at the jelly. "Book." "But a guy who drags his past along isn't any good!" said Match, "Especially if I look at myself now!" "The contest is tomorrow... What will he do." said Ruby. "Whatever he does, it doesn't concern me." said Book. "Well you do have a point." said Ruby. "A person who only thinks about the past will lose sight of the present." said Book. "Well Book, You really do think a lot, even for a Knowledge Elemental." said Ruby, "Even now, when you were looking at the food Grassy made, You were thinking about something. What do you think about at times like that?" "Nothing... merely spacing out..." said Book. "Oh, is that all?" said Match. Meanwhile, Ishibashi was thinking about the last words Dictionnaire said to him. "I'm nobody else. I am just me. Sorry, but I'm not becoming that person of yours.".

Eyecatch

The cosmetics contest. "Here?" said Ruby. "They seem to be going all out." said Bubble. The duo walked in. "Hey, Bubble!" said Match. "Hello" said Bubble. She noticed a hot guy(AN: Another recoloured background character.) somewhere. "Looky here, Ruby!" said Bubble, "That guy's hot!" "That guy?" "Let's go talk to him." said Bubble. Except that guy already has a girlfriend. "What.. he's taken..." said Bubble. "Seriously, Bubble." said Ruby, "Whenever you see a cool guy, you start acting like that." Ruby looked around. "Book didn't come, after all." "What a waste... even though she was gonna get a makeover in front of all these people." said Match. "Match, you astonish me." said Ruby, "Why just yesterday you were complaining about a guy who drags along his past." "That was then and this is now." said Bubble. Meanwhile, Puffball was there. "There's no way the Object Princesses who love dressing up wouldn't come here." she said, "Of course no one could beat my fashion sense!" (AN: You're wearing mismatched socks and a choker. You look ridiculous. "Yeah, Completely and utterly ridiculous!" said Lollipop.) "She's not cool at all!" said one person. "What is she thinking?" said another. "How out of fashion!" said another. She turned red. "Just you watch!" she said, "I'll get all the Object Princesses for sure!"

Book was sitting on a cliff. The same cliff she fell down into. She remembered Ruby saying "You really do think a lot, even for a Knowledge Elemental. What do you think about at times like that?". "I guess I'm the only one who thinks about the past." she said. Ishibashi was at the hallway. "Ishibashi-san?" said the receptionist. "Yeah?" "The entry period will end soon." "umm" "Yeah?" "I can't enter" said Ishibashi. The receptionist gasped. "Why? Aren't you the favourite for winning?" she said. "I don't have a model." said Ishibashi. "then who's that?" said the receptionist. Ishibashi turned around. It was Book! "D-Dictionnaire, why are you here?" said Ishibashi. Book blushed. "It's because I committed to being a model." said Book. Bubble and Ruby watched. "That's great!" said Ruby. "That Book..." said Bubble. "What, Bubble?" "She fell for Ishibashi!" said Bubble. "What! Really?" said Ruby. "OMBB, Ruby, you're so slow." said Bubble, "Isn't it obvious?" "Is that so?" said Ruby. The lights turned on. Ishibashi turned to Book and started her makeover. Ishibashi noticed something. He (AN: IDK). "To try to forget, and actually forget." said Book. Ishibashi gasped. "It's still looming around, isn't it?" she continued, "But that's just your past. If you can't accept it, then you can't move forward." Bubble and Ruby were watching. "Book sure is pretty!" said Ruby. "With that serious face, he looks pretty cool!" said Bubble. "You always jump right to that, Bubble." Bubble giggled. "Dictionnaire... Thank you." said Ishibashi, "I may have been weak... I couldn't acknowledge I'd been dumped." "It's okay, as long as you live on." said Book, "Everyone has their past." "You have your own beauty." said Ishibashi, "Until now, I didn't realize that. To not realize that... I truly am a fool." "Pretty good mood they have going on over there." said Bubble. "Like lovers!" said Ruby. "Darn, Book beat me! I gotta try harder!" said Bubble. "Try hard at what, Bubble?" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Puffball, in pink form, was looking around. "Now all you Object Princesses gathered up here." she said, "Behold my evil plan!" She started playing an evil melody. "What is this melody?" said Ruby. "It's hurting my ears!" said Bubble. Match almost fainted but she managed to get grip. Book was also getting a headache. "Dictionnaire, what's wrong?" said Ishibashi. "Nothing." Puffball stuffed her earrings in her ears. "I made this so that it would only hurt the objects!" said Puffball, "If the FreeSmarters hear this, they will suffer! Oh, I'm so smart!" "The other people don't even care at all!" said Ruby, "Could it be only us?" "This is their doing for sure!" said Bubble. "Yeah, they are searching for us." said Match. The three realized something. "Book is in danger!" "Dictionnaire, are you really okay?" said Ishibashi, "If you feel sick, let's stop." "It's okay!" "I wonder if they've gathered up yet." said Puffball. "Bubble, Match, let's go!" They turned off the lights. Match and Book ran up to them. "What? I can't see anything!" said Ishibashi. "i CaNt SeE! wHeRe ArE tHe ObJeCt PrInCeSsEs?" said Puffball who was orange(AN: Orange means confusion.) "Knowledge Eye Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" A spotlight shone onto the FreeSmarters. Puffball turned back pink(AN: and was in object form) as she regained her bearings. "So you've appeared, little FreeSmarters!" She giggled. Then she turned red(AN: taking out her earrings in the process). "I've been waiting!" "Bad music sense that hurts objects won't be allowed!" said Ruby. "Who exactly has bad sense?" said Puffball, "Listen closely to whether it's bad or not!" She turned up her boombox. The FreeSmarters covered their ears. "No!" said Bubble. "Help!" said Ruby "Cut it out" said Match. Book turned to Puffball. She started singing.(AN: Future Angelo here. I originally planned for the first song to be Legend of mermaid, renamed Legend of FreeSmart But that left me With Star jewel left unsung) "Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa" Bubble joined in, "Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite" Then Match, "Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA" Ruby was last, "Unmei to iu kizuna o" They all sang together "Shinjiteru" The boombox broke. Puffball was in shock. The some shifted from Jewel Star to Aurora ni Kaze ni notte. "My turn. Let's do a different song." said Book,"Pitchi Pitchi voice live start!"

Asahi ga ureshikute(Puffball covered her ears in agony)  
Omowazu namida ga deru..

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Bubble Match and Ruby: Let's stay ima anata ga)(The crowd was in confusion. Puffball randomly changed colours, screaming "NOOO!")  
Iru basho o shinjite(Puffball was spinning so fast, you can only see a grey blur)

OORORA no kaze ni notte (Book, Bubble, Match and Ruby)"my wish" (Book)todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa (Book, Bubble, Match and Ruby)Two Life (Book)hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
(Book, Bubble, Match and Ruby) Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"Love shower pitch!" "How about an encore?" "Now you done it!" said Puffball, "I didn't think this would happen" She then disappeared. The audience clapped. "I didn't expect this show." said a background character. "They were so cute" said another. The lights turned off. It then went back to the contest. "Dictionnaire, did you see the show?" said Ishibashi, "Those four girls were cute, weren't they?" "I guess so..." said Book. The finishing touches were put on book. "Wow!" said Ruby. "Book is so pretty!" said Bubble. "You're beautiful, Dictionnaire." said Ishibashi, "Very beautiful."

"Thank you for waiting." said the announcer, "Due to unplanned events, we are late but we will announce the results of the contest. The winner is..." The crowd stood in anticipation. "Ishibashi Yuya!" "He did it!" said Ruby. "Yay!" said the three. (AN: Recycled line) "For once, I'm glad the winner's not me!" said Match, "You deserve the prize." "Thanks Match." said Book.

"Today's victory was thanks to you, Dictionnaire." said Ishibashi. "That's not true. It's your talent." said Book. Ishibashi stopped. "you know... I feel like I was able to accept the past because of you. Thank you, Dictionnaire." "No, I was thinking the same thing." said Book. "So you also have someone you can't forget?" "Not really. It's not a person. But I kept looking only at the past..." said Book. "Dictionnaire," said Ishibashi, "I don't know what kind of past you have, but Because I can't make you forget about it." Book gasped. "Please go out with me!" said Ishibashi. Book closed her eyes. "I can't do that. There's one person I have to save, and another I have to find. Sorry." she said. She then left. Bubble, Match and Ruby were watching. "In the end, he's burdened with another past that he must overcome." said Bubble. "Bubble. Barging in other people's business is bad!" said Ruby. "I don't want to be told that by _you_!" "Cut it out you two!" said Match. The three giggled. "I wonder what she thinks about..." said Ruby.

Credits

Ice Cube was walking along that pier. "Good thing I helped Pencil with her painting, even though it too two days..." she said. She and Book walked right past each other without noticing.

* * *

Wow, that was weird. I encountered another problem while I was writing this. Jewel Star starts with the chorus. I did it anyway. Love Shower Pitch. How about an encore?


	11. Episode 11: The Wishing Ring

Okay... Funny thing happened. My computer reset while I was writing this! How frustrating. Just for that, I'll add more nonsense...Kidding! Anyways. Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!

* * *

"Yay!" Match, Ruby and Bubble were going on a class trip to an island. "Finally, the long awaited seaside school trip will be tomorrow!" said Bubble. "I can't wait!" said Ruby. "Oh that's right..." said Match, "Hold on..." She ran off and came back seemingly wearing nothing but a towel. She opened the towel. I say seemingly because she's not actually wearing nothing.(AN: This is the one of the hardest gags I had to translate. I had to keep to the designs from my BFDI Stories. It was so hard I almost had to avert the subversion. A little design change subverted the aversion, so Subversion Aversion Inversion. This has got to be the longest Author's note I had written) "I, like, found it recently and bought it for the trip!" said Match. "That's so awesome! So cute" said Ruby and Bubble. "Remember, Ruby, Bubble." said Match, "It's very breezy there so you can't actually do anything." "Aw, I wanted to seduce Tarou-chan..." said Bubble. "Alright" said Ruby, "I'll go to some historic places with Kaito!" "LEt's do our best!" said Bubble. "Yeah!"

Episode 11: the wishing ring

Sapphire was accounting. "It'd be nice if we could make money quickly," she said, "but there aren't enough customers." She looked at Madame Taki. "Hey, Taki-san. Don't you have any ideas to attract customers" Taki threw a dart. It landed on top of Giji Yumenoshima(AN: Pseudo Dream Island. The only name I can think for the island), which shocked the FreeSmarters. "What are you doing, Taki-san?!" said Grassy, "That's dangerous!" "There is treasure sleeping there." said Taki-san. "Huh?" "There is treasure sleeping there." Taki repeated. "By "treasure" you mean real treasure?" said Ruby. "But this is the island we're going to for our seaside school trip" said Match. Madame Taki said, "On the tip of the cape, you can see a lone pine tree" "Lone pine tree?" said Match. "Follow the slab-like rock on the level part of the coast." "Slab like rock" said Ruby. "After that, you will see an old well..." "old well?" said Bubble. "That's so amazing!" said Ruby, "There's treasure, Bubble!" "But it's one of Taki-san's fortunes, so..." said Bubble. "We have to, like, get some treasure hunting tools!" said Match. They pushed Bubble. "Come on, Bubble!" "Hey wait a second Ruby!" Grassy followed them. "Taki-san," said Sapphire, "Did you really see that in the crystal ball?" "No, it was written in the guidebook." said Madame Taki.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa Castle, Puffball was telling Gaito about a wishing ring. "What? A wishing ring?" he said. "This is definitely the wishing ring of gem legend!" said Puffball. "A ring that will grant any wish, eh?" said Gaito said. Just then, Firey said "I have returned! I have brought some highly valued goods!" "Firey, how de_light_ful of you to say that!" said Puffball. "Oh shut up." He turned to Gaito. "Please look at this, Gaito-sama!" he said, "Popular in Panthalassa, it's a spirit jar! A jar capable of absorbing any magic. With this, we can seal away the FreeSmarter's songs!"

The next day, the class was on the ship to Giji Yumenoshima. "Wow, it's so fast!" said Ruby. "Yeah, it's, like, so exciting!" said Match. "Your spirits are really high, so don't go overboard." said Pencil. "I know that." said Match, "Like, Ruby's the one in danger!" "Hey! What do you mean!" Ice cube noticed...something. "Ruby!" "What, Icy?" "Your bag is open." "That's odd." said Ruby as she noticed some green grass like growth coming out. Then Grassy came out. It was Grassy! "I'm Grassy!" said Grassy. "Grassy!" said Ruby, "Why are you here, Grassy?" "Sapphire-san was worried about Ruby-san and said Grassy-san should come with Ruby-san" "What about the stuff in my bag?" said Ruby. "Well, about that," said Grassy, "It was too cramped in there, so I ate it all!" "Hey! Those were mine!" said Ruby, trapping Grassy in her bag. "Ruby, calm down!" said Match. "Hey look, the island." said Pencil. Ruby stared in awe. She noticed a lone pine tree at the edge of a cape. "The lone pine tree on the cape!" said Ruby, "Exactly as Taki-san said."

When they arrived, they found out they were in neighbouring cabins with Mitsuki and Kaito. "We're neighbours, right, Mitsuki-sensei?" said Bubble. "Yes, nice to be with you, Bubble-san, Match-san." said Tarou. "Same here!" said Bubble and Match, "Right, Ruby, Pencil, Ice Cube?" "Sure" said Pencil. "Yeah" said Ruby. "I guess" said Ice Cube. "Mitsuki-sensei, nice to be with you..." said Ruby. She noticed Kaito. "Kaito is next door too..." she thought. Kaito looked at Ruby. "Hey, Ruby!" said Kaito. Ruby panicked. "Did you bring your pet with you?" said Kaito. She noticed Grassy. She quickly buried him. "There's lots of grassland so I thought he'd be happy!" Kaito was confused. Anyways, Ari, Braelyn, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube and everyone else were out playing in the sun. Ruby and Bubble were just sitting under a tree. "What a bore to come all the way here and not be able to play in the sun." said Bubble. "Yeah..." Just then, Kaito came up. "Ruby, what are you doing?" he said, "Let's swim!" "Kaito!" She was just about to touch the sand when Bubble pushed her back with her wind powers. "Are you really going to touch the sand?" said Bubble. (AN: You only realized that now!) "Sorry Kaito, I can't touch the sand!" said Ruby. "Oh really?" said Kaito, "Well then, I'll see you later." "Oh well, I'm going back to the bungalow," said Bubble, "We can't do anything here. My parasol is there as well."

That left Ruby. She heard a vendor. "Young lady, aren't you going to swim?" Ruby turned around. "H-Hello, old guy!" she said. "Yes, hello." "Do you live on this island?" said Ruby. "Yeh, thats right!" said the Vendor. Ruby looked at the beach. "It's a pretty island, isn't it?" she said. "Yeah, it hasn't changed from the past at all." said the Vendor, "Ever since the era of the legend, I guess nothing has changed." "Legend?" said Ruby, "Something like that exists?" "Yeah, I think so." said The vendor, "If you cool off in the water, a big rock commonly called the purple rock appears. There's supposedly a hu~~ge cave nearby it, and it's said that there's a treasure in that cave, called the Wishing Ring." "Wishing ring?" "If you have that Wishing Ring, any one wish will be granted." said the vendor, "Well, that's the story anyways..." "Any... kind of wish?" thought Ruby. "Okay" she said. Just then, the vendor said "And these are this island's legendary wishing rings! Fifty cents a piece." but she left. "Huh... Young lady?"

Ruby was running to tell her friends. "A magic ring to grant any wish!" she thought, "That's so awesome!" She first saw Match who was busy seducing Mitsuki. Meanwhile, Match was trying to seduce Mitsuki. "What are you doing, Match-san?" said Mitsuki. "I, like, came all the way here and you're being mean!" said Match. "Please don't disturb my work." Just then, Match heard Ruby call out her name. "Ruby!" "It's there, Match! The treasure!" said Ruby. "What are you talking about, Ruby?" said Match. "The treasure Taki-san was talking about, it really exists!" said Ruby, "Let's go look for it!" "Oh that?" said Match, "I'll pass. Why not ask Pencil?" "why!" "I, like, don't have free time like you!" said Match, "If you, like, interfere with my, like, like, big love with Tarou-chan, I won't even, like, like, like, like, forgive you, Ruby! Right, sensei?" But Tarou left. She then asked Pencil, who was playing beach volleyball. She couldn't get her attention so she used her rock powers to throw sand at her. "Ow! Ruby, you messed me up!" said Pencil. "Well there's a treasure in a cave-" "Why would you go in a cave for all reasons." said Pencil, "I'm sorry, but I gotta say no." She then saw Ice Cube but the distance between the two was ten metres so she couldn't reach her. She then asked Bubble, who was at the cabin sunbathing. "I'm not going." Bubble said. She then talked to Grassy. "Those girls are so heartless, so I'm counting on you, Grassy." she said. "Counting on me with what!?" said Grassy. "I wonder if we'll need food too." she said. "Snacks are good too!" "You ate them right?" said Ruby. One minute later, They reached the flat rock. "Look, grassy, the flat rock!" she exclaimed, "Just as Taki-san said!" Two minutes later, they reached the old well. "An old well!" she said, "That's so amazing!" "There are times that even Taki-san's fortunes are true!" Three minutes later(AN: Are you done yet, I'm all out of time cards), They reached the purple rock(AN: which wasn't even purple) "Look, the purple rock!" Ruby said. "That's amazing!" said Grassy. He then tripped, dropping Ruby and turning her into a gem. "I hope no one is gonna look for us."

"What an amazing place... Seems easy to get lost somehow." said Ruby, "That's right! At times like this, you take a jellybean and..." Drop it. "Alright! Now I won't get lost!" Grassy walked past the jellybean. He then ran back. It is implied he ate it. "Grassy?" "yeyeyeyeye" A few minutes later... "Odd," said Ruby, "I'm a gem elemental. I shouldn't be lost. There'd be jellybeans if this was the same place." She dropped another jellybean. Grassy ate it again. "Grassy, did you just eat the jellybean?" said Ruby. "yes, i really enjoyed it." "Could it be that you ate all the jellybeans I've been dropping until now?" said Ruby. "yes, i really enjoyed them" ... "WHAT THE FRACTURE HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted Ruby, "Now we can't get back!" "I'm sorry it was an accident!" "What do you mean accident" "I was just hungry, okay!" "You just ate ten minutes ago!" "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SUPER SUPER WOW WOW OVER THE TOP EXTREMELY SORRY!" He then fell down a hole. "No way!" cried Ruby, "Grassy? Grassy! Grassy! Grassy, where are you!"

Meanwhile, the others were looking for Ruby. "Ruby!" said Kaito. "Don't you know either, Doumoto-kun?" said Mitsuki, "I wonder where she went. Since she's not at the beach, perhaps she's at the mountains?" "Yeah, I saw her." said the vendor. "Really? Where'd she go?" said Kaito. "I think she went that way to see the purple rock." said The vendor. "Thanks!" said Kaito. Just then, the vendor said "And these are this island's legendary purple rocks!"(AN: Those are the same ring pops as before) but he left. "Huh... everyone's so rude lately." Kaito was running towards the purple rock. "Jeez, what is she doing!?" he thought. Meanwhile, Ruby was like, "What do I do? I gotta help Grassy! But how do I get to Grassy from here?" She then bumped into a stalagmite, causing a bunch of stalactites to fall-

Eyecatch(AN: I actually let the eyecatch interrupt me)

Ruby was dislodged in the avalange but she managed to get out. "Ah, that was dangerous!" said Ruby, "But what do I do? I'm getting more and more lost. Why did it end up this way? Kaito, Kaito!" Kaito finally reached the purple rock. "This is the place." he said. "I don't know where Grassy went..." lamented Ruby, "And I don't know how to get out... What should I do?"(AN: This is just aesthetic but ruby is losing lustre every second) She then heard Kaito call out her name. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "Ruby are you there?" said Kaito. "Kaito, you came to save me!" said Ruby. She then called out "Kaito! Close your eyes and follow my voice!" "She really was in here!" said Kaito. He closed his eyes and followed Ruby's voice. "Ruby, what are you doing in a place like this?" he said. "I came here looking for treasure," said Ruby, "but then I got lost..." "Coming here alone is obviously dangerous!" said Kaito.(AN: In her case, coming with someone is dangerous) "But... But..." "I wanted my wish granted" thought Ruby. She then heard Kaito slam against the cascade blocking her path. "Don't cry." he said, "I found you!" "Kaito!"

Meanwhile, Puffball flew into the cave. "The Wishing Ring is in here?" she said, "but, why are _you_ here, Firey" Firey has his leg tied to a stalactite. "The Wishing Ring... is wonderful!" he said, "I'll make it my own!" Puffball turned red "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? IT'S MINE!"

Meanwhile, Kaito was helping Ruby get rid of the rocks. "You're not hurt, right?" said Kaito. "Nope..." said Ruby, "I'm fine..." She then said, "Hey, Kaito," "What?" "Why did you come to save me?" said Ruby. "Don't you know?" said Kaito, "At high tide, the purple rock goes underwater, and like earlier. It's written in the guide. I think the reason you can't go on the beach is because you can't swim so if that happened, you'd be in trouble" "Yeah" "Kaito, thank you." Ruby thought. She then heard Kaito hurt his hand. Because Kaito did hurt his hand. "Kaito?" said Ruby, "Kaito, what's wrong? You okay?" "There's just a bit more." said Kaito, "I'll do the rest quickly!"

Meanwhile, Firey was riding Puffball in the cave. "Why is it like this in here?!" said Firey. "It's like a maze..." said Puffball. "I hate complex stuff!" complained Firey, "I'm fed up with this!" He shot a fire attack onto a wall. "If I do this, the maze makes no difference!" said Firey. "you're so reckless!" said Puffball. "Now we'll get there much faster!" said Firey. The shock made the wall of rocks fall down. "Kaito!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, the other FreeSmarters were looking for Ruby. "Where did that dumb Ruby get to?!" said Pencil. "Is this, like, really the way?" said Match. "If the old man's story is true, this is the right way." said Bubble. "I don't even like ringpops!" said Ice Cube(AN: Lampshading+Implying=Lamplying). They heard a bang. "What was that!?" said Bubble. "It might be the dark objects!" said Ice Cube. The FreeSmarters nodded at each other. Meanwhile, Firey was still firing(AN: Pun sort of intended?) his way through the maze. "What's with these earthquakes!?" said Kaito. Just then, a sinkhole opened up under Ruby. "Ruby!" Kaito called out, being so loud, Puffball and Firey were able to hear it. "What? Is there a human here?" said Puffball. "If so, they'd be a pain..." said Firey. Meanwhile(AN: How many times have I said that?) Kaito was holding onto Ruby. He wanted to see Ruby one last time but he resisted the urge to open his eyes. "If he opens his eyes now, Kaito will know that I'm really a gem!" Ruby thought. "Don't worry, It's okay." said Kaito, "I'll pull you up now" "Kaito..." Ruby thought. She noticed blood coming out of his hand. Then, she was out of the sinkhole. "Kaito!" said Ruby. She then heard Firey. "This voice is..." she thought, "The dark objects'!" She then experienced a vision of Firey in a hypnotizing state, saying "Now, sleep well.". What's happening..." said Kaito, "I'm getting sleepy." Kaito fainted. "Kaito!" Ruby said. She noticed Kaito's bloody had. "Kaito," she thought, "You got hurt like this just to save me." She knew what she had to do. She dug through the sinkhole(AN: Why couldn't you do that before?) and met up with the other FreeSmarters. "Ruby!" called Pencil. "Bubble, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube!" said Ruby. "Ruby, you are okay?" said Bubble. "I'm glad you didn't turn into dust." said Match. "Anyways, what happened?" said Ice Cube. "Demons... the demon objects appeared!" said Ruby, "FreeSmart, let's go!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!"

Grassy woke up. "Huh?" he said, "Where am I?" An shockwave caused by Firey shook the world. He hid behind a statue. "It seems we've found the place!" said Firey. "There's something there..." said Puffball. On the statue was an inscription. "You're right." said Firey. "Some complex characters are written." said Puffball. "Let's see..." said Firey, "I get it!" "You can read these characters?" said Puffball. "It says to sing a song in front of the altar." said Firey. Puffball stopped(AN: Seriously, that's the one thing you're known for.) "Well then, if you'll excuse me." said Firey. "WAIT!" said Puffball. "What are you yelling about?" said Firey. "It's my treasure, so it should be My song, duh!" argued Puffball. They continued to argue. "They seem serious..." said Grassy. "I'm telling you it's mine!" said Puffball, who argued to the point that she turned red. Just then, "Shall we sing?" said Ruby. "Although I don't know what you're planning..." said Pencil. "We won't let you, like, do as you wish!" said Match. "Exactly!' said Bubble. "Prepare yourselves!" said Ice Cube. "Object Princesses, why are you here?" said Puffball. "This is perfect," said Firey, "We can capture the FreeSmarter's voices in the spirit jar!" "Here we go, Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!"

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta("Amazing," said Puffball, "We really are okay!" Then the spirit jar expanded. "Huh? It bulged out!" said Puffball. "This is proof that it is sucking energy in." said Firey. It continued to expand.)  
(Match)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(The spirit jar became very large. "What is happening!" said Puffball. "I don't know!" said Firey. "Don't ask me!" said Puffball)(AN: I don't know who was speaking what)  
(Ruby)Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi(The size of the spirit jar was ridiculously large)  
(Ice Cube)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa(The demons are screaming because the spirit jar failed to protect them) (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
(Bubble)Nanatsu no (Ruby)kuni no (Bubble and Ruby)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo(The demons ended up crying) (Ruby)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Pencil)kitemo  
(FreeSmart)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love Shower Pitch!" "That spirit bottle was useless!" said Puffball. "I didn't hear any ideas from you!" said Firey. "How about an encore?" "I don't know why, but I'll pass!" said Puffball, "I'm sorry!" Firey almost was about to snap but he didn't "I'll let you have the win this time!" They disappeared. The inscriptions lit up and the Wishing Ring appeared. Grassy picked it up. "What's this?" he said, "There seems to be some kind of writing, but i don't get it." Then he got hungry. "And I haven't eaten anything besides the jellybeans" he said, "I'd love to eat a mountain's worth of cake!" The ring activated. A mountain's worth of cake appeared. "This is..." Grassy commented, "the Shokorasu Hore Special"(AN: I have no Idea what he's actually trying to say) The cake mountain fell on grassy.

Ruby brought Kaito to a field(AN: so she isn't in gem form) and tend to his wounds. "I can be with Kaito until morning like this" she thought. She lied down next to Kaito and fell asleep. The next day, Kaito woke up. He noticed his wounds have been tend to. He also noticed Ruby asleep.

They were then walking through the field. "Hey Kaito," said Ruby, "Would you like to go for a walk?" "Stupid, everyone's worrying about us!" said Kaito, "We're going back right now!" "Fine..." "Oh yeah," said Kaito. "Eh?" "Did you find the treasure?" said Kaito. "Umm... well... I didn't find it." said Ruby. "Oh, I see." said Kaito. "Although I didn't find the Wishing Ring," thought Ruby, "...It seems my wish was granted!"

Credits

Later that day, at the Object hotel...

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nandarou("This is the first time we've dona an Idol show and we already have this many patrons!" said Sapphire. "Sapphire-san, you're great at business!" said Grassy.)  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Pencil: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Match: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Bubble: Yoy!) magarenai,(Ice Cube: Yeah!) (All)suki ni narazu ni irenai

(Back to Ruby)Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu,(Sapphire: Hey!) tsugeru,(Madame Taki: Hey!) koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru

"Eh? There really was a treasure?" said Madame Taki. "Yeah, there was." said Grassy. "And what happened?" "I really enjoyed it." "How about an encore!"


	12. Episode 12: Crossed Hearts

Intro

Ruby was watching Kaito surf. "Soon it'll be July." said Ruby, "Kaito's all pumped up." "There are a lot of surfing competitions." said Bubble. "Speaking of which, Ruby-san's birthday is in July, isn't it?" said Grassy. "I thought it was on August." said Bubble. "Silly bubble," said Ruby, "My legal birthday is July 3rd, Then i'll be 18"

Episode 12: Crossed Hearts

"Eighteen?" "Yeah" "You've had your coming of age ceremony already haven't you?" said Bubble. "My coming of age ceremony?" "When objects turn 17, they have their coming of age ceremony." said Grassy, "Don't forget, Ruby-san!" "Now that you mention it," said Ruby, "I couldn't do it last year because I lost my gem." "OMBB, Ruby! So you still haven't had your ceremony?" said Bubble. Ruby verbally nodded. "That's too bad." said Bubble, "If you had, you'd be "open for love"." "Open for love?" questioned Ruby. "Soon after the ceremony, you'll be doing this and that..."(AN: sosososososososo)

(Imagine spot: Bubble)

(Mitsuki and Bubble were staring at each other)  
Mitsuki: Bubble-san  
Bubble: Tarou-chan...  
(They ki-)

(Imagine spot end)(AN: Not again.)

"Taroiu-chan...Noiu~~~" said a pretty much blushed Bubble. "You've already had your ceremony?" asked Ruby. "Of course." said Bubble, "Wearing a beautiful dress... Eating a great feast... Everyone pampering me... It was the best~~~~~!" "That's great!" said Ruby. "I'll teach you all those special things about being an adult gem!" said Bubble.

Kaito was still surfing. "So that's is..." said Ruby, "I'll be open for love..."

(Imagine spot: Ruby)

(Kaito and Ruby were staring at each other)  
Kaito: Ruby  
Ruby: Kaito...  
(They-)

(Imagine spot interrupted)

"Ruby-san you mustn't!" interrupted Grassy. "What is is, Grassy," said Ruby, "Don't mess with my imagination." "I've seen what you're thinking about." said Grassy, "You mustn't make love with a human!" "I know that." said Ruby. Bubble looks at her. "Alright," she said.

Le neck day at sc'hol,(AN: Did I really type like that. I don't but It's a joke) "It's almost Ruby's Birthday, right?" said Ice Cube. "You know, she hasn't had her coming of age ceremony yet." said Bubble, "I was thinking of throwing her a birthday party with everyone here." "Yeah," said Pencil, "A birthday party would get her in high spirits before it's too late." "Too late for what?" said Bubble. "Strange things have been happening in the object world lately." said Ice Cube, "So, if something happened, it wouldn't be so strange, right?" "I guess so..." said Bubble. "That's why it'd be nice to throw Ruby a birthday party." said Pencil. "Let's ask, like, Kaito about it then!" said Bubble. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube, "If he congratulates her as well, she'll be happy!" "Yeah" So they did. "It's on July 3rd." said Bubble. "Why do I have to go to her birthday party!?" said Kaito. "It's fine right?" said Kengo/Daichi/Johnny, "Why don't you just go, Kaito?" "We'll help out too!" said another guy, I guess its Johnny. "It's been a while since we've gone wild!" said Kengo. Kaito sighed. "Let's do it" said the others. "Okay, okay!" said Kaito, "Let's set it up." "Yoylecake! Ruby will be happy for sure." said Bubble. She noticed Ruby. "Bubble, why did you leave without me!?" she said, "I was running late because of you!" "fuhuhu" "What's with the eerie laugh, Bubs?" said Ruby. "Kaito-kun and the guys have decided to throw you a birthday party." said Bubble. Ruby gasped. She glanced at Kaito. "We'll look forward to it, 'kay?" said Kaito. "Really?"

As the sun set, Kaito was laying down on the sand. "Since we're going to be planning Ruby's birthday party," he said, "Let's do it our way, and make it huge." "How good" "A birthday party among surfing friends." "Then we better reserve a place on the beach!" "There's that place we leased for Kaito's birthday last year" "Also, what about the presents?" "We got to think about that too." said Kaito.

Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Grassy were looking at Ruby doing... "Bubble-san, Match-san, We'll be in trouble at this rate!" said Grassy, "What if, in her glee, she confesses to Kaito-san without thinking!?" "That's right..." said Bubble. She turned to Ruby. "You're being too enthusiastic, Ruby!" ...no reaction. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, RUBY-SAN!?" shouted Grassy. "Did you say something, Grassy?" Ruby said. "WE'RE SAYING THAT YOU'RE BEING TOO ENTHUSIASTIC!" shouted Grassy. "But Kaito's throwing me a birthday party!" said Ruby. "Only because I asked him to!" said Bubble, "Kaito-kun didn't even know it was your birthday." "Thanks, Bubble!" said Ruby, "This is... the nicest thing you've ever done for me!" "That's not it..." said Bubble. "I know!" said Grassy, "Let's ask Taki-san to tell her fortune. She can tell us what will happen to Ruby-san after she turns 18" " I'm obviously going to have a future filled with happiness! said Ruby as she started spinning. "But Taki-san's fortunes are always wrong, aren't they?" said Bubble. A sparkle seem to come out of Grassy's eye. "that's just fine."

And so they saw Taki-san. "It's harsh." she said, "I see a small boat in a storm at sea." Ruby gasped. "It says your 18th year will be a harsh one." said Taki, "This year, u will loƨe all your loev and take on a qrincess like behavior." It is revealed that Grassy was feeding her lines and that is why I intentionally misspelled some words. "What's with that?" said Ruby. "If yuo do, [it's _written _that] you will hav a peacfull year" (AN: That's literally what it says on the cue card. "If yuo do, you will hav a peacfull year") "Written?" questioned Ruby. Taki panicked. "I mean, I see." "Seems like something Grassy asked you to do." said Ruby. "Nonsense!" said Taki. Grassy handed her another cue card. "I see something else." said Taki, "Your lukky itenm when your 18 is Grassy! You shuld treet him well" Ruby made a "seriously?" face. "Grassy, eh?" she said, "Then, what'll happen if I neglect him." "That is..." Taki started saying randominous words while Grassy written something. He noticed Ruby. "Uh... that tone... it says Grassy will explain this..." said Taki. "i see that too." said Ruby

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle, "With all of you together, why can't you capture the new object princesses!?" said Gaito. "That's..." said Fries. "Umm..." said Firey. "You're right, Gaito-sama!" said Puffball, " Everyone's getting in my way!" "That's your fault, isn't it?" said Fries. "Yeah!" said Firey, "You're always making stupid plans!" She turned red. "What was that!?" said red Puffball, Who i'll rename Roughball,(AN: Orange puffball is bluffball and pink puffball is Trustball) "Try saying it again!" Golf Ball came up. "Gaito-sama, the Gem Kingdom is busy with movement." she said. "I saw some gems in the caverns as well." said Tennis Ball. "Me too!" said Firey."I wonder if something's happening." "I'll go check right away, Gaito-sama!" said Puffball, "Don't get in my way, you guys." "You'll just screw up anyway." said Firey. "Firey, go help Puffball." said Gaito. "What! Go help Puffball, Gaito-sama!?" complained Firey. "OMP, isn't it nice that you two failures go together?" said Fries. "What was that, Fries!" said Firey, "Say it once more!" "I wonder if I could've been wrong." said Fries. The two growled at each other. "Fries, you'll also help Puffball." said Gaito. "Gaito-sama!" said Fries, "I can handle this on my own." "Me too!" said Firey. "Are you two ignoring Gaito-sama's orders?" said Tennis Ball. The two stopped. "If it's an order, I can't help it." said Fries, "I'll help Puffy this time." "That's right." said Firey, "There's no choice."

Meanwhile, Kaito was cleaning a surfboard. He heard one of the boys say "I brought it Kaito." Kaito looked up. "Kaito, is that the surfboard you used?" said Naoyuki. "Yeah" said Kaito, "It's a beginner's board which I have no more use for. I thought of giving it to Ruby as a present." "Are you going to change the picture on it?" said Daichi(sic). "You don't think it's good?" said Kaito. "For a girl, I wonder..." said Kengo. "A skull!" said Naoyuki. "Idiot!" said the others. They laughed. "I wonder what she'd like." thought Kaito.

Meanwhile, Grassy was carrying some shopping bags. "Jeez, Sapphire-san makes grass do harsh duties." he said. He noticed Momo-chan holding a letter. "Momo-chan!" said Grassy. Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling. "Kaito's renting a house on the beach for the party!" she said, "I can't wait! I wonder what kind of party he'll give me" "Heh, I'm a tad envious!" said Bubble, "I wonder if I should invite Tarou-chan." They heard Grassy open the door. "Ruby-san!" he said. "What?" "It's a letter from the gem castle!" Ruby gasped. "It says your postponed coming of age ceremony will take place." said Grassy, "Isn't this great? We can finally go back to the castle!" "When is it?" "What do you mean when!? It'll be on your birthday of course!" said Grassy. Ruby gasped. "No way!" she said. "Everyone at school is planning a birthday party for Ruby!" said Bubble. "Sapphire-Imoto-san," said Ruby, "Can't you go try and see if the people at the castle will delay my ceremony until after my birthday?" "Ruby!" said Sapphire, "No, Princess." Ruby gasped. "Please stop playing around in the human world." continued Sapphire, "Searching for your lost gem, holding off enemy actions. Everyone at the castle is doing their best for your coming of age ceremony! They're not doing it because of the crisis, But so you can take on your duties as princess! You can't just stay here and enjoy your birthday celebration in the human world!" Ruby was hurt. "Let's go, Ruby." said Match. The Bubble and Match left. "Princess, when we go back to the castle this time," said Sapphire, "We may not come back to the surface. Live out your last few days accordingly." "N-no way!" thought Ruby, "Then I won't be able to meet Kaito again!?"

Eyecatch

"I'm sorry, Kaito." said Ruby. "It's not like it's you fault or anything but," said Kaito, "Do you have to go back no matter what?" "Yeah, I'm sorry." said Ruby, "There's something I must do." "It's fine with me," said Kaito, "but Daichi and the others worked really hard setting it up." Ruby noticed a surfboard with a centaury on it. They walked on the grass path at the beach. Ruby remembered Sapphire saying "when we go back to the castle this time," said Sapphire, "We may not come back to the surface.". "It's nothing to be depressed over, right?" said Kaito, "Something like not being able to have a birthday party." Ruby stopped. "Hey Kaito." said Ruby. "What?" "Supposing..." said Ruby. "Supposing what?" said Kaito. "I'm just saying this, but supposing I can't come back again," continued Ruby, "What will you do?" "What will I do?" said Kaito. "Will you be sad?" asked Ruby. "Well..." said Kaito, "I don't know, but without you around, it might be nice and quiet." That shocked Ruby. "Kaito, you idiot!" shouted Ruby. Kaito looked at Ruby. "You don't have to throw me a birthday party or anything!" said Ruby, "I hate guys like you!" She ran away. "Ruby! Wait!" But she was gone. "Jeez, was it worth crying over?" he said. "What's with Kaito." thought Ruby, "He did that without knowing my feelings" (AN: I'll remove the part where Lucia trips over sand) "He doesn't care about me at all." thought Ruby, "He won't be lonely even if I disappear."

As the music box turns... Ruby was in the bath. "Stupid Kaito." she said, "I'll be fine even if I can't come back." Just then, Grassy barged into the door. "Ruby-sa-" He then got splashed by Ruby. "It seems we're going back to the castle tonight..." "Eh? That quickly?" said Ruby. "Communications from the castle said that preparations for the ceremony are complete."(AN: Communications; the longest word Grassy said so far.) said Grassy. "Even so, it's too soon!" said Ruby. "Sapphire-san told me that we should be ready to leave as soon as communications from the castle come." "But" "It's fine right Ruby?" said Grassy, "Get ready to go as soon as your done with your bath." Grassy left. "Leaving this quickly..." thought Ruby, "I won't be able to meet Kaito again. I really won't be able to see him!"

Meanwhile, Kaito was setting up the decorations. Meanwhile, the object demons looked at a beach filled with couples. "That's the famous place on the beach for lovers, isn't it?" said Fries. " Maybe I can come here with Gaito-sama someday!" said Puffball. "Oh my oxygen, that'll never ever happen!" said Firey. "You lie!" argued Puffball, "I didn't ask for you to come with me anyway!" "It's not like I wanted to follow you either." said Fries. "But Gaito-sama ordered it." said Firey. "You say that, but you plan to steal my glory, don't you?" said Puffball, "But that'll never happen!" "No way. There's an idiot here now."(AN: Are you talking about Puffball or Firey, no offence to both of them) said Fries, "So let's go Firey!"(AN: I guess that's Puffball) "Sure, let's split up and get away from her." said Firey. The two got off Puffball. "Go away, Go away!" said Roughball, "That's right. The object princesses might be among the lovers that have gathered on the beach tonight."(AN: No they aren't) She left.

Meanwhile, Kaito has finished setting up the decorations. "Now we can have her birthday party a day early." he said, "She'll definitely be happy." He left the house. Meanwhile, Puffball in human form was scaring a few people. "I wonder if the Object Princess is here." she thought, "If I find her, then I'll get all the credit." She continued scaring people. "Who's she?" one girl said.(AN: Note the campfire she was sitting at, it'll be useful) "All alone, I feel sorry for her"(AN: ...) "I wonder if her boyfriend ran away"(AN: No, I think it's the opposite.) Puffball thought. She overheard the conversation. "As if you could get away from her" "I guess" "what was that!?" thought Puffball... She kicked the campfire saying "DON'T MESS WITH ME!". A firewood log landed near a pile of boxes under a house on the beach which in turn set it on fire. Puffball noticed that. "Aaahhh I'm not involed!" She ran away. Kaito noticed the fire. He ran to the house. Puffball in object form watched. "This is great." she said, "This fire might even attract the Object Princesses!" Pencil, Match, Ruby, Bubble, Ice Cube, Grassy, Sapphire and Madame Taki watched. "What, A fire?" said Pencil. "I'm pretty sure that's the house that Kaito-kun and his friends rented for Ruby's birthday party." said Match. "The house by the sea that Kaito prepared for me." thought Ruby. She remembered the Centaury Surfboard. "I'm going to go over there real quick, wait for me." said Ruby. She jumped into the sand. "Princess!" said Sapphire. "Ruby!" said Bubble. The other FreeSmarters knew what they had to do. The girls transformed into their object forms. Meanwhile, Kaito was Running towards the house. "Calm down, it's dangerous!" said one person. "The firefighters will be coming soon." said another. "But in there is the.." Surfboard he made for Ruby. Speaking of which, Ruby was digging her way to the house with the others following her tail, Or, you know, the equivalent for gemstones.(AN: This would make much more sense in the original) Just then, Puffball appeared. "Object Princesses! They came right to me!" she said, "Yay!" "Puffball!" said Ruby. "You're the one who started the fire!" said Bubble.(AN: Well tecnically yes, but on accident) "How could you do that!" said Ice Cube. "You're making a fool of me!" said Puffball. "I can't believe you actually got the Object Princesses to appear." said Fries. Puffball tuned around. It was Fries and Firey. "Was this your plan, Puffball?" said Firey. "Uh-Of course it was my plan!" said Puffball. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Then how do you plan on stopping their song, Puffy?" said Firey. "Wait, Plan?" "We'll make it so they never forget this day!" said Fries. "Uh...um" "Here we go! Pitchi Pichi Voice" The others joined in "Live start!"

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete(The demons covered their ears) tooi misaki wo mezashiteta("Puffball, what about the plan?" said Fries)  
(Match)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
(Ruby)Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta  
("Could it be you haven't thought of anything!" said Firey. "yeah! that's right" answered Puffball)(AN: I actually put one of these in the spaces)  
(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
(Ice Cube)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Ice Cube and Match)chikamichi

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
(Ruby)Nanatsu no (Bubble)kuni no (Bubble and Ruby)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Ruby)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Match)kitemo  
(FreeSmart)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Damn you FreeSmart Princesses!" said Puffball. "Puffy, You're a real idiot to have come with no plan!" said Fries. He disappears. "Hey what was that!?" "I won't be associated with an idiot like you." said Firey. He disappears. "HOW DARE YOU!" Puffball dissapears.

The girls watched the burning house which was no longer burning. "It seems the fire is out." said Bubble. "Thankfully it didn't get out of control." said Ice Cube. Ruby watched the house. "Ruby, let's go! Everyone's waiting" said Match. "Okay..." The other four left, followed by Ruby. Kaito went over to the remains of the house. He saw the surfboard he was planning to give Ruby...

Credits

Kaito was standing there. He decided to take the remains of the surfboard.


	13. Episode 13: A Gem's Ritual

Okay, I just realized Brenee isn't a real name, so I changed all the times I said that name to Braelyn. I'll try to get used to say Braelyn now. Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!

* * *

Ruby: My name is Ruby Gemacrys. On the third of July, my dear Kaito was gonna throw me a birthday party, but a letter arrived from the palace in the caverns and my long delayed coming of age ceremony will finally take place. What's more, Sapphire said that after I go back to the castle, I won't be able to the surface... Will I... never be able to see Kaito again?

Intro(AN: This Program's... actually no)

Ruby, Sapphire and the others were digging their way to the caverns. They reached the Gem castle. "That's Ruby's Gem Palace?" said Bubble. "It's still peaceful in this area, eh?" said Ice Cube. (AN: Well, duh. Her pearl hasn't been in the castle or its surroundings in like, eight years) "I've come home." said Ruby. Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was looking at Needle and Lollipop, trapped in the containers. "My beautiful collection," he said, "The two of you are probably quite lonely. But don't worry. Soon, I will have your comrades as well." He heard an alarm and a pool of water came up. He looked into it. "Gaito, I see five Object Princesses Coming." said the voice in the water, "And they're actually in the caverns this time." "Well done" He turned to the five water demons. "Gen hunters Prepare to intercept five Object princesses!" he said, "Let's go Team No Name!" "Understood, Gaito-sama!" said the No Namers.

Episode 13: A gem's Ritual

The 34 gems went to greet the princess. "Welcome home, Princess Ruby-..." But Ruby wasn't there. "sama?" "Uhh, Please don't pay any attention to me!" said Grassy, "Even if I've returned..." "Grassy, where's Ruby-sama?" said Emerald. Grassy gasped. "Uhh... Well... I suppose there's no reason to have such a commotion welcoming _me_." he said, "If you want Ruby-sama, she came in through the back door, but..." "But...?" questioned three other gems. "Grassy, is something bothering you about Ruby-sama?" said Amethyst. "Eh... Ruby-sama has..." "Is she in a bad mood?" asked Emerald and Amethyst. "No, quite the opposite... she's being a very quiet, good, and obedient girl" said Grassy. The 34 gems did an anime style fall. "This usually only happens once a year..." said Grassy, "It'd be nice if it snowed underground."(AN: Like Snowdin) Meanwhile, Ruby was in her room, thinking about Kaito. Sapphire, Bubble, Match, Ice Cube, Pencil and Kumo-chan(AN: "Who's Kumo-chan?" See episode 3) watched them. "Ruby's acting strange today, don't you think?" said Bubble, "Normally she'd be running around going "Kya! Kya!" and "Pun! Pun!". She's so easy to read..." "Yeah... usually." said Pencil. "It's more than that..." said Sapphire, "We came back so she can finally become an adult, right?" "That'll be nice..." said Ice Cube. Sapphire walked into Ruby's room.(AN: Minecraft stone walking effect) "Princess, preparations for the ceremony will commence shortly." said Sapphire. "Okay, I understand." said Ruby, "Please call me when you're ready." "That's not normal for her at all!" said Bubble. "Yeah, It's kinda scary..." said Pencil. They met up with Taki-san and Grassy. "Sapphire-san," said, "How is Ruby-san doing?" "Her "acting normal" is as weird as ever" said Sapphire. "I can sympathize with how she feels about the ceremony." said Grassy. "But when you think about it, she's still the normal Ruby." said Sapphire, "It can't be helped, but she'll be fine how she is now." "But it's a problem if she isn't happy!" said Grassy. "It is true that during the coming of age ceremony when she shares her feelings with Objectum Regina-sama." said Sapphire, "Her obedience would be nice but her unhappiness would be a bit..." "See?" said Grassy, "If she was her usual happy self I think it would be easy for her to share her feelings with Objectum Regina-sama." "When you say that, it makes me even more uneasy..." said Sapphire. "Don't worry." said Oyster(AN: Wait, why did I call her oyster? Madame Taki's name is Oyster only in the American dub. Oh well. I'll just call her oyster for the entire episode.), "It'll all work out somehow." "What do mean bu "I'll all work out", Taki-san"(AN: "But Anjeez," you say, "You just called her Taki-san now" To which that I'll say "It's the original dub") said Grassy. Oyster left. "Madame Taki, wait!" said Sapphire as she followed her. "I guess she's, like, still worried." said Match, "About how her birthday party got messed up." "Do you think that Kaito said too much to her again?" said Ice Cube. The other four (AN: IDK). "That guy sometimes says things that can hurt like a knife to the heart." added Ice Cube. "Bingo! hat has to be it!" said Bubble, "This must be the result of something about her birthday party!" (AN: You are off. Not that off but... off) Bubble sighed. "If that's the case, she won't be cheered up easily..."

Meanwhile, Ruby was still in her room. "You're mean Kaito" she thought, "Even though... saying it like that... we may... never see each other again!" She remembered Kaito saying "Without you around, it might be nice and quiet". "Kaito..." Meanwhile, Kaito was outside the Object Hotel. He went inside, but he saw it was empty. "Could she have moved?" he said. He looked at the piece of the surfboard. "That's why she said that" he thought. He remembered Ruby saying "Supposing I can't come back again, What will you do?". "She said she was going back to her country, but..." he said, "Could she have intended to never return?"

Meanwhile, Ruby was still in her room.(AN: "You already said that" said Golf Ball. I threw her out of the window.) Just then, Sapphire opened the door. "It;s time, princess," she said. "Okay..." Ruby said sorrowfully(AN: That's the first time I used an adverb in conjunction with a speaking verb). "That won't do, Ruby..." said Sapphire, "It's finally time for your coming of age ceremony, you gotta smile!" "Yeah" "As I thought..." said Grassy, "She really is being too 'normal'." Topaz opened the door.(AN: How can you opened the door if the door is already opened. "Uhh, double doors" said Golf Ball who just came back in) "Princess Ruby-sama, before the ceremony begins, you must purify your body and change your clothes"(AN: In five seconds, tell me what's wrong with that sentence) she said. "Okay..." replied Ruby. "I wonder if Ruby is okay..." thought Sapphire.

Meanwhile, "She's fine" said Oyster(AN: You know what? I'll continue to call her Madame Taki). "Taki-san, how do you know that?" asked Bubble. "Even though she's like this, she's the true Gem Princess successor." answered Taki-san, "Once the real thing begins, she'll handle the role well." "It doesn't seem that way to me..." said Bubble. "In addition..." said Madame Taki,

Meanwhile,(AN: OH COME ON!) Kaito was surfing the waves. He remembered Ruby saying "Kaito, you idiot!" so he fell down. The other three watched. Kaito then got picked up by Momo-chan. "You're the mole from the other day?" he said, "That must be it! You're getting along with your mom now, right?" Momo-chan the dragged down Kaito. "Hey what are you doing! Where are you taking mew!?"

"At this rate, Ruby will go through with her ceremony obediently."(AN: Phew, we're back!) said Bubble, "It'd be nice if nothing bad happened but..." Madame Taki then played a flute. "Jeez, now Taki-san's playing the flute." said Match, "She's, like, so laid back..." "No, according to what I've heard," said Pencil, "It's a magical flute." The other three looked at her. Meanwhile, Ruby was in her Princess form. They then heard Momo-chan. "Momo-chan?" Ruby left causing Ammolite to go "Ruby-sama?". "I'll be right back!" replied Ruby. She closed the door behind her. Topaz, Ammolite and Feldspar looked at her in confusion. "Momo-chan, where are you?" Ruby said. She then saw Momo-chan. He was with Kaito. "Where are we, Momo-chan?" Kaito said, "Where the hell did you take me?!" "Kaito?" Momo-chan looked at her. He left. "Hey, don't leave me!" said Kaito. Then he changed into Prince form(AN: Don't ask...yet) "Kaito!" said Ruby. She ran over to him. "What's with these clothes?" questioned Kaito. She then saw the Gem in Princess form. "Y-You are..." Kaito said, "I wanted to meet you! I've been searching for you" The Gem sparkled. "Wait! I've grown very fond of you..." said Kaito as he followed her. The gem turned around and put her finger on Kaito's lips.(AN: The most infamous scene from the anime...I think) "Is that..." the Gem said, "Is that true?" Kaito stared her. She looked just like Ruby. "Why... Why is her face..." Kaito thought. "I..."

Just then, The castle shook. It was Gaito standing on a darkness, followed by the five No-namers. "I've finally found it! Your palace in the Caverns." he said. He span around onto a set of stairs, followed by the No-Namers. "Team No Name, while the gems are confused by my song," said Gaito, "Bring me the Object Princesses!" "Oh yeah! I'll dance because Gaito-sama is conducting!" said Puffball. "Gaito-sama, please do the Dark Rose Requiem!" said Ca-Firey.(AN: There's an anti spoiler ray. Also, the Dark Rose Requiem is only in the manga) "What?" said Roughball, "I wanted to make a request for Gaito-sama!" "Hehhehheh. Fastest one wins!" said Firey. "What was that!" argued Roughball. "How boring..." said Tennis Ball. "This is getting too old." said Golf Ball. "Okay, stop competing!" said Fries, "Firey, Hurry to the piano!" "Okay!" he said as he went to the piano that came out of nowhere. "While I conduct, you play the piano and dance" said Gaito, "And then bow before me!" "Okay, Gaito-sama!" said Firey. Roughball listened to the _beautiful_(AN: Sarcasm. That was sarcasm) music and turned back into Puffball. "How beautiful!" said Puffball.(AN: You know, mental note, next time I want to use sarcasm in a story, don't) Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries and Puffball kept on dancing while Firey kept playing and Gaito kept conducting. Firey left the scene with while playing. The other No Namers left too. Except Puffball. "Now, Object Princesses... come to me!" said Gaito(AN: Please don't call him Daito) The other objects were covering their ears. Firey went past them. "My song is so beautiful, how can they not like it?" he said.(AN: What if I wrote a story completely in sarcasm) Meanwhile, "I'll get the Object Princesses by myself now!" said Fries. And also, "Where is the Gem Elemental Object Princess?" said Golf Ball. Plus, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" said Tennis Ball. In addition, "Oh no! I was so absorbed into Gaito-sama's song that I fell behind the others!" said Puffball. She changed into Roughball. "There's no way I'll let them get ahead of me!" she said. Meanwhile, The other objects were covering their ears.(AN: It's so long since I last used "Meanwhile" not following a li-"You already said that!" said Golf Ball. "Says the girl who already said "You already said that".") "Ahh! My head hurts!" screamed Bubble. "This song is so bad that it must be them." said Taki-san. "Them?" said Pencil. "What do you mean by them, Taki-san?" said Match. But Taki-san wasn't there and an actual oyster took her place. "Taki-san!" Meanwhile, The other objects were covering their ears.(AN: Department of Redundancy Department?) "Ahh! I can't stand it!" shouted Grassy.(AN: How are the No Namers the _only_ objects not to get affected by the song!) "It's Gaito!" said Sapphire, "He's the only one who could do this!" "I wonder if Ruby-san's okay!?" said Grassy. Meanwhile, the other objects were covering their ears. And When I say the other objects I mean Ruby since I've mentioned Emerald, Turquoise, Amethyst, Obsidian, Diamond, Amber, Variscite, Ivory, Jade, Feldspar, Jasper, Gold, Opal, Axinite, Pyrite, Coral, Topaz, Benitoite, Glass, Garnet, Iolite, Dioptase, Fluorite, Pearl, Hematite, Quartz, Malachite, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Kornerupine, Chrysoberyl, Ammolite, Poo, Bubble, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Kumo-chan, Taki-san, Sapphire, and Grassy. "Who's playing this song!?" shouted Ruby, "My head hurts!" "What's wrong?" said Kaito, "Are you okay?" Roughball watched them. "She's the..." she started. She turned back into Puffball. "Gem Elemental Object Princess!" She called the others. "I found the Gem Princess!" she said. "Hey, she's MY prey!" said Fries, "Don't interfere." "Eh? I was the first to see her!" said Trustball(AN: Is she Trustball now?) Firey pushed Puffball away. "That doesn't matter!" said Firey, "She's mine!" "What was that, you little bitch!?" shouted Puffball. Fries pushed both of them away. "Get out of my way, you two." he said. "Wait you three," said Golf ball, "Fighting over something so stupid! Do ypu plan to betray Gaito-sama!?" The three stopped. "Don't you dare fight in front of Gaito-sama!" said Tennis Ball, "Co-operate with each other!" "I guess we must!" said Fries. "What?" said Trustball. "Oh Crap." said Firey. "Let's combine our powers!" said Golf Ball. The five attacked Ruby. "What's that?" said Kaito. Ruby turned around. "It's them!" she said. Team No Name flew in a circle so fast, the roof collapsed. "Let's run!" said Kaito. They ran. "You won't get away!" said the five No Namers at the same time. They captured Kaito and Ruby in a dust tornado. Ruby accidentally let go and fell in the seemingly abyss. "RUBY!" shouted Kaito. Ruby gasped.

Eyecatch

Ruby fell next to the Fountain of Promise. "K-Kaito..." She remembered Kaito calling out her name. She woke up. "Kaito?" she said. "Why did he yell "Ruby" then..." she thought, "Did he mistake me for my human form? Or did he realize that I'm really Ruby? If that's true..." "I shouldn't be worrying about this now!" she said. She got up. "I gotta find him and make sure!" she said. He then saw Kaito.(AN: However...) "Kaito, thank goodness! You're okay, right?" she said. But it wasn't Kaito, it was Daito... I mean Gaito! "Nice to meet you, Gem Elemental Object Princess." he said. "No, he's not Kaito!" she thought. Gaito caught her. He pinned her to a wall. "I've captured you, Gem Elemental Object Princess." said Gaito, "I invite you to my castle." "No! Let me go!" cried Ruby. "I'll make a pet out of you just like the Metal and Candy Elemental Object Princess." said Gaito. "Who are you?" said Ruby. He touched her Object. "This is your Gem, eh?" said Gaito. He took it. "No!" "Hehehe... What a noisy girl." said Gaito, "Shall I sing you a lullaby?" "Who is he?" thought Ruby, "He looks just like Kaito, but he's completely different! He's scary!"(AN: You not care about the situation you're in... okay maybe a little) "Kaito... where's the real Kaito!?" The gem fell onto the floor. It touched a rock and then it started to glow. "What?" said Gaito. Just then, a light shone out of the Stone of Gems. Gaito fell to the floor. Objectum Regina appeared. "No way!" Ruby thought. "I'm the Goddess of the Objects, Objectum Regina!" said Objectum Regina, "You're the Gem Elemental Object Princess Ruby, right?" "Y-Yes, Objectum Regina-sama." said Ruby. "Do you like the Object world?" Objectum Regina asked. "Yeah" "What about the people above ground?" said Objectum Regina. Ruby stopped. Objectum Regina giggled. "Listen well, Gem Princess Ruby..." she said, "Long ago, when a clan planning to take over the caverns threatened the peace, I sealed them away with my power. But now, their dark forces are recovering! I have lost my power and now need to be revived with the power of the nine Princess Objects! In order to protect the object world, the peace and the one you love, hurry and revive me, Gem Princess Ruby" Objectum Regina faded away. "Objectum Regina-sama!" said Ruby. "She was the Goddess Objectum Regina, the one who rules the object world." Gaito said. He then heard the No-namers say "Gaito-sama!". And also the rest of FreeSmart say "Ruby!". It was now 6v5. "Gaito, it really is you!" said Ice Cube. "You're the one who got away... the Ice Elemental Object Princess..." said Gaito. "What?" "Huh? I've seen his face somewhere before." said Pencil. "Me too..." said Bubble and Match. Bubble gasped. "Ahh! He looks like Kaito-kun!" she and Match said. "Exactly..." said Ice Cube. "You've all gathered now, Object Princesses." said Gaito. "I'll revive Objectum Regina for sure!" said Ruby, "For the Object World, everyone's peace and to protect the one I love!" She touched the Stone of Gems "I swear it on the Stone of Gems!" "Ruby!" said Bubble. "It seems your coming-of-age ceremony is now over." said Pencil. "Let's go FreeSmart!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" The Stone of Gems shone again. "In order to return peace to the world," said Objectum Regina, "I'll give you three a new power. A song of love and strength. Now accept this song and sing, Object Princesses" She summoned the song. Ruby grabbed it. "Please watch... Objectum Regina-sama..." thought Ruby, "While we sing this new song you've given us with love!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(The No-Namers and Gaito watched)

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta("So this is Objectum Regina's Power!" said Gaito)

"Love Shower Pitch!" The darkness appeared out of nowhere. "We'll withdraw for today!" said Gaito. Gaito and Team No Name disappeared. "How about an encore?" "You still have a long way to go..." said Gaito, sitting on the darkness, "Before we next meet, you should take some lessons, Object Princesses!" The darkness left. "She hasn't been revived." thought Gaito, "It was only a projection... Objectum Regina had that much power... I suppose I'll stay in my castle for a while" Meanwhile, Kaito was just sitting there, fainted. Momo-chan woke him up. "Where is she?" he said. He then heard a voice. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta..." Kaito followed the voice. Sapphire heard the Voice. "This voice is... Ruby!" she said. "She sounds just like Objectum Regina!" said Grassy. "Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" Kaito followed the voice. There she was. The Gem.

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi(Kaito looked at the gem)

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia(Kaito teleported back to the beach)  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

The next day at school, Ruby watched Kaito. Kaito noticed Ruby. "Ruby..." He walked over to her. "What are you just standing there for?" he said. Ruby giggled. "I'm back!" Kaito gasped. "Kaito... I wonder if he realized who I am..." Ruby thought, " I guess he did! Since he realized it... I'm safe! I won't have to keep secrets, and can love him with all my heart." "Without your constant "Kya! Kya!", everyone seems really depressed!" said Kaito. "That's it?" said Ruby. "Yep!" "Kaito really didn't figure out who I am..." she thought. She remembered Kaito calling out her name. "I guess that was just a mistake on his part..." "Come on... if you dwell on it, we'll be late again!" said Kaito. He turned around. "Oh yeah, here!" He threw a surfboard Keychain with a centaury on it. "It's a bit late, but it's your birthday present!" he said. Ruby remembered the same Surfboard with the Centaury design. "Ahh! Thank you, Kaito!" she said.

"I love you Kaito! Even if you don't realize who I am, I want to be with you forever!" she thought. The last scene showed the keychain

Credits

Kaito remembered when he called out Ruby's name in front of the Gem. "Why did I do that?" he thought.

* * *

And First volta done! Love shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	14. Episode 14: Memories of the Starry Sky

Ruby: My name is Ruby Gemacrys. At my gem's coming of age ceremony, I made a promise on my stone. To protect the peace in the ocean and the person I love, I have to reawaken Objectum Regina as quickly as possible. I received a new song. For love and songs, I commit myself to the Pichi Pichi! Alright, It's time for the Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

Intro

That night, Ruby went into Bubble's room. "Bubble, you called?" she said. "Oh, Ruby, Look at this! " said Bubble and Match, "They're Object Tarot Cards!" "Object Tarot cards?"

Episode 14: Memories of the Starry Sky

Bubble held up her deck. "I'll let you use the cards, so how about telling my fortune?" she said. (AN: Also, Kumo-chan was in the foreground) "Sure!" said Ruby, "How do I do it?" "First, think about the person and shuffle the cards." said Match. "Then first, I will tell Bubble's fortune." She shuffled the cards while thinking about Bubble. "After that, align the cards and the one under the center is the present me." said Bubble. "The Ostoraco card, right?" she said, "Let's see... it says I'm an extremely warm hearted person who protects their friends' love relationships. One who acts before she thinks. Yeah, it fits me!" "Uh, I don't know about that." said Ruby. "Yeah, me neither." said Match. "Of course it's accurate! I'm extremely warm hearted!" said Bubble, "If you doubt it, try telling Match's fortune" Ruby shuffled the cards while thinking about Match. She turned over the card under the center. "That's the Fotia card." she said, "A nice girl who helps others, but gets mad when provoked" Match stared at her. "What? It's true!" said Bubble. "You know, I'll do Icy's future next." said Ruby. She shuffled the cards thinking about Ice Cube. She turned over the card under the center. "It's the Music card." said Bubble, "Hmm... it says that Ice Cube is pretty cool and in reality, has tons of fans!"(AN: Cool as Ice Cube because-oh wait) "She does have a good taste in clothes." said Ruby, "But does she really have hidden fans?" "Probably," said Match, who calmed down a bit, "How about you tell your own fortune?" "Sure!" She shuffled the cards thinking about herself. She turned over the card under the center. "The Pharos card, eh?"(AN: Plot point) said Bubble, "Well it says you're the type who aggressively grabs at love. Being timid is forbidden, and you always attack aggressively like a flea." "Always attack aggressively like a flea...?" Ruby questioned, "I don't have much confidence..." "Let's check on your love compatibility." said Bubble, "If you don't have any confidence, let's try and see your love compatibility with Kaito-kun." Ruby blushed but did so anyway.

"This time, think about both of you and shuffle the cards."(AN: Also Kumo-chan was sleeping) explained Bubble, "We arrange the cards differently this time. First we put out the left card. Then we put a card on the left. Then it's on the right. Then on that card's lower right. We put the last card in the empty spot."(AN: The last card she placed down was the Pharos Card. Plot point) Bubble read the cards. "Your compatibility is perfect!" she said, "Your love is invincible! Your lucky item is a bead necklace" "My lucky item?" Ruby questioned. "You should wear a bead necklace and invite Kaito-kun to a date on Tanabata." said Bubble. "A date on the Star Festival?" questioned Ruby. "Under the beautiful starry sky, a date with Kaito-kun!" Bubble sang, "How about that?" Ruby blushed.

As the music box turns... Ruby was making a bead necklace. "I'm done!" she said. She wore it and looked at the two stars, Vega and Altair. "The night I first met Kaito... The starry sky was this pretty." she thought, "But Kaito met the gem Ruby. So tomorrow will be a special anniversary that only I know about..." "I hope I can get a date with Kaito under the starry sky!"

The next day at school, "Ruby, you still haven't asked him out?" said Bubble, "Even if you use the power of the lucky necklace, the one who asks him out first wins!" "I wonder if it'll go well." said Ruby. "You must not waver, Ruby!" said Match, "You must attack aggressively!" They then heard the voice of Braelyn. "Glacie-san..." They turned around. Ice Cube looked at Braelyn. "Ice Cube-Sama... please take this!" said Braelyn. "Please read this!" said Ari. "Eh?" said Ice Cube, "What?" "Please!" said Braelyn and Ari at the same time. Then they ran off. "Hey, wait!" said Ice Cube, "I can't take these!" Ice Cube followed the two girls. "What was that? A love letter?" Ruby said. "Wow... the Object Tarot was right!" said Match. "If this keeps up, the bead necklace might be a huge success!" said Bubble. They saw Kaito. "Kaito..." said Ruby. "Ruby, now's your chance!" said Bubble. She pushed her. "Hey... Umm... Kaito..." "What is it?" "Ummm..." said Ruby, "During the Star Festival, the sky sure is pretty, eh?" "Really?" said Kaito, "I think the winter constellations are prettier." "I-I guess so!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, "What are you doing Ruby!" thought Match, "Invite him already!" "What's Milky Way in Japanese?" said Ruby. "It's Amanogawa of course" said Kaito. "That's right!" Now Match was mad. "What are you doing Ruby!?" she thought. "Ummm... Ummm..." "What is it?" said Kaito, "Is something wrong?" "Go for it!" thought Ruby, "I want to date with Kaito under the starry sky tomorrow on our anniversary! It'll go alright, I'm wearing my bead necklace" She then noticed she didn't even have her necklace on. She screamed. "What is it?" said Kaito, "What are you so surprised about suddenly!?" "Oh no, my lucky bead necklace..." she thought, "I forgot it!" Match noticed the necklace was still on her desk. "Oh My Woodsicles!" Ruby then crabwalked away. (AN: I'm not drunk typing. I know what I'm doing) "What a weirdo." said Kaito. He left. "There there..." said Bubble, "You forgot to wear the necklace, eh? Anyway, you sure messed up!" "What?! You're the one who pushed me before I even put on the necklace!" argued Ruby. "I understand why you're angry..." said Bubble. She patted Ruby's shoulder. "There, there..." "Don't "There, there..." me!" Ruby said. "Why don't you tell him at the beach tomorrow?" said Match, "Don't forget to wear the necklace then!" "Oh my ore." she said.

At the beach, Ruby was wearing her necklace. "I'll invite Kaito for sure today and get a date under the starry sky!" she thought. "It'll be perfect!" she said. But she noticed she wasn't there. "Huh? He's not here." she said. She asked Daichi/Naoyuki. "Where's Kaito?" "He said he had something to do today and won't be coming." he said. "Something to do?" she asked. "No clue." said Naoyuki, "Kengo, did you hear anything?" "I don't know the details but it sounded like pretty important business." said Kengo. "Important business..." she said. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was walking around town when she saw Kaito. "Hey," she said, "Where are you going?" "Nowhere really." said Kaito. He walked bast Ice Cube. "Later..." "What's wrong? He doesn't seem very happy..." Ice Cube said. Meanwhile, Bubble and Match went up to Ruby. "So," They said, "How did it go?" "Kaito wasn't there... It seems he's busy with something..." she said. "Jeez" said Bubble. She took Ruby's hand and ran. "Bubble where are we going?" "We're going to Kaito-kun's house of course" said Bubble, "He might still be at home now! Actions are more important then planning!" "B-Bubble" They rang Kaito's doorbell but nobody came. "I guess he's out" said Bubble. "I wonder if he already left." said Ruby. They then heard Ice Cube. "What are you doing?" They turned around. "Ice Cube." "We came to see Kaito but..." "I just saw Kaito going towards the station." said Ice Cube. "Towards the station?" questioned Ruby. "Thanks, Icy!" "Let's go, Ruby." said Bubble. The three left. When the three arrived at the station, Bubble and Match saw Tarou-chan. "It's Tarou-chan!" they both said. They ran to him. "Mitsuki-sensei." "Are you three going somewhere now?" said Mitsuki. "Umm Mitsuki-sensei, did you see Kaito anywhere?" asked Ruby. "I just saw Doumoto-kun getting on a train to Orien town." said Tarou. "Orien town?" said Ruby. "What'll I do? Even if I go to Orien town, it's huge..." she thought, "But the anniversary of the day I met Kaito only happens once a year..."(AN: Well...) "No! I must not be timid!" she thought, "That's right! The Object Tarot said I need to attack aggressively! And Bubble and Match's going with me too!" Just then, she noticed Bubble and Match clinging onto Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei, what are you going to do now?" said the two. "Uhh... I was thinking of going to the bookstore now..." said Mitsuki. "OMG! I love the bookstore!" said Bubble and Match, "I'll go with you!" Mitsuki laughed. "OMG Bubble, you're always like this when you see Mitsuki-sensei!" Ruby thought, "Fine then, I'll search for Kaito on my own!" She left.

Ruby got off the train at Orien Station. "I came all of the way to Orien town," she said, "I wonder if Kaito really is here..." She noticed a flower store. "I know! I'll ask that flower store!" she said. Ruby walked into the flower store. Meanwhile, Kaito walked out of the flower store. "Oh yeah... I better go check what time the train goes home..." said Kaito. Meanwhile, "Someone just like that bought flowers and went out that way." said the flower store owner. "Really? Thank you!" said Ruby. She ran out of the flower store, in the opposite direction of where Kaito is heading. "I'll catch up with him soon!" she said, "I'll find Kaito!" Just then, a dog which was chasing a cat bumped into her, causing her ring to fall off her finger. "Ouch..." She got up. "Jeez, Don't scare me like that!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Kaito was heading towards the direction Ruby was heading. He noticed a dropped Ring. He picked it up. "This is..." he said, "Ruby's ring! Why is it here?"

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa Castle, Golf Ball was sitting next to Gaito. "I wonder what's on your mind..." she said, "With such a gloomy face." "You don't know what I'm thinking?" said Gaito. "I like that expression on your face." said Golf Ball, "Of course I understand! You're thinking about the remaining Object Princesses. Gem, Sky, Fire, Ice and Creativity" "Golf Ball... You go." said Gaito. "Understood." said Golf Ball.

Eyecatch

"What'll I do?" said Ruby, "After I turned away from the hilly road I've gotten lost!" Just then, someone came up. "What's wrong?" she said. "Umm... Did you see a guy carrying a bouquet of white carnations?" said Ruby. "No... I didn't see someone like that but..." said the someone, "If he's carrying carnations, maybe he's visiting a grave." "Visiting a grave?" questioned Ruby. Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Mitsuki were at the bookstore. Mitsuki grabbed a book. "This is Doumoto-kun's father's music scorebook." he said. "Kaito-kun's father was a pretty amazing person right?" said Bubble. "There are lots of great songs in this book." said Mitsuki, "That reminds me, today's the day of the anniversary of his parents' death." Bubble and Match gasped. "I'm pretty sure I heard his parent's graves are in Orien town." "In Orien town..." said Bubble and Match. "Their graves" they thought at the same time. They turned around and saw Ice Cube and Pene(I get hit by an anti spoilers ray! "What was that for It's only in the manga!" I say)Pencil. "Icy, Pence-Pence!" they said, "Mitsuki-sensei, please wait for us!" They talked to Ice Cube and Pencil. "Wasn't Ruby with you?" said Ice Cube. "Ruby went to Orien town by herself to chase after Kaito-Kun." Bubble and Match said. "Will she be alright by herself?" said Pencil. Bubble thought about it. "Now that you mention it, Ruby has no sense of direction." said Bubble. "OMF, she needs to be babysat..." said Ice Cube. "If you're worried, how about going to Orien Town?" said Match. "Yeah good idea!" said Ice Cube.

Meanwhile, Kaito was at the Orien Cemetery. He dropped the ring which landed on a rock, then it shone. Kaito picked it up. "What?" The light can be seen from where Golf Ball was standing. "Why is a Princess' Object reaction coming from over there?" she said. Kaito was in front of his parents' grave. "Dad... mom... another year has passed, right?" he said. He stared over the cape. He looked at the ring in his hand. "But why was this ring here?" he said. He then heard Kiyoufu Shirabe play. It was coming from a chapel. He left the ring under the bouquet and walked into the chapel. There he can see a Golf Ball playing the song. He looked at Kaito. "I guess objects aren't the only things attracted by this melody." she said. "Another Object?" he thought, "Who in the world is she?" "Now, where is the Gem?" said Golf Ball, "Hand over the ring. I know you have it!" "The ring?" She wants the ring?" Kaito thought. "I don't have anything like that." he said. "Do you think you can play innocent with me?" said Golf Ball. She summoned a shuriken, four of them, and threw them at Kaito. At that moment, the bead necklace broke.(AN: Why? I don't know) "My bead necklace..." she thought. She then heard Bubble call out "Ruby!". She turned around. "Where's Kaito," said Pencil, "Didn't you find him yet?" "Could something have happened to Kaito?" she thought. Yes, in fact, something did. Because he is trapped by shurikens. "You look pretty good." said Golf Ball, "I know that you have it. Where is the gem?" "Or maybe I should ask about your relationship with the objects first..." He remembered when the Gem saved him from another object demon. He then remembered that the ring Ruby wore was the same one as the ring the Gem wore. "That's got to be it..." he thought, "Ruby's an Object!" "Although I have no interest in humans like you..." said Golf Ball, "Even knowing that..." She looked at Kaito. He looked just like Gaito but with Orange hair. "He looks like Gaito-sama." thought Golf Ball(AN: I already said that. "Hey that's my line" "It's just tit for tat"), "That's not possible..." "Now, give me the Princess' Object!" Golf Ball said. "Just asking me won't work!" said Kaito, "Even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you!" "It's Ruby's Important ring!" he thought. "I'd never give it to someone like you!" "How cheeky!" said Golf Ball, "Then how about I chop you up till you're ready to talk." "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" (AN: Why can't Ruby transform? I don't know. Or at least, in this adaptation. Ruby's ring only contains some of her Gem while Lucia's pendant literally contains her pearl. "As if that wasn't obvious" Shut up GB. And if that isn't enough, The objects call out the Princess Stone to transform. How long is this Author's note? It feels like the longest) "You found me out, eh, object princesses!" said Golf Ball. "Cutting him..." started Pencil. "with ice..." continued Match. "absolutely..." resumed Bubble. "terrible!" finished Ice Cube. "Ah, is that so..." said Golf Ball, "Shuriken!" She threw her shurikens. They pinned the microphones to the wall. Meanwhile, Ruby was still looking for her ring. "Where is it! To lose my ring at a time like this. I need all my gem to call the Stone of Gems! Where did I drop it!"(AN: "No wonder why Ruby didn't know the power of the Objects even when the trasformation phrase is clearly "_Stone of Gems_ Voice!"." said Lollipop "Yeah" I said, "Adaptation induced plot holes require Adaptationesque patching. And by Adaptationesque I mean really stupid. Why? Live Action Adaptations") "Fine! I'm going to help save Kaito even if I can't transform!" A pebble fell down onto the ring. (AN: How? I don't know. "You managed to turn one of these into one of the longest Author's notes you have written") Ruby noticed the light. "The ring..." she said, "Why is it here?" It felt to connect with her Gem. Meanwhile, The other FreeSmarters wier stilk trkapped within the shurikens(AN: YKN? (YKN stands for You know what) I'm not even gonna try and spell it right) "OMGBF, You look so stupid! How does it feel to be unable to move?" said Golf Ball, "Well, I'm done playing with you now. I'll freeze you and take you to Gaito-sama!" "Stone of Gems Voice" Ruby FINALLY appeared.(AN: "Uh... Why did you write finally in all caps?") "How dare you do this to Kaito!" she thought. "I won't forgive you!" "The Gem from that day..." thought Kaito, "Was Ruby!" "You complete the set!" said Golf Ball, "Shuriken!" The shurikens hit Ruby. "Oh my, are you done already?" said Golf Ball, "Way too easy!" "Stop that right now..." said Kaito. Just then, Kaito screamed out "RUBY!" as a bright light shone out of him. The light revived Ice Cube, Bubble and Ruby(AN: I figured that since the microphones are their objects, It would count as Ice Cube and Ruby shattering or Bubble popping) "How dare you do that!" said Ruby, "The fight starts now!" Ruby grabbed the song. "Oh no!" said Golf Ball. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara("I-I can't move" said Golf Ball)  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!(Golf Ball watched)  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta("Gaito-sama")

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Golf Ball disappeared. Ruby tried waking up Kaito. He woke up. "Ruby..." "Kaito!" She noticed the light disappeared. "Why are you here?" said Kaito, "I came to visit the grave and..."

That night, they were visiting Kaito's parent's grave. "This is your parent's grave.." said Ruby. "Today is... the anniversary of their death." said Kaito, "My parents were travelling musicians so we often went on musical tours. That day was one of the rare trips for fun and I was very happy!" He recounted the ten storey tall wave crash down on the ship(AN: But he didn't recount the gem. Because..) "Both my parents died in that accident..." "The anniversary of when Kaito and I met is also..." she thought, "Sorry Kaito! I was only thinking about myself and... I didn't know something that serious happened..." "Kaito..." "It's not something for you to worry about..." "But..." "I think of today as the day I can meet with my parents under the starry sky."

Credits

Gaito was in the Panthalassa castle. "Kaito..." he whispered

* * *

I guess that answers all our questions. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	15. Episode 15: The Promise on the Beach

I made some mistakes and I'll change "Fire Stone" Voice into Stone of Flames Voice" in this and the past five episodes. Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!

* * *

Intro

At school, Ruby was relaxing with the other FreeSmarters under a tree. "I wonder if summer vacation will come soon." she said. "Ruby, all you care about anymore is summer vacation!" said Match. "That's because summer vacation is full of fun events!" said Ruby. "Events?" Ice Cube questioned. "yeah!" said Ruby, "Like going to the amusement park on a date, going to festivals, playing around and travelling with just your lover!" "Though that's only if you have a partner! Hoy, Hoy!" said Bubble. Ruby fell onto the ground. "Th-That's right," said Ruby, "But I'll do my best to create some great summer memories!" "But before that, we have to do our best on the finals." said Pencil. Ruby panicked. "Finals!?" "Oh my phosphorous. You really weren't, like, thinking about the tests at all, were you?" said Match. "Heh, not one bit." "They start next week, didn't you hear?" said Ice Cube. "Next week..." said Ruby, "You mean..." "I only have one week left?!" she panicked. "And if your grades are bad, you'll have to take summer school and then you won't have a summer vacation!" said Bubble. Now Ruby was upset

Episode 14: The Promise on the beach

Ruby was reading a textbook. "I'm so bad at math..." said Ruby, "Even though I studied it in Gem School"(AN: In five seconds, tell me what's wrong with that sentence) "If you know the formulas by heart, you'll get it somehow." said Pencil. "The formulas?" Ruby said, "How many are there this term?" "About fifteen, I think" said Ice Cube. "Fifteen..." said Ruby, "No, no, no! There's no way I can memorize that many!" "But Ruby. if you can't remember them, you won't solve any problems!" said Bubble. "What'll I do?" said Ruby, "At this rate, I'll have to go to summer school!" "It equals to that you won't have much of a summer vacation" said Pencil. "It also equals to very few dates with Kaito." said Match and Bubble. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. "No way! What'll happen to my summer?" said Ruby, "The amusement parks, the festivals, the touring!?" "If you want a fun summer vacation, you'll just have to do your best on the math final, Ruby" said Bubble and Match. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. "That's how it is." said Pencil. "If that's the case, then I'll study hard!" Ruby said, "So you four will help me out!" causing four exclamation mark effects to appear accompanied by a shortened version of the sound in BFDI 1b after Snowball threw Golf Ball of a cliff.

After school... "I can't do it! My head's hurting now!" she cried. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you started studying!" said Ice Cube. "Ruby," Match called from Ruby's bed, reading... something(AN: Explained later on), "If that's how it is, then dating Kaito is nothing but a dream." "Oh no! I've got to do my best!" said Ruby, "let's see... x equals..." "It's seems like she's finally trying..." said Ice Cube. "Even Ruby has things that she needs to do." said Match. "By the way, Match," said Pencil as she just came in, "What have you two been reading?" Match and Bubble showed the magazine to Pencil and Ice Cube. "A special issue on dating spots for, like, summer vacation!" said Match. "Do yo wanna have a look, Pence-Pence?" said Bubble. "Yeah!" said Pencil. "Not interested!" said Ice Cube. Just then, Ruby came out from nowhere(AN: You know where she was and I knew where she was. Why did I type that?) "I wanna look!" she said. "OMT Ruby, what happened to memorizing formulas?" said Pencil. "And we were just complimenting you too..." said Bubble and Match. "But it's a special issue on summer dating spots!" Ruby said, "I must see it!" "Oh well... Ruby, let's look together!" said Bubble and Match. "Bubble!" said Ice Cube. "Just a little..." said Bubble and Match. "Ah! Fireworks!" said Ruby, "Do you want to go, Bubble?" "OMBB, Sure! I've been wanting to go night cruising!" said Bubble and Match, "Of course, with Tarou-chan!" "I think that I'd prefer the amusement park!" said Ruby, "Of course, with Kaito!" "Oh my fridge, what are you doing?" said Ice Cube. "But it's so nice, I want to go..." said Ruby, "If I went with Kaito, it'd be fun for sure!"

(Imagine spot)

(Ruby and Kaito are having fun at the amusement park, then at the beach)  
(They looked at each other)  
Ruby: Kaito...  
Kaito: Ruby  
(They kissed)(AN: Finally someone or something doesn't interrupt me)

(Imagine spot end)

"Just kidding!" Just then, Grassy brushed her with a mop.(AN: Finally you came. Wait...) "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I have to clean." "What are you doing, Grassy!?" said Ruby, "I was at the good part!" "Good part of what?" said Grassy, "Even though you're supposed to be studying, you're not focusing at all, right!?" "But summer is when stuff happens!" she said, "We might even go *~this~* far..." (AN: How far? Like, zazazazaza far?) "*~This~* far?" "Yep! That's why I'm thinking about stuff like that!" said Ruby, "Ah, I can't wait for summer vacation!" "She's doomed, huh?" said Pencil, "She's totally out of it now." "She can't study like this." said Match. "Shall we go?" said Ice Cube. "Yeah." said Bubble. The four left while Grassy was still being hugged by Ruby.

"OMM, what's with those four? How mean of them to leave me!" Ruby said while she was at the bookstore, "Fine then. I'll study on my own!" She bought the textbooks. "If I buy these, it'll work out! I'll get 100% for sure!" She passed by Kaito. "And then it's summer vacation and amusement parks with Kaito!" "What about me and summer vacation?" said Kaito. Ruby turned around. "K-Kaito!" she said panickedly(AN" Is panickedly a word?). "What are you doing with all those reference books?" said Kaito.

Ruby talked to Kaito at the beach. "Oh, I get it..." said Kaito, "You're bad at math, eh?" "How about you?" said Ruby. "Me?" said Katio, "I guess I'm about average." "How nice you have free time..." sighed Ruby, "What should I do? If I have to take summer school..." "Well, do your best!" said Kaito, "If you don't have summer school, let's go have fun somewhere!" "Really?" said Ruby, "You'll really go have fun with me?" "Sure!" said Kaito. "Even at an amusement park?" said Ruby. "Sure, anywhere is fine." "Yay! Now I can go to an amusement park this summer with Kaito!" she thought. "Then I'll do my best!" said Ruby, "It's a promise for sure!" She held pinkies with Kaito. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Hope to stick a needle in my eye!" "It's a promise!" she said.

As the music box turns... Ruby was studying hard. "I have to remember these formulas somehow!" she thought, "I'll cram enough for a lifetime!" Later that night, Buzzing noises were heard. Bubble woke up. "What's that noise!?" she said. Match also woke up. "Match, do you know what that sound is?"said Bubble. Match shook her head. And then Sapphire woke up. "Be quiet! Shouldn't you be sleeping!?" she screamed. Match opened the door. "Ruby, what are you doing!?" she said. It's revealed that Ruby was memorizing maths formulas while wearing a stupid hat that beeps. Grassy was also helping her. "Ruby, what are you making weird noises in the middle of the night for?" said Sapphire. "It's so loud we can't sleep!" said Bubble. "But she said unless she does it like this, she'll get tired and fall asleep." said Grassy. He pressed a button to play the sound. "She's been studying this whole time?" said Match. "Ruby... studying?!" said Sapphire. "Is it snowing even though it's summer?" said Taki-san. "OMG, stop bugging me!" said Ruby, "Whether or not I can go to the amusement park with Kaito rides on this!" "The amusement park with Kaito-san?!" said Grassy. "Uh" "So that's why." said Nikora. "There's no other reason she'd be studying..." said Bubble and Match. "Shall I predict the test questions?" said Taki-san, "They're super accurate, me "question predictions"." "Eh... I'll pass on that offer." said Ruby. "Oh, how reserved of you." said Taki. "If you have a goal, you can make good progress, right?" said Bubble. Sapphire yawned. "Whatever, just do it quietly. It's still night time" she said. "OML! I'M OPPOSED!" shouted Grassy, "HOW DARE YOU STUDY JUST SO YOU CAN GO FOOL AROUND WITH A MALE! AND A HUMAN MALE AT THAT! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! NO WAY!" He got pulled by the four. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Grassy you're even louder! Sleep now! Sleep!" said Sapphire.

The next day as school, "Oh that's how it is!" said Bubble, "Isn't that nice? For Kaito to wish you luck." "Bubble, you know," said Ruby, "Until now, I've never wanted to do math. But... when Kaito told me to do my best, I suddenly wanted to do it! How strange, huh?" "That's how it is, huh?" said Match, "Just one word from someone you love and you get amazing powers!" "Yeah!" "If that's true, then there's a good way to get even more power!" said Match. "Eh? What good way?" said Ruby.

"Eh? A study group at my place?" said Kaito. "W-Wait, Match!" said Ruby. "You just be quiet." said Match. She turned to Kaito. "Actually, we're no good at, like, math and we're hoping you would, like, teach us." she said. "Match, what are you saying so suddenly!?" said Ruby. "I don't really mind..." said Kaito. "Eh?" "Isn't this nice, Ruby?" said Match and Bubble, "Now you'll do great at math!" "B-But.." "Pence-Pence, Icy, you'll come too, right?" said Match, "To teach us what we don't, like, know!" After school, Match told Pencil, Bubble and Ice Cube her actual plan. "So the six of us will, like, study today..." she said, "But tomorrow, the plan is for us to, like, not show up!" "Are you sure it's okay to do this?" said Pencil. "It's fine! Ruby will be happy to be alone with him!" said Bubble, "Right?" "I guess so..." said Pencil. "Yeah..." said Ice Cube.

The next day, "Are you okay, Match?" said Ruby. It's revealed that Match is faking a fever. "I feel like I have, like, a fever or something..." said Match. "So you won't come to the study group today?" said Ruby, "I'll call Pencil and Ice Cube and tell them." "Nga! They called earlier. They said they won't be coming today because something came up!" said Match. "What about you Bubble?" said Ruby. Bubble coughed. "I think I caught Match's fever." Match and Bubble walked up to Ruby. "Alright, Ruby!" said the two, "Now you can study all alone with Kaito! Congrats!" "But being alone with him..." said Ruby, "I'll be all nervous!" "It's okay!" said Bubble, "I know, I'll give you a charm against worrying!" She grabbed some cologne and sprayed it onto Ruby. "Here. It's a magical cologne." she said, "Now you'll understand both math and love!" "Uh, Bubble, Match? If you're that lively, are you sure you can't come with?" said Ruby. Match and Bubble (AN: IDK). "No way... I'm just, like, pushing myself now." said Match. Match and Bubble pushed her. "See ya later!" Match called Pencil. "So the plan was a success!" she said, "Ruby's, like, all alone with Kaito now! I wonder if I should go ask, like, Tarou-chan some questions." "OMT, Match, there's no music test!" said Pencil. "I guess so." said Match, "Well, I'll talk to you later." She hanged up. "I guess I'll go for a walk." said Pencil.

Meanwhile, Ruby was outside Kaito's house. "Studying all alone with Kaito," she said, "I'm really nervous!" Meanwhile, Pencil was sitting on a bench. She then heard a dog. She picked it up. "Are you all alone?" said Pencil. The dog licked her. "Hey stop that! It tickles!" Meanwhile, Ruby was still outside Kaito's door. "What should I do? Maybe I'll go home..." she thought. She then heard Kaito said "Sorry to make you wait!". To her surprise, Kaito was behind her. "I stopped by the store." he said, "Huh, you're alone?" "Match and Bubble got sick, and Pencil and Ice Cube had some business to take care of." said Ruby. "Well, it's better for me this way." said Kaito. Ruby blushed. "Then I don't need to worry about them." said Kaito. "Oh, that's what he meant." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Pencil was still outside with the dog. "Aren't you lonely, being all alone?" said Pencil. The dog whined. It pointed to the storm clouds. "Is it gonna rain?" said Pencil. The dog ran away. "Oh well, I'll go home." said Pencil. She looked at the storm clouds. "It looks like a big storm."

Eyecatch

Meanwhile, Ruby was studying at Kaito's house. "What should I do?" she thought, "I'm thinking of talking to him about that and thinking of asking him about that and now I'm nervous and can't talk at all!"(AN: Department of Redundacy Department) Kaito looked at Ruby. "What's wrong?" "Uh... umm..." said Ruby, "I don't understand this problem very well." "Which one?" said Kaito as he bumped into Ruby. "Being this close to Kaito..." thought Ruby. "In this case, you use the formula to find the area of the trapezoid, got it?" said Kaito. "I see!" said Ruby. "Simple, eh?" "Yeah!" "Is something wrong?" said Kaito. "Ah, no. I was just thinking it's strange." said Ruby blushing, "I didn't get it all during class. Bu when you explained it, I understood it right away." "In other words, you just weren't paying attention in class." said Kaito. Ruby giggled. Kaito smelled the cologne(AN: You probably forgot that Match sprayed cologne on Ruby). "I smell something good." said Kaito. "Oh, Match put some cologne on me." said Ruby. Kaito (AN: IDK). Ruby panicked. "Match you liar! Now I'm worrying even more!" she thought.

"Huh?" Ruby snapped out of it. "Look, the clouds suddenly look like a storm." said Kaito. "Yeah, you're right." said Ruby, "It was such nice weather a little while ago." Pencil watched the storm from her house. "It really did start raining." she said. She remembered the dog and rushed out to get it. Meanwhile, Puffball was standing on a bridge.(AN: Yeah, I know Puffball flies but...) "I'm a genius!" she said, "If I bring in a typhoon, the Object Princesses can't bother me! Now come on out Object Princesses! Lookie Lookie, its a trap! Clouds, become a raging storm!" Pencil ran to look for the dog. "Where did he go?" she said. Meanwhile, Kaito and Ruby were watching the storm. "It looks like a typhoon." said Kaito. "Yeah" said Ruby. Just then, a power outage happened. "It's a power outage." said Kaito. "What's a power outage?" asked Ruby. "Don't you know what a power outage is?" said Kaito. "There's no such thing in the caverns..." thought Ruby, "What's a power outage?" Just then, lightning struck. Ruby squealed. "It's just lightning." said Kaito. "I know that, but..." said Ruby. Lightning struck again. "Oh now what should I do?" she thought, "My heart is really pounding." "It'll be alright." said Kaito, "I'm here for you." He looked outside. "It'd be nice if it just went somewhere else..." "Yeah." "Though I'd really rather to stay like this forever..." she thought, "To be with Kaito like this forever..." Meanwhile, Puffball was still standing(sic) on the bridge. "Now come out, little FreeSmarters!" she sang. Meanwhile, the dog was stuck in the water. Pencil span around and dived in the river. Puffball turned into Roughball. Pencil grabbed the dog. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she said. The dog licked her again. "OMG, cut that out!" Pencil then noticed Puffball. "Yo, Creativity Elemental Object Princess, I wanted to see you so bad." said Roughball. "You're Puffball!" she said, "I get it, this storm is your doing!" "Yes, and I'll make you a present for Gaito-sama!" said Puffball, "Eat this!" She summoned a rainbow attack. Match's object shone. "Could it be the Object Demons appeared?!" she said. "I'll get Ice Cube." said Bubble. Meanwhile, Ruby's Object is also shining. "My gem is..." she thought, "What should I do? Something's happened to one of the other four. I don't wanna leave here though... I want to stay like this with Kaito forever. But... I got to go!" "Kaito," she said to Kaito, "I've got to go home now." Kaito gasped. "Go home... you..." "See you later!" said Ruby as she left. The rain cleared up as Ruby met up with Match, Bubble and Ice Cube. "Match, Bubble, Ice Cube." "Ruby, are you okay?" said Match. "But what about Pencil?" said Ruby. "I tried calling her, but she didn't, like, answer." said Match. "We've got to save Pencil!" said Ruby. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Fire Stone Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" Meanwhile, Roughball was still attacking Pencil. "Aren't the other Object Princesses going to help you?" she said. "I don't know..." said Pencil. "How pitiful. You're all alone" said Puffball. "Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Pencil. "Oh how scary..." said Roughball, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to capture you alone." She then heard a few voices. "Starlight! Hikari wo motto atsumetara," "Ruby! Bubble! Match! Ice Cube!" said Pencil. "What, your comrades appeared?!" said Roughball. Pencil put the dog down.(AN: The dog actually has a name) "Pegiru, wait here. I'll pay her back!" she said. "Creativity Stone Voice!" (AN: The song is still playing) The others joined Ice Cube. "Now lets jump into the Live Start!" said Ruby. But Roughball ran(AN: Or is it flew) away crying "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Ice Cube)Star Light!  
Jibun wo(The light caught up to Roughball, sending her into an imaginary field) motto shinjitara  
(Bubble)Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu(A light shone, showing the FreeSmarters)

(Ruby)Kooritsuita sekai de("Oh my god! Where am I?!" said Puffball/Roughball) (Match)hitori kiri no yoake mo  
(Pencil)Chiisana karada dakedo... (FreeSmart)Makenai

(Pencil)Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!(Puffball tried running away)  
(Bubble)Namida to ase no (Ice Cube)suteeji  
(Ruby)Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
(FreeSmart)Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"Love shower Pitch" said Ruby, sending Puffball out of the field. "The five of you teaming up isn't fair!" said Puffball. "Shall we give you, like, special service?" said Match. "How about an encore!" said the five. "I don't want one!" screamed Puffball. She disappeared. The five giggled. Just then, they heard Pegiru. He jumped onto Pencil. "There, there... were you scared?" she said, "It's okay now!" "Is the puppy alright?" said Ruby. "Yeah!" said Pencil. "That's great, that you're both okay." said Bubble. "How did you know I was attacked?" said Pencil. "My gem told me!" said Ruby. "No matter where, if something happens, we're all together!" said Bubble. "Yeah." said Pencil. The dog licked her for the third time. "Hey that tickles. Silly puppy." said Pencil. The other girls laughed. "Come on, cut that out!" said Pencil.

Credits

The next day, Kaito was walking along the grass path to school when Ruby came up. "Morning, Kaito!" said Ruby. "Were you okay yesterday?" said Kaito, "You jumped up and left in the middle of the storm." Ruby verbally nodded. "Our hotel is close to the ocean, so I was worried." said Ruby, Sorry for making you worry." said Ruby. "Speaking of worry, are you going to be on the test?" said Kaito, "We couldn't study much yesterday so..." "I tried my best last night, but I don't have much confidence..." said Ruby, "But I won't give up! You promised to go to the amusement park with me!" "That's if you get 100%" said Kaito. "Gah! 100%?!" said Ruby, "You meanie! You promised you'd go with me if I didn't have to go to summer school!" Kaito giggled. "Well, do you best." said Kaito as he left. "Wait, Kaito!" said Ruby, "You said you'd go if I didn't have to go to summer school!" "Then 95%!" said Kaito. "No lying!" said Ruby. "Then I'll let you off with 75%." said Kaito. "Kaito, you meanie!" said Ruby.


	16. Episode 16: Hidden Feelings

Okay, so in Episode 67, I don't know whether to use Pencil or needle. Pencil gets an eyecatch in episode 68 but now it doesn't make sense as Needle shouldn't have Karens role. I decided to do it anyway. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

"Love Shower Pitch!" "Damned FreeSmart Princesses!" said Fries. "How about an encore?" "Remember this!" shouted Fries, "Next time, I will definitely..." He disappeared. The girls transformed back into object form. "Alright! That was easy!" said Bubble. "Of course it was!" said Ruby, "Because if we are all together, we have nothing to fear!" The rings shone. Meanwhile, Fries was stalking them.

Episode 16: Hidden Feelings

The next day at the beach, As the music box turns...(AN: Did I just combine three of the commonly used recurring phrases into one? Illegal but outstanding move) Ruby and the others were at Maki's beachhouse. "It's so wonderful!" said Ruby. "It looks so nice, right?" said Match. "Yeah, being here makes you feel relieved." said Bubble. "Why does that mean we customers have to be in these get-ups?" said Ice Cube. They were all wearing white tops with (insert colour here) stripes(AN: Or in Ice cube's case, White and light blue) and denim shorts. "Uh... well... Technically, we're not customers." said Ruby.

(Flashback)(AN: From yesterday)

Maki:(Calling on the phone) What was that? Hello? Hello?(Hangs up) This is troubling.  
Kaito: What's wrong, Maki-san?  
Maki: Opening day is tomorrow and my workers say they can't come.  
Kaito: Then, tomorrow I'll bring my friends to help out.  
Maki: That would help, but...  
Kaito: You've always been there for us so at least let us help when you're in a bind.  
Maki: Alright, I guess I'll take advantage of your offer.  
Ruby: I'll help too, with my four other friends.  
Maki: But it's finally summer vacation. Dragging you friends in too... Is that okay?  
Ruby: Come on. It's completely okay. I mean, otherwise, we'd beg you to let us help.  
Maki: I see. So that's how it is. Then for the couple of days until we get replacement workers, I'll be counting on you guys.  
Ruby and Kaito: Okay!  
Maki: It's not much of a salary, but for the fireworks festival, I'll arrange some box seats for you all. Have everyone come and watch.  
Ruby: Right!

(Flashback end)

"... and that's what happened." said Ruby. "Why the sharpening did you volunteer us too?" said Pencil. She turned to Bubble. "I know why Ruby wants to help, but why did you agree, Bubble?" she said. "That's because I can't ignore someone in trouble," said Bubble, "And if I could watch the fireworks with Tarou-chan in box seats, that wouldn't be bad at all" Match slapped Bubble. "No! I get Tarou-chan!" she said. "No me!" "Alright, alright." said Pencil. "I'm going to seduce Tarou-chan with my sexy kimono!"(AN: I know Hanon says Yukata but what's the difference?)

(Imagine spot)

(Bubble was watching the fireworks with Mitsuki)  
Bubble:(Voiced acted by Bubble)(AN: You don't say) Tarou-chan, the fireworks are very beautiful.  
Mitsuki:(Also voiced by Bubble) Not at all. Hanon, you are a thousand times more beautiful.  
Bubble: Taroiu-chan!

(Imagine spot end)

"Kya! What will I do if he says that?" said Bubble. Bubble made a cycle of weird faces. Match and Ice Cube facepalmed. Ruby giggled. Pencil was ignoring them. Ruby turned to the other three. "Of course, I also had Sapphire get you three a kimono, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube" she said, "So please help out with the restaurant." "I got my own already," said Match. "for that same reason as that dumb Bubble" she added under her breath. "That sounds fun!" said Pencil. "Nah, I'll pass." said Ice Cube. "No you can't!" said Ruby, "We have to be together! Come on, Icy. Please? Let's help out the beach cafe and watch the fireworks together!" "I guess I have no choice..." Ice Cube said, "But just until the festival." "Yay!" said Ruby, "I can't wait until the festival!"

So they started work. Ruby was working so hard, mostly because she was given the most orders. "Whoa..." she said, "So this is the reason for the skates." She stopped to see Ice Cube skating really fast. (AN: "Wow! I'm such a fast runner!" said Ice Cube. "You mean skater?" I corrected) She's like a, well, an ice cube along a polished surface. "Thank you for waiting." she said as she served the drinks. "Ice Cube's so cool!"(AN: As cool as Ice...cube...) said Ruby. "Unlike _someone_ here, Icy has excellent reflexes." said Bubble. "OMM, Who's this "someone"?" said Ruby. Ice Cube is still serving orders. "Excuse me." said one guy.(AN: Recoloured david asset) "Yes, would you like to order?" said Ice Cube. "An ince coffe, ginger ale, and..." said RDA(AN: Recoloured david asset), "I'd like you too" "We don't have any "you" on our menu."(AN: Oh roasted! Or is that a woooosh?) "What's your name?" said RDA. "If you haven't decided on your order, then take some more time." said Ice Cube, who is clearly pissed off. She left. "Wow, Ice Cube" said Ruby, "Those are college boys, and you got hit on!" "Rejecting him...What a waste..." said Bubble, "He pretty hot" "I'm not interested." said Ice Cube. She left. Bubble noticed that Ruby is still holding the juice she was holding since around the start of this paragraph. "Ruby, what's that juice for?" she said. ... "Oh no! I have to get this to my table!" panicked Ruby. She left. "Oh my bubble blower..." "Sorry for such a long wait!" she said when she got to the table. She left. "Now to see Kaito again." she said. She noticed that some other girls are already with Kaito. (AN: OMAR(Reference to a comment I made)! Ruby! You get so jealous so easily!) "Oh, you're a surfer!" said Ari. "That's why you're so tanned." said the one I didn't have a name for(AN: Though it could very well be a fourth girl based of Raspy Voice)"Tell me your cell phone number" said Braelyn. Ruby pushed Braelyn out. "Hello. Pardon, pardon." she said. "What is with this girl!" said GIDHANF(AN: Girl I don't have a name for). "So busy, so busy." said Ruby, "No time to chat, right Kaito?" Kaito gave her a plate of stuff. "Here. Hurry and carry this over..." he said. Ruby looked up. "What are you doing?" said Kaito, "If you don't hurry and give them this, the food will get cold." He grabbed the food and left. "OMM, Kaito..." she said. "Hey Kaito-kun, look this way!" said one of the background girls. Ruby tripped. "Oww!" "Ruby, are you alright?" said Match. "Here. Hold on." said Pencil. She helped Ruby up. "Thanks, Pence-Pence" said Ruby. "Ruby!" said Kaito as he ran to Ruby. "Kaito..." said Ruby, "I'm alright." "What are you doing while we're so busy?" said Kaito. "What about you, Kaito?" said Ruby, "You were having fun with those girls." "It can't be helped." said Kaito, "Dealing with customers is part of the job." "Oh. So flirting with girls is part of the job?" said Ruby. "Alright." said Kaito. Ruby looked at Kaito. "If you're not going totake this seriously, then we don't need your help." he said, "Go home." He left. "Kaito..." said Ruby. Ice Cube looked at him.

That afternoon, The girls were walking back. "Ruby, give up on that cold-hearted snake." said Ice Cube. "That's right!" said Pencil. "On top of being cold," started Match. "He's insensitive and chats with other girls." finished Bubble. "Don't say anymore!" said Ruby. The other four turned to her. "Ruby..." said Bubble. "Because... Because... I still like him... I still like Kaito" said Ruby. Ice Cube just stood there. "I want to go and apologise to Kaito after all!" She ran off. Ice Cube sighed. "Oh my fridge. I don't understand Ruby." she said, "The sooner she gives up, the better." "But that might be what you call love."said Bubble, "Nothing goes the way you hope, but you can't stop liking them." She turned to Ice Cube. "Icy, as a girl, you understand, don't you?" she said, "How she feels..." Back at her apartment, she just got out of the shower. She decides to take a sip of water. She remembered Ruby saying "Because... Because... I still like him... I still like Kaito" and Bubble saying "Icy, as a girl, you understand, don't you?". She layed down on her bed. "Love huh?" she said, "If that is love, then I don't want to understand." She turned on the TV and a stand up comedy act was showing. "As usual, these people are so annoying." She fell asleep.

The next day, the news broadcast woke her up. "I must've fell right asleep." she said. She sneezed. "Maybe I've caught a little cold."(AN: How can ice catch a cold) At the beach, the FreeSmarters were working hard. Ruby was working harder than yesterday. "It's even busier than yesterday!" she said. Ice Cube lost balance. "Are you alright?" said Kaito, "Do you feel ill or something?" "I'm fine!" said Ice Cube. Ice Cube fell on Kaito. "I knew it." said Kaito. He noticed something. "I said I'm fine and I am fine." said Ice Cube. She left. "That girl" he said. Ice Cube was skating across the cafe when he saw the college students he met yesterday. "Hey, we meet again." said one. Ice Cube left. And when I say left I mean try to leave because the guy halted her. "What are you doing?" said Ice Cube. "You should at least say welcome" said the college student. "Let me go!" Ice Cube demanded. But Kaito twisted his arm. It was Kaito(AN: Okay, I won't do it again.). "Sir, that's enough of your bad jokes." he said. "Who are you?" said the college student, "What happened to "The customer's always right"?" Kaito stared at them.(AN: Kaice Cube! That's the theme of this episode) "We're at full capacity." said Maki, "We'll never have room for you punks. Now, please leave" "Shit! Who would come to this restaurant anyway?" said the college student. They left. Ice Cube stared at Kaito. Something wasn't right about her. "There is something wrong with me." she said, in the locker room. She banged her head against the wall. "I know something's wrong!" she said, "It must be the fever. It's all because of this fever." "I knew it. You do have a fever." said Kaito, "When I grabbed your hand, it was burning up, so I was suspicious" Ice Cube blushed, probably because of that fever(AN: Or was it? Kaice Cube). "Leave me alone" she said. "How can I leave a person with a fever?" said Kaito, "Why don't you leave early today? I'll tell the other girls." "Don't tell them." said Ice Cube, "I don't want to worry them." "But you're friends..." said Kaito. "It's because we're friends." said Ice Cube, "This isn't a big deal, but they'd worry too much. I know they would. So I don't want you to tell them all the more" "Alright, I'll tell them something came up and you went home." said Kaito, "So just go home and rest. That's the condition" Ice Cube blushed again. "Yeah, that's acceptable." said Rina. Back at her apartment, Ice Cube couldn't stop thinking about Kaito. "It's from the fever!" she said, "I'm hallucinating from the fever." "c-cold... it's so cold..."

Eyecatch: Ice Cube

(Dream)

(Ice Cube was dreaming about Needle and Book)  
Ice Cube: Needle! Book!  
(Just then, she saw her friends being captured as well)  
Pencil: Save us!  
Ruby: Help me!  
Bubble: Please!  
Match: Ice Cube!  
Ice Cube: Pencil! Ruby! Bubble! Match!  
(They get captured as well)  
Ice Cube: Pencil! Match! Ruby! Bubble!

(Dream end)

"Why do I always destroy someone's happiness?" she thought, "Why?" She heard the doorbell ring. It was Kaito! "You!" "How are you doing?" said Kaito. "I'm fine. I'm about to go to the restaurant." said Ice Cube. "You just got better. Don't push yourself." said Kaito, "First of all, has your fever gone down?" He put his hand on Ice Cube only for her to slap it away. "It's gone down!" she said, "Jut leave me alone! I'm fine all by myself" "Are you sure you aren't kind of lonely?" said Kaito. Ice Cube said, "What are you talkin-" "You're lonely, so you act tough like that. That's how it looked to me." said Kaito, "Don't be stubborn. When you need someone to rely on, just ask openly"(AN: Kaice Cube) Ice Cube gasped. "Rely?! Who'd rely on you?" she said, "I HATE flashy, superficial guys like you!" "Not me. I mean Ruby and Bubble and Pencil and Match." said Kaito. "Ruby probably wants you to rely on her. She only worries about others, never herself... Always getting involved in their business..." said Kaito, "But she has saved my ass a lot too. And you're one of her dearest friends. Just as she's precious to you, you're precious to her" "Anyways, don't overwork yourself. Take the day off." said Kaito, "I won't say anything until you tell them yourself. See you later" He closed the door.

Ice Cube walked up to the snowy mountains. She walked across it, turning her into ice form. "Kaito..." she thought, "Maybe he's nicer than I thought." Meanwhile, Fries was stalking her. "That's the Ice Elemental Object Princess." he said, "She's here by herself. This may be my chance." Ice Cube just walked off the mountain when she is greeted by the college students. "Hey! What a coincidence." said the college student, "Are you alone? How about we take a friendly drive" "Good timing." said Ice Cube, "I was feeling kind of depressed" A few minutes later, "Thanks. That was a good exercise." It's revealed that she hit them. "Sh-she's strong" said the college student. She left. But she dropped her ring. Fries looked around. "I lost sight of the Ice Elemental Object Princess." he said. He noticed the ring.(AN: That's the second time a dropped ring was a plot point) "This is..." he said, "The ring the Ice Elemental Object Princess was wearing. I've found something useful" Fries captured Momo-chan. "Do you know what this is?" said Fries, "It's the Ice Elemental Object Princess's ring. I've captured that Ice Elemental Object. If you want her back, tell the other princesses to go to where the fireworks are fired from. Got it?" He hung the ring around a necklace around Momo-chan and released him. "Now I'll get one of the object princesses for sure, Gaito-sama." said Fries. That sunset, the other four FreeSmarters walked across the pier. "What a huge turnout." said Bubble. "Yeah, I heard that all the people who came here for sea-bathing are coming to watch." said Ruby. "Even so, Icy didn't come." said Match. "She didn't come to the restaurant either." said Pencil, "I called her cell, too, but all I got was her voicemail." "She even promised to come..." said Ruby, "I wonder what happened." "Something important must've come up" said Bubble and Match, "That's the girl she is." They noticed Tarou. "Oh! It's Tarou-chan!" said Bubble and Match. "Bubble." said Ruby. She noticed Ice Cube. "Ice Cube!" said Ruby. She ran after her. "Hey! Wait a minute, Icy!" said Ruby. Except it wasn't Ice Cube. It was a look-alike, whom I'll just call Elifzetip. "What?! Do you need something?"(AN: In English translated from Belarusian, she says "What?! Is there something you want?" which conveys the same idea) she said. "Oh! Mistaken identity." said Ruby. Elifzetip left. "It wasn't Ice Cube." she said. She then heard Momo-chan. "Momo-chan?" Momo-chan showed Ruby Ice Cube's ring. "This is... the ring that I gave to Ice Cube." Ruby said. Momo-chan squeaked. "What?! Fries captured Ice Cube?" she said, "I have to go save her. Momo-chan, tell the other three too!" Meanwhile, Bubble and Match said "Mitsuki-sensei, I'll see you later." Pencil came in and said, "I'm looking for-" Ice Cube came in. "Pencil! Match! Bubble!" she said. "Icy!" said Pencil. "You look pretty nice in your kimono." said Bubble. "I just went to the hotel and Sapphire-san helped me put it on" said Ice Cube. "Me and Ruby were worried that you might not come to see the fireworks." said Pencil. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something and I lost track of time" said Ice Cube, "Hey, where is Ruby?" "That's weird. She was right there, like, a minute ago." said Match. They heard squeaking noises. It was Momo-chan! "Momo-chan!" said Match.

Meanwhile, Ruby was digging towards the... I don't know what it is. She called for Ice Cube but then a cage of stone and water surrounded her. "You waltzed right in, Gem Elemental Object Princess." said Fries, "Totally unaware of my trap." "Trap? Then where is Ice Cube?" said Ruby. "I only found the Ice Elemental Princess's ring on the ground." said Fries, "I'll take you to Gaito-sama's castle just like that!" She tried digging through the cage with no avail. "It's rock-solid!"(AN: Well it is rock(Reference to Object Overload 3)) she said, "At this rate, I'll never escape from here." Ice Cube and Pencil floated towards her. "Ruby! Are you alright?" she said. "Ice Cube! Stay away!" said Ruby. A stone cage trapped them. Fries laughed. "Now I have three Object Princesses to bring to Gaito-sama." (AN: I originally planned for Bubble and Match to sing but then I decided to go for Pencil, who shares her image song with Needle(Noel). I can't find any lyrics online so I decided to stick with Bubble and Match. Besides, Hanon cuts herself of midsong and if I do that with Pencil, They won't get to hear he full song.) Just then, they heard a voice. "Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku. Daisuki ga ano umi wo..." It was Bubble and Match! "Don't forget that, like, we're here too." said Match. They continued singing. "... chikara wo ima atsumete!" "Curses." said Fries. He was affected by the song. "Bubble! Match!" said Ruby. "Just as planned" said Pencil. The stone cages disappeared. "Let's go, FreeSmart" said Ice Cube. "Right!" said Ruby and Pencil. "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!"(AN: Weird order to how I normally do it.) Ruby grabbed the song. They joined Bubble and Match. "Manipulating friendship!" said Ruby, "The heat of a midsummer's night shall incinerate your evil ways!"(AN: Unintentional but get it? In BFDIA 4, Golf Ball kicked Fries into the incinerator) "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo(Fries stared at them in shock. He covered his ears) (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de...(Day turned to night. Fireworks happened) (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" said Ruby. Fries looked at them in shock. "How about an encore?" "You damn FreeSmart Princesses!" said Fries. He digged down as opposed to disappearing. "We are the best after all!" said Ruby. "Yeah!" said Pencil. "Yoylecake!" said Bubble. "Like, That's right!" said Match. "Stupid Ruby!" shouted Ice Cube, "Why did you let yourself be lured out alone by a Sea Demon?! Wha did you think you were doing?!" "But..." said Ruby, "I thought you were in danger. So I thought "I have to save her". That was the only thing I had in mind!" "Because..." she continued, "we're friends!" Ice Cube (AN: IDK) "That's right, Icy!" said Bubble, "I think I'd have done the same thing Ruby did." "Yeah, Me too!" said Match. "If I was Ruby, I would've done the same thing." said Pencil, "Even you, Icy... If your friends were in trouble, you'd go and save them no matter what, right?" Ruby showed Ice Cube her ring. "Icy, here." said Ruby. She gave it to her. "Friends are a good thing to have." said Ice Cube. They were walking down the pier when they heard Kaito call Ruby's name. "Kaito..." said Ruby. "Jeez, were you here all this time?" said Kaito, "You weren't at the meeting spot, so I looked everywhere for you. Making me worry like that!" "I'm sorry, Kaito." said Ruby. Ice Cube was about to punch Kaito when she stopped herself. "Icy?" said Ruby. "You can have Ruby," said Ice Cube, "But don't get me wrong. I still haven't completely accepted you. If you make Ruby cry, then you'd better say your prayers" Ruby looked at them. "Ice Cube..." she said. "I think you still have that fever." said Kaito. He left. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "Go on! Hurry, Ruby!" said Ice Cube. "Thanks, Ice Cube." said Ruby. She ran after Kaito. Ice Cube watched Ruby and Kaito. "Say, is there someone you like, Icy?" said Pencil, "I'll invite someone for you. That way, we can each watch fireworks with a boy."(AN: Citation: You) "I already told you. I am not interested in love." said Ice Cube, "There are things that I have to do. Acting so low down and dirty. I hate those Dark Objects more every time. Until I defeat Gaito and get my revenge, I don't have time for frivolous thinks like love"(AN: I added the "and get my revenge" part which is not present in the original. Also, see episode 4)

Credits

Ice Cube thought about Kaito. "Why?" she thought, "Why do I keep thinking of him?"

* * *

Okay, some more stuff. I want to add a Match arc but that will ruin the episode count. I'll be merging the OC's and Nagisa's episode into one and the match arc will be scattered through episodes. I don't know if I actually should but for now... Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?


	17. Episode 17: A Fleeting Kiss

GOD... DAMMIT! I accidentally closed this and now it's gone! (Pichi Pichi voice live start)

* * *

Intro

"A haunted house?" said Ruby. "That's right. They say the ghost of a woman haunts the house." said Match, "You know that, like, old house on top of he cliff?" "Oh! Up there?" said Ruby. "Hey! How about we go take a look now?" said Match, "It seems fun! Say, let's go, Ruby!" "OMO, Match. You and your fetishes." said Ruby. A shot of the house was shown.

Episode 17: A fleeting kiss

"Test of Fear?" said Kaito. "Yeah! Doesn't it sound fun?" said Daichi. "That sounds good! Let's do that!" said Kengo(AN: Or was it Johnny Kwatamoto... I mean Naoyuki) "The Test of Fear is kinda scary." said Braelyn. "Let's do it! It sound's fun!" said Ari.(AN: Or was it the unnamed background girl? Oh well. Ari) "They say a ghost lives there." said Daichi. "No... What if a real ghost was there?" said Ari. Meanwhile, Match, Ruby and Bubble were walking on that same pier. "Oh? It's Kaito!" said Ruby. She ran over to him calling his name. Kaito turned around. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he said. "Match wanted to go and see if the rumour about the ghost is really true." said Ruby. "What? You too?" said Katio. "You too?" said Ruby, "Does that mean Kaito is planning to go, too?" "Yeah. Daichi and his friends wanted me to take the Test of Fear." said Katio,(AN: Keep an eye on [Braelyn]) "I'm not interested in ghosts and stuff, though." "Hn? Test of Fear?" questioned Ruby. "Are you gonna do it?" said Kaito. "Oh? Are you gonna do it?" said Ruby. "Yeah, probably." said Kaito. "Yeah! I'll do it too!" said Ruby. "That's right. The more girls the better." said Daichi. "Yeah, since the Test of Fear isn't fun without girls, huh?" said Kengo. "Heh, what should I do?" said Bubble, "It's kinda scary, but it's also interesting so..." "Yeah! It's decided!" said Kengo and Daichi. Braelyn tackled Kaito. "Kaito-kun! Please pair up with me!" she said. "Alright, but don't cling to me so much!" said Katio. "Yay! it's decided!" said Braelyn. "It can't be helped" said Kaito. "What's with him? Inviting me himself." Ruby thought, "He could've at least paired up with me." "So, Ruby. Who are you pairing up with?" said Kaito. "I'm not gonna go." said Ruby. "You said just now that you would go." said Kaito."I'm not gonna go at all!" said Ruby. "Ruby? Are you really, like, alright with this?" said Match. "It's alright, since the Test of Fear is so childish and stupid." said Ruby. "Then you should've declined in the first place." said Kaito. "I thought it was a little interesting, but nevermind." said Ruby, "Let's go, Bubble, Match" She left. "Ruby?" said Bubble, "OMBB. Acting so stubborn." They ran after her. "Did we say something wrong?" said Daichi. "Who knows?" said Ari. "Kaito-kun!" said Braelyn, "In the Test of Fear, be sure to protect me all the time, alright?" "Alright." said Katio. He looked towards the direction Ruby was heading. "What's with her?" he thought.

As the music box turns... Ruby was staring out of the window. "Why did I say that?" she thought. She remembered that scene with Braelyn and Kaito.(AN: I'm not going to put the full script but it's starts with Braelyn saying "Kaito-kun! Please pair up with me!" and ends with her saying "Yay! it's decided!".) "That's right. It's his fault for not asking me to pair up with him." Bubble and Sapphire came up. "Wait, Ruby, are you sure it's alright?" said Bubble. "What's alright?" said Ruby. "You know, the Test of Fear is like going "Ahh! It's so scary!" and hugging the guy." said Bubble. "What are you saying?" said Grassy, "For an Object Princess to do something like that with a human boy is..." He turned to Sapphire. "Sapphire-san please say something to her!" he said. "That's right, Ruby." said Sapphire, "In the Test of Fear, you can be like this, "Hold my hand and don't let go!" while holding his hand tightly! That's too good a chance to pass by." "Sapphire-san, even you're saying these kinds of things..." said Grassy. "Holding his right arm while entering the mansion sounds so exciting!~" said Bubble. "Yet it fills the air with more excitement!~" said Sapphire. "Oh, noiu! Thinking aboiut stuff like that! Sapphoire-san is a pervert!" sang Bubble. "Umm... Sapphire-san? You seem to have changed a little" said Grassy. "Ruby, we might still make it." said Match. She turned to Grassy. "Grassy, do you want to come?" she said. "No thank you. The Test of Fear doesn't interest me." said Grassy. "You're just afraid." said Sapphire. "What a change in character." said Grassy.

At the haunted house, the FreeSmarters(AN: Sans Pencil) were standing outside. "I guess Kaito and his friends still aren't here." said Ruby. "When you think about it, not that many people, like, take the Test of Fear at a haunted house." said Match. "I see." said Bubble. "Good point." said Ruby. "Oh my ice. Calling me for just this?" said Ice Cube, "You guys only told me pieces of what you were planning." "Well, if we just wait here, they might actually come." said Bubble. "What?! We're just gonna wait until night time?!" complained Ice Cube. "But still. It's a creepy looking building." said Ruby. "I know. Since we still need to, like, wait a little, why don't we, like, go in first?" said Match. So the four went inside. "Hmm... This place gives me a creepy feeling..." said Bubble. "Let's go back now, Match." said Ruby. "What do you mean, Ruby? Are you, like, scared?" said Match, "It's alright. There's nothing as absurd as ghosts. Anyways, isn't it best to always be prepared for the crucial moment ahead?" "What crucial moment?!" cried Ruby. Match saw something. "Hn?" she said as she turned around, "I found it! Lookie, lookie! The forever locked room. Now the atmosphere is, like, perfect!" "Locked room?" questioned Ruby, "What happens if it's opened?" "How dumb." said Bubble, "I's locked. That's why it's the locked room."(AN: Department of Redundancy Department) Ice Cube touched the lock. It fell off. "well, i guess these kinds of things, like, happen." said Match. They opened the door. The room was empty. "It seems to be a study room." said Ice Cube. "It looks so grimy." said Bubble. Ruby noticed a letter. "A letter?" she questioned. She picked it up and read it. "Just once more, I would like to touch your lips again but do you not care for me anymore?" "What is that?" said Bubble, "It seems to be a part of a sad love story." "I wonder if this letter has something do with the ghost rumoured to exist here." said Ruby. The four stared at the letter when the door opened. They turned around. They saw a ghost. They screamed.

Later, at a cottage near the haunted house, "Sorry for entering without asking." said the four FreeSmarters. "Don't worry. I'm sorry for surprising you." said the old lady who lives in that cottage(AN: Is she the same one in episode 37?). "No, We got curious about the, like, story of this house so we're glad to have, like, run into its owner" said Match. "Actually, I thought my heart would stop beating from being surprised like that." said Ruby. "You know, that house has a very sad love story about it. I believe that I might be the only one who knows what happened." said Obaa-san. "What is the story about?" said Ruby. The old lady began to explain. "In that house lived a beautiful maiden. She had a nice lover, but their parents opposed their marriage. So they dated in a small boat under the cliff near the house." "That's so romantic..." said Bubble. Obaa-san continued. "But soon, the maiden was cast into an arranged marriage by her parents. They were troubled once they knew. So he left and wished her happiness. Still, the maiden waited and waited in the boat day after day. Yet he still didn't come, which saddened the girl and heft her crying. The letter that you guys read was written before she disappeared." "Before she disappeared..." said Ruby. The old woman continued, "On a stormy night, while she was writing her letter, she looked out her window, and saw someone on the shallows. She ran to the waters where the boat was, and left her letter behind. However, her feet slipped and she drowned beneath the waves. Soon after, the room where she left the letter was believed to be haunted by the ghost of the maiden. She was sealed in that room"(AN: With a very shoddily built lock. Then again, who knows how long it could've been since then. 50 years. 100 years. 777 years) "Even in death, she still waits for him to return to her, huh?" said Ruby. "What a sad story." said Bubble.

Meanwhile, Katio, Braelyn and the others were outside the haunted house. "Alright, the first pair to go in is Kaito and Braelyn-chan." said Daichi. "Alright, let's go!" said Kaito. "Kaito-kun, please don't separate from me." said Braelyn. "Sure." said Katio. They went inside. "Kaito, even if a ghost appears, don't come back, alright?" said Daichi. "That's not gonna happen." said Kaito. In the haunted house, "Kaito-kun, what should we do? I'm scared." said Braelyn. "What? You're scared even just like this?" said Kaito. "But, it's really scary." said Braelyn, "Don't ever let me go, alright?" "Alright." said Kaito. "Thank you! Kaito-kun is so sweet!" said Braelyn. They continued walking. "There's no such thing as ghosts. It's so stupid to believe such nonsense" Braelyn thought, "But, this chance, I must take advantage of!" "Kaito-kun, the hallway is scary!" the light blue hair girl said(AN: She's the only human to actually have weird coloured hair. then again(Gets hit by the antispoiler ray)). Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters were outside when they heard Braelyn's voice. "Ruby, it seems that the Test of Fear has just begun" said Bubble, "We should hurry up and go." Ruby nodded. Meanwhile, Kaito opened the _forever locked_(AN: More sarcasm) door. "Kaito-kun, it's kind of scary here." said Braelyn. "It's just a study room." said Kaito. "But it's still scary." said Braelyn. Just then, Firey started playing the piano. Books started shooting out of the bookshelves and started to float in the air. Braelyn screamed. "N-No way!" said Kaito.

Eyecatch: Braceletty(AN: Don't ask. Also, isn't it weird how the episode with Braceletty's Eyecatch is just after the episode with Ice Cube's Eyecatch?)

"Don't tell me it really is a ghost." said Kaito. "Kya! It's so scary! It's really scary!" cried Braelyn. A _ghost_(AN: If you're wondering why I italicized ghost, It's not really a ghost, just one of Firey's... things) appeared. Braelyn screamed. "This scream is..." said Ruby. "Could it be that a real ghost appeared?" said Bubble. "No, I don't think so." said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, what do you mean?" said Ruby. "This piano..." said Ice Cube, "There is someone above us!" "Above us?" questioned the other three FreeSmarters. Meanwhile, above them, Firey was playing the piano. "Speaking of the Test of Fear... A special event or gathering..." he said, "This would surely lure those Object Princesses." He laughed. "But playing this all night is making me tired."(AN: You were playing that for, like, five minutes) he said. Meanwhile, Braelyn continued screaming while a tornado of books appeared above them. "This is tiring, but I must be ready, because this might be one of the Object Princesses now!"(AN: Well, yes but actually no) said Firey. Braelyn fainted. "Hey" said Kaito. He noticed the music is more distorted and the ghosts and books were sort of distorted. "Huh? How weird. I cannot control this well." said Firey, "I wonder if it is broken. OMO, this won't do." He stopped. "I'm done." he said, "I'll just see what is happening." Just then, he heard someone say "Where are you going?". "It's obvious that I'm gonna capture that girl." said Firey, "Huh? Who are you?" It was the FreeSmarters! "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. The four looked at Firey. "You have finally appeared, Object Princesses!" said Firey, "Today, I'll finally capture you all! By playing my piano" He realized his piano was over there. He screamed.(AN: I used the same scream in IDFB 1, because it could double up as a hissy-fit scream) The FreeSmarters said, "With the four of us starts the Pichi Pichi Vocal Chorus!"

(Match)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara("That's so cruel! Singing while I am away from my piano!" cried Firey)  
(Ruby)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(A _ghost_ appeared. "W-what's this!?" he said. The ghosts started surrounding him)

(Bubble)Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji("AAAA! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN!" screamed Firey)  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "HELP ME!" cried Firey. "How about an encore?" "I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" screamed Firey. He disappeared.(AN: And so did the ghosts and flying books) "I wanted to, like, find out the identity of the, like, real ghost, but I can't believe it was, like, him." said Match. "Yeah, Really!" said Bubble. "Mhmm!" said Ruby.(AN: Is this foreshadowing?) "Well, I'll leave it to you, Ruby." said Ice Cube. Ruby looked at her. "After all, this is the fun part of the Test of Fear, right?" said Ice Cube. She winked. "Good luck with Kaito!" she said. Ruby blushed. Bubble giggled. "Don't lose to that sneaky girl. Alright, Ruby?" said Bubble and Match. They and Ice Cube left. "Bubble..." said Ruby, "Eh? You three are gonna go back? "omm, those girls are so cruel." she said, "But... Thank you Bubble, Match, Ice Cube." Meanwhile, downstairs, Kaito was trying to wake up Braelyn. "Hey! Are you alright?" he said, "Wake up!" Daichi, Kengo and Ari opened the door. "What's wrong Kaito?" said Daichi, "We heard a loud scream, so..." "Yeah, She just fainted, so..." said Kaito, "Take her outside for me." "Kaito, what are you going to do?" said Daichi. "This is getting more interesting." said Kaito, "I'll stay here for a little longer." So later, Kaito was still in the room when Ruby opened the door. "Kaito." she said. "Ruby. You came?" said Kaito. "Yeah, I was worried about you, so..." she said. "Umm... Kaito..." she spoke up. "What is it?" said Kaito. "Sorry about before." said Ruby, "You had invited me nicely, but I became stubborn, so..." "What? It's about that?" said Kaito, "Don't worry about it." The desk started shaking. "Why? Firey isn't here anymore"(AN: You know how I keep on italicizing the word "Ghost"? When do I also italicize word, other than puns or emphasis?) said Ruby. "Firey?" questioned Kaito. "Wha? It's nothing. I was saying that this situation is dire."(AN: The original line is "I was wondering if that's a ghost." which would've made more sense) said Ruby. "Dire?" questioned Kaito. A few minutes later, Ruby just finished the story of the ghost of the maiden. "Anyways, that's what happened here a long time ago." said Ruby. "Oh? So that's what happened." said Kaito. "I understand, because even a ghost can feel love for someone." said Ruby. "Just like me, when I always wanted to meet Kaito." she thought. The ghost appeared. "Kaito, do you see it too?" said Ruby. "Yeah." said Kaito. "A letter?" said Kaito. "I guess he really wanted to give that letter to him." said Ruby, "It would be nice if we could give it to him." "That's impossible." said Kaito. "But..." said Ruby. The ghost disappeared, leaving the letter. "First of all, we don't even know where that guy is." said Kaito, "It's impossible." Ruby picked up the letter. "That boat..." said Ruby, "Let's go to where that boat was." "Where the boat was?" said Kaito. So they went to where the boat was. "This is where they always dated." said Ruby. They saw a light. It was the man in the boat. "It's a boat." said Kaito. "The guy's ghost? Why is he there?" said Ruby, "Maybe... He heard that she fell in the ocean, so he came to search for her. He couldn't forget about her." "That means.." said Kaito, "He was searching for her all along." "I'll see if I can give the letter to him." said Ruby. She walked to the shore until she reached a rocky... thing. "I can't. I can't get closer to him." she said. "Give it to me." said Kaito. He grabbed the letter. "Kaito?" said Ruby. Kaito jumped into the water. "Kaito!" Kaito swam to the boat. The ghost picked up the letter. Suddenly, the ghost girl appeared next to him. Ruby looked at them. "What's wrong?" said Kaito. "Those two have finally met each other." said Ruby. "Yeah, it seems that way." said Katio. The two ghosts went towards Kaito and Ruby. "Thank you." said Ghost Girl. "Because of you, we finally had the chance to meet again." said Ghost Boy. "Thank goodness." said Ruby. "To be able to meet again with the person you like." said Kaito. "We are really grateful for what you did" said Ghost Girl, "However, we have another request." "Request?" said Ruby. "Just once more, I would like to be able to touch..." said Ghost Girl as she inspirited Ruby. "What's this?" thought Ruby, "Did the ghost take control of my body. It's a weird feeling. My body won't listen to me at all" Ghost Boy as Kaito grabbed Ghost Girl as Ruby. "Huh? Kaito?" thought Ruby, "No, it's their souls. Kaito, what are you thinking? Do you finally understand me" Ghost Boy/Kaito grabbed Ghost Girl/Ruby. "Wait... That is..." Ruby thought, "Kaito is looking upon me" Ghost Boy/Kaito and Ghost Girl/Ruby kissed. The ghosts disappeared leaving only Ruby and Kaito.

Credits(AN: This will be the longest stinger in the entire series, even surpassing BFDI 8's stinger)

"Those two have disappeared, huh?" said Kaito. "They finally met each other, so there's nothing left to do." said Ruby. The two looked at each other. They looked away blushing. "I'll go now. Everyone will be worried, so..." said Kaito. "Alright." said Ruby, "I'll just stay here a little longer." "Alright then, I'll see you later." said Kaito. He left. She looked up.

"There you are Kaito," said Daichi, "I was getting worried that you'd been caught by the ghost." "Sorry, sorry." said Kaito. "Braelyn doesn't remember a thing about what happened." said Kengo. "Kaito-kun, don't ever leave me behind." Braelyn said as she hugged him. Kaito pushed her away. "I'm sorry." said Kaito. "Kaito-kun?" said Braelyn. Kaito remember when he and the Gem kissed. "The desire to meet again..." thought Kaito. He looked up.

The Gem was singing, as the music box turns...

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

"A forbidden love..." thought the Gem(AN: Who was Ruby in case you've forgotten), "It's like me and Kaito, a forbidden relationship between an object and a human. I wonder... if this would also be a painful love." She continued singing.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai


	18. Episode 18: An Innocent Visitor

Sorry, this took a long time! I partially written this on word. Anyways, I'm working on a series called Mystical Mermaid Melody based off the alphabet. I'll be working on a teaser trailer. Also, I got banned from HTwins central. And the OSO discord. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!

* * *

Intro

Bubble was in Ruby's room. "Summer vacation is so boring." She said, "Since school's out, I can't even see Tarou-chan." "Calm down, Bubble. If you're bored, then go home and do your summer homework." Said Ruby. "I don't need to, I'm gonna copy Pencil's work" said Bubble. "Oh my ore…" said Ruby. "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" cried Bubble. "Oh dear. Bubble-san's selfishness is so annoying it makes me want to cry." Said Grassy. "Oh yeah!" said Ruby, "Bubble, do you want to try Object Tarot?" "Object Tarot?" said Bubble, "Sure! Let's do it!" Ruby placed the deck of cards down. "First, I'll read your future." said Ruby. She thought about what Bubble's feeling and shuffled the cards. "Object Tarot is right way more often than Madame Taki's" said Bubble. "And you line up four cards." Said Ruby, as she did so. She pointed to the one above the center. "The one above the middle is your future. She turned it over. "Wow! That's the Pharos Card!"(AN: Plot twist) said Grassy. "I think Pharos means lighthouse, right?" said Ruby. "Yes, the card of the lighthouse which lights the sea while spinning, signifies a fateful meeting in life." Said Grassy, "It may be someone new, or it may be an unexpected reunion." "Oh, Grassy." Said Ruby, "There's no way Bubble would take such a prediction seri-" Ruby turned around. Bubble was taking it seriously. "It's soiu oiubvious to me!" Bubble sang, "You definitely mean the reoiunion of Taroiu-chan and moiself!" "Except she totally believes it." Said Ruby. Just then, they heard the voice of the mysterious girl Book as well as Pencil. "Hey! Ruby, Bubble, Match!" said Pencil. "That voice must be Pencil-san." Said Grassy. "Ruby, Bubble, Match, are you here?" said Pencil. Ruby, Bubble, Match and Grassy came up. "Pence-Pence, Mystery girl, what's up?" said Ruby. "Pencil-san, Who's that?" said Grassy. "Bubble has a visitor." Said Book, "I ran into her nearby." She turned to an orange-and-purple haired girl. "Bubble-sama." She said. "Oxys!" said Bubble.

Episode 18: An Innocent Visitor

That night, Oxys was in Bubble's bath. She cranked the bubble maker. "This thing is really fun, Bubble-sama." Said Oxys. "Alright, Oxys. Take your time and rest up from your long journey." Said Bubble. She winked. She closed the door. Meanwhile, as the music box turns… "Say, Book. Bubble's kingdom was in the Sky, right?" said Ruby. "Yeah. It was attacked by Gaito and destroyed." Said Book, "Just like our kingdoms in the Quintessence." "And mine in the Volcano." added Match. "Pencil, Book." said Ruby. "Hey, Pencil, Book. Why don't you spend the night here?" said Match. "I guess I should once in a while." Said Pencil. Just then, Sapphire opened the door. "Ruby, Match, Pencil-chan, Book, we're starting the surprise party." she said, "Let's go to the restaurant."

Oxys was walking in a dark room. "Bubble-sama… umm… where are you?" she said. Just then, she heard seven or so voices say, "Welcome to the Object Hotel!". The lights turned on. Party blower things…umm…party-blower-thinged. Bubble walked up to Oxys. "Bubble-sama." Said Oxys. "We are pleased that you have come to us from such distant skies."(AN: True, since the nearest point to the Sky kingdom is Yoyle Mountain in Yoyleland, Yoyleland being a country in north Goiky 2763 miles away. The challenge of BFDIA 5 was to reach the summit) said Bubble, "I offer my thanks to you as the Object Princess of the Skies." "Princess… Bubble-sama!" said Oxys. "Oxys-chan, you must be hungry from your trip." Said Sapphire, "Eat as much as you like." "Go ahead. Eat up." Said Ruby, "My twin sister Sapphire's cooking is super delicious!" "Sister?" questioned Oxys.(AN: In the original headcanon, Oxys has a twin sister and is sisters with Bubble. Here, she's not.) "In the human world, it's been arranged so that they're sisters." Said Bubble. "And Taki-san there is the Pearl Oyster Fairy, the mini hotel Object Hotel's owner and the resident fortune teller." Said Ruby, "That's Grassy. He's my temporary guardian. In the human world, he's my friend/pet" "Those guys are Pencil and Book, the two Object Princesses of the Quintessence." Said Match, "And I'm Match, Object Princess of the Volcano. That's Ruby, one of the Object Princesses of the Caverns" "Pleased to meet you!" said Ruby. "They're all important people who help me out." Said Bubble, "So Oxys, feel comfortable." "The Sky, Creativity, Knowledge, Fire and Gem Elemental Object Princesses are all here with me!" said Oxys, "I'm so excited!"

Later that night, Oxys was sleeping in Bubble's bed. "Sleeping in the same bed with you, Bubble-sama." she said, "It's like a dream come true." "Really?" said Bubble. "Yeah!" said Oxys, "And I'm really happy that you're safe and sound." "I'm glad you're safe too. I was really worried." Said Bubble, "Were the others with you, too?" "No… After the Sky Palace was attacked and we sent you to safety…" said Oxys, "That was the last time I saw my mommy and the others…"

(Flashback)

(The Sky Objects were running away from the just attacked castle)  
(Oxys turned around)  
Oxys: Mommy!  
(Oxys's mother comes up)  
Oxys: Mommy, you took so long. I was worried.  
(Oxys's Mother gives her a package)  
Oxys's Mother: This is the Morning Moon. I didn't want to leave it for her.  
Oxys: Morning Moon?  
(A water dragon attacked them)  
Oxys's Mother: Oxys, take this. You must give it to Bubble-sama. Now, go!  
Oxys: Mommy?  
(Oxys's Mother left as the dragon followed her)  
Oxys: Mommy? Mommy!

(Flashback end)

"I had no idea." Said Bubble. "After that, I got separated from everyone else." said Oxys, "Now, who knows where they are." Oxys reached for something under the sheets. "But look, Bubble-sama." Said(AN: Okay, this auto capitalization thing is getting really annoying) Oxys, "This is what my mommy told me to give to you before she disappeared." She opened the package. "That's the treasure passed down by the Sky Objects." said Bubble, "The Morning Moon Music Box." "Bubble-sama, please. Find my mommy…" said Oxys, "Find the scattered Sky Objects." "I will, Oxys. Leave everything to me." Said Bubble. "B-Bubble-sama." Said Oxys.

Later that night, Bubble is walking on the shore. Oxys was watching her. Book saw Oxys just behind the window. "Oxys?" she said. She saw Ruby. "What's wrong, Book?" she said. "I had trouble sleeping." Said Book. "Hey, Book. Do you think Bubble's reminiscing about her lost kingdom right now?" "Yeah, probably." Said Book. "But since that girl Oxys is safe, It means the others escaped, right?" said Ruby. "You could conclude that." Said Book. "Bubble must be really happy that girl came." Said Ruby. Meanwhile, Bubble was on a rock reminiscing about her lost kingdom.

(Flashback)

Sky, Bubble's guardian: Princess, please run away!  
Bubble: Just who are they?  
Sky: The Dark Objects are attacking to get you, Bubble-sama  
Bubble: To get me?  
Sky: Leave quickly!  
Bubble: What about those in the castle?  
Sky: Forget about us and escape!  
Bubble: But-  
Sky: Princess, quickly!  
(Bubble watched as her kingdom is attack with dust)  
Bubble: Everyone? Everyone!

(Flashback end)

"I'll find you. No matter what." Thought Bubble. Meanwhile, Oxys was holding some kind of shell flute(AN: Actually a fire flute). "Mommy." She quietly said as a teardrop fell on the flute.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was playing chess. "You look happy, Firey." Said Gaito. Firey giggled. "I have a present for you, Gaito-sama." He said. He showed an apparition of the fire flute Oxys was holding. "Oh, so this is your present." Said Gaito. "Yes, this is the seed of a magic trick." Said Firey, "But the rest is still a se-cr-et~!"(AN: Weird rhythm, I know) "You're teasing me." Said Gaito, "It's almost like this game of chess. The knight is a trickster."(AN: In the original, Gaito attributes Yuuri to the Queen. Here, It's the knight, even in the manga) "Look forward to an illusion of hell which will decimate the Princesses' power, Gaito-sama." Said Firey. He giggled. "I'll take a look at your skills." Said Gaito.

The next day, at the beach, Ruby and Oxys was walking on the pier. "Where the heck did Bubble go?" said Ruby. "I think she's probably in the sky." Said Oxys. "Oxys-chan, how'd you know that?" said Ruby. "After all, Bubble-sama keeps her promises." Oxys thought, "Even now, she must be searching for my mommy." Also, Ruby was looking for Kaito. "Why is the Gem Elemental Object Princess so fidgety?" Oxys thought. "Ah! There he is!" said Ruby, "Kaito! Kaito! Hey Kaito!" "What?" thought Oxys, "She's an Object Princess, yet she's infatuated with a human boy?" Kaito walked up to Ruby. "Hey Ruby." he said, "Who's this?" Oxys stared at him. "This is Oxys." Said Ruby, "She's Bubble's childhood friend, here for summer vacation." "I'm Kaito Doumoto, Ruby's friend." Said Kaito, "Pleased to meet you." "_Charmed_, I'm sure." Said Oxys sarcastically.(AN: Sarcasm) "What's with that? You seem down." Said Kaito, "You'd be cuter if you smiled." Oxys blushed.(AN: Kaitoxys) "See you later!" said Kaito. "Kaito, going home already?" said Ruby. "It's 'cause I came before eating breakfast."(AN: Word seriously red texted the word "'cause") Said Kaito, "I'll grab a bite and come back. See ya!" "Kaito, wait a minute!" said Ruby. She chased after him. "Even though she's a princess, she's all tickled about a human boy, and even following him home…" thought Oxys. She left. "That Ruby girl. How shameless. Can she really be an Object Princess" said Oxys, "Compared to her, our Bubble-sama is absolutely perfect! I know she'll fulfil my wish" Meanwhile, Bubble was on the rock, talking to a seagull. "I see. Understood. Thank you" said Bubble. The seagull flew away. Just then, she saw Mitsuki-sensei. "Bubble-san, you're out early." He said. "Mitsuki-sensei, why are you out here?" said Bubble. "I thought a melody might hit me while watching the morning ocean." Said Mitsuki. "A melody?" questioned Bubble. "Then I saw you here." said Mitsuki, "It's dangerous for a girl to stand atop a boulder like that."(AN: It's not a boulder. It's a rock! (Reference to Spongebob)) "You came because you were worried about me?" said Bubble. Cue romantic moment. Also, Oxys was watching. "No way. I've never seen Bubble-sama so happy." she thought, "It can't be. Even Bubble-sama is obsessed with a human." The camera panned to the fire flute as she spoke(AN: Or was is thought?). "Sensei, when your song is finished, will you let me be the first to hear it?" said Bubble, "When I listen to your songs, it makes me feel better." "Okay, it's a promise" said Tarou, "Now, that's dangerous, so come down." "Okay." said Bubble. Bubble got off the rock only to slip and land in Mitsuki's arms. Now the romantic moment is even more romantic. "Bubble-sama…" said Oxys, "Did you secretly come out here just to meet with that man? And I thought you were searching for my mommy. That's terrible! Just terrible!" The fire flute shone.

Eyecatch: Bubble(AN: Okay, I'll stop writing this on Word)

Oxys was on the beach. She remembered Bubble making out with that guy who was Tarou with _no_ intent of searching for the other sky objects.(AN: I used sarcasm) "Bubble-sama is exactly the same as that Ruby person. She's more concerned about her own romance than the Sky Objects" she said, "I've had it! I don't care about any Princess who wont help look for mommy." She turned into Oxygen form(AN: Okay how do I explain this. Oxys, if you didn't know already, is an Oxygen atom) and flew somewhere.

(Flashback)

(Oxys was in the ruins of the sky castle)  
Oxys: Anybody? Is anybody there? Mommy? Where are you? Don't leave me behind!  
(Firey appears)  
Oxys: Who are you? A Dark Object?  
Firey: Your Princess is so helpless. She left you behind and ran for her life. How sad! I will give you this.  
(Firey shows Oxys the Fire flute)  
Firey: If you find and tell me where the Sky Object Princess is, then I'll find your mother for you  
(Firey hands the flute over to Oxys)  
Firey: What are you doing? Hurry and take it. The Princess did desert you after all. It'll be a lot more useful than your baka princess. When you find her, tell me by playing this. Hehehe

(Flashback end)

Oxys landed on a rock.(AN: Weird choice of words since Oxys doesn't have any legs in her Object form) She played the flute. Firey appeared out of nowhere. "Well, have you found your kingdom's Sky Elemental Object Princess?" he said. "I did." said Oxys, "I'll gladly give that girl to you, so please find mommy." Firey laughed. "If you do what I ask, I'll certainly keep my promise." he said, "That is, if you bring the Object Princess here."

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking for Oxys. "Where did Oxys get to?" said Ruby. Match, Pencil and Book ran up to her. "Ruby!" said Match. "Match, Pencil, Book." said Ruby. "Where did Oxys go?" said Pencil. "Match, Book, Pencil, is something up with Oxys?" said Ruby. "Ruby, Dont you sense something strange about that Oxys girl?" said Book. Meanwhile, Bubble was on the boulder/rock she was on. She jumped onto the wind and turned into a bubble. "That was surprising. To be embraced so passionately by Tarou-chan all of a sudden!" she said, "Kya! My heart is still pounding!" A pigeon appeared. The pigeon cooed. "Okay, thanks." said Bubble, "If you find out anything more, let me know." Bubble then saw a flock of seagulls. "I'm counting on all of you too!" said Bubble. "The sky is so vast, but I'll surely find you" she said, "so wait for me. Okay, you guys?" Bubble as almost about to cry when she heard Oxys say, "Bubble-sama.". "Oxys! Let's go somewhere after we eat breakfast." said Bubble, "The human world has a ton of fun places to go." Oxys slapped Bubble's hand away. "Oxys?" "I don't... want to go." said Oxys, "Bubble-sama, living in this joyous human world, you've forgotten all about the Object Kingdom, haven't you." "What happened Oxys?" said Bubble. "You've got a crush, and Princess friends, You must be bursting with joy. That's why you lost interest in searching for our people." said Oxys, "I can't believe I expected anything from such an irresponsible person." "I haven't forgotten about our kingdom's people for even one day." said Bubble, "I'm sure we'll find your mommy too." "What a lie!" said Oxys, "I'm going to have a water demon find my mommy! Stupid Princess!" "Oxys! Wait!" cried Bubble. She followed Oxys, but she got trapped in a fire web cage thing. "Well done. You're pretty smart!" said Firey. "Oxys, why are you with Firey?" said Bubble. "How does it feel to be betrayed by a friend." said Firey. He turned to Oxys. "You did great, Oxys-chan." he said, "But you should forget about your mother." Oxys dropped the fire flute in shock. "I'm totally not gonna waste my time looking for your mommy." said Firey. "No! That's cruel! You promised!" said Oxys. Firey played Kiyoufu Shirabe with the expected results. "S-Stop that!" cried Bubble. Oxys got trapped in the fire vines. "Hey! I'm the one you want!" said Bubble, "Let Oxys go!" Oxys gasped. "Bubble-sama!" she said. "That won't do!" said Firey, "A fire needs Oxygen to survive. Besides Gaito-sama is excited about adding to his Object collection. Hehehe!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Stone of flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Knowledge Eye Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song.

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara("Ruby, Match, Pencil, Book!" said Bubble. "Oh no! The Gem, Fire, Creativity and Knowledge Elemental Object Princesses!" said Firey)  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(Oxys and Bubble gets released from the fire vines)

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo("Sky Pearl Voice!")  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"We won't forgive you for deceiving a little girl!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice..." said Bubble. "Live Start!" said the other FreeSmarters.

(Book)Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara(Oxys watched them. "Bubble-sama..." she said.)  
(Bubble)Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

(Ruby)Kooritsuita sekai de (Match)hitori kiri no yoake mo  
(Pencil)Chiisana karada dakedo... (FreeSmart)Makenai("No! I can't take it!" cried Firey)

(Pencil)Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
(Bubble)Namida to ase no (Book)suteeji("I don't want to hear that!" shouted Firey)  
(Ruby)Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
(FreeSmart)Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo("How long are you gonna sing for?! I cant believe you!" shouted Firey.)

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "AAAAHHH! You make me so mad!" shouted Firey. He disappeared. "Bubble-sama..." said Oxys. A mole appeared out of nowhere. "That's..." said Pencil. "Momo-chan!" said Ruby. Bubble ran up to him. Momo-chan squeaked. "You found Oxys's mommy?" said Bubble. "Mommy's...been found?" said Oxys.

Later, at the Object Hotel, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." said Oxys, "You've all done so much for me." "But I'm glad." said Pencil, "Your mother escaped to Ruby's kingdom" Ruby nodded. "This Morning Moon Music Box can only be heard by the Objects of my kingdom." said Bubble, "So I asked the sea creatures to find Objects who could hear it." "It's surprising that Momo-chan was the one to tell us." said Ruby. "If I had kept the box, I never would have guessed it could do that." said Oxys, "Amazing!" She hugged Bubble. "Bubble-sama, I do admire you after all!"

Credits

Oxys watched the sunrise(AN: Or sunset) on the pier. "Everyone's so wonderful! Even Ruby-sama, Match-sama, Pencil-sama, and Book-sama!" said Oxys, " At first, I thought that Ruby-sama and Bubble-sama being in love with human males is dirty. But I learnt that you Princesses can sing so beautifully because you're in love!" "Love is a source of strength too." said Pencil. "You'll find out when it happens to you." said Match. "Wow! Never thought we'd hear that from you." said Book. "Well, sometimes." said Pencil. "Maybe, I'll try falling in love, too" said Oxys, "Maybe... With Kaito-sama!" "What? In love with Kaito?" said Ruby, "No! Not him! Anyone but him!" They giggled. The last scene showed Momo-chan jump out of the water in front of the sunrise.


	19. Episode 19: Summer Temptation

Intro

The FreeSmarters and Kaito, Kengo and Daichi are at a rock concert. Oh yeah, Puffball was there too. "I wondered what kind of show it was but it was just screaming!" she said, "I'll never find the Object Princesses there."(AN: I just realized that I've been using the word "Citation" wrong. But I don't care) She left. Meanwhile, the concert just ended. "The lead singer Hyde! Wasn't he hot?" said Bubble. "Well I thought the lead guitarist Kazu was cool too!" said Match. "I thought the lead bassist Haru is nice too!" said Ice Cube. "Maybe the five of us should start a band!" said Pencil.(AN: This is Mermaid Melody not...ummm... K-on) "Five? Ruby included?" said Kaito. "Well, I'll become the most popular one for sure." said Bubble(AN: I don't know whether Match or Bubble is more self-centered). "Where's Ruby." said Ice Cube. The five of them stopped. "Ruby?" said Kaito. "What? She was right behind us." said Match. I'm afraid I can answer that question. Ruby is saying "Hey, you guys! Is anyone else hungry?" to the lookalikes. The Pencil, Match, And Bubble lookalikes are Zugmildra, Questrindo, and Noksputana respectively.(AN: Thanks Ytterbium for the names) "I am kinda hungry, but who the heck are you?"(AN: or, In the american dub,"I'm kind of hungry, but you, the hell are you?") said Elpretiak. "Excuse me..." said Ruby as she walked away.

Episode 19: Summer Temptation

Ruby was...lost. "Where did everyone go?" said Ruby, "Don't tell me they went home without me." She saw someone use their phone. "Oh yeah. I'll call them with my cell!" said Ruby. Oh yeah, Ruby left it at home. "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone! Why now of all times?" she panicked. She felt her wallet. "What a relief. I can make a call." she said. Oh yeah, Oh yeah, she doesn't have any money left. "Oh, right. Pencil had all the return tickets so I spent it all without thinking." said Ruby. Just then, a guy named Ryo came. "What's with the long face." he said, "Were you dumped by your boyfriend?" "No!" said Ruby. "Well, you can't be lost in a place like this." said Ryo. Ruby glared at him. "No way. I'm right." said Ryo. "Just who are you?" said Ruby. "I'm not a bad person." said Ryo. "I'm fine, so please leave me alone." said Ruby. "But you don't seem fine at all." said Ryo. "Just go away!" said Ruby. "I'm the type who can't ignore someone in need." said Ryo. "I don't need anything." said Ruby. "Anyone can see that you need help." said Ryo, "Come with me." "Come with you where?" said Ruby. "You're hungry aren't you?" said Ryo. Ruby said, "I'm not even hun-" At that precise moment, her stomach rumbled. Awkward silence... Meanwhile, The other FreeSmarters were looking for Ruby. "Where did she, like, go off to by herself?" said Match. "Ruby has absolutely no sense of direction." said Ice Cube. "Okay, let's split up and look for her." said Kaito. "Good Idea" said Pencil. "Okay, like, Bubble, Ice Cube and I will go this way." said Match. "Daichi, Pencil and Kengo, you guys go that way." said Kaito, "I'll ask the people hanging around here." Meanwhile, at a fast food store thing, Ruby was eating a burger. "Is it good?" said Ryo. "You really want to treat me?" said Ruby. "Sure. In exchange, hang out with me for a while." said Ryo. "Hang out?" said Ruby. "I'll take you to somewhere fun." said Ryo. Ruby sighed. "What's wrong?" said Ryo. "The others might be worried about me." said Ruby. "The people you were with?" said Ryo. Ruby nodded verbally. "In that case, I'll lend you my phone." said Ryo, "Then you could contact them and it'll be okay." "Yeah! Gimme, gimme!" said Ruby. So Ryo gave Ruby his phone. "This is great. I was in a jam 'cause I forgot mine." said Ruby. Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, she forgot everyone's phone number. "What's wrong?" said Ryo. "I put their numbers in memory, and I can't remember them without my phone." said Ruby. Ryo laughed. "Oh my gosh! That's mean! This isn't funny!"(AN: I think this is the first normal OMG from any of the objects) said Ruby, "What'll I do?" "In that case, use that" said Ryo, pointing to a message board. "Message board?" questioned Ruby. "If you post a message there, they'll be able to find it." said Ryo, "Everyone around here uses it." "I see. It should be okay, then!" said Ruby. She took another bite of the burger.

Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were looking for Ruby. "Where the heck did that Ruby go?" said Ice Cube. "Oh, maybe if I, like, call her cell."(AN: Which could work if Ruby hasn't left it at home.) said Match. Grassy heard the phone ring. "Should I get it? Should I get it?" he said, "I know! I shall check the caller ID, then decide." He turned into human form and grabbed the phone. Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, he dropped it. Grassy, in grass form, stared in shock. "Ruby-san will kill me." he said.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Ryo were at a BAA(AN: I mean bar. I read Before BFDI a lot). "So that game is called "Darts"?" said Ruby, "I've never seen it before." "Try it" said Ryo. "I throw these?" said Ruby, talking about the darts. "Throw them at the dartboard." said Ryo, "The points will appear on the monitor." Ruby aimed and threw the dart at the board. A bit too literally. It didn't stick. She tried again. Nope. She threw it hard but it bounced off back at her.(AN: Someone should gif it. I know, I will. Okay so links won't work on fanfiction dot net so just type in /images/2ftRZ and replace the "." with a ".") Everyone laughed. "I can't do it..." said Ruby. Ryo gave her another dart. "You can't just use power." he said, "You hold it like this." Ryo folded Ruby's hand into the dart throwing shape. "Hold on." said Ruby. "Hold it in line with your eye, aim directly for the board and quietly throw." Ryo said as he did so. The dart hit bullseye. "Got it?" said Ryo. "Wow! Amazing!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Kaito was talking to some guys at a supermarket, with no avail. "Oh my something, Ruby is making this hard." thought Kaito.(AN: Thought I would make an OMG moment for Kaito, but Kaito doesn't know he's a-(Gets hit by an anti spoilers ray) Can someone turn this damn thing off) Oh yeah, Puffball was there, somewhere else. "A jewelry store? Gems here?"(AN: At least you're smarter than Eriru. She thought there were mermaids there just because there was a mermaid on the sign) said Puffball, "No way. Not in a place like this!" She left but the manager to the restaurant opened the door and saw her. "Hey you! Are you looking for work?" he said. Puffball turned around. "Me?" she said. "Come on in. I have the perfect job for you." said the manager. "Wow. He's pretty good-looking!" Puffball thought, "He reminds me of Gaito-sama"(AN: He looks nothing like Gaito). Puffball walks in the bar. Meanwhile, Ruby and Ryo were walking somewhere. "Where are we going now?" said Ruby. "Somewhere even more fun." said Ryo. He turned around. "Oh, wait! We forgot to write where we're going at that last place." said Ryo, "Wait here for a minute." He ran off to the darts BAA. "Stay right there!" said Ryo. Just then, some more guys(AN: "Let me guess, recoloured David assets?" said Golf Ball. "Does it look like I have other background character bases?" I say. "Umm, yeah!" said Golf Ball) came up and said "Are you alone?". Ruby turned around. "Why don't you come have fun with us." said one of the guys. Ruby said,"Uh... Err... I'm..." "Don't worry. Let's go have some fun." said another RDA(AN: You already know what this means). Ryo thankfully came up and said, "Sorry, guys. She's with me. Lay off the sweet talk." "You're with a guy?" said one of the guys, "Say that ahead of time" "Is everyone here like you?" said Ruby. "Hey now, don't compare guys like that to me." said Ryo. "But..." "Say, what's your name?" said Ryo. Ruby stopped. "Ruby. Ruby Gemacrys" she said. "I'm Ryo. Nice to meet you" said Ryo, "Shall we go, then." "Wait! Where are we going?" said Ruby. "Where you'll have more fun." said Ryo. "Where I'll have more fun." Ruby questioned.

Cue Ruby trying to get a stuffed penguin from a claw machine.(AN: I'll save this scene in case I'll need to recycle it) "Ugh! Not again!" Ruby said. Ryo laughed. "Here. Hake sure yo get it this time." said Ryo. "Ten tries, ten is impossible." said Ruby. "In that case, want me to get it?" said Ryo. "Can you?" said Ruby. "Which one do you want?" said Ryo. "That one. The stuffed penguin" "Alright, leave it to me!" said Ryo. Success! "You did it!" said Ruby, "This'll be a present for Grassy!" Speaking of which, "I felt like Ruby-can call my name." said Grassy, "Perhaps it was my imagination. I must hurry and repairs this before Ruby-san returns" "It is finished." Actually no. "It doesn't seem quite right." But that doesn't matter right now. Cue a montage of Ryo winning a few prizes for Ruby. "Okay. Now we can go to the next place" said Ryo, after writing something on the message board(AN: Does anyone use these? Makes sense since the original takes place in 2003, but this takes place in 2018). "I wonder if they'll really find us." said Ruby. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." said Ryo. "You're right. Where are we going next?" said Ruby. "Actually, before that, I have something to take care of." said Ryo.

They were at a basketball court.(AN: Isn't it weird how the first episode took place when BFB 9, which is called "This Episode is about Basketball", was released?) Ruby watched as Ryo played basketball. Ryo made a shot. "Yay!" cheered Ruby. "Quick buck again, huh?" said someone. "Try it against us!" said another someone. "Ah, they've come!" said Ryo. The four(AN: One Ryo and three someones) made a deal. "We've decided. It'll be 3 on 2"(AN: I have no Idea how to use this kind of notation) said Ryo. "'on 2'?" said Ruby, "You can't mean," That Ruby also plays? "Yeah!" said Ryo. "No way! I don't know how!" said Ruby. "His family runs a Karaoke place." said Ryo, "If we win, we get to sing all we want for two hours" "You just have to stand around in the middle." "Aw, seriously?" So they got ready. "Play to ten. Whoever gets ten points first wins." said Ryo. And start! Cue montage of Ryo shooting nine times and Ruby cheering him on. At 9 all, Ryo tried to shoot but someone blocked it. Ruby caught the ball. "Shoot it, Ruby!" said Ryo. She shot it but since she has a bad aim, it hit the backboard. Luckily, Ryo was able to dunk it. "Victory!" said Ryo. He ran over to Ruby. "Ruby, that was a great pass!" He accidentally cued an awkward moment by hugging her. She laughed. Meanwhile, at the fast food place, Kaito finally was there. He took Ruby's note off the Message board. "Ruby..."

Eyecatch: Ruby(AN: Yes, I know the actual episode showed Hippo as the Eyecatch, but I don't care!)

At the karaoke place, Ruby was singing the outro.(AN: The singing outro scenes make no sense whatsoever. I know that Daiji na Takarabako and Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga kuru Basho were sung by the the voice actors of the characters who sing them in-universe. But Ruby is from a different canon entirely. Made worse by the fact that Ruby is Voiced by Cary, who is male, and Lucia isn't voiced by Yokote, her voice actor being female. I guess I can do a cover. I've been rambling for too long.) "Man, you're good." said Ryo. "You sing one too, Ryo-kun." said Ruby. Ryo changed the song. "There. I put in your favourite song." he said. "What? Me again?" said Ruby, "Sigh, Next time, you sing for sure." "Alright, alright." said Ryo. She began singing Jennifer's song. "it's strange..." she thought, "When Kaito's watching, I get all shaky and can't sing right. But with Ryo, I can sing just fine" Meanwhile, Puffball is all covered in sequins for some reason. Oh yeah, Puffball was there too.(AN: The name of that Cafe she's working at, by the way, is called the Jewellery Bistro) "Magnificent. It's very becoming." said the manager. "Really?" said Puffball, "I'm so happy" "Well then, get as many customers as you can." said the manager. "Sure!" said Puffball. "That Gaito-sama-looking sexy man likes it..." she thought, "The Object Princesses might even get attracted by my shininess and come talk to me." Meanwhile, Kaito was at the message board at the BAA. ""We're going to an arcade."?" said Kaito, "What is that girl doing?"

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking at the city on a staircase. Ryo gave her some... thing. I don't know what it is. "Hey, Ryo. This place is pretty fun." said Ruby. "Isn't it?" said Ryo. "I should bring the others next time." said Ruby. "But if you take one wrong turn, it gets truly scary." said Ryo.(AN: Like, Arsonists? Rapists? Raping Arsonists?) "Really?" said Ruby. "Want me to take you to where it's scary?" said Ryo. "You don't mean... ghosts?"(AN: Okay, Haunted raping arsonists) said Ruby. "There might be." said Ryo. Ruby got scared. "Heh, You really believed that?" said Ryo. "Why you!" said Ruby.(AN: Still, Haunted raping arsonists sounds cooler) Ryo drank the something. "Hey." said Ruby. "What?" "Why did you want me to hang out with you?" "You seemed lonely by yourself." said Ryo, "I seriously thought you got dumped by your boyfriend." "And you wanted to cheer me up?" said Ruby. "Yeah, that's about right." said Ryo, "Plus, I wasn't busy." He turned to Ruby. "You did get dumped, didn't you?" "I told you, no!" said Ruby. "Don't pretend" "I have one." said Ruby, "I have a boyfriend." "I have one... although he doesn't know it" "I got it. That's what's they call one-sided love." said Ryo. "It is one-sided, but it's not only one sided." said Ruby. "What does that mean?" said Ryo. "It's two-sided, but it's not on both sides." said Ruby.(AN: Okay, let me explain. Human!Ruby likes Kaito but Kaito likes Object!Ruby. It's a one sided relationship with Human!Ruby and kaito. And another side is Kaito and Object!Ruby. However, since Object!Ruby is Human!Ruby, It's two sided on Kaito and Object!Ruby.) "You're funny." said Ryo. "It's true though." said Ruby. "Was that boyfriend with you at the event?" said Ryo. "Yeah..." said Ruby. "Right now, he's probably worried out of his mind looking for you." said Ryo. "Yeah" Ruby verbally nodded. "Or maybe he's seducing some chick on a street corner." said Ryo. "That couldn't be. Kaito would never do that." said Ruby. "Kaito?" said Ryo, "It'll be nice if he found you." "Kaito will find me, no matter what!" said Ruby, "I believe in him." Ryo stared at her. "I see" Meanwhile, Kaito was at the basketball court. "Karaoke?" said Kaito. "I told you not to bet." said a someone(AN: "Would you stop referring everything as someone or something?"). "But Ryo only had one teammate, and she was a girl." said the someone Kaito was talking to. "Ryo?" questioned Kaito. "She was wrapped around his arm." said the third someone, "His new girlfriend, maybe" "She wasn't Ryo's type." said the someone Kaito was talking to.

Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were looking for Ruby. "I'll be worried if we don't find Ruby soon." said Ice Cube. "You don't think she might've gone home already." said Bubble. "No. I think she'd stay in this area and, like, wander around." said Match. "You're right." said Bubble. Ice Cube saw someone. "Bubble, Match." she said. "What?" said Match. They peeked around the corner. They saw Puffball showing flyers for the bistro. Oh yeah, Puffball was there too. "Welcome! Welcome! Especially Object Princesses! Welcome!" "She's..." said Bubble. "Puffball!" finished Ice Cube. "Why is she covered in, like, sequins?" said Match. "I dunno. I can never figure her out." said Ice Cube. "I know what you mean." said Bubble. She gasped. "You don't think she's captured Ruby, do you?" she said. "It's possible." said Ice Cube. They continued watching Puffball. "Hey baby, wanna have some fun?"(AN: Take that out of context) she said. "I haven't seen a single Object Princess." said Puffball. Then cats attacked her. "Shoo Shoo! Go away! I'm not a fish!" A cat pounced on her. She ran off. Bubble, Match and Ice Cube followed her. Puffball did a creative dive to the wind.(AN: Does anyone know what elemental she's supposed to be?) Bubble followed her and also carried Match and Ice Cube through fire and ice. The three objects in Object form caught up with Puffball(AN: Still covered in sequins). "Hah!" said Ice Cube. "Hey! The Princesses really did show up." said Puffball, "I really am am lucky" "Where's the Gem Elemental Princess?" said Bubble. "What? Ruby-chan's here too? Where? Where?" said Puffball. "You mean you don't have her?" said Ice Cube. "No, Why? What are you three talking about?" said Puffball. "We were wrong." said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, let's go back and look for Ruby." said Bubble. "Yeah, let's go" said Match. The three left. "Sorry to bother you." said Ice Cube. "Hey! Where are you going without fighting me?" said Puffball. "Sorry, but we're busy." said Ice Cube. "We'll play with you, like, next time." said Match. "Don't mess with me!" shouted Puffball. She changed into Roughball. "You're not getting away that easy!" She chased after them. "You're gonna chase us while wearing that." said Ice Cube. Yep, Puffball was still covered in sequins. "Ice Crystal Voice" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Bubble)Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban (Match)taisetsu na mono dakara  
(Bubble)Donna ni (Match)tsurai(The scene changed into rough waves) (Bubble)toki mo (Match)mamori (Bubble and Match)tsuzukeru  
(Bubble)Daisuki na hito (Match)ga ite (Bubble and Ice Cube)daisuki na basho (Match and Ice Cube)ga aru  
(Bubble, Match, Ice Cube)Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi("What the heck do you mean, "Kirei na umi"?" complained Puffball, "Ridiculous! Huge waves, a huge storm... It's an "Akure na umi"!")(AN: I literally have no Idea what she's saying)

(Bubble)Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku (Match)daisuki na ano umi yo  
(Bubble, Match, Ice Cube)Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Kibou ni nare(Puffball started spinning so fast in the whirlpool)

"It's not over yet!" said Ice Cube, "Let's go!"

(Ice Cube)Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
(Bubble joins in)Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
(Then Match)Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

"Oh give me a break!" screamed Puffball as she disappeared. "Hey wait! My song's just starting!" cried Ice Cube, "LISTEN TO MY SONG!" She was litterally on fire.(AN: Didn't thing it was possible for Ice to be on fire)

Meanwhile, Kaito was at the Karaoke place. He was looking at the note Ruby left. ""Please find me..."?" read Kaito. Meanwhile, As the music box turns... (AN: I'm just going to go on a tangent because, you know, the music box is back at the Hotel) "Okay, now I'll be fine when Ruby-san returns!" said Grassy, "This is perfect" Actually, you didn't. That's a fishbone with cellphone parts around it. Anyways, As the music box continues to turn, Wait we're not at the Hotel. Quiet the music box. "Hey" said Ruby, "You have a girlfriend." "Me?" said Ryo. "Yeah" "Right now, probably you." said Ryo. Ruby gasped. "Not! Just kidding!" said Ryo. "Gosh! You scared me!" said Ruby. "But even if you were kidding, I wish I could say it straight out like that." she said, "I want to say it too." "Then just do it!" said Ryo, "If you're scared all the time, you can't do anything." Ruby didn't budge. "In the meantime, someone will steal him." said Ryo, "He might feel-" "You don't know anything." said Ruby. Another music box turns... "If you want, you can practice on me." said Ryo, "I'll play the part of the guy you want to talk to. Think of it as practice and open yourself up" "Practice, huh?" said Ruby, "Maybe I can say it if it's just practice." "I want to try!" She imagined Ryo as Kaito. "I want to confess to Kaito." "Kaito," said Ruby, "You know, I... actually... I haven't told anyone until now, but I..." Just then, Kaito appeared out of nowhere. "Don't touch my girl!" he said.(AN: Cue a bunch of fangirling) The music box stopped. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "So you're Kaito." said Ryo. "Yeah. And you're Ryo?" said Kaito. "That's right." said Ryo, "I envy you. Ruby's been waiting for you for a long time. She believes you'd come get her." "She's a good girl. Take care of her." said Ryo, "I'd like to find a nice girl like her." He left. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "You dummy! You make us worry our heads off, while you played darts, video games, basketball, and sang Karaoke." said Kaito, "What were you thinking." "I'm sorry." said Ruby, "But Kaito, Just now, you called me your girl!" Kaito blushed. "I didn't think he'd lay off unless I said something like that!" said Kaito tsunderely(AN: Is that even a word?), "You don't have to get all serious, dummy." "Oh, that's why. I was surprised." said Ruby. "But it made me happy." thought Ruby, "Even if it wasn't true, it made me happy. " "Come on. Stop talking and let's go." said Kaito, "Everyone's probably worried." "Okay!"

Credits

"Did you seriously break Ruby's phone?" said Sapphire. "Umm..." said Grassy. "Whatever, The new MePhone 7+ is being released." said Sapphire.


	20. Episode 20: Love Letter from the Sea

When You put your unsaved work on a sticky note

Michael from VSauce: I'm gonna do what's called a pro-gamer move.

Anyways, with that out of the way, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

"Flowing upon the deep blue water, 'tis my heart. The depth of my love surpasses the very ocean. At the cove where stars fall from the sky, I pine for thee."

Episode 20: Love Letter from the Sea.

Ruby, Match, Bubble and Ice Cube were at the beach. Obviously, the beach towel is near the patch of grass. "It's such great weather today! The ocean air feels so good." said Ruby, "But I'm still kinda bored." "Typical Ruby. She's totally bored with summer vacation." said Ice Cube. "Not to mention that she wants to be with Kaito-kun." said Bubble. "Hey, where's Pencil." said Match. "Finishing a painting, I think." said Ice Cube. "By the way, isn't the meteor shower coming up soon?" said Bubble. "Meteor shower?" questioned Ruby. "You can see a bunch of shooting stars. It's almost like they're falling from the sky." said Ice Cube(AN: Do Meteors have ice in them? I get the Sky and Rock, but ice? And don't they burn up? Explains Match), "I think it's supposed to be tomorrow night" "Wow! It must be really pretty!" said Ruby, "I wanna see it." "Let's all go see it tomorrow night!" said Match. "Ice Cube, why don't you stay over until then." said Bubble. "Sure. I will!" said Ice Cube. Ruby noticed something. "Hey, what's that over there?" said Ruby. The girls turned around and saw a message in a bottle. Ice Cube picked it up and gave it to Ruby. "What is it?" said Ruby. "There's something inside." said Bubble. "Maybe it's a letter." said Ice Cube. "Let's open it!" said Ruby. She opened the bottle. A bright light shone out of it. "What was that?" said Match. "It felt weird." said Bubble. "It felt like I was dreaming." said Ruby. "Yeah, that's the feeling." said Ice Cube. Awkward silence. "This really is a letter." said Ruby. "Lemme see" said Ice Cube. She took the letter of Ruby's hands and read it. It was the poem I wrote at the start of this chapter thing! "Okay, so that means..." said Ruby. "He's probably telling his lover that he'll be waiting for her at a cove on the night of the meteor shower." said Ice Cube. "So this is..." said Ruby. "Probably a meteor shower." said Ice Cube. "How wonderful! A love letter from the sea!" said Bubble. "I'm gonna tell Pence-Pence!" said Match. "Yeah! But I wonder who wrote it." said Ruby. Song number one start!

(Bubble)Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku (Match)daisuki na ano umi yo  
(Bubble)Mirai wo (Match)mamoru (Bubble and Match)chikara wo ima atsumete  
(Bubble)Aisubeki hito ga ite (Match)aisubeki basho ga aru  
(Bubble, Ruby, Pencil and Ice Cube)Kirameku (Match, Ruby, Pencil and Ice Cube)aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

That night, The FreeSmarters including Pencil, and Sapphire, were discussing the love letter. "A love letter from the sea?" said Sapphire. "Isn't it romantic?" said Bubble. "Yeah!" said Ruby, Bubble and Match. "Object Princesses talking about love letter this and love letter that, It's undignified!" said Grassy. "What. It's fine, Grassy." said Sapphire. "What? Not Sapphire-san too?" said Grassy. "But still, who sent this letter and to whom?" said Ice Cube. "You're right. That is the question." said Sapphire, "Not to mention that it's written with a brush. It's so tasteful." "That suggests it was written by an older person." said Pencil. "Maybe it was written for Taki-san." said Bubble. "Speaking of which, where is Taki-san." said Ruby. "Who knows." said Grassy, "She's probably holed up in her room, absorbed in fortune telling." "Oh, I see." said Ruby. "In any case, we're responsible because we picked up an important letter." said Ice Cube. "Yeah" said Ruby. "You're right" said Match. "That's true" said Bubble. A few minutes later, they were designing a "found" poster(AN: The boombox was playing the IDFB intro, but that's not important). "Let's see... Can we say "We found a love letter from the sea."?" said Ruby. "Well, rather than a love letter, it's more like a lettre d'amour." said Bubble. "Then how about this." said Pencil. She wrote something on the poster. "How do you like that." said Pencil. "Let's see... "We found a lettre d'amour from the sea. If you know anything about this, please contact the Object Hotel"." said Match. "It's perfect!" said Ruby. Cue Montage of them putting up posters. Song number 2 start!

Miageta sara shiro kuko naeruderu hoshi tachi wo  
kuroi kagami somaru tsumetai fu wo tsutsumikomu  
Kasemi yureru hana ga aosa meteku sono mageru  
Nanai kami wo nagekaze hashiru you ni masugu

Kirai ka kokoro no nakami ka nyanyan kikazu chikara o!

Kokoro no tsubasa hiro e ooku tsuyoku habatakitai  
Donna ni nouni sora wo Hikari o Maride Heyao no mamori zuto

As the music box turns... "I hope that letter gets to the right person." said Ruby. "It will." said Match, "Love is the strongest thing in the world" "Let's see... Whose letter was it?" asked Sapphire. "Again? I can't have you all getting excited talking about love and love letters!" said Grassy, "Don't you have any sense of your responsibilities as Object Princesses?!" Just then the doorbell rang. "It might be someone who knows about the letter!" said Ruby. One second later, everyone rushed to the door. "I wonder if it's the sender?" said Ruby. "It must be." said Match. "He probably came after seeing the poster!" said Bubble. "Hold on. We just put the posters up today!" said Pencil. "They came this fast? Wow!" said Ice Cube. "Hey! Don't run so fast!" said Sapphire. "You're running too, Sapphy." said Ruby. "You're all acting undignified, you know!" said Grassy. They opened the door. But it was just a younger, edited, version of a background girl. "Here. It's a souvenir from my vacation." she said. "It's Mami-chan from next door." said Bubble. "It wasn't him..." said Ruby. "Mami-chan, thank you so much" said Sapphire. "No, no. This is for Grassy-tan."(AN: Tan. That's new) said Mami, "Mami love Hippo-tan" Everyone was shocked. Grassy did a sky rocketing weird face. Ice Cube sighed. "wow. i guess love is a good thing after all." he said. "Grassy, don't get full of yourself. You were saying the opposite of that before." said Ruby. The doorbell rang again. It's Maki! "Good afternoon." he said. "M-Maki-san!" said Sapphire, blushing. She walked up to him. "Umm, Maki-san. What brings you here out of the blue." said Sapphire. "Actually, I took the cruiser out fishing and got an unexpectedly big catch." said Maki. "Oh that's so sweet of you!" said Sapphire, "Maki-san, since you're here, would you like to have some tea?" "Well since you offered so kindly, I will." said Maki, "Your tea is especially delicious, Sapphire-san." Sapphire said, "Uh... well" Ruby looked at them. Song number 3 start!

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Pencil: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Match: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Bubble: Yoy!) magarenai,(Ice Cube: Yeah!) (FreeSmart)suki ni narazu ni irenai

A few minutes later, the FreeSmarters were having tea/dinner. "I wonder if Taki-san is still gazing into the future." said Ruby. "Let's bring her dinner up to her room later, Ruby." said Bubble. "Okay." said Ruby. She turned to her twin sister. "Oh yeah, Sapphy." said Ruby. "What is it Ruby?" said Sapphire. "Are you in love with Maki-san" Cue spit take.(AN: You know what's the funniest version of this trope? When the person doesn't have a drink to begin with so they had to borrow someone else's) "What are you talking about all of a sudden." said Sapphire, making a weird face. "'Cause when Maki-san was here, you turned red." said Ruby. "Hmm? What? Is that true?" said Bubble. "Hmm, was I red?" said Sapphire. "Come on, Sapphy. What's the story?" said Ruby. "Tell us! Tell us!" said Bubble. "Se-cr-et!" said Sapphy. "No fair! No fair!" said Bubble and Ruby. "Not at all." said Sapphire, "It's wonderful because it's a secret." "Wonderful because it's a secret?" questioned Ruby.

One of the girls knocked on Taki-san's door. "Come in." said Taki. The girls opened the door with dinner. "Taki-san, we brought your dinner." said Ruby. "Oh dear. Is it that late already?" said Taki-san, "I completely forgot." "Taki-san, there's something we'd like you to tell us." said Bubble. "Oh, So you finally decided to believe in my fortune telling." said Taki-san. "Well it's better than doing nothing." said Pencil. Taki-san anime style fell in her chair. "Actually we want you o tell us about this love letter." said Ruby. "Let's see now." said Taki. Ruby gave it to Taki-san. Madame Taki immediately recognised it. "Th-This is..." "Isn't it, like, wonderful?" said Match, "It's a love letter from the sea. We don't know, like, either the sender or the recipient." "Oh I see." said Taki. "Who is it from, and who's it for?" said Ice Cube. "Just thinking about it made us all excited." said Ruby. "Excited?" said Taki-san. "Yeah. We were imagining it was from one of our boyfriends." said Ruby. (AN: Look at Pencil and Ice Cube. Ruby doesn't seem to be talking about just her, Bubble and Match.) "Oh, hehe, I see." said Taki-san, (AN: IDK). "You know, Taki-san. On one hand, I want to find out, but on the other hand, it might be better not to know." said Ruby. "Why is that?" said Madame Taki. "'Cause if it's a secret, I can keep feeling excited." said Ruby. "Come to think of it, the letter was unsigned." said Ice Cube. "Maybe we should have left it alone." said Pencil. "You're right. It seems better not to know the truth." said Bubble. "Speaking of which, it's been a while since I saw Sapphy that happy." said Ruby, "Maybe the letter is what made everyone happy." "Yeah" said Ice Cube. "Uh huh" said Pencil. "Yup" said Match. "That must be it." said Bubble. "In that case, you don't need me." said Taki-san.

Eyecatch: Taki-san(AN: Original Eyecatch: Lucia)

The next day, "Hey, Icy. The letter mentions a "cove where the stars fall"." said Ruby, "Where could that be?" "I wonder." said Ice Cube, "I don't know about the cove, but the "stars falling" might be tonight's meteor shower." "Oh yeah! That must be it!" said Ruby, "That's so wonderful. How romantic!" Taki was watching them. Match ran up to Ruby and Ice Cube. "Hey everyone! Why don't we, like, all go to Maki-san's for dinner tonight?" she said. "Tarou-chan said they'll be watching the meteor shower there as well!" said Bubble. "That area should be a really good location" said Pencil. "Plus, Ruby, he said that Kaito would all be helping out at Maki-san's" said Bubble. "Kaito?" Ruby said excitedly. "Come on! Let's go!" said Bubble and Match. "Well we don't have any customers today." said Sapphire, "Let's all go together!" "Plus you get to see Maki-san." said Bubble, doing lenny eyes. "That has nothing to do with it. Gosh, Bubble-san!" said Sapphire. "You're going too, aren't you, Taki-san?" said Ruby. "Nah. I don't like crowds." said Taki-san, "I'll take care of the hotel." "Wha~t?" "That's enough. You young ones go" Taki left. The FreeSmarters stared at her. "Taki-san?" said Ruby.

Sunset. Ruby, Bubble, Match, Ice Cube, Pencil, Sapphire, Mitsuki, Kaito, Grassy and that younger background girl, Mami-chan is that her name, are at the Beach house. "Wow. There are so many customers." said Ruby. "Mami-chan is here too." said Grassy. "You got lucked out, huh, Grassy." said Ice Cube. "Yeah" said Grassy. "Hey, Ruby. The letter's sender might be here." said Bubble. "Yeah, and maybe the would-be recipient too" said Ruby. "Even if the posters didn't help, it would be great if they could meet anyway." Meanwhile, Kaito was with Maki. "Maki-san, I'm free now. Should I go do deliveries?" he said. "Yeah. Would you, Kaito?" said Maki-san. "Roger that!" said Kaito. Meanwhile, "Wow! That was delicious!" said Ruby. "For sure! Maki-san's cuisine is the best." said Sapphire. "You mean, Maki-san's is also, don't you?" said Bubble.(AN: To quote Lollipop in BFB 4, "The truest things really are the funniest.") "OMO, Bubble-chan, you're such a teaser." said Sapphire. Meanwhile, "Still, what a beautiful evening sky." said Grassy, looking at Mami, "I'm in heaven~~~!" "Gosh, Grassy." said Bubble, "But no matter where you look, there are couples in love everywhere." "Oh yeah!" said Ruby, "FreeSmart!" The other girls looked at her. "It's such a wonderful night," said Ruby, "but don't you think we're missing something?" The FreeSmarters got the drift. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. The FreeSmarters preformed on the place the beach house outlooks. "On this night of falling stars, it's a fantastic concert for lovers! Start!" said Ruby. The crowd cheered. "That's weird. I never requested an idol concert." said Maki.

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo(Sapphire watched with Maki while Grassy watch with Mami-chan)  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai("Everyone look over there!" said Maki. The crowd saw the meteor shower)

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Maki-san." said Sapphire, "Umm... for a while, I've wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't" "What is it?" said Maki. "Think of it as a wish on a shooting star." said Sapphire. "Sapphire-san?" "Next time, could I go with you on the cruiser?" asked Sapphire. "Sapphire-san, if my ship is satisfactory, then please do." said Maki. "Grassy-tan, let's always be close okay?" said Mami-chan. "Yes! Gladly!" said Grassy.

(Pencil)Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
(Bubble)Namida to ase no (Ice Cube)suteeji  
(Ruby)Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
(FreeSmart)Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" The audience cheered.

Kaito was riding on his bicycle when he heard the Gem. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete..." "This song..." he said. "Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" He ran to her. "Yoake mae kikoeta merodi. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" "Look for me. Find me." said the Gem. "Why..." thought Kaito, "Why do you always confuse my heart and then just leave." Ruby walked up to him. "Oh, Ruby." said Kaito, "What are you doing here?" "Um, I... uh..." She noticed a bright light. "What's that?" she said. The sea was glowing. Taki-san was there. "Taki-san?" said Ruby, "What are you doing here? What's that light" She turned away. "The feelings of the sea and the wishes of the stars." said Taki, "They say that lovers as far apart as the sea and the sky can, on nights like this, when stars fall from the sky, mysteriously be together." "At the cove where stars fall from the sky, I pine for thee..." Recognise that line? Yes it's the one at the start of this episode. "Taki-san, you don't know anything about this love letter, do you?" said Ruby. "I wonder..." said Taki, "I don't much like mushy stuff like lettres d'amour." Ruby looked at her. She turned to Kaito. "Kaito, let's get going!" she said. "O-Okay." said Kaito. Ruby left, but not before placing the love letter near Taki-san. Bubble, Match and Ice Cube in Object form were watching the aurora. "It's really pretty how the sky is shining with the colours of the rainbow." said Bubble, "It's like a dream!" "Speaking of which, when Ruby opened the bottle," said Match, "It was the same shine." "So it was tonight." said Bubble, "The star falling night the letter mentioned." "Yeah" said Ice Cube. Song number 6 start!

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru(Taki opened the letter. She placed it on the water)

Tsumetai nami ni toketa  
Namida no yukue wa  
Darenimo kidzukarenai mama  
Sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono o sagashiteru  
Kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete  
Utai tsudzukeru Song for You

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi o mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru

Book watched Ice Cube. She started singing. Song number 7 start!

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"What? So that love letter was for Taki-san?" said Bubble. "Yeah." said Ruby, "She didn't say it openly, but it seems to be secret" "A secret? Why?" said Match. "I don't know but it's probably..." "It might be that it stays a secret between the two of them." said Ice Cube. "Come to think of it, Sapphire said something similar." said Pencil. "So the secrecy is what makes it wonderful." said Ruby, "It must mean that they really treasure that secret in their hearts." "Yeah, that's true." said Bubble. "Yeah, it must be true." said Ice Cube.

Credits

Taki-san looked out to the shining cape. She started to say a name only for a hard cut to happen.

* * *

To replicate the error from 18:35 to 19:26(In the original episede), I made the intentional mistake of turning Ruby's eyes blue. Also, taki saying a name wasn't in the original. Also, also, the original stinger was me questioning the GrassyxMami relationship. Anyways, time for some actual announcements. I decided to name the Match OC Takumi to keep with the water theme naming(Kaito uses the Kanji for Sea like Takumi, Nagisa meaning shore and Hamasaki meaning cape) I'll also be changing the love interest's names(except Kaito) in the american dub. Nagisa will be Sora, Hamasaki will be Yuki(Masahiro will remain the same so it's Masahiro Yuki) and Takumi will be Aidan(Because No japanese names are fire related. Except Haruka if you spell it like 春火) Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?


	21. Episode 21: Tiny first Love

Okay, a couple of things. One, I have a new technique called Note clipping. If a Musical Note in parentheses underlined appears, the speaker sings in this note until the end Quotations. Also, Takumi's debut episode will be an original episode between Pure Episodes 5 and 6(Episodes 57 and 58). Thirdly, I originally planned for Fries to compete in the Shining Gem contest(Name change for obvious reasons), but for obvious reasons, he is cut out. Firey still competes which leaves a teaser by me at the end of the episode. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Ruby was on the pier at dawn. "Ah, it feels good!" she said, "I guess I'll sunbathe." She looked around to see if anybody is there, then jumped into the sand and turned into gem form. However, a boy was watching her. "I found a Tsukumogami!" he said. He took out his notepad and started to draw it. "This is awesome!" said the boy, "This town really has tsukumogami in it!"

Episode 21: Tiny first love

"Shining Gem Contest?"(AN: How does Mermaids directly link to FreeSmart?) questioned Sapphire. "It's an end of summer thing we do, kind of like a beach queen contest." said Maki. "I see, but you got worried about who'd participate, so you came to us, right?" said Taki-san. "Very good, Taki-san. Your prediction is correct." said Maki, "I figured since it's such a big event, I'd gather everyone and get them fired up." "Can't be helped, right?" said Taki, "Since you're asking, I guess I have no choice but to enter too." "Huh?" Everyone made weird faces. "(C)A shining gem contest without me (D)is like yakisoba without red pickled ginger." said Madame Taki. "T-Taki-san, I understand how you feel," said Bubble, "but don't you think girls a bit younger would be better?" "(E)Hey Bubble, (F)who's not young here." said Taki. "Ah well of course if Madame Taki enters, she'll be number one but..." said Maki, "But this shining gem contest is an event for girls a lot younger." Taki angrily said, "(G)GIRLS A LOT YOUNGER, EH?!" "Taki-san!" Taki but her crystal ball down and her voice returned normal. "I'm just joking" she said, "Don't worry, I have more common sense than that." She turned to the FreeSmarters. "Pencil, Match, Ruby, Bubble, Ice Cube, in order for the Shining Gem Contest to get fired up, I want you all to enter." she said. "Okay!" said Bubble, Match and Ruby. "Sure, I guess." said Pencil. "Why do I have to?" said Ice Cube. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that the winner gets a brand new TV." said Maki, "Do your best." Ice Cube made a something face. Not a weird face, a... something face. "Victory is mine." she said confidently. "If it's for Maki-san," said Sapphire, "then I will also enter the Shining Gem Contest."(AN: Nikora originally added "even if it is embarasing" but Sapphire is just about the same age as Ruby) "If Sapphire-san enters, then it will be great." said Maki. Cue weird faces. "Oh, when you say that it will be great, Sapphire gets embarrassed." Sapphire said. Meanwhile, at the beach, they were setting up the stage for the Shining Gem Contest. "Huh, Maki-san, is something happening here?" said Kaito. "Oh, Kaito, we're having our summer's last event, the Shining Gem Contest." said Maki, "Ruby-chan and the others are going to be in it." Meanwhile, Puffball was there watching. "Hmm, what's that? Shining Gem Contest?" she said, note clipped to the background music, "So a shining gem contest... So if it's a shining gem contest, then gems will enter." "So I'll be able to catch the Object Princesses there!" she said, "Alright! My patrol was a total success!" Cue the aho bird.

As the music box turns... Ruby, Bubble and Match were planning out swimsuits.(AN: Also Kumo-chan) "The Shining Gem Contest is all about swimsuits after all..." said Ruby. "Of course!" said Bubble. "You're right." said Match. "What kind of swimsuits would be good?" said Ruby. "Since it's a shining gem contest, a, like, gem themed swimsuit would be good right." said Match. "Gem themed... what are those like?" said Ruby. "That is..." said Bubble. They sighed. "Why do I have so much deciding what a gem like..." said Ruby. "I wonder what kind of swimsuit Ice Cube is going to wear." said Ruby. "Icy might not, like, look it, but she's, like, picky." said Match. "Yeah, she probably has a bunch of risque swimsuits." Meanwhile, Ice Cube was searching for a swimsuit. "No matter how far I have to go to get that TV," she said, "This is probably too extreme..." You got that right, the swimsuit she has is too revealing even for Ice Cube. Meanwhile, the boy from the start of this episode was looking at the Shining Gem Contest. "Shining Gem Contest huh?" he said, "A shining gem contest in a town of gem tsukumogami."(AN: I have no Idea how to make this sound natural.) "What if a real tsukumogami enters!" he said, "It could happen." Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle, Puffball was telling Golf Ball and the other No Namers about the Shining Gem Contest. "Hey Hey, did you guys all hear." said Puffball, "The humans are holding a shining gem contest." "Shining Gem Contest?" said Tennis Ball. "Don't you see? The Object Princesses might show up!" said Puffball, "So I dug up some special information." "That kind of Shining Gem Contest..." said Golf Ball, "Isn't it just a beach queen contest?" "Exactly." said Firey. "Someone who can't complete a mission reliably like you wouldn't understand." said Puffball. "What did you say?" said Golf Ball. "Do you think the Object Princesses would enter this contest?" said Fries. "There's no doubt about it." said Tennis Ball. "Hey! I'm the one who came up with this plan." said Roughball, "Are you guys planning to steal it?" "Well anyway, now you guys are even." said Firey. "Oh well anyway, I think I'll enter that Shining Gem contest. Me and GB will win the contest and catch the princesses." said Trustball, "But the plan is unrelated to you guys since you'll be eliminated in the first round" "Ah! You said it!" said Golf Ball. 'Yeah I said it!" said Eriru. "At this time, anything wild won't be able to make it!" said Golf Ball. The boys watched Golf Ball and Puffball argue. "I have no part in this." said Fries. "Me too." said Tennis Ball. "Okay Stop!" said Firey, "How about all of us enter. Then we'll be able to tell exactly which one of us is the best." "That's fine!" said Golf Ball and Puffball. "Like I said, I have no part in this." said Fries. "Well I do!" said Firey. He instantly changed into a girl swimsuit disguise. "Introducing, the one and only Campfire!" he... she said.

An undefined time later, the Shining Gem Contest is just about to start. "All those participating in the Shining Gem Contest, please wait in the dressing room." said Maki, the announcer.(AN: I don't know if it's actually Maki) Golf Ball, Puffball and Campfire were there. "Thank you very much. You guys are all changed and ready, huh?" said the receptionist guy thing. "Yep!" said Puffball. "Let's see..." said the receptionist guy thing, "GB-san, Puffy-san and Campfire-san." "You didn't have to use Puffy, did you." said Golf Ball. "I'm Campfire!" said Campfire in an "I'm Grassy" tone of voice(AN: Foreshadowing!). "I'm GB." said Golf Ball. "For the contest, think of one talent you can perform." said RGT(AN: Receptionist guy thing). Campfire blinked. "The Shining Gem Contest requires a talent?" she said. Meanwhile, Sapphire was showing her bathing suit to the FreeSmarters. It looked exactly like Ruby's swimsuit, only blue. "Hey, what do you think, Ruby? I got it, eh?" said Sapphire. She posed. "Sapphy, you're really going to enter, huh?" said Ruby. "Of course!" said Sapphire. "You really want to win, huh, Sapphire-san." said Bubble. "But with so many attendees, it seems like it'll be difficult to change." said Pencil. "Ah look, look!" said Match, pointing at the No Namers, "They're as tall as the, like, ceiling."(AN: They're the same height as you.) "Wow!" said Ruby. "Coming in a bathing suit, I guess they're changed and ready." said Ice Cube. "That's fine by me." said Sapphire, "The more rivals there are, the more fired up I get" Meanwhile, the boy, whose name is Makoto, don't ask, was reading about tsukumogami, or talking objects. "Tsukumogami may disguise themselves as humans, but..." he read, "If they are hit with the element they represent, they turn back into their object forme" "This is it!" he thought. Cue him holding up an elemental gun.(AN: Where did you... YKW? I'll ask later) "I don't know who the tsukumogami are," he said, "But this will take care of it all at once!" Meanwhile, "Well then I'll go first." said Ruby. She went inside the change stall thing. "Oh man, we have to wait like this just to change." said Ice Cube. Someone screamed. The FreeSmarters turned around. Makoto ran up to them holding an elemental gun that I have no idea where he got. He started shooting people with fire and rainbows and crystals and stuff. He aimed at Bubble, Match, Pencil and Ice Cube. He opened the door of that change stall thing Ruby was in. Cue Ruby almost naked blushing. Makoto saw the Gem figurately inside of her. He blushed as well. "Hey, why are you doing such things!?" shouted Ruby. "I'm sorry!" He ran away. "Ah wait!" said Ruby. Makoto tripped over to Kaito who was just outside. "Oi, are you okay?" he said. Makoto stood up. Kaito immediately recognised him. "Huh, Makoto?" he said. "Kaito-niichan!" said Makoto. The FreeSmarters ran up to him. "Hey wait!" said Ruby. "Oh, hey Ruby." said Kaito, "Hey, are you entering that contest?" Ruby blushed at the sight of Kaito. She looked at Makoto. "Um, is this kid someone you know?" said Ruby. "Yeah," said Kaito, "he's my cousin, Makoto. He's come to my house to play over the summer" "Hey, why are you hiding, Makoto?" he said, "Did he pull some prank on you guys?" "Uh, it's no big deal." said Ruby. Ruby looked at Kaito happily as the music box turns. Makoto looked at them both. Later, as the music box continues to turn... "Makoto, why did you run after people with rainbows and stuff?" said Kaito. "Why? Because..." said Makoto. He imagined playing with a gem tsukumogami. "Hey, Makoto..." said Kaito, "Why are you spacing out." "Kaito-niichan, you said you;d tell me about tsukumogami, right?" said Makoto, "How you met one when you were young..." "Uh that..." said Kaito. He remembered the Gem. "It's true." said Kaito. "Kaito-niichan, do you want to see the Gem again?" said Makoto. Kaito remembered the numerous times he saw the Gem. "Well if I can meet her again, then..." "You might be able to meet her again!" said Makoto. He ran off. "See ya!" "Oi, Makoto!" said Kaito. He watched Makoto. "What's with him?" said Kaito.

Eyecatch: Kaito

"Entry number **34**, Ari Sato, will now drink Aojiru!"(AN: I don't know if the girl Ari is based off is called Emi or Sato.(future Anjeez here: It's Emi) Also, I'll be bolding the numbers like I did just now) The crowd cheered. "Now we're getting fired up! Next contestant please!" said the announcer. "Entry number **35**, Bubble Boule here, pleased to meet you." said Bubble, "Now I will do an aikido performance!" The next few seconds is Bubble doing aikido.(AN: Pretty strong for a bubble) "I don't think that's aikido." said Ruby. "It seems the people from the action club taught her the 12 milliseconds she had gone."(Why the short time frame? Before BFDI) said Grassy. "Not bad." said Pencil. "Okay, next person please!" said the announcer. "That's me!" said Ruby. "Come help me Grassy" she said as she picked him up. "Ruby-san, what are you..." "Entry number **36**, Ruby Gemacrys! I will now do ventriloquy." said Ruby. "Please, Grassy, when I move my mouth, pretend to talk." said Ruby to Grassy somehow.(AN: Grass is not an animal or a gem elemental) "Why do this so suddenly" thought/said Grassy. "Hi, I'm Grassy!" said Ruby. "Hey, his mouth is moving!" said some audience. "There, I moved, Ruby-san" said Grassy, "Now please put me down." "Gah! Grassy, don't move!" said Ruby. "Awesome! It really looks like the grass is talking!" said someone. The crowd cheered. "Whoa, you did well, Ruby-san." "Yeah!" Let's pick up the pace! Entry number **37**, Match, showed the audience how much she hates the other FreeSmarters via pictures.(AN: Rina does this in the original) Entry number **38**, Pencil, Showed the crowd her paintings, one painting consisting solely of Orange, Blue and green. Entry number **39**, Ice Cube, Break danced.(AN: Because I don't know) Entry number **40**, Sapphire, baked a pie.(AN: "You mean an eggplant and tomato gratin" said Golf Ball, "And you call yourself a narrator" "Hey, I wrote this part beforehand" I said.)She already made it beforehand of course. "Everyone's doing different stuff!" said Puffball, "If we don't do this perfectly in one shot, there's no victory for us." "You're right" said Campfire. "Why are you guys so serious about this?" said Golf Ball. Entry number **43**, Puffball, changed colours into Puffball, Roughball, and Bluffball. Entry number **44**, Golf Ball, showcased her freeze ray by freezing shurikens mid air. Then, "Entry number **45**, Campfire! I'm going to act like a tsukumogami for the Shining Gem Contest!" said Campfire(AN: "Are you seriously going to play in his act? You know he is Firey!" "I know!"), "How about an encore!" Complete silence. "That's strange. Does everyone not know?" she thought, "In that case..." "Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!" he said. He continued to say Object Princess quotes. "Hey, I wonder why that girl knows these..." said Ruby. "Could she be..." said Bubble. "The water demons!" said Pencil. "Why are they, like, entering?" said Match. "What if..." said Ice Cube, "... they were going for that TV from the start!"(AN: Facepalm. The water demons are there, what would you expect?) "they weren't they weren't" said Ruby. A few minutes later, "The remaining contestants who passed the first stage are these ladies." From right to left, front to back, Ice Cube, Bubble, Ruby, Sapphire, Match, Pencil, Book, Puffball, Campfire, and Golf Ball.(AN: Also Makoto was watching) "The Shining Gem contest has finally been narrowed down to ten contestants!" said the announcer, "Who will the victory shine upon?" "Wow, no wonder the girls in the back passed the prelimination..." said Sapphire, "They're very pretty." "Eh, oh yeah..." said Ruby. "Actually they're the water demons." thought Ruby(AN: and me). "I wonder what they're planning..." thought Bubble. "Why are they here?" said Match. "They're up to no good, I bet." said Pencil. "I will not surrender the TV to them!" said Ice Cube. Just then, Makoto came running with the elemental gun. It hit Golf Ball, Puffball and Campfire. (AN: With the wrong elements) "Makoto?" said Kaito. The elemental gun went out of control. "You have some nerve of drenching me in rainbows and stuff." said Golf Ball. The No Namers were mad. "We won't let you run away!" said Puffball. Makoto ran to a pier. "That way's a dead end!" said Campfire. He threw a lighter and jumped into the water. "What?" said Puffball. "He jumped in!" said Campfire. "What's going on?"said Golf Ball. Golf Ball and Puffball did a creative dive while Campfire ran straight into the fire. "What the hell." said Makoto. "Yeah don't ask."(AN: About what? You crossdressing or the fact that there's fricking fire underwater?) said Firey. "You'll get punished for that!" said Puffball as she sent a rainbow beam.(AN: The replacement for the water dragon) Someone saved her. It was the tsukumogami he saw that morning! "A tsukumogami?" he thought, "You came..." He falls unconscious.

Makoto woke up to the sight of the Gem/Tsukumogami. "Are you okay? Hang on!" she said. "A Tsukumogami..." said Makoto. "Ruby, hurry! Pencil and Ice Cube are going against Dark Objects on their own!" said Bubble. "Okay!" said Ruby. She dug her way to where the other FreeSmarters are. "Ruby?" thought Makoto. He saw Ruby, Bubble and Match leave. He remembered those other few times he saw Ruby. "Ruby was a tsukumogami?" he thought. "I found her... my Tsukumogami!" said Makoto. Kaito ran over to Makoto. He stopped to see him reading a copy of "Creatures of Goiky". "Makoto, are you okay?" said Kaito. "If a human finds out a tsukumogami's identity, the tsukumogami will turn to dust." Makoto read. He gasped. "What's wrong, Makoto?" said Kaito, "Did something happen?" "Kaito-niichan..." said Makoto.

Meanwhile, "You finally gathered, Object Princesses." said Golf Ball. "Today, you won't run away!" said Puffball. "Where's Fries and Tennis Ball?" said Ruby. "They stayed behind." said Firey. "Why did you guys enter the shining gem contest?" said Ruby. "I figures you guys would enter the Shining Gem Contest, so we were aiming to get you." said Puffball, "It's not like we cared if we won or not." "Just because it's a shining gem contest, doesn't mean a gem would enter." said Bubble, "Are you guys stupid?"(AN: In the original revision where it's called the Mermaid Contest, yes.) "But actually we did enter..." said Ice Cube. Cue weird faces. "Anyways, that aside..." said Ruby. "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. "All three of you chasing a small boy is unforgivable!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(An BFDI looking spotlight shone upon the FreeSmarters. The No Namers looked at them. The animation changed to Normal)  
(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara(The No Namers screamed in agony)  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta(AN: Okay who animated this thing? Every scene it looks like the animation style is changing)(Future Anjeez here: Now I'm not sure if it's just me)

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "How dare you!" said Puffball. She disappears. "We'll remember this!" said Golf Ball. She disappears. ""Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" "Love Shower Pitch!"" said Firey. The FreeSmarters looked at each other in confusion. "I remember this perfectly!" said Firey, "It's like this, isn't it? "How about an encore!"" "Um, look.." said Ruby. "What that means is next time I see you I won't be scared!" said Firey.(AN: I think Ruby has a point here. Your argument is invalid) He disappeared. "Could it be that copying us is popular among them?" said Ice Cube.(AN: Facepalm again) "it's not it's not" said Ruby, Pencil, Bubble and Match.

At sunset, the FreeSmarters ran over to Kaito and Makoto. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "Ruby!" said Kaito. "Was Makoto-kun okay?" said Ruby. "Yeah." said Kaito. "Ruby-oneechan, um..." said Makoto. He walked past her. "Ah, hey, what's wrong, Makoto-kun?" said Ruby. "Ruby-oneechan, do you love Kaito-niichan?" said Makoto. Ruby blushed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." said Makoto. "When I was younger, I read Kaito-niichan's story about the Object Princesses and I fell in love with tsukumogami"(AN: In the Japanese dub, he says "Mono Hime") said Makoto, "He also told me that talking objects like tsukumogami really do exist, so I decided I really wanted to see one, so I came to look for one in the town." "I did a lot of research on tsukumogami and I know..." he said "that tsukumogami can't confess to the one they love. If their identity is revealed, they'll turn into dust, right?" "Um, Makoto-kun" said Ruby. Makoto gave her a piece of paper. "I'm giving this to you." said Makoto. Ruby opened it. It's Makoto's drawing of the talking gem tsukumogami he saw at the start of the episode, which was her. "It's a secret!" said Makoto. "Makoto-kun..." said Ruby.

(AN: This would be the stinger if it wasn't for what happens after this paragraph.)"We've had a few accidents, but the winner is entry number **26**, Dictionary-san!"(AN: I originally wanted to give Book a last name in this story but hell) said the announcer, "Congratulations!" "So Sapphire, what was the the runner up prize?" said Taki. "Oh, it was dried mushrooms." said Sapphire. "Oh isn't that nice..."

The next day,(AN: "Can I call this the 21-22 interlude?" said Golf ball.) "You really didn't have to come see him off." said Kaito. "It's okay. I had some free time." said Ruby. The train arrived. "Makoto," Kaito said, "come over again sometime." "Yeah, take care, Makoto-kun." said Ruby. "Ruby-oneechan, I'll be cheering you off, so do your best!" said Makoto. "Makoto-kun..." said Ruby. Semi-awkward silence. Ruby kissed Makoto. Makoto blushed. Kaito watched. "Thank you, Makoto-kun." said Ruby. Makoto got on the train. He opened the window. Kaito and Ruby waved goodbye to him. "Makoto-kun, next time, let's play together!" said Ruby. "Yeah, it's a promise, Ruby-oneechan!" said Makoto.

Credits

I looked at Makoto. "Anyways, where did you get that?" I said. "I got it off wal-mart." said Makoto, "It has everything" "Oh, right" I said. I looked at the Campfire asset I drew. "Something tells me I'll be using this later on." I said.

* * *

Me: So what do you think? When will I use the Campfire asset? Hint, it's on a square number episode. For those who watched Mermaid Melody, I think you already know. Love Shower Pitch! How about an-

Golf Ball: Wait, how can you say that but Firey can't

Me: That's my closing out catchphrase. I'll say it again

(Golf Ball sighs)

Me: Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	22. Episode 22: Glamorous Girl

So I'm adding a minivolta that takes place entirely before Pure 15(67). Nine episodes each focusing on one Object Princess. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start

* * *

Intro

Bubble and Match ran off to school. "Ah! Wait, Bubble!" said Ruby, trying to catch up with toast in her mouth. "We'll be late if we wait for you!" said Bubble. "It's a new school term, you could at least, like, wake up earlier!" said Match. "Even if you say that..." said Ruby. That day at school, "Pence-Pence, Icy, Morning!" said Bubble. "Good morning." said Pencil. "Hey Pencil, Matsubara-sensei is on leave today!" said Bubble. "Seems like it." said Ice Cube. "I wonder who our substitute is." said Ruby. "We don't, like, know yet." said Match. "(C)Last night, I prayed to the candle with (D)all my loving heart that (E)Tarou-chan would be our substitute" said Bubble.

(Flashback)

(Bubble was praying wearing a cult like candle hat thing)  
Bubble: (F)Please let Tarou-chan be our substitute teacher!

(Flashback end)

"What the fridge." said Ice Cube. "I'm not sure if I would go that far." said Match. "I thought I saw you praying in your room, but that explains it..." said Ruby.

Episode 22: Glamorous Girl

Later, "(G)Please let it be Tarou-chan who's (A)going to walk through that door!" said Bubble, wearing that cult like candle hat thing. "She's still at it." said Pencil. "Bubble's scaring me!" said Ruby. The substitute teacher walked in. It was Tarou Mitsuki! "Good morning!" said everyone. "Hey everyone, good morning." said Mitsuki, "Since Matsubara-sensei is on leave, I am your replacement, Mitsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you" "(C)Alright! My prayers have been answered!" said Bubble. Pencil facepalmed. "i guess even an idiot's prayers get heard eventually." she said. "Seriously?" said Ruby, "nice going, bubble. Teach me that prayer thing next time." "I didn't think that would work." said Match. "Mitsuki-sensei!" said Bubble. "What is it, Bubble-san?" said Mitsuki. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, I think we should have a welcoming party for you!" said Bubble. "My welcoming party?" said Tarou. Just then, confetti appeared and the board read "Welcome Dear Mitsuki MY TEAHCER! -B+M". "I helped a bit." said Match. "Um... thanks, Bubble-san..." he said.

That night, Match just finished dinner. "Thanks for the dinner." she said. "Eh, you're done already." said Ruby. "It's bad to, like, eat too much at night." said Match, "If you keep on eating so much, you'll, like, become fat like a pig, Ruby." "But after asking for seconds, you always have cake for dessert!" said Ruby. "What are you, like, talking about? I always eat lightly at night." said Match. "oh, really?" said Ruby, "so that's considered light eating" "Shut up!" said Match, "Now then, I need to get myself ready for Tarou-chan's welcoming party tomorrow. I think I'll put on a face mask and go to sleep early"(AN: You know the problem? I can only use one person for this conversation but this contains a bit of both Match's and Bubble's personalities) Later that night, "I wonder what I should wear tomorrow."(AN: I only designed one casual outfit for you) said Bubble, "It should be something casual after all. I might come face to face with Tarou-chan"

(Imagine spot)

Mitsuki: Bubble, you're usually cute, but today you look much cuter.

(Imagine spot end)

"Kya! Tarou-chan, you!"

As the music box turns... Ruby was cranking the bubble maker. "Bubble and Match are so excited about Mitsuki's party tomorrow." she said, "But maybe if I dress nice tomorrow for the party, Kaito will..."

(Imagine spot)

Kaito: Ruby, you're usually cute, but today you look much cuter.

(Imagine spot end)

"Yeah, right!" The bath overflew(AN: What's the past tense of overflow?) with bubbles.

Later that night, Mitsuki was playing piano. He remembered the Leaf. He suddenly got a memory of the Leaf shedding a tear. Tarou stopped and slammed the piano. "I let you feel sad..." he said, "But it couldn't be helped. That time..." He looked over the balcony over a leafy grove. "I wonder if you hate me." he thought. "I really-" He heard leaf rustling while saying that. He saw the Leaf. "Wait! Is that you? Please answer me!" he said. But nobody came. He sighed.

The next day, it was the welcoming barbeque. "Can we really hold a music recital in such a place?" said Pencil. "Don't worry!" said Bubble. "We had a piano brought here!" said Match. "You seem to be doing pretty well, Bubble, Match!" said Ruby. "Now then, let's fill ourselves up with barbeque!" said Bubble. "And then listen to Tarou-chan's piano!" said Match. She and Bubble noticed Tarou-chan staring at something/someone. "I wonder what Tarou-chan's staring so intensely at." said Bubble. They noticed Book. "What is she doing here?"(AN: I guess this is the downside of introducing someone 14 episodes early. They can't say that they never met her before) said Bubble and Match, "Stealing Tarou-chan's gaze!" "It's her!" said Ruby. "Is that..." said Ice Cube, "I feel like I've seen her before." "That's it! I remember!" said Pencil, "She's the girl who won that shining gem contest a while ago!" "Oh, so it's the girl from that time." said Bubble. Tarou continued to stare at the dual coloured haired girl. "Is she the leaf I saw the other night?" said Tarou(AN: (Facepalms) Do leaves have blue on them?), "Somehow, the atmosphere feels the same... But that can't..." He noticed the girl was staring at him. Tarou saw the book/leaf in her.(AN: I guess it was a leaf in the book. Also mistaking your wife as a hat) "Mitsuki-sensei!" interrupted Bubble and Match. "Ah, Bubble-san, Match-san." said Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei, let's hurry and start the barbeque!" both girls with Hanon's role said(AN: The collective acronym for Bubble and Match is GWHR, standing for "girls with Hanon's role"). "Yeah, okay..." said Mitsuki. "Hurry, hurry!" said GWHR. Tarou saw that the Dual-colored hair girl was staring at him. Both GWHR glared at the same girl.(AN: Whose name is Book) Book left. "What the... What a weirdo..." said Ice Cube. "She's kind of mysterious."(AN: Lucia originally said "She seems kind of mysterious" but I changed it because Ruby knows she's kind of mysterious) said Ruby. "Leave that weirdo alone and let's hurry and start the barbeque, Mitsuki-sensei!" said the GWHR. "Uh, yeah" said Mitsuki. He looked back at that mysterious Dual-coloured haired girl. "Mitsuki-sensei?" said Bubble and Match(AN: I got tired of saying GWHR). "Ah, yes, barbeque, right?" said Mitsuki, "Let's begin, shall we?" He left. "Tarou-chan?" said Bubble and Match.

A few minutes/seconds later, the barbeque was up and running. "Here, Mitsuki-sensei!" said Bubble and Match, giving him a plate of kebabs each, "Eat up!" "Ah, yes. Thank you very much, Bubble-san, Match-san." said Tarou. Ruby was giving a similar sized plate of kebabs to Kaito. "Here, here, Kaito!" she said, trying to be a copycat(AN: Copygem? Copyruby? Copyobject?), "Eat up!" "What's going on? You just brought me a ton!" said Kaito, "I can't eat that many. And I'm not really that hungry" "Aw come on. Just eat." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Tarou saw Mystery girl(AN: "You already know her name" said Golf Ball.). She smiled, then left. Tarou ran after her. "Mitsuki-sensei, where are you going?" said Bubble and Match. They followed Tarou. "Bubble? Match?" said Pencil. "Let's follow them" said Ice Cube. "Okay!" said Ruby.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle... A similar scene from episode 9 was playing out. "We'll eventually catch all the Object Princesses." said Golf Ball, "Please leave it to me, Gaito-sama." "Actions speak louder than words!" said Gaito. He knocked the tea over. "Gaito-sama!" said Golf Ball. "Go and get me the Object Princesses!" said Gaito, as he left. The No Namers looked at Gaito. "Gaito-sama" said Golf Ball. Gaito was sitting in his room. "I swear, they're all useless..." said Gaito, chewing on his nails. "Don't do that, Gaito. You'll ruin your nails" said a mysterious voice that appeared out of nowhere(AN: I think she's the same one from episode 13), "I know that it hasn't been going well, but it's not your fault. The bad ones are the idiots who can't follow your orders. But don't worry, you'll get the power you deserve." "You think so?" said Gaito. "I think so." said Mystery Lady. She comforted Gaito.

Meanwhile, Book was running off. She saw that she was being trailed. "Wait. Please wait! I beg you" said Tarou. Book looked at Tarou. She dropped a blue and green book. "She dropped something." Tarou thought. The book began to shine because of the knowledge that it was dropped. Meanwhile, Ruby sprained her ankle. "Ouch! That hurt!" she cried. "Are you okay, Ruby?" said Ice Cube. "I hurt my foot! I don't think it's alright." said Ruby. "Ah, if we waste time here, we'll lose track of Tarou-chan!" said Bubble. "Hey, Bubble! Aren't you worried about me?" said Ruby, "Do you choose friendship or your love in this situation?" "Of course I choose love over female friendship!" said Bubble.(AN: Okay, I'll demote you to a B) "That's mean!" said Ruby. "If you can walk, then let's go!" said Bubble, "My Tarou-chan will get taken away by that person" "So if my Kaito got taken away by someone, would you come and help?" said Ruby. "That's none of my business!" said Bubble. "What's that?!" said Ruby. "Calm down, you two. This isn't the time for arguing!" said Match. "That's right! There's no time for this!" said Bubble, "If we don't follow Tarou-chan then..." She and Match left calling out Tarou's name. "OMM, Bubble is so selfish!" said Ruby. "Just forgive her, Ruby." said Ice Cube, "Her head is full of Mitsuki-sensei right now." Meanwhile, "Huh? Where are Ruby and the others?" said an RBG(AN: Recoloured background girl in case you don't remember). "Oh yeah..." said another. She turned to Kaito. "Kaito-kun, do you know?" she said. "Eh? No." said Kaito. "That's strange" said the second RBG, "Mitsuki-sensei isn't anywhere to be seen, either."

Eyecatch: Gaito

"You... Who are you?" said Tarou. "Me? Do you have some business with me?" said Book. "Are you possibly..." said Tarou. "There's no way I could ask her if she's a leaf." Tarou thought, "That would be a stupid thing to say..." "Who are you?" said Book, "Do you have something to do with me?" "No." said Tarou. "OMP, what are you thinking?" said Book, "Are you a stalker?"(AN: No U) Book stared at Tarou. "No..." said Tarou, "I guess it's not her after all..." "What? Someone else you know?" said Book, "If it makes it easier, I don't even know you"(AN: Keep that in mind in the next 13 episodes) "Well, not that..." said Tarou, "Your face really looks like hers but I just felt the atmosphere was similar. I'm sorry"(AN: How did you feel the atmosphere was similar? Wordplay?) "Then go back!" said Book. Just then, an ice beam shot out somewhere. "What the..." said Tarou. Golf Ball was looking for the Object Princesses. "I definitely sensed an object reaction here somewhere!" said Golf Ball, "The Object Princesses have to be around here somewhere" "Where are you?" She shot another ice beam using the freeze ray. "Look out!" said Tarou as he pushed Book away from the beam. Book looked at him. She heard Golf Ball say "Come out, Object Princesses!". She ran away. "Dammit, Object Princesses, where are you?" said Golf Ball. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "So you finally show up, Object Princesses!" said Golf Ball. "I don't need your cold ice!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo(Golf Ball tried using her Freeze ray powers but failed) (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo(Lights appeared somewhere)  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai(Golf Ball froze in fear. "What the Hell is this?" said Golf Ball)

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" Golf Ball completely froze. "How about an encore!" "Yeah right! No thanks!" said Golf Ball. She disappeared.(AN: There's still 6 minutes to go. What now?) Meanwhile, Kaito was looking for Ruby. "Jeez, where did they go?" he said. Meanwhile, Golf Ball reappeared behind a few trees. "What little brats! Even after I said I'd give them my Ice!" she said, "I'll really give it to them now!" She shot a beam of ice at the waterfall, causing an avalanche to fall on the FreeSmarters, mainly Ruby. "Ruby, watch out!" said Pencil. "Oh no, Ruby!" said Match. "Ruby!" said Bubble. "Quick!" said Ice Cube. Kaito saw them. "It's her!" said Kaito. He remembered the Gem from many times. A light shone through him. "Kaito?" said Ice Cube. The light got rid of the ice avalanche. "What is this warm light?" said Ruby. The light stopped and/so/when Kaito fainted. "Ruby!" said Bubble and Match running over to her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "Yeah"(AN: For some reason, the translators of the original video translated this as "No") said Ruby. "Thank goodness." said Bubble and Match. "Ruby! I didn't know what was going to happen." said Pencil. "Yeah, My heart almost stopped beating!" said Ice Cube. "I'm not sure why I'm safe, either." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Golf Ball was watching them. "What? What in the world happened?" said Golf ball, "My ice was destroyed by that light." She gasped. "Oh yeah! That time too!" she said. Flashback to episode 14. "The time that light broke my shurikens too!" said Golf Ball, "That guy..." She remembered the guy that looked like Gaito. "That light, and he looks like Gaito-sama... I don't think it's just a coincidence." said Golf Ball, "There's something about that guy." Kaito woke up. He saw the five girls on some thing on a waterfall. "What are you guys doing here?" he said. "Kaito, you came!" said Ruby. "You guys just left so suddenly. Everyone got worried." said Kaito. "I'm sorry, Kaito." said Ruby, "Bubble and Match disappeared, so we thought we'd follow them." "That light just now... was Kaito after all!" Ice Cube thought. Later, Bubble and Match tried waking Mitsuki up. He woke up. "Bubble-san, Match-san." said Mitsuki, "Huh? What happened, everyone?" "We're so glad you woke up, Mitsuki-sensei." said Bubble and Match. He (AN: IDK). "Where did the girl from before go?" said Mitsuki. Bubble and Match clinged onto him. "No, Mitsuki-sensei! Don't look at other girls while I'm not around!" they said.(AN: Someone on youtube said "I can just see Hannon being a yandere" A: You spelt her name wrong and B: I know right! She's basically the entire Literature Club in one. Link to comment is watch?v=WT4tJ4ueHXg&lc=Ugg5JIkOB_ysKHgCoAEC) "Ah, I'm sorry" said Mitsuki. Ruby laughed. "Mitsuki-sensei, that girl just went away somewhere" said Pencil. "Sensei, we can't start the music recital without you." said Kaito. Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, "I've returned, Gaito-sama." said Golf Ball. "So what happened to the Object Princesses?" said Gaito. "Uh, well, about that..." said Golf Ball. "What?" said Gaito, "Then I have no more business with you. Go away" "No.." said Golf Ball, "More importantly, I have something you must hear." "Something I must hear?" said Gaito. "In the human world, there's a strange boy that appeared." said Golf Ball. "A boy?" said Gaito. "He has a mysterious light power..." said Golf Ball, "And he looks exactly like you." Gaito (AN: IDK) "Stop it!" he said, "I don't want to hear this anymore." Golf Ball gasped. "I know about that." said Gaito, "I just don't want to hear any more about this subject" "Y-Yes." said Golf Ball. "It's quite unpleasant." said Gaito. He left. "E-Excuse me." said Golf Ball. She looked at him. "Gaito-sama." Gaito went in his room. The Mystery Lady appeared out of nowhere. "Oh my, what's wrong, Gaito?" she said, "Such a look on your face." "Seems like my other self has finally arrived" said Gaito, "The light who split away from me."(AN: That line confused many people into thinking Gaito and Kaito are the same Person) "I see, but it can't be helped right? Light and Darkness cannot live together, and darkness cannot get close to light"(AN: In the Manga, Gaito said that his Real name is Daakuto and Kaito's real name is Raito to keep with the dog named dog naming) said Mystery Lady, "But there's nothing to worry about, Gaito. Nobody can replace you"

Meanwhile, the recital is just starting. "This song is dedicated to the leaf I met, and to all the talking objects of the town." said Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sansei is such a tsukumogami lover." said RBG1. He played Ha he no Omoi. "Tarou-chan is so wonderful." said Bubble. "I know" said Match. Mitsuki remembered that Dual-coloured hair girl. "Who was that girl anyways?" he thought, "And the leaf I saw the other night... Was she really there?" He remembered the leaf. "Hey, doesn't this son seem a lot sadder than before?" said RBG2. "You're right." said RBG1. Tarou remembered the leaf. "The sadness has not disappeared from my heart." Tarou thought, "At that time, there was no other way. Even now... But... I guess you will no longer show yourself in front of me." Bubble and Match were about to cry. "What's wrong, Bubble, Match?" said Ruby. "It's nothing. I'm just moved by Tarou-chan's song." said Bubble and Match, "Ah, I can feel how much Tarou-chan moves me" "I see. That's great." said Ruby. Ice Cube looked at Kaito. She remembered the light shining through Kaito. "And anyway, that light was Kaito's, wasn't it." thought Ice Cube, "I could have sworn I saw something on his forehead."

Credits

That night, Pencil watched Ice Cube with Book. "I'm glad you decided to look for her." said Pencil. "Yeah." said Book.

(Flashback, happens just before Episode 7)

(After Book fell into the abyss, she was woken up by Pencil)  
Book: Who are you?  
(Pencil Smiled)  
Pencil: You'll know me when you see me.

(Flashback end)

* * *

In the early beta of this fanfic, I originally had Golf Ball have Gaito's role, which is why Tennis Ball appears before Golf Ball. Ice Cube thought Kaito was a hologram in that version. Just a fun factoid. Also That end credits, I got from the manga version where Pencil replaces Book. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	23. Episode 23: Love Fever

I was just making a pokemon team for Sara. I'll put the pokemonshowdown dot com text team thing on deviantart. That explains my ideas for a Mermaid melody Themed pokemon game. One thing about that game is that instead of an elite four, there's an Elite Seven, relating to the seven mermaid Princesses. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start.

* * *

Intro

Kaito was surfing. "He's so cool!" said Ruby, "As expected from my Kaito~~!" "His surfing isn't really that great." said Ice Cube. "But isn't he, like, the best one in town?" said Match. "I know right" said Bubble. Just then, Golf Ball somewhere froze the entire wave. "Kaito!" said Ruby. He's knocked unconscious.

Episode 23: Love Fever

The FreeSmarters in idol form appeared in front of Golf Ball. "You showed up after all, Object Princesses" said Golf Ball. "I will never forgive you for freezing the ocean and making a surfer fall!" said Ruby. She grabbed the song. "With the five of us together," said FreeSmart, "It's time for the Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!("Freeze!" said Golf Ball as she shot an ice beam at the live stage. It failed)  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(Golf Ball started freezing. "What is this?" she said.)

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai(Golf Ball was almost completely frozen. She screamed)

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!(Golf Ball was completely frozen)  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta("I-I can't move" Golf Ball thought as she couldn't move her mouth to say the words.)

"Love Shower Pitch!" The ice around Golf ball was shattered by the attack. "How about an encore!" "Damn it!" said Golf Ball. She disappeared. Oh yeah, Kaito was still unconscious.

The next day at school, Kaito wasn't there. "I guess Kaito is out today." said Ruby. "And with Golf Ball's attack, he probably caught a cold." said Bubble. "I guess it's a human thing." said Ice Cube(AN: Or at least, not an Ice elemental thing). "But I'm still worried." said Ruby, "Maybe I should go to his house on the way home and see how he's doing." "Is it okay to be doing that?" said Bubble. "Why not?" said Ruby. "Kaito-kun might get worse." said Bubble. "What?" said Ruby. "Yeah" said Match. "She's right." said Ice Cube. "That's mean, you guys!" said Ruby, "I'll nurse him properly!" A few hours later, after school, "I got the lecture notes and I bought all the proper medicine" said Ruby, "Alright, everything's set!" "You seem pretty happy, Ruby." said Bubble. "Whatever you do, don't push the weak, sick Kaito." said Ice Cube. "I-Icy, what are you saying?!" said Ruby. "Ruby, you better not worsen his cold by, like, doing something weird." said Match. "See ya!" said Bubble. "Have fun!" said Match. "Bye!" said Ice Cube. They left. "I won't do such things!" said Ruby. She rang the doorbell. "Yes, who is it?" said Kaito over the speaker thing. "It's me, Ruby!" said Ruby, "Kaito, how are you feeling?" "Ah, it's you." said Kaito. He opened the door in his underwear. Ruby panicked and blushed. Awkward. "W-Why are you randomly naked?" Ruby said. "Uh, because this is my house."(AN: That's your logic?) said Kaito. "Y-You caught a cold, so unless yo're in the bath, you shouldn't be undressed!" said Ruby. "I was sweating so I was going to change" said Kaito. Kaito collapsed on Ruby. Ruby panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda out of it..." said Kaito. Cue heartbeat. "A-At this rate, Kaito will fall on top of me!" said Ruby(AN: He already did).

Later, Ruby was tending to Kaito. She put a warm towel on Kaito. "Kaito, have you been taking your medicine properly?" said Ruby. "If I just sleep like this, it'll be fine." said Kaito. "That's no good! You'll just get worse!" said Ruby, "Did you eat dinner?" Kaito didn't say anything. "You didn't eat anything?" said Ruby. Still no response. "Jeez... Fine, I'll make you something." said Ruby, "Is there anything you'd prefer?" "I feel like having stew." said Kaito. "Stew?" said Ruby. "Yeah." said Kaito. "Could it be that Kaito wants me to pamper him?" thought Ruby. She giggled. "How cute!" "What is it?" said Kaito. "Nothing!" said Ruby, "I'll make it right away. Just wait a bit!"

She opened the fridge back at the Object Hotel. There's not much things in there other than a tomato, a few yoyleberries and and egg. "Ah, there's nothing here." said Ruby, "I can't even make enough for a cat."(AN: At least you can make Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch's Yoyle stew from BFDIA 2) So Ruby bought a whole bunch of stuff.(AN: Also Koi wa nandarou) "Ruby-san, are you really _only_ going to make Kaito-san dinner?" said Grassy. "What would happen other than that?"(AN: Some of the stuff from Team No Name's Yoyle stew like dart frogs and HCl are in that pile and I don't think those are edible) said Ruby. "If anything does, it'll be a problem." said Grassy, "First of all, Sapphire-san will be mad you're taking all this food." "Not if you cover well for me!" said Ruby. Grassy made a panicked weird face while shouting "Me?!".

"Well then, I'm off!" said Ruby as she took the sack of food with her. "Ruby-san, please wait a minute!" said Grassy. "What is it, Grassy? You're not coming with me." said Ruby. "I'm not coming with you, so don't worry." said Grassy, "Taki-san has something to give you." "Here, take this." said Taki, holding an emotion control ketchup pearl(AN: Why did I say ketchup? In the manga, objects get drunk off ketchup as mermaids get drunk from cola). "What's this?" said Ruby. "A crystal charm." said Grassy. "A charm? What kind?" said Ruby. "It's so that Ruby-san and Kaito-san don't do anything-" said Grassy, "Nonono! It's so that you guys get along well." Ruby looked at him sternly. "We already get along well, so I don't need that thing!" said Ruby. "You'll get along even better!" said Grassy.(AN: And how?) Ruby looked at him. "Better?" said Ruby. "Your relationship will steadily form into a love, no doubt about it!" said Grassy, bluffing. Ruby sighed at the bluffing. "And you know, Ruby," said Taki-san. Ruby looked at her. "If you feel your heart start beating really fast and you get nervous, if you hold this, you'll calm down."(AN: You explained it better than me! Right now, it's green meaning neutral) said Taki. "If I feel my heart start beating really fast and I get nervous?" said Ruby. Cue frame flashback to the awkward moment three paragraphs earlier. She blushed. Then left. "Thank you, Taki-san!" she said, "I'll take the crystal ball with me!" "Take care, Ruby-san!" said Grassy, waving. He stopped. "Taki-san, is this really okay?" he said. "It's a magic crystal ball."(AN: You already said that) said Taki, "Well, you'll just have to trust me." She left. "Suddenly I feel worried." said Grassy.

Later, Ruby was preparing the stew. "Sorry about this, Ruby." said Kaito. "Kaito, you were awake. I was going to call you once it was ready." said Ruby, "Just wait a little more. I'll make you my special stew and salad that'll blow that cold away!" She continued making the stew. "Mmm. It smells pretty good." said Ruby, "Let's give it a taste." She taste tested it. "Mmm! It's perfect!" she said. Ruby looked at Kaito. "This atmosphere makes it seem like we're lovey-dovey newlyweds." she thought.

(Imagine spot)

(Ruby fed Kaito the stew)  
Ruby: Here, darling. Say ahhh...  
(Kaito ate the stew)  
Kaito: It's absolutely delicious, Ruby.

(Imagine spot end)

Ruby turned red.(AN: "But isn't she already red?" "YKN? Forget it") "Ah... what should I do? I'm getting nervous again!" she said. She remembered the Emotion control pearl. "O-Oh! I know." she said, "I'll use that crystal ball Taki-san ave me now" She held the pearl. (AN: If she wasn't closing her eyes, they made a 土 shape. You could even see it for a split second.) "Ah... I feel a little more relaxed." said Ruby. "Is something wrong, Ruby?" said Kaito. "(0TNM)I-It's nothing."(AN: "0" means that her voice is normal. "TNM" means till next marking) said Ruby, "It's almost done, so just wait a little bit more." The emotion control pearl rolled down and touched the stove. A bit later, "Here you go!" said Ruby. "Wow, it looks delicious!" said Kaito. "Yep! I tried my best making it just for you!" said Ruby, "Don't be shy and eat it up!" Just then, the Emotion Control Pearl heated up and turned red. Ruby's eyes made a 火 shape. "Well then, I guess I'll help myself." said Kaito. He looked for a spoon. Ruby gave him one. "(+TNM)Here!"(AN: "+" means her voice is higher and more upbeat than usual) said Ruby. "Thanks." said Kaito. Kaito almost grabbed the spoon when Ruby sat next to him. "Let me feed you!" said Ruby, "Come on, say ahhh!" said Ruby. "Hey, I can eat myse-" He was interrupted by Ruby shoving the spoon in his mouth. "Is it good, Kaito?" said Ruby.

Meanwhile, as the music box turns... Bubble was feeding Kumo-chan.(AN: What do clouds eat?) She giggled. "How cute!" she said. Anyways, cut off the music box and let's get to the plot. "Ahh... I'm worried, I'm worried!" said Grassy, "Taki-san, is Ruby-san really alright?" "Don't worry, Grassy. That crystal ball has magic in it"(AN: How many times do we need to hear that?) said Madame Taki. "Magic?" questioned Grassy. "When the person that posesses it feel down, it turns red and gets them upbeat and when the person feels stimulated, it turns blue and cools them down."(AN: You said that 2 paragraphs ago.(Paragraphs broken by flashbacks and imagine spots and stuff like that count as one paragraph) But yeah, a negative plus a positive equals 0 and a positive plus a negative also equals 0) said Taki. "I see." said Grassy, "So then when Ruby-san gets all stimulated, she won't confess to Kaito-san."(AN: And if she gets all depressed, she still won't confess to Kaito) "Thank goodness, thank goodness." said Grassy. "But that's only if Ruby doesn't misuse it." said Taki. "Huh? Did you say something very troubling, Taki-san?" said Grassy. She didn't say anything. "Taki-san, don't be silent and say something!" said Grassy. "If that crystal ball..." said Taki. ""If that crystal ball..."?" questioned Grassy. "...comes to be next to a fire when it's cold or next to water when it's hot, the owner's emotions will be shaken around."(AN: Like adding positive to positive still results in positive and adding negative to negative still results in negative) said Taki. "Then Ruby-san's emotions are going to be all over the place!" said Grassy. "But something like that wouldn't happen right?"(AN: She's in a place with a stove and a sink.) said Taki-san. "Of course not!" said Grassy, "Even if it is Ruby we're talking about, she wouldn't lay it next to any flame, right?" Unfortunately, all heat and coldness will work like evidenced by the last paragraph.(AN: That wasn't a misplaced author's note, that scene literally showed the red emotion control pearl)

Eyecatch: Ruby

"Thanks for the meal." said Kaito. "Hey Kaito, want some more?" said Ruby. "No, I'm full..." said Kaito. "No way. I made all of that, so eat it all!" said Ruby, "Let me bring some more for you now!" Kaito looked at her. "There's plenty of it left, so eat more of it!" she said. The ladle hit the Emotion Pearl into a pot of water. It turned blue. Ruby's eyes made a 水 shape. "Hey, what's wrong, Ruby?" said Kaito. "(-TNM)Kaito, was the stew I made really bad?"(AN: "-" means the voice is lower and more depressed) said Ruby. "Huh? What are you talking about?" said Kaito. "It's true, isn't it?" she said, crying, "And yet you still ate all of it!" "That's not true! I said it was good!" said Kaito. "Really?" said Ruby. "Yeah. Thanks to you, I feel much better." said Kaito. "Kaito..." said Ruby, "You're really just being nice." She started crying. "Hey Ruby, what's wrong? Randomly crying like that." said Kaito. Like i said, the coldness of the water also worked as the last scene of the paragraph showed the blue Emotion Pearl. It sounded like it was almost about to break.

"Taki-san, about what you just said... I'm really worried..." said Grassy, "I'm worried about Ruby-san. What if right now, she's..." "Well if you look at it that way, there's not much to worry about." said Taki-san. ""Look at it that way"? "Not much"?" questioned Grassy. "The thing you should be most worried about is..." said Taki. "The thing I should be most worried about is..." questioned Grassy. "...when that crystal ball breaks!" said Taki.(AN: "~" is what happens when that happens) "Nooo! I don't want to imagine what would happen next!" cried Grassy, "But if that happens, what will happen to Ruby-san?" "The magic of the crystal ball will go berserk!" said Taki dramatically. "B-Beserk?" said Grassy. At that precise moment, the Emotion Pearl broke. Taki-san gasped. "What's wrong? What's happening, Taki-san?" said Grassy. Madame Taki studied the crystal ball. "Seems Ruby's crystal ball broke." she said. Grassy panicked saying "WHAT?!". Ruby's eyes made a "狂" shape. "H-Hey. What's wrong, Ruby?" said Kaito. No response. "Hey, come on!" he said. The phone rang. He answered it. "Umm... Hello." said Grassy, "May I please speak to Ruby Gemacrys-san?"(AN: Can you say a single name without adding "-san" to the end?) "Yeah, she's right here." Ruby grabbed the phone. "(~TNM)No she's not!"(AN: "~" means her voice is all over the place, like her emotions.) said Ruby, "Ruby-san has gone home!" "Ruby-san!" said Grassy. "I told you not to interfere in our private world!" said Ruby. "R-Ruby-san, please come home right away! Ple-" Ruby hang up. "Who was that?" said Kaito. "Just some worker from the Object Hotel. Fuhuhu!" said Ruby. ""Fuhuhu"?" said Kaito, "Are you..." "It's okay!" said Ruby. She grabbed him. "Hey Ruby!" said Kaito, "You've been acting weird for a while now."(AN: "Her hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that she is experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence." said Baymax, "Diagnosis: menstruation." "And I say this is rated K. It's what the comment with the youtube URL watch?v=WjrhYMrQ8z8&lc=UgjzHrBIeDHQk3gCoAEC said." I said, "Also, Baymax, what are you doing here?")

Meanwhile, Bubble was in the bath singing Ever Blue. Grassy barged in. "Trouble, Bubble-sa-" He then got splashed by Bubble. "What's your problem, Grassy?!" said Bubble, "Barging on a lady's bath is a perverted crime!" "More importantly, Bubble-san, there's trouble!" said Grassy, "Ruby-san's gone out of control!" "Out of control?" said Match. "At this rate, she'll confess to Kaito-san!" said Grassy. "What?" said Bubble and Match. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was watching a comedy act. She turned the TV off. "Those two's comedy act is still weak." said Ice Cube, "I could do a lot better on my own." The phone rang. She answered it. "Icy, come with me." said Bubble. "What's wrong, Bubble? You're so excited" said Ice Cube. "We're worried about what might happen." said Match. "Let me guess. With that worry and this excitement, it must be Ruby, right?" said Ice Cube. "Bingo!" said Bubble. "Gotcha, I'm on my way!" she said.

Meanwhile, Ruby was acting very loopy. "Umm... hey. I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna sleep a little." said Kaito. "Fuhuhu! I thought that stew got you feeling better already!" said Ruby, "Since you're gonna sleep, how about I sing you a lullaby?" "I'll have to pass. Maybe next time." said Kaito. Cue mood change. "Oh! This happened all because of him!" said Ruby angrily. "Who's him?" said Kaito. Ruby sighed. "It's my fault after all..." said Ruby, sorrowfully, "I'm the bad one. You got sick... because of me!" She sobbed. "H-Hey, it's not really your-" "Of course not! Fuhuhu!" said Ruby, happily. Then she shouted. Then cried. Then called Kaito an idiot. Then giggled.

Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were running to Kaito's place. "If Ruby turns into dust, what are we going to do?" said Match. "She's been worried about her status as an Object Princess lately, so I think it'll be alright." said Ice Cube. "I hope so." said Bubble. She stopped. "What's wrong, Bubble?" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, Match, look at that!" said Bubble. It was Puffball, somehow building a foghorn siren thing. "When the Object Princesses show up, this super high volume speaker will blow loud music and I won't be able to hear their song." said Trustball. "I'm so smart!" said Puffball. "But these settings are confusing..." said Bluffball, "This is so irritating!" "Just what is she, like, doing?" said Match. "Probably a trap to catch us." said Ice Cube. "Well then, shall we go oblige her?" said Bubble. "Sure!" said Match. "Okay" said Ice Cube. "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" The girls appeared in front of Puffball, who was trying to get the speaker thing to work. "What are you..." started Match. "...trying to..." continued Bubble. "...do there?" finished Ice Cube. "Isn't it obvious?" said Puffball, "I'm putting together a trap to catch the Object Princesses." She realized the Object Princesses are saying that. "Who's there?" said Puffball. "Did you..." "...Complete the trap..." "...to catch us, Puffball?"(AN: The same order) "Wait! The settings aren't ready yet!" cried Puffball. Meanwhile, Ruby's emotions were "金". "Hey... Ruby, you're really weird today." said Kaito. "Kaito..." said Ruby angrily. She pinned him down. "Hey, Kaito..." said sorrowfully. "R-Ruby..." said Kaito, almost blushing(AN: I don't know whether that's from the fever or from Ruby). "Oh crap." he thought, "I think my fever's getting higher." "What's with you, Kissing me all those times..." said Ruby. "Er... "All those times"?" said Kaito. "Why did you take it from me?" said Ruby, "It was my first kiss." "Th-these feelings..." she said. Her emotions were "水" as evidenced by what's happening and the blue Emotion Pearl shards. "What's wrong with me? Something's weird. I can't stop these feelings." thought Ruby, "I'm Kaito's beloved Gem! The Gem who Kaito's been searching for! As long I can tell Kaito these feelings, I don't care if I turn into bubbles"(AN: There's no stopping her now) "Ruby... Ruby did something happen?" said Kaito. "Kaito... I... You know, I..." said Ruby, "I have been hiding it from you." "From me?" questioned Kaito. She paused. "I'm really the one you've been searching for..." said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Match)Nanairo no kaze ni (Bubble)fukarete (Ice Cube)tooi misaki wo (Bubble)mezashiteta

Meanwhile,(AN: Um, what should I do? Oh well, I edit the song) "I can't keep this locked in my hear any longer." thought Ruby, "Even if I'll turn into dust..." "You know, Kaito..." she said, "I am... I really am..." "Ruby..." "The one... The one you're been searching for! Your beloved..." She kissed him. The Emotion Control Pearl stopped glowing. She fainted next to Kaito. "Ruby? Hey Ruby!" said Kaito. Meanwhile, "Love Shower Pitch!" Puffball started spinning. "How about an encore!" "Hey gimme a break!" she said as she was blasting off again. Ping.

Credits

The next morning, Ruby was in the sick bay at school. "(0)I wonder what happened yesterday at Kaito's house..." Ruby thought, "When I woke up, I was back at Object Hotel with Bubble, Match and Ice Cube. I remember making stew, but after that, I don't remember anything! I can't see Kaito like this! And to make things worse, I came to school and got sick! This sucks"(AN: Thanks for the catchup, Ruby) Kaito walked in. Ruby panicked and hid under the covers. "Ruby, I heard you fell apart after coming to school." said Kaito. Ruby blushed. "Go away!" she said. "I was just wondering if you caught my cold." said Kaito. "Did not!" said Ruby. "Pushing me down and kissing me, of course you got it, silly." said Kaito. Ruby panicked. "Ki-ki-KISS?!" she said, "And I pushed you down?!" "But hey, tanks to that I totally feel better now." said Kaito. He left saying "Thanks". "From me?" said Ruby, "From m...From...Fr...F.." She broke down. "Ahh! What have I done?!" she cried, "And I don't remember any of it!" Cue final end card.

* * *

This thing is messing with my sleep schedule. Anyways, I don't have any important announcements. Oh yeah, Mystical Mermaid Melody is coming out today! And here is Takumi's profile.

Takumi Yasakuro  
Gender: Male  
Age: 19  
Species: Human  
Hair colour: Red  
Eye colour: Orange  
Motif Colour: Beige, red

Me: Anyways, Love Sh_ow_-

(Baymax activates)

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion

Me: ummm... ...er Pitch? Can we start over?

Baymax: Start over on what?

Me: The end catchphrase.

Baymax: Sure

Me: Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore.


	24. Episode 24: Dreams are like Brides

Me: Infinity damnations! It crashed! (Hits head on wall) Ow!

(Baymax activates)

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion

Me: Baymax? You're still here? You know what? I'll let you read my work.

Baymax: Okay.

Me: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

As the music box turns... "Hello!" said Oxys.(AN: Go back to episode 18 if you forgot who this girl is) Ruby panicked. "O-Oxys-chan." said Ruby. "It's been a while, Ruby-sama." said Oxys. "Oxys-chan, why are you here today?" said Ruby, "Ah, don't tell me" "Actually, I couldn't forget Kaito-sama, so I came again!" said Oxys. Let me, actually, let Grassy explain.(AN: "Why not Baymax?" said Baymax) "Oxys-chan is an Object from Bubble-san's Sky kingdom. Last time, she came to the Object Hotel searching for her mother. She found her mom and went home. But it looks like this time, she has her eyes on Kaito-san... and so now she's Ruby's love rival! Now then, I wonder what will happen." Me too... Only one way to find out!

Oxys was on the beach looking for Kaito. "I wonder where Kaito-sama is." said Oxys. Ruby and Bubble followed her. "Ruby, if Oxys takes Kaito-kun from you, don't come running to me." said Bubble. "E-Even if you say that." said Ruby.(AN: I have a feeling that she will say this a lot.) They heard Oxys say, "Kaito-sama!". She called his name kind of how like Ruby would do it. "Kaito-sama! Marry me!" said Oxys. Ruby was shocked. "M-Marry?!" "Okay, sure!" said Kaito. Now Ruby was super super wow wow over-the-top extremely shocked. "No way..."

Episode 24: Dreams are like Brides(AN: "But the video you're transcribing this from says "The Dream to be a Bride"." said Baymax. "I know" I said.)

Cut straight to the wedding chapel. Kaito and Oxys did that really overused imagine spot. Without the kissing because it wasn't an imagine spot. Ruby watched them. "Is Kaito serious? To marry Oxys-chan..." said Ruby, "Ah! They're coming this way!" She hid. Kaito and Oxys walked past the bush Ruby was hiding in. "Ah... They look like lovers while holding their hands like that." said Ruby. Meanwhile, in the hotel that I like to call the wedding reception thing day much flerger butt how doze(AN: "Don't ask." I said. Baymax was about to ask why when he stopped himself. "If you really want to know, I had an r/ihadastroke moment the first time I written this and this is the name I came up with." I explained), Bubble was drinking some juice. She saw Pencil and Match. "Pence-Pence, Match, over here!" she said. "Bubble. There you are." said Pencil. They walked over to her. Bubble explained everything. "What? Oxys and Kaito are, like, going to get married here?" said Match. "It's really just a mock wedding event." said Bubble. She looked at a giant hangable poster. "Here, look at that." said Bubble. "Sample experience wedding?" questioned Pencil. "Like yeah." said Match, "It's a gimmick to bring in customers." "Oh, so Oxys and Kaito-kun aren't really getting married then." said Pencil. "Kaito-kun's just pretending to go out with Oxys because she's a kid."(AN: Let me explain ages in the FreeSmart Melody universe. The age adding factor is +4 if not in BFB, otherwise it's set to their original ages, since 18(Most BFDI character's ages)-14(The MMPPP main trio's ages)=4. Exceptions are Leafy and Flower who are, as of now, 22 and -1¼ respectively, the ages of Sara and Seira respectively, the ones they replace.) said Bubble. "So what's Ruby doing?" said Pencil. "She's not very happy." said Bubble, "She's following them." "It seems fun, doesn't it?" said Match. "Fun?" said Pencil, "Bubble, Match, sticking your nose in people's business..." "We're not sticking our noses in." said Match. "Yeah, how rude!" said Bubble. She drank some more juice. "But Oxys is a girl from my kingdom and Ruby is my friend so I ant to cheer for both of them!" said Bubble. "Oh my tree, you two really are responsible with other people's romances." said Pencil. "Don't worry, Don't worry!" said Match, "Let's go watch other people's romances together!"

(AN: I'm adding this scene because I have to include Ice Cube somehow. "Why?" From Episodes 20-28, Pencil can't appear without Book and Book can't appear without Ice Cube. Ice Cube can't appear in the last paragraph because I Really want to include Book.)Oxys was wandering off. She bumped into Ice Cube. "Who are you?" said Oxys. "Ice Cube Glacie, Object Princess of the Snowy Mountains." said Ice Cube. "The Ice Elemental Object Princess?" said Oxys. "Exactly." said Ice Cube, "Pencil told me about you." They heard Kaito look for Oxys. "Kaito-sama!" said Oxys. "You know him?" said Ice Cube. Kaito walked up to them. "There you are, Oxys-chan." said Kaito. He looked at Ice Cube. "You know her?" said Kaito. "We just met." said Ice Cube. "Anyways, there's a wedding party outside." said Kaito, "Want to come?" "Yeah!" said Oxys. They left. Ice Cube watched.

Kaito and Oxys were at the wedding party. "That bride's dress is so cute!" said Oxys. "So girls really do yearn to wear a wedding dress?" said Kaito. "Yeah! One that has lots of lace and frills would just be so cute!" said Oxys, "White, fluffy dresses are also wonderful." "White, lacy, frilly, fluffy dresses, huh?" said Kaito. Meanwhile, Ruby was stalking them. "Kaito... Having such a fun conversation with Oxys-chan" said Ruby. "Ruby-san, Oxys-chan is not really going to marry Kaito-san, so there's no need to worry so much." said Grassy. "But it makes me mad! That Kaito is pretending to marry some other girl." said Ruby, "I don't wan to see it." "Then you shouldn't have come here."(AN: Yeah, Grassy has a point) said Grassy. He ate some more cake. "I don't want to see, but I'm curious!" said Ruby. She ate some more cake out of anger. "Eating based on your emotions will make you fat." said Grassy. "Shut up!" said Ruby, "Leave me alo-" She fell over. "Are you alright, Ruby-san?" said Grassy. Kaito turned around. "Ruby?" he thought. "What's wrong, Kaito-sama?" said Oxys. "Ah, it's nothing. I'll go get some drinks." said Kaito. He left. It's revealed that Ruby ruined her shirt. "Aw... I liked this shirt, too." she said. "Really now... Then don't let your emotions dictate your appetite." said Grassy. "Even if you say that..." said Ruby.(AN: That's the second time you said that this episode) "Come on. Let's go wash it off." said Ruby. "Okay." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ice Cube were just outside the hotel chapel.(AN: This might be one of the reasons I chose wedding reception thing day much flerger butt how doze) "So this is where humans get married." said Bubble. "Yeah." said Ice Cube. "Seems like it." said Pencil. "Somehow everyone looks so happy." said Match. They heard someone say "Your bride's not here yet." The girls turned around. "There's not much time until the ceremony." that guy said. "I'm sorry." said the other guy who, for a lack of a better name, I'll just call GFP5(AN: Meaning Guy from paragraph 5). "Looks like not everyone's happy." said Pencil. "The hotel chapel is so cute." said Bubble, "I want to marry Tarou-chan in such a place"

(Imagine spot)

(The wedding doors opened to reveal Bubble and Tarou.)  
Bubble:(Voice acted by Bubble) Tarou-chan!  
Tarou:(Also Voice acted by Bubble) I'll always treasure you, Bubble.  
Bubble: I'm so happy, Tarou-chan!  
(They k-)

(Imagine spot end)

"Oh! I'd be soiu happy~~!" said Bubble. Match slapped Bubble. They argued. "Oh my tree, go tell that to yourself sometime when I'm not around." said Pencil.

Meanwhile, Ruby was washing her shirt by a water faucet.(AN: I originally added the fact that Grassy gave her an extra shirt, but take it away! I can handle the sins!) "We washed it right away so it won't stain, right?" said Ruby. "Probably not." said Grassy. He left. "Ah, Grassy. Where are you going?" said Ruby. "Where? There's lot of cake left." said Grassy, "Nononono! I mean it would be bad if we lose Kaito-san and Oxys-san so I'm going to go on ajhead and follow them." "Ah okay." said Ruby. She sighed. "It's not coming off." said Ruby, "If I wear this while it's wet, it'll feel gross!" She heard Kaito. "Ruby?" She turned around. "K-Kaito! What are you doing here?" said Ruby. "You too." said Kaito, "Why are you here?" "Well I... um... er..." she said, "I came came to eat the cake!" "Oh, I see." said Kaito. Ruby (AN: IDK). "See ya." said Kaito. he left. "Ah, Kaito!" said Ruby, as she ran over to him. "What is it?" said Kaito. "A-Are you really going to do the wedding with Oxys-chan?" said Ruby. "Are you jealous?" Kaito teased. "N-Not at all!" Ruby said, panickedly. "You baka. She's a kid. No need to get worked up" said Kaito. He left. "Kaito, you idiot." thought Ruby. Kaito returned to Oxys with the drinks. "Kaito-sama! There's a wedding dress show by the poolside!" said Oxys, "I want to see it before the ceremony!" "Okay, sure" said Kaito. "Yay!" said Oxys, "Hurry! Lets go, lets go!" They left. Meanwhile, Ruby was storming off in the WRTDMFBHD. "Kaito's so insensitive." she thought, "Don't you know it makes a girl sad to see the guy she likes hanging out with another girl, let alone getting married even if it's fake." She sighed and continued walking. Meanwhile, Fries and Puffball were at the pool just outside the window. "Ah, this feels great!" said Puffball, "Every now and then, you really have to take some time off to rest! We're really wasting our bodies by not doing this more often." "Gaito-sama's demands are kind of harsh too." said Fries, "If we could catch the Object Princesses that easily, we wouldn't have a hard time" He drank more of his drink. "Yeah really. Lately, Gaito-sama has been really selfish." said Puffball, "But that's his charm" "Huh? Unlike normally, we agree on something." said Fries. "Apparently." said Puffball. "I think we're just tired." said Fries. Puffball ducked down into the water, then rose back up. She spun the life preserver she had around a few times. "I wonder what Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Firey are doing right now." she said.

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle,(AN: I guess that answers your question) Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were massaging Gaito while Firey heated him up(AN: Because he's fire). "Gaito-sama, how do you feel." said Golf Ball. Golf Ball giggled."This way, I'll score more points with Gaito-sama." she thought, "I have to distract him from my losing streak against the Object Princesses" "I burned so much my head is hurting. I'm tired already" said Firey. "Firey, stop whining and heat Gaito-sama properly." said Tennis Ball. "Okay." said Firey. He burned harder. "Gaito-sama, does this feel good?" he said. But Gaito was asleep. "He felt so good that he fell asleep." said Firey. He gasped. "Now's my chance." he said. He was about to kiss Gaito when Golf Ball stopped him. "Hey Firey! Stop trying to take advantage of this situation!" she said. "I thought I'd take a little reward from Gaito-sama, that's all." said Firey. "Gaito-sama's lips are mine!" shouted Golf Ball. "No, they're mine." said Firey. They continued arguing. Tennis Ball left.

With that random filler scene out of the way, Ruby was still walking when she saw GFP5. "What should I do?!" he said. "That guy seems more down than I am." Ruby thought, "I wonder if something happened!" Two more guys came up to GFP5. "Umm.. Your partner hasn't arrived yet?" said Guy 1. "It's my fault." said GFP5, "I jumped the gun based of my feelings. I thought she'd be happy in a new wedding dress" "What a problem. The time of the show is getting close" said Guy 1. He saw Ruby. "Oh I know." he said, "Hey, you there." "Is that me?" said Ruby. They explained what's going on. "What?! I'm a pinch-hitter for the bride?!" she said.

Eyecatch: Oxys(AN: Originally Hanon but I want to extend my Horizons, just like what I did with Braceletty and Taki)

Meanwhile, "Like I said, I turned my eyes away for just a moment, and the Kaito-san and Oxys-san were gone." said Hippo. "And you lost Ruby too." said Pencil. "Actually yes." said Grassy, "What should we do?" "Even if she's young, Oxys is an Object." said Bubble, "I doubt she'd do something rash or get hurt." "Anyways, we'll have to find them." said Pencil, "Bubble, Match, Ice Cube, let's split up and look for them." "Alright." said Bubble. "Okay." said Match. "Yeah." said Ice Cube. They split up and left. "Oh my lawn, where did Ruby-san go?" said Grassy. Bubble looked for Ruby, Oxys and Kaito in the chapel where a couple is getting married(AN: Or fake married, IDK. It isn't clear). "Oxys and Kaito-kun aren't here." said Bubble. The couple noticed her. "Who is this girl?" said the bride. "Don't tell me, your ex-girlfriend?!" she said angrily. "No way." said the groom. Bubble left as chaos ensues. "I don't know what happened, but having come this far, there's really no reason to fight." she said(AN: When the problem asks what the problem is). She left. Meanwhile, Kaito and Oxys walked up to the same chapel. "Wow, how nice!" said Oxys, "They're having a wedding ceremony, Kaito-sama"(AN: One that Bubble ruined.) "Looks like girls really love this this stuff." said Kaito. Onto the actual actual plotline. Meanwhile, "Eh You want me to be a substitute for the bride?" said Ruby. "Today, there's an event showcasing new wedding dresses." said Guy 1. "There were supposed to be couples," said Guy 2. "But this guy's partner never showed up." said Guy 1. "Is there any way you could help by wearing a wedding dress?" said Guy 2. "Please!" said both guys. "But I don't have time to." said Ruby. "I'm worried about Oxys-chan and Kaito." she thought. "And I'm still a high school student." continued Ruby out loud. "If you wear a dress, no one can tell." said Guy 2. "Please help us!" said Guy 1. "Even if you say that..." said Ruby. "While I'm doing this," she thought, "What if Kaito and Oxys-chan are..." She imagined them getting married. "NO! NO! NO WAY!" she cried. "Please don't say that!" pleaded both guys, "Help us, please"(AN: Oh yeah, they're still here) Ruby blushed. She sighed. Meanwhile, Puffball was dizzy from all that spinning(AN: Gif time!). "eVeRyThInG iS sPiNnInG!" she said, "tHe EaRtH iS sPiNnIng, tHe WoRlD iS sPiNnInG..." A flyer hit Fries's face. "What the hell?" he said. He read it. "What's this? A new wedding dress show?" he said. "fReEsMaRtErS lOvE pReTtY tHiNgS." said Bluffball. "So that means the Object Princesses might come." said Fries.

Meanwhile Book(AN: Don't ask. But again, the reason I wanted to include her is because Oxys's last appearance) was running through the hallways. She got halted by some woman. "Hey you, hurry, hurry!" she said, "The show's starting already!" "What?" said Book. "You need to get changed! There's no time! Hurry up!" said that woman. She pushed Book into the change rooms. "Hey wait!" Meanwhile, around the same place,(AN: Makes transitions much easier) Oxys was looking at wedding dresses. "This white tuxedo would definitely suit you, Kaito-sama!" she said. "You think so?" said Kaito. "And I'll wear a rainbow coloured dress!" said Oxys.(AN: Isn't your motif colour purple and orange?) She imagined that very scene, doing that really overused imagine spot, again without the kissing. "Kyaaaaaaa! I'm so embarrased!" Oxys happily cried.

Timeskip to the wedding dress show. "Bubble-san, Ice Cube-san!" said Grassy. "Grassy. Have you found Kaito, Ruby or Oxys?" said Bubble. "No, not yet." said Grassy. "Now the next group of dresses!" said the announcer. It was Book!(AN: Rina being in a tuxedo is cut out, since the gender-confusion only applies to Ice Cube. Cue a removal of essentially an entire scene.) "That girl again." said Ice Cube. She remembered her from the Shining Gem Contest and the barbeque. Meanwhile, "I got sucked into helping those guys and got put in a wedding dress." said Ruby. She looked at the GFP5. "Um... Why did your girlfriend stand you up?" said Ruby. "We had a fight yesterday." said GFP5. "A fight?" questioned Ruby. "She suddenly said she wanted a leopard print wedding dress."(AN:... Seriously?) said GFP5. "L-Leopard print?" said Ruby. "When I told her it was too late to change, she got angry and we had a fight." said GFP5, "But suddenly saying that is weird, isn't it?" Ruby (AN: IDK). "Could it be an excuse to back out?" she said. "You think so too?!" GFP5 cried. "Uh, um..." said Ruby. "Now, the next new dresses!" said the announcer. GFP5 and Ruby walked onto the stage. "I wonder if Kaito and Oxys-chan are having the mock wedding." Ruby thought, "I don't have time to be doing this." Match saw the showcase. "Hey, it's Ruby!" she said, "She's wearing a wedding dress and, like, holding hands with some random guy."(AN: It sounds weirder when you say it like that.) "She got dumped by Kaito-san and got jealous"(AN: You're half right) said Grassy. "Even so, she should have picked a better guy" said Bubble.(AN: Ooh! Burn! Wait, GFP5's a one time character) Meanwhile, again around the same place, Kaito and Oxys were watching the wedding dress showcase. "I wonder what kind of wonderful wedding dress it is." said Oxys. They noticed Ruby. They gasped. "What? Ruby-sama!" said Oxys, "Why is Ruby-sama up there?!" Kaito got jealous. "Ruby" he thought, "Ruby, who is that next to you?"(AN: GFP5) Oxys looked at Kaito. "Kaito-sama?" said Oxys. "Kaito-sama is looking at Ruby-sama." said Oxys, "Could it be... he's jealous"(AN: Bingo) GFP5 gasped. "What's wrong?" said Ruby. "My girlfriend came." said GFP5. Ruby gasped. Sure enough, she was wearing a leopard print dress. "Gah! Don't tell me she really wanted to wear a leopard print dress!" Ruby shouted. Cue really romantic moment. "You really came, my honey!" "Rawr, my darling!" They embraced each other. "I'm sorry. I should have asked your opinion earlier." said GFP5. "Oh, it was my fault!" said GFP5's girlfriend. "I can marry you in this kind of dress too!" said GFP5. "Oh, I'm so happy!" said GFP5's girlfriend. "I'm glad they made up, but what about me?" said Ruby, "I gut all dressed up." "Now, the next new dresses!" said the announcer. It was Fries and Puffball. "Heh, heh." said Puffball, "I'm the best to be Gaito-sama's wife after all!" "Wait one second, Puffy! You're being pretty annoying right now!" shouted Fries, "Gaito-sama's husband will be me!" "Fries! Who decided that?!" shouted Puffball, "Gaito-sama's sweetie is me!" Cue unnecessary argument. "Dammit! Now I'm really pissed off!" said Puffball. Yep, It got to the point where they are basically using their powers. "I really do hate you!" said Fries. Ruby saw the entire thing. "This is..." she said. She saw the chaos unfolding. "I have to do something." said Ruby. She saw a water dragon coming at her. She dodged. The water dragon smashed the lights. "Ruby!" said Kaito. He ran after her. Oxys ran after him.(AN: "Baymax ran after them" "Angelo ran after it" "Golf Ball ran after the both of you") "Kaito-sama! What about me?!" she said. She stopped. "Kaito-sama" she thought. Kaito tried to get Ruby up. "Ruby..." She woke up. "Kaito..." "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"(AN: I figured out why the translators translated it as no in episode 22) said Kaito. "No." said Ruby. He got her up. Ruby blushed. (AN: I bet she's thinking "i'minaweddingdresskaito'scarryingmei'minaweddingdresskaito'scarrying me") "Let's run for it." said Kaito. "Yeah." said Ruby. He ran carrying Ruby. Oxys looked at them. "Kaito-sama... worried about Ruby-sama so much that he went to save her." she thought, "I see... Kaito-sama loves Ruby-sama"(AN: Someone recommended that Meru should turn into a water demon. I will do that in one of my other stories, Pichi Pichi Guardian) "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Fire Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "A happy place..." started Match. "...that young maidens dream of..." continued Bubble. "...being thrashed by demons..." declared Ice Cube. "...will not be forgiven!" finished Pencil. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Bubble)Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku (Match)daisuki na ano umi yo  
(Bubble)Mirai wo (Match)mamoru (Bubble and Match)chikara wo ima atsumete  
(FreeSmart sans Ruby)Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru("No!" said Puffball. "Stop it!" said Fries)  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Damn you Object Princesses!" said Fries. "That's not fair! Singing while we were fighting" said Puffball. "Stone of Gems Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. "A wedding is a girl's dream!" she said, "For water demons who destroy it, we five will have a Pichi Pichi Wedding Chorus!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara(Oxys watched)  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(Puffball and Fries groaned in agony)

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai("Stop it!" said Fries. "How long are you going to sing?" said Puffball)

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji("I hate this song!" said Fries)  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!("I hate other people's happiness!" said the two)  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Gaito-sama, we lost again." said Puffball. "I'm so mad." said Fries. They disappeared.(AN: The wedding dress and tuxedo didn't disappear along with them) "They planned this kind of entertainment too?" said a spectator. "The wedding dress show is amazing!" said another.

Credits

"Hey Oxys, do you really want to take a picture with me?" said Ice Cube. "When such a cute girl was next to him, Kaito-sama went and rescued another one." said Oxys, "Lucia-sama can have him" "Playing tough." said Ice Cube. "And you, Ice Cube-sama, are so pretty in a tuxedo!" said Oxys. "You think so? I'm not sure how to feel." said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube in a tuxedo looks better than, like, Grassy." said Match. "H-How can you say that!" said Grassy, "My identity as a grass object" Match giggled. "I'm kidding." said Match. Campan to Ruby and Kaito talking. Oxys saw them. "I want to find a wonderful love like Ruby-sama." said Oxys. Final shot: The picture of Ice Cube and Oxys.

* * *

Me: Does Maria pee? Whatever. The original stinger is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Firey commenting on their one minute of screentime. Also there are some mistakes in the previous few episodes, I'll fix them. Also, Mystical mermaid Melody is delayed. Also, remember what I said three episodes ago? Keep that in mind. Also Baymax, you are officially on my team. Fistbump!

(Me and Baymax fistbump)

Baymax: Falalalala

Golf Ball: Love Shower Pitch!

Me: How about an encore!

Baymax: Hello.

Me: Seriously, you messed it up.

Golf Ball: Whatever


	25. Episode 25: Moonlit Boy

Intro

That night,(AN: "What night?" said Baymax) Ruby and Bubble were running back to l'Objet Hôtel. "We're late!" said Ruby. "It's because you said you absolutely had to have watermelon sherbet after dinner!" said Bubble. "Speak for yourself!" said Ruby, "You said there was no mango ice cream left, so you suddenly ran off to the corner store." "It's just that after running into my "dessert", Tarou-chan, every day, I want something different here and there" said Bubble. They stopped. "Speaking of which, there's another "dessert" on the sandbank right there!" she said. Ruby looked at him. He had green hair and wore a green fuzzy shirt. He sparkled in the moonlight. "Wow! What a pretty boy!" said Ruby. "Hey! Boy over there, hey!" said Bubble. She ran to him. "Bubble!" said Ruby. She ran after her. The boy noticed them. He ran off into a shack. Bubble and Ruby ran up to said shack. Bubble tried to open the door. "He locked it." said Bubble, "In that case, then..." She pulled on the door. "Ruby, help me pull too!" she said. "But" "It'll be fine, hurry!" said Bubble. "Okay." said Ruby. She held Bubble. "Got it?" said Bubble, "One, two, thre-" The door opened, pushing Bubble and Ruby onto the ground.(AN: "She's so dumb, she doesn't know how to count to three!" said Pencil) They saw Grassy. "Grassy?" said Ruby. "Really, what're you doing at a place like this?" said Bubble. He panicked. "O-Oh, nothing really! I wasn't doing anything!" he said. "Oh yeah! Where'd that pretty boy go?" said Bubble. The room was empty. "He's not here..." said Bubble, "Where'd that pretty boy go..."

Episode 25: Moonlit boy

The next morning, the FreeSmarters were working at the Object Hotel. "So anyway, about that pretty boy..." said Ruby, "Where could he have gone?" "What now? More talk about last night?" said Ice Cube. "Yeah... a boy that glimmered in the moonlight..." said Bubble, "He was so wonderful~!" "And I'm sure he went into that shack..." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Grassy saw them talking about the moonlit boy. He backed off. "He must've been such a fast runner."(AN: Future Angelo here. I changed this line from "He must've been a pretty fast runner, I guess." because the new line is much more like Ice Cube) said Ice Cube. "Alright!" said Match, "In that case, we'll, like, create a few traps and catch him!" Grassy ran over to the FreeSmarters. "P-Please don't do anything like that, Match-san!" he said, "If you do something that reckless, what am I supposed to do if I get injured?" "Why would you be the one getting injured?" said Bubble. "Yeah" said Ruby. "Umm... that is..." he said, "Oh darn! Look at the time! I remembered I have to meet some friends of mine somewhere! Well hen, goodbye" He left. "Weird Grassy" said Ruby. Grassy walked out of sight from the FreeSmarters. He sighed. "Ah, that was close." he said. He heard some kids say "Hey you!". Grassy panicked. "Look what we have here!" the kid said. Grassy stopped. "Eh? He can understand me?" said Grassy.(AN: You're grass that can talk) He saw some kids bully Momo-chan. "Hey there!" said Grassy, "How dare you bully moles!" "The grass..." "...talked" "This one's much more fun!" said the kid, "Let's catch it!" They chased after Grassy. "W-What the?!" said Grassy. He ran. "Help me! Somebody save me!" The FreeSmarters ran up to him. "Grassy! What's the matter?!" said Ruby. "Hey, you guys! What do you think you're doing!" said Ice Cube. The kids stopped but the dog still chased Grassy. "Ice Cube-san, save me!" said Grassy. He tripped. The dog bit Grassy. Poof!(AN: Is it Poof or Blerp?) The kids ran off. "Are you alright, Grassy?" said Ruby. But Grassy wasn't there. Well, he was, in human form, which turned out to be the same boy from the start of the episode! "W-What?! Why..." said Ruby. "KYAA!" said Bubble, hugging Grassy, "It's the pretty boy from last night! I finally got you!" "Those clothes he's wearing..." said Ice Cube, "Is it possible you're..." "Eh? This is Grassy?!" said Bubble and Ruby.

Few minutes later, Grassy was whining in his pillow. "Why does Grassy look like this?" said Ruby. "It's unbelievable." said Bubble. "So the transformation finally wore off, huh?" said Sapphire, "It looks like his transformation became unstable after being in the human world for so long"(AN: That does make sense actually.) "Sapphire-san, could you please give a better explanation?" said Bubble. "Basically, his grass forme was just a temporary forme for him in order to go to the human world." said Sapphire. The FreeSmarters gasped. They looked at Grassy. "Either way, you're really cute!" said Bubble, "You should've just stayed in this boy forme the entire time!" "Please don't look" said Grassy. He shoved the pillow in Bubble's face. "What'd you do that for?!" said Bubble, "Are you trying to kill me?!" "I'm the one who wants to die..." said Grassy, "With all of you suddenly looking at me like that..." "It's not that! You look really cool, Grassy!" said Ruby, "Except your clothing..." "Yep, I think so too." said Ice Cube, "Except for that clothing..." "Ruby and Icy are right! You look nice." said Match, "But your clothes..." "So that's pretty much it! You look great!" said Bubble, "Except for your clothes..." "I don't need all of you to comfort me!" said Grassy, "The one who's being looked at knows best what he's like." He shoved his face in his pillow again. Bubble looked at him. "I guess there's no helping it." said Sapphire, "The sense of beauty here and in the Object World are just too different." The FreeSmarters (AN: And me) were like "What?".

Later that day, the FreeSmarters were dragging Grassy to the beach. "No! No!" said Grassy. "Just stop saying that already." said Bubble. At the beachhouse, "Come in and raise your head up, Grassy." said Bubble. "No! Never!" said Grassy, "I wish you'd all just leave me alone." "He's really unhappy with this..." said Ice Cube, "Don't you feel some pity for him?" "Isn't it even more pitiful if he, like, hates himself because of the way he looks?" said Match. "You really look cool! You need to have more confidence in yourself." said Ruby. "Good grief." said Ice Cube. Some guys came up. "Hey girls. Want to go swimming with us?" said one of them. "Sorry, I have some things to take care of." said Bubble. She stepped on Grassy's foot and cued glamour shot. The guys were surprised. "We totally lost..." they said. They left. "Eh? They totally lost? To me?" Grassy thought. "How was that, Ruby?" said Bubble. "Wow, good work, Bubble." said Ruby. She saw Kaito. "Ah, Kaito!" said Ruby. She saw, like, a bunch of girls with him. "Jeez, what's with all those girls around him?" she thought. She walked up to him. "So instead of bringing your surfboard today, you brought girls?" she said. "Well, they heard I was gonna be working here at the beachhouse today. Though it's good timing you're here too." said Kaito, "Wanna help me out here today? Maki-san's really busy and he looked pretty troubled." "Sorry⸮"(AN: Am I using it correctly? It's a little trick I learnt from Wikipedia) said Ruby. She grabbed Grassy. "I'm busy today myself!" she said. "Oh well. I guess things come up." said Kaito. He left. "That's it?" said Ruby(AN: You seriously thought that was going to work? Fighting fire with fire just adds more fire), "He didn't get jealous?" "Well it's okay, Ruby." said Match. "As expected, there's no way I would lose to Kaito-san." thought Grassy, "As I thought, I'm nothing but a..." Cue fangirls. "Wow! How cute!" said one of them. Grassy looked up. Okay, now cue fangirls. "Hey, do you work here part time?" said another. "He's so hot!" said another. "Wonderful!" said another. "Hey, hey, want to go swimming with me?" said RBG3.(AN: RBG1's name is Orenji-chan, based of my OC, Raspy Voice) "N-No I..." said Grassy. He blinked. "C-could it really be I do look a lot better like this..." he thought. He did a cute face.(AN: Like a weird face, but cute) Cue squealing of fangirls. "It didn't take, like, long for Grassy to get popular with the girls, huh." said Match. "I wonder if it'll be alright." said Ruby.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was in the bath when Firey came up. "Gaito-sama!" Firey said. Gaito looked at them. He was crossdressing(AN: I knew I was going to use that Campfire asset again! But just you wait...). "Umm... I've gotten all dressed up." said Firey, "How do you like it? I just wanted to be the first person to see me in it, Gaito-sama" "Firey!" said Gaito, "Rather than crossdressing, aren't there some other things you should be attending to?" Firey gasped. "Gaito-sama" [Redacted] said.(AN: "Why did you redact that pronoun?" said Golf Ball.) "All around me are bungling fools!" said Gaito, "I don't want to see your face. Leave this room" He shoved his hand at Firey, throwing her to the other side of the room. "Gaito-sama..." "And just for that, I'll turn you into a girl!" said Gaito. He snapped his fingers. Firey transformed into a girl. She looked at Gaito. He didn't respond. "Gaito-sama" said Firey, or should I say, Campfire.

Campfire was walking on the beach, her footprints being left in the sand.(AN: That almost sounds like it should be in a song!) "Gaito-sama" she thought. She saw some lovers in a boat. "That really pisses me off!" said Campfire, "I don't want to see anyone having so much fun and being all lovey-dovey!" She used her fire powers to turn the boat over. She giggled. "Much better!" she said. She left. Then stepped on some glass. She cried in pain. "Gaito-sama..." she said. She remembered him saying "I don't want to see your face. Leave this room". "Gaito-sama..." she cried. She shed a tear.

Meanwhile, the 100 or so fangirls were crowding Grassy. "Hey, why don't we go talk privately over there?" said Braelyn. "Wait! I was here first!" said Orenji-chan. "He's coming with me!" said Braelyn. She pulled Grassy. "Let go of him!" said Orenji-chan. She also pulled Grassy. "You let go of him!" said Braelyn. "Ow! Ruby-san, help!" said Grassy. "Oh no! Grassy's going to be ripped apart!" said Ruby. They ran to Grassy. "Let go of him already!" said Ruby. "Get off him!" said Ice Cube. "Stop that!" said Match. "Just let go!" said Bubble. Grassy fell. He ran, or crawled, away.

Grassy ran off to the shack. "Ah, I can't believe I had to go through that..." he said, "Being popular isn't that great at all!" He heard crying. He saw a girl with orange hair and a brown dress. "H-H-How cute!" thought Grassy, blushing. He walked up to her. "Is something the matter?" he said. "I want to be left alone right now." said Campfire. "But... I can't leave a weeping girl like you alone like this." said Grassy, "Because I... I'm a man!"(AN: This is hard to translate. Hippo changes from using "Watashi" to using "Boku") Campfire looked up. "I-It's nothing" she said, blushing, "I was walking on the sand earlier and my foot..." Grassy gasped. "You cut it, didn't you?" he said. He grabbed a cloth and tore it in half. Campfire gasped in awe. The Object Radar fell out of Grassy's pocket. But that doesn't matter. Grassy wrapped the cloth around Campfire's foot like a bandage. "You're... really nice, aren't you!" said Campfire, "With you here, Fi... Campfire can rest assured." She hugged Grassy. He blushed. He then heard Ruby say, "Grassy! Where'd you go?!" "Campfire-san, I have to go..." said Grassy. "Will I meet you again?!" said Campfire. "We'll definitely see each other again!" said Grassy, "I know. Let's meet again tonight in this shack!" He left. "Um! Your name is..." said Campfire. "Grassy. My name is Grassy!" said Grassy, "Well then, I'll see you here again tonight." He shut the door behind him. Campfire blushed. "Grassy-san... What a wonderful person he is..."(AN: For never was a paragraph of class more than of a campfire and some grass.) she said. She did not notice the Object Radar.

Eyecatch: Grassy

Grassy was flying around the room, lovestruck. "What's gotten into Grassy?" said Ruby. "It seems like love to me." said Match. "No way!" said Ruby. "No, Match is a specialist on other people's love." said Ice Cube. Taki-san appeared out of nowhere! "Grassy!" she said. She (almost) hit him with a hammer. "Ah! So close!" said Taki. "What are you doing, Taki-san!" said Grassy. "If I make you suffer another large shock, you should be able to return to being grass!" said Taki, "So..." She lifted the hammer. Grassy hid. "I don't want to change back yet!" he said. "Yeah, Taki-san!" said Bubble, protecting Grassy, "This forme is so much better than his penguin form!" "Please, let me stay this way until tonight!" said Grassy, "Please, just until then!" "Request denied!" said Taki. She chased Grassy with the hammer. "This is bad..." said Sapphire. "What did you mean by bad?" said Ruby. "If Grassy stays in human forme for too long, it'll become easier and easier for him to change back and forth"(AN: What? That doesn't make sense) said Sapphire, "And if he suddenly reverts to his grass forme in front of a group of people..." "He'll turn into dust." said Ice Cube, "There'd be a big fuss about it, and the truth about us might be let out..."(AN: To quote Ruby in episodes (3-12)-0, "It'll be okay if Kaito realizes [she's a Gem]") "And if that happens, we won't be able to stay here anymore."(AN: Okay, that makes a little more sense) said Sapphire. "Then Kaito..." started Ruby. "...and Tarou-chan..." continued Bubble. "...we can't be near them anymore?!" finished Match. "I suppose so." said Sapphire. The three looked at each other with a weird face. They ran after Grassy. Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Campfire sneaked in. Gaito wasn't in the main hallway. "Thank goodness. It doesn't look like Gaito-sana's here." said Campfire. She looked at the Object Radar. "Grassy-san... You're such a gentle person." she said, "You're the first person to ever treat me kindly like that." She walked around. The radar bleeped. Two dots appeared on it, relating to Needle and Lollipop. "It's reacting to the FreeSmarters?"(AN: Just don't ask) she said, "Why? Why does the thing Grassy-san forgot react to the FreeSmarters?!" Meanwhile, Grassy was running away from Taki. He did behind a building, where Taki completely missed him. He sighed. Just then, he saw some shoes for sale. "Wow! Those are such pretty sandals" he said, "Now that I think of it, Campfire-san really had pretty feet" "That's it!" he said.

Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters were looking for Grassy. "Oh my Bubble Blower, where did he go off to?" said Bubble. They heard squealing coming from the beachhouse. They looked inside. It was Grassy, working there! "What's he doing?!" said Ruby. "Don't know." said Ice Cube. Pencil and Kaito came in. "What're you guys doing?" said Kaito. "Pence-Pence, Kaito!" said Ruby, "What's that boy doing here?" "He came up and said he wanted a part-time job because there was something he wanted to buy." said Pencil. They left. "A part-time job, huh?" said Ruby. "So maybe that's why he didn't want to change back into a penguin?"(AN: Facepalms. Didn't you read the last paragraph?) said Ice Cube. "And I was sure it was, like, for love, too!" said Match. Meanwhile, Campfire was walking on the beach. "Is it possible Grassy-san is an ally of the FreeSmarters?" she said, "No! There's no way Grassy-san could be! But then, why did Grassy-san have this?" She heard squealing coming from the beachhouse over there. She turned around. It was Grassy! "Grassy-san!" she said. She saw UBG kissing him. "No fair! Me too!" said Ari. Grassy blocked Ari's kiss. "P-Please stop!" he said. "Grassy-san... Y-You're so cruel!" said Campfire, "While I was away... to be playing with other girls..." "I don't care if Grassy-san is an ally of the FreeSmarters or not now!" she said, "I'm going to make those girls feel my wrath!" She used her fire powers to cause chaos by forcing guys to fall onto other girls. She giggled. "Seeing them all fighting is much better!" said Campfire. The FreeSmarters plus Pencil watched the chaos. "What? What's going on?" said Bubble. "How did this happen?" said Ruby. Pencil saw Campfire. "That's.." she said. "What is is, Pencil?" said Ruby. "Look over there!" said Pencil. The FreeSmarters gasped. "That was Firey!" said Bubble. "So all this ruckus was the water demons fault!" said Ruby. "He looks different somehow." said Match. The FreeSmarters ran off. "Eh? Campfire-san's... a water demon?" said Grassy. "No way..." he said, "For Campfire-san to be a water demon..." He ran up to her. Campfire, in human forme, swam off while Grassy followed her. "Campfire-san! You mustn't do this!" he said. She turned around. "Grassy-san, don't come near me!" she said, "You just go after whatever girls are near you and don't care about me, right?" "It was a misunderstanding, Campfire-san!" he said. "Eh? A misunderstanding?" she said, "What do you mean, Grassy-san?" "I was doing this all for you!" he said, "No... I mean... I don't think a pretty girl like you should be doing things like this!"(AN: Did I just hear a shift from "Kimi" to "Anata"?) "Grassy-san, you think I'm pretty?" she said. She then saw the FreeSmarters.(AN: Okay, I'll stop not using names even out of dialogue. I absolutely have no Idea how to phrase this.) "He's over there!" said Pencil. "You won't get away!" said Ice Cube. "So you did come, Object Princesses!" said Campfire. She used her fire powers to cause an explosion. "Are you alright, Ruby-san, Bubble-san, Pencil-san, Ice Cube-san, Match-san?!" said Grassy running to them. "Grassy-san really is one of the Object Princesses's allies." said Campfire(AN: Her only love sprung from her only hate), "Now that I know that... I won't hold back anymore!" She used her fire powers to cause a thunderstorm somehow. Grassy swam to protect the FreeSmarters saying, "WATCH OUT!" The lightning hit Grassy. "Grassy-san!" said Campfire. A burnt Grassy in object forme floated to the surface of the water. "Grassy!" said Bubble, Match and Ice Cube. "Wait, that's Grassy?" said Pencil. "How dare you do that to Grassy!" said Ruby, "We'll never forgive you!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song.

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo("What the..." said Campfire. She remembered Grassy saying "I don't think a pretty girl like you should be doing things like this!". She blushed. "Grassy-san.." she said.) (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!(Campfire groaned in agony)  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" Campfire left. "How about an encore!" "Campfire-san..." Grassy groaned. The Object Radar fell into the abyss when Book(AN: Seriously don't ask) grabbed it. "You'll know me when you see me..." she said, "Thanks Pencil"(AN: That line wasn't in the original)

That night, "Sapphy, how's Grassy doing?" said Ruby. "It doesn't look like his injuries were serious," said Sapphire, "but let's let him sleep for a little while longer." As the music box continues to turn... Grassy couldn't stop thinking about Campfire. "I'm sure Campfire-san is there waiting for me in that shack..." he said, "No matter what, I have to go..." He left. At the shack, Campfire, in object form, was crying. She couldn't stop thinking about Grassy. "After doing those things... Grassy-san probably doesn't want to see me anymore." she said, "But... But I want to see him again! Grassy-san" She heard a voice. "You can stop crying now, Campfire-san" it said. "That voice is Grassy-san!" she said. Grassy slid the sandals under the door. "G-Grassy-san... what are these?" said Campfire. "I was only working at the beachhouse because I wanted you to wear these sandals." said Grassy, "If you just walk around barefoot, I thought those pretty feet of yours would get cut all over." Campfire turned to human forme and tried the sandals. "Wow! They fit my feet perfectly!" said Campfire, "Grassy-san, this is the first time I've received a present like this since I was born."(AN: You mean lit?) "I'm glad." said Grassy, looking through the door, "As I thought, they really fit you well, Campfire-san." "But... I can't take these..." said Campfire, walking to the door. "You mustn't come, Campfire-san!" said Grassy. "Grassy-san. Why can't I?" said Campfire. "Right now, we've been given star-crossed fates..." said Grassy, "But one day, I'm sure, there will be time when we can meet again. I will believe that time will come" "Yes, I can understand during this brief period of time we're going through." said Campfire, "Until the day we meet again, I will be thinking of you and treasure these sandals you've given me." She cried. "I don't want to say goodbye..." she said, "Until we meet again, stay well, Grassy-san!" Grassy opened the door and Campfire ran out. Grassy tried to hold the tears back, but gave in. "Campfire-san!" he said. She was gone. He called her name.

Credits

Grassy was sitting on the sand. The FreeSmarters watched him. "So it was just as Match thought..." said Ruby, "Grassy did fall in love..." "Yeah, but even if we want to cheer him on, the one he likes is a water demon, so it's a bit tough..." said Ice Cube. "Yeah..." said Bubble. "Uh huh." said Pencil. Ruby walked up to Grassy. "Grassy, cheer up!" said Ruby, "I'm sure good things will happen again!" "Yes... that time will definitely come." said Grassy, "I believe it will come" The Object Radar fell from the sky. "Huh? What's the Object Radar doing here?" said Ruby. Grassy picked it up. "What? What's the radar I lost doing here... Why..." he said. "What is it? What's going on?" said Bubble. Book in Human forme saw them. She instantly transformed into Object Forme.(AN: In the original, It was the other way around.) "My new partners seem to be having some trouble" she said, "That girl."

* * *

In the manga, Campfire was always a girl, Firey non-existent. Anyways, I'll try to complete this Volta and the first episode of Mystical before BFB 13 comes out. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	26. Episode 26: Book's Song

Intro

At school, "It's finally time for the international surfing competition!"(AN: I changed it to an international competition because I don't know. Goiky counts as a continent.) said Kaito, "I'm all fired up!" "What is it, Kaito?" said Ruby, "This time, its going to be an international competition?" "Yeah. It's during our days off this year and is being held at one of the islands in the Goiky Canal." said Kaito, "The truth is that Id really like you to come and cheer me on, but it's a bit too far, I guess." Ruby smiled. "Kaito..." she said. "I'm definitely going to be the winner, so just you wait!" said Kaito.

Episode 26: Book's Song(AN: Even though she doesn't appear until halfway through the episode?)

The FreeSmarters arrived at the island where the surfing competition will take place(AN: "Is that island Dream Island?" said Pen. "Maybe" I said). "I came to the canal island that Kaito will be staying at!" said Ruby. 'Who would've thought we'd win first prize at the lottery in our shopping district and get tickets to come to the same canal island that Kaito's international surfing contest is at?" said Bubble. "I'm sure my feelings for Kaito reached Objectum Regina-sama~~~!" said Ruby. "i wish we'd have won the blue plasma screen tv instead." said Ice Cube.

Meanwhile, at the Panthalasa castle, Campfire was staring at the cloth she got from Grassy last episode. "Grassy-san... " she said, "If only I could see you again..." But that's not the plot. "Our encounters with the Object Princesses keep ending in disaster." said Fries. "At this rate, I almost feel like abandoning Gaito-sama." said Tennis Ball. "Why does this keep happening to us..." said Golf Ball. "Fries! Golf Ball! Tennis Ball! Get those depressing looks of your faces!" said Puffball, "I don't want to see either of you giving in to them!" "Puffball!" said Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Fries. "Why do we keep losing to those Object Princesses?" said Puffball, "Have you ever took a second to think of that?"Golf Ball, Fries and Tennis Ball looked at each other. "It's because..." said Puffball, transforming into Roughball, "Their allies always arrive afterwards and save them from us!" "That is true." said Fries. "There are five of them, and five of us." said Roughball, "If we just organize the five of our powers, the Object Princesses won't even be a challenge for us!" "You have a point there." said Golf Ball. "My cute tropical fish are scouting out the seas and sky perfectly." said Roughball, "Once they find an Object Princess, we can all come together and get both them and their object once and for all!" She turned back into Puffball. "I'm just so smart!" she said. She did a cute face.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, "As expected of a canal resort! So many girls in swimsuits!" said Grassy. "Oh my mine, Grassy!" said Ruby, "You're so perverted!" "If you keep going on like that, I'll tell Campfire!" said Bubble. "Bubble-san, anything like that!" said Grassy. They giggled. Just then, they heard someone say, "Yo, Ruby-chan!" They turned around. It was Sakiya(AN: Remember him from episode 8?)! "It's been a while!" said Sakiya, "Has it been three months already since that surfing competition?"(AN: Actually, it's four) He winked. Ruby panicked. Flashbacks from episode 8. "Huh? Oh yeah, he's the one who ate Ruby's bento all on his own." said Bubble, "Was it Sakiya-kun?" Sakiya pushed Bubble off. "Ruby-chan, you're the same as even attractive and cute!" said Sakiya, "Could it be that you came all the way here to cheer for me?"(AN: That lighting though, who animates these things?) "No, no! That's not why!" said Ruby. "That's it!" said Sakiya, "If I win, in exchange for your bento before, I'll treat you to a meal."(AN: Ayaka much? "Who's Ayaka again?" See episode 7) "Eh? Really?" said Ruby. The same weird lighting from before happened. "In exchange you'll have to give me a kiss to celebrate my victory." he said. He winked. "Eh! Th-That would be troublesome!" said Ruby, panickedly. "You don't have to restrain yourself. It's fine." said Sakiya. "I'm not restraining myself!" said Ruby. "See you later, Ruby-chan." said Sakiya, "I'll be looking forward to it!" He left. "Um, hold on, Sakiya-kun!" said Ruby. "Oh my lawn. He really decided that all by himself without your consent." said Grassy. "Hey, Ruby, do you, like, plan on going through with that, like, promise?" said Match. "O-Of course not!" Ruby said. Meanwhile, Sakiya saw Kaito. "Hey, South Goiky Champion!" he said. "Hey, long time no see." said Kaito. "I'm definitely not going to lose in this competition." said Sakiya, "Why you ask? Because if I win, I'll also win Ruby-chan's kiss!"(AN: Sometimes, it's best not to ask why. Then again...) Kaito looked at him. "The winner's prize will be Ruby-chan's lips." said Sakiya, "They're as good as mine!" Sakiya left. "What's he talking about?" said Kaito, "Ruby-chan isn't even here in the first-" He saw Ruby. "Ruby?!" said Kaito, "Why are you here?! Does that mean the celebratory kiss was..." For real? "Could it be that you came here all the way for that?" he said. "Not at all! Not at all! I didn't agree to that promise at all!" said Ruby, "It's a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding! " She ran up to him. "I came here so I could cheer you on!" she said, "Don't take what Sakiya-kun said the wrong way. He decided that all on his own!" Just then, some kid hit a briefcase, sending it down the stairs. "Ruby, watch out!" said Kaito. The briefcase hit his ankle. "Kaito, are you alright?!" said Ruby. "I'm fine." said Kaito, "Something that small doesn't hurt one bit." "I'm very sorry." said that kid's mother, "Are you hurt?" "Onii-chan, I'm sorry." said the kid. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about it." said Kaito. "Well, see you, Ruby. I have to leave now, but it's just about time for practice." he said, "I'll see you later" He left. "Kaito..." said Ruby. Timeskip. Kaito was surfing. Ruby was watching and cheering. "Kaito! Give it your all at tomorrows competition!" said Ruby. "Ruby, thank goodness Kaito-kun's ankle injure wasn't anything serious, huh?" said Bubble. "Yeah" said Ruby. "But if Sakiya-kun wins, the fact you'll have to kiss Sakiya-kun won't change" said Match. "Ah! That's right!" said Ruby, "I'll go find Sakiya-kun and clearly let him know I refuse that promise!" "But Ruby, if you get mixed up with him,it may not be a light matter anymore." said Ice Cube, "He's a snake." "Yeah, he'll probably force you to agree to some other weird promise, Ruby." said Pencil. "Eh? N-No way." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Kaito's ankle started to hurt.

Temmie skip.(AN: It's a play on words that you'll only get if you played Undertale) The FreeSmarters were at a restaurant. "Oh no! There are no open seats!" said Bubble, "I told you we should've come to the restaurant sooner, but you just had to keep watching Kaito-kun the whole time!" "No way!" said Ruby, "You kept asking "One more! One more!" and had all these scoops of tropical ice cream!" Just then, they heard Sakiya. "Hey there, my cute princesses!" he said. They turned around. "Ah, it's Sakiya-kun!" said Bubble. "Care to join me at mt table?" said Sakiya.(AN: Let me guess, Option A: Yes. Option B: No but how about I do anyway) "Th-That's quite alright! We don't want to intrude!" said Ruby. "If you'd like, I'll give you that meal ahead of time, before my victory." said Sakiya. "There he goes skirt-chasing again, right away." said Bubble, "Don't get mixed up with Sakiya-kun again." "Yeah, I know." said Ruby. "Aw come on now. Saying 'skirt-chasing'." said Sakiya. He turned to Ruby. "Ruby-chan would it be alright for the two of us to be alone for a while?" he siad, "I have something serious to talk to you about."(AN: Finally, something serious he's talking)

Cut to the Ruby and Sakiya at the restaurant Bar. "Umm... what did you want to talk about?" said Ruby. "Because I seem like that kind of character, I think you've been mistaken." said Sakiya, "The truth is I'm really serious." "Such a fake..." Ruby thought, "If he really were and actually won, he would've never made that congratulatory kiss remark."(AN: Exactly) "Seriously..." said Sakiya, "I like you, Ruby-chan."(AN: Well that explains a lot) Ruby gasped. "If I win, will you seriously think about going out with me?" said Sakiya. Meanwhile, Kaito was watching them. A few minutes later, "EH?! Sakiya-kun confessed to you?!" said Bubble, shocked. "Y-Yeah..." said Ruby, "But even though he said that..." "So?! How'd you reply?!" said Bubble, "Don't tell me you actually said okay!" "Th-There's no way I would!" said Ruby, "That should be obvious. Kaito's the only one for me!" "Yeah." said Bubble, "I wouldn't think that you'd be one to two-time on someone." "Me too." said Match. They heard Ha he no Omoi. "Eh? This song is..." said Bubble and Match. "Tonight, the musician, Tarou Mitsuki, will be playing a three-set piano symposium on on our outdoor stage. Please join us to listen to his wonderful music" said the announcer. A few seconds later, "Hurry! Hurry!" said Bubble and Match, "Tarou-chan's piano symposium is going to begin without us!" Ruby noticed Kaito. "Ruby, what's the matter?" said Match. "Nothing." said Ruby, "I'm going to go talk to Kaito, so go on ahead before me." "Okay!" said Match. The other four FreeSmarters left. Ruby ran over to him, only to find out Sakiya's making a bet with him. "Whoever wins the international surfing competition tomorrow will get Ruby's congratulatory kiss." said Sakiya, "Will you also accept this challenge?" Kaito stared at Ruby. "Kaito... you'll refuse his challenge, right?" she thought. ... "Sounds fine to me. I accept it." said Kaito. "Eh? Why, Kaito?" thought Ruby. Cut to symposium. "Ahh! I wonder how much longer until it starts!" said Bubble and Match, "Taroiu-chan!" Pencil and Ice Cube noticed a specific blue and green haired girl. "If I remember correctly, she's..." said Ice Cube, "...the Shining gem contest, the barbeque, and the wedding dress showcase." "Is this just a coincidence?" she thought, "Or is it..." She got up. "Icy, where are you going?" said Bubble. "I wonder what's gotten into Ice Cube-san?" said Grassy. "Who knows?" said Match. "Maybe she has something better to do."(AN: Yet another added line) said Pencil. Mitsuki walked onto the stage. "Bubble-san, Match-san, Pencil-san, it's beginning." said Grassy. "Ah! It's Tarou-chan!" said Bubble and Match, "Tarou-chan! Tarou-chan! Look over here!" "Bubble-san, Match-san! This isn't an idol concert!" said Grassy. "Oh, you be quiet." said Bubble. Mitsuki started the symposium. "Ah... no matter how many times I hear Tarou-chan's music, it's always so moving..." said Bubble and Match. Meanwhile, Book was watching them from somewhere in object form. She floated down. Ice Cube saw her. "An object..." said Ice Cube, "Could it be... Book!?"

Eyecatch: Book(AN: Dear whoever makes these eyecatches. This episode's eyecatch is (originally) Lucia. Seriously, I don't understand this logic)

That night, Ice Cube was looking out the window. But that's beside the point. "Jeez! To make a match with my kiss on the line all by themselves..." said Ruby. "But you know, for them to make a prize our of your kiss, most girls would be happy or really mad, but it's kind of hard to see here..." said Bubble, "Though it is Sakiya-kun and Kaito-kun, It'll be good no matter who wins" "I'm soiu jealous!" she said. Ruby (AN: IDK). "You do know..." she said. "But seriously, if Sakiya-kun really does win this time, what're you going to do, Ruby?" said Bubble. "Kaito will definitely win!" said Ruby. "I believe in him!" "Yeah, yeah" said Bubble. Just then, Grassy came in. "Ah! B-B-B-Big trouble!" he said, "Please look at this!" He showed them his Object Radar. "See?" The radar showed a red dot. "If the Object Radar is reacting to something, that means the sixth Object Princess is near?!" said Ruby. "That is some big news!" said Bubble. "The sixth Object Princess..." Ice Cube thought, "She really must be... Book" Morning, Ice Cube glanced over yonder. "Book." she thought.(AN: And I'm pretty sure that is the only line she would say. Just don't ask) She remembered Book falling into the abyss. She decided she would go look for her. She jumped onto an ever convenient ice berg. "Book... where are you?" she thought. Meanwhile, a fish detected her. Anyways, later that day, Ruby was walking through the halls. She heard some background girls gossiping. "Hey, did you hear?" one said, "It seems like the South Goiky Champion, Kaito Doumoto, has gotten injured." She listened to them. "Then he'll forfeit?" said another background girl. "Eh? He was so cool and I wanted to cheer for him..." said another. "No way! Kaito's been hurt?!" said Ruby. Cut to nurse's office. "I don't care about the surfing competition! You'll need to rest for one to three days."(AN: Onety three days?) said the nurse, tending to Kaito's ankle, "If you don't, the sprain will only worsen. Don't do anything reckless" "Yeah, yeah" said Kaito. Kaito walked out of the nurses office. Ruby came up. "Kaito" she said. "Ruby!" "Hey... Is it true you got hurt?" said Ruby. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Kaito. Ruby looked at Kaito's sprained ankle. "The bruise he got back then... This is all my fault?!" she thought. "Hey..." she said, "Could it be that your injury on your leg... if from when you protected me?" "I'm telling you, it's nothing to worry about it." said Kaito, "I'm fine." "But..." said Ruby.

Timothy skip. Bubble, Match, Pencil, Ruby and Grassy were on the beach. "Wow... so many people, like came." said Match. Ruby stopped. "What's the matter, Ruby?" said Pencil, "You have a really gloomy look on your face." "Kaito... hurt his leg. It happened while he was protecting me..." said Ruby, "It's all my fault... that Kaito's..." "Oh, You mean the time with the suitcase?" said Pencil. "The nurse told him not to participate, but he may still be coming to the tournament." said Ruby. She saw Kaito. "Kaito?" she said. She ran up to him. "Ruby." said Kaito. Ruby noticed that Kaito removed the bandage. "You removed the bandage?" said Ruby, "Kaito! I think it'd be better if you didn't participate in the competition! You need to rest" "I told you I'm fine." said Kaito, "Don't make me repeat myself a million times." "But Kaito..." "Trust me." said Kaito. He winked. Pencil, Bubble and Match watched. "What a good mood between those two." said Bubble. "I suppose that's true, but anyway, have you seen Ice Cube-san?" said Grassy. "When I woke up, there was, like, a note saying that she, like, went out for a, like, walk." said Match, 'But she sill hasn't, like, returned." Cut to I don't know. "And we've begun! The International Surfing Competition!" said the announcer, "There are some great people here this year! The first competitor has already begun with some great moves, Sakiya Kosuke" The crowd cheered. And when I say the crowd, I mean the fangirls. "As expected from the North Goiky Champion, with his super technique on top of the waves!" said the announcer, "He's done it! A perfect performance" Kaito watched. Meanwhile, the fish that appeared last paragraph swam up to the No Namers. "What is it?" said Puffball(AN: I was just thinking, how can she talk to fish?), "Oh is that so?" "Puffball, did it find one of the Object Princesses?" said Fries. "From the information from this guy, apparently, it's the Ice Elemental Object Princess" said Puffball. "Which mean the others she's always with might also be nearby!" said Tennis Ball. "Anyways, if we organize our powers correctly, this should go flawlessly!" said Puffball, "So for now, I'll be counting on all of you" Meanderthal,(AN: It's a pun on Neanderthal) "Finally, it's who we've all expected, the North Goiky Champion, Kaito Doumoto!" said the announcer, "What will he do in response to Sakiya Kosuke's perfect performance?" "I wonder if Kaito-kun's leg is alright..." said Bubble. "Kaito, I know praying can't do much, but..." prayed Ruby, "I really believe in you, Kaito" Ruby looked at him. He stared back. He winked. "Kaito!" she thought. "Kaito Doumoto has taken off!" said the announcer. Kaito's ankle hurted, but he kept on going! "He's not giving in at all to Sakiya's earlier performance!" said the announcer, "He glides on and over the waves!" "Kaito!" said Ruby. "Wow! Kaito Doumoto has pulled off an amazing stunt!" said the announcer, "The champion of this years international surfing competition is Kaito Doumoto! The winner has been decided" Sakiya walked up to Kaito. "I've lost to you again." he said, "It's trustrating, but I grant you Ruby-chan's congratulatory kiss." "Yeah" said Kaito. "I'm... so happy" said Ruby. "Praying, being happy, and now crying..." said Bubble, "Though I can sort of understand how you feel." "It's because... Kaito's so amazing. I'm so happy..." said Ruby, "Because... Because... Because... It was my fault that he got hurt, and the nurse told him not to participate, and yet he continued with the challenge against Sakiya-kun! And he won it! Kaito... I believe in you."

Meanwhile, Ice Cube was swimming through the water when team No Name attacked! "Oh dear. The other princesses aren't with you?" said Golf Ball. "What's this, a nice greeting for me from all of you at once?" said Ice Cube. "You better not underestimate us!" said Roughball. She sent out a rainbow beam. Ice Cube dodged. "Here I go too!" said Golf Ball. She sent out some shurikens. Ice Cube dodged again. "Attack her!" said Fries. He sent a water dragon. Ice Cube... I think you get the point. Tennis Ball shot an ice beam. Campfire sent out a fire attack. Meanwhile, "You must be glad, Ruby." said Pencil, "Now you can be faithful to Kaito and give him that triumphant kiss. Congrats" Ruby blushed. Justin,(AN: A pun on just then) their spirit Objects glowed. "Does this mean... Icy's in a pinch?!" "Ruby?" said Bubble. "I got it!" said Match. Ruby nods verbally. They ran off. Meanwhile, "Huh? Where's Ruby?" said Kaito, "Wasn't she supposed to be giving me that congratulatory kiss?" Meanwhile, "What's the matter? Are your attacks over?" said Ice Cube. "Don't make us laugh." said Puffball, "We're confident we'll catch you five Object Princesses this time!" "Yeah, capturing the five of you one at a time is much more efficient, no?" said Tennis Ball. "They're different from how they normally are..." thought Ice Cube, "This is bad... if they attack me like this in the combination they're in..." She saw the other four FreeSmarters. "Bubble, match, Ruby, Pencil!" she said. "OMBB, you guys just always appear everywhere, huh." said Bubble. "Yeah, you just had to appear when we were on vacation!" said Ruby. "That goes back to you!" said Puffball, "You just had to come when all unconcernedly while we were busy!" She transformed into Roughball. "We'll show you just how different we are today from any other day!" she said. "Stone of Gems Voice!' "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. "Pich Pichi Voice Live Start!" "Freeze ray!" said Tennis Ball as she shot a beam of ice on the ball stage of light thing, oh yeah, it's called the Live Stage. "Take this!" said Campfire. She used her fire powers to spin the frozen stage.(AN: Psychic powers don't translate well into fire powers) "This is the end of you!" said Roughball. She shoots a tornado. "Now!" said Fries. The water dragons attacked. "How do you like it now!" said Golf Ball. She thew shurikens at the melting, spinning, frozen covered stage. "No way!" said Bubble. "That's impossible!" said Pencil. "The Live Stage has been broken!" said Ruby. "Oh no!" said Match. "This is bad!" said Ice Cube. "If you can't sing, it makes it all the more easy!" said Campfire. "Our combination is far from over!" said Roughball. "Shout it off!" said Fries. "We'll take your objects now!" said Tennis Ball. "No Name Brilliant Combination!" said Golf Ball. The five neutralized the FreeSmarters with their omega powers.(AN: Omega powers, seriously?) "All the pain we've suffered, we'll give it back to you!" said Fries. Just then, they heard a voice say "Knowledge Eye Voice!" It was Book! "Oh no! They had another companion?!" said Fries. Everyone stared at her.(AN: Since we past her introduction, I'll just change it into Aurora no Kaze ni Notte+Jewel Star.)

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA("It is Book" said Ice Cube)  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..("That's the sixth..." started Ruby. "Object Princess!" finished Match.)

Dokoka de miteru ka na?("She came." said Pencil)  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo(The object demons start getting affected)  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"This is too frustrating!" said Golf Ball. "I hate this!" said Tennis ball. "We had things going our way, but this always happens!" said Fries. "I didn't hear that that one would come up!" said Puffball.(AN: Because she already met her. See episodes 7 and 10) "After today, we won't even be able to show our faces before Gaito-sama again!" said Campfire. They all disappeared. The five of them looked at Book. Ice Cube looked at her with recognition. Book looked at her angrily.

Credits

Me, Cary, Michael and Satomi were watching this. "Well, this is awkward." said Cary. I looked at you, the viewers. "Stay tuned!" I said. It hard cut to the preview of the next episode.

* * *

Me: Anyways, some announcements. After this Volta finishes, I might clean up the first one. You know, fix some mistakes. I might as well fix those mistakes in the last few episodes.

Cary: Can we leave now?

Me: Okay

(Cary and Michael left)

Satomi: Love Shower Pitch!

Golf Ball: How about an encore!


	27. Episode 27: The Heart that Believes

Me: Okay, I might not finish this Volta before BFB 13 but yeah.

Satomi: I'm still here

Me: Okay, I forgot what I has about to say. But I'm going to release Promotional art just before Mystical Releases. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Ruby: We followed Kaito to the national surfing competition he was participating in. Of course, Kaito won! That's pretty amazing, right? But around that time, our objects began to shine to let us know that Ice Cube was in serious trouble. The five No Namers were acting different. They created a perfect combination attack against us and we were in a huge bind! And that's when the Knowledge Elemental Object Princess finally showed herself

Intro

Following from last episode, the FreeSmarters were looking at the sometimes FreeSmarter Book. Book's live stage disappeared. "The Knowledge Elemental... Object Princess." said Ruby. "Thanks for saving us!" she said, "What's your name again?" "I'm Dictionary, the Object Princess of the Quinessence!" said Book. "Oh yeah, that's right." said Match, "So you're the Knowledge Elemental Object Princess!" "Alright, Match, Ruby!" said Pencil, "Now we gathered six of the Object Princesses." "Hold it. Who said I'd be your friend?" said Book, "I only helped you because we kept on bumping into each other. Don't decide things by yourself." She turned away. "Such a joke... for anyone to work with you." she said. "What? Why?" said Bubble. "Book." said Ruby. Ice Cube looked at her.

Episode 27: The Heart that Believes

Bubble, Match and Ruby swam up to her. "Book, what do you mean by saying that you wouldn't be our friend?!" said Bubble. "Objectum Regina-sama said that we need to combine our power as Object Princesses so we can fight." said Ruby. "What has Objectum Regina-sama even done for us?" said Book, "She let our countries be stolen from us and has let the other Object Princesses be captured. All she given us is sadness"(AN: What happened to the Book nine episodes ago?) Ruby said, "Th-That's why we, the Object Princesses, have to combi-" "I've had enough of this already!" said Book. They looked at her. "In the end, when it comes down to it, a person will just run away rather than to protect what's precious here." said Book, "Isn't that right Ice Cube."(AN: For want of a book, a... yeah I don't know how to phrase this. All I can say is, Book's early debut is really messing with me. Is it okay to write the script of MMPPP 27?) Ice Cube gasped. "Icy, what's the matter?" said Ruby. "Book, what are you, like, talking about?" said Match. "Why don't you ask her? She's your friend, isn't she?" said Book. The girls looked at Ice Cube. No response. "Hey Ice Cube, what happened?" said Ruby, "Please tell us" Still no response. "You can't even respond to them." said Book, "I guess the rumours were true... YOU TRAITOR!" No response. "Ice Cube..." said Ruby.

Later, the FreeSmarters sans Book were walking to the hotel. "Ice Cube, what happened with you and Book." said Bubble. No response. "Hey Icy..." said Ruby, trying to comfort her. Ice Cube slapped Ruby's hand off. "Sorry, but could you please leave me alone for a while?" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube" said Ruby. But she was gone. Later, "Ice Cube-san's and Book-san's past, you say?" said Grassy. "Yeah" said Ruby. "Grassy, have you heard anything about it?" said Bubble. (AN: Time to change things)"A little." said Grassy. "Well Book told me everything..." said a voice from the other side of the room. It was Pencil, spinning her paintbrush. "Pencil?" said Bubble, Match and Ruby. Pencil started to explain. "The Knowledge and Metal Elemental Object Princesses, Book and Needle, are electrically entangled, sharing friends, enemies, and pain. However, Needle got captured by Gaito, and Book got sent to the abyss."(AN: Now the changes will stop... for now) "So that's what it is..." said Ruby, "Then we need to gather our forces together to save Needle-imotosan"(AN: Weird thing, instead of Object Tarot in the manga being based off days of the week, it's digital roots. However, in this story, Leafy's and Flower's birthday,(01/05/1996 and 12/25/2019 respectively) have the same digital root as Needle's birthday originally would(01/10/2000), so her age is subtracted by one, making her another exception to the +4 rule. Also Meru's age is 11 meaning another exception since Oxys is 12) "But if that's the, like, case, I wonder why Book was so, like, against becoming our friend." said Match. "And for her to call Ice Cube a traitor too..." said Bubble. "If only Ice Cube would tell us her side of what happened..." said Ruby. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was standing on a rock, reminiscing of what happened. "Book, Needle." she said.

(Flashback)

Needle: Ice Cube, recently, the Panthalassa has become more and more violent.  
Book: The way this is going, all our seas will...  
(Ice Cube holds Book's and Needle's hands)  
Ice Cube: Book, Needle, whatever happens, I'll always come running to your side. I promise!  
Book: Thank you  
Needle: I'm sure with our power, together with yours, will be able to protect your country.

(Flashback end)

"And yet, I was..."

(Flashback I'm sure you've seen before)

(A fire attack appeared)  
Needle and Book: ICY!  
(They get caught.)  
Ice Cube: Needle, Book, I'll save you!  
Needle: No Icy, run! Only you can run!  
(Needle gets captured and Book fell down the mountain into the seemingly abyss.)  
Ice Cube: Needle! Book! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Flashback end)

She cried.

Meanwhile, Book was moving over the water.(AN: Did I mention Book has psychic powers in this story?) "Needle... my beloved friend..."(AN: Excuse me but how can a Needle and a Book be sisters, let alone twins) she thought, "Every day, I've longed to see you again... but..."(AN: Yeah, let's skip this flashback for obvious reasons)"Ice Cube... why did you abandon me and Needle and go to the human world." she thought, "I'll show you! I'll definitely show you and save Needle! By myself!"

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle... two figures showed up to Gaito. "The light of day has been blocked off by the darkness of our black ruins, and the sea is raging all around" said the green haired one, "To meet eye-to-eye with you on such an alluding night as this one... I'm honoured." "We've been waiting for you to call upon us, Gaito-sama." said the grey haired one. "I always save the best for last." said Gaito. The two giggled.

Meanwhile, that stormy night, Ruby was staring out the window. "Isn't Ice Cube a bit late?" said Ruby, "I wonder if she's alright..." "She's not a kid, so don't worry about her." said Bubble, "She'll definitely come back" "What!" said Ruby, "Aren't you worried for Ice Cube at all?!" "If she doesn't want to, like, explain the situation to us, it's, like, useless to worry about it." said Match. "I wonder why Ice Cube won't even talk to us about it..." said Ruby. Bubble turned the Object Tarot card over. It's the Panthalassa card!(AN: "That's a thing?" you say.) "Oh no! It's the Panthalassa card again..." said Bubble, "This is the worst." "The Panthalassa card?" Ruby said, "What does that one mean?" "The Panthalassa card is a card that invites trouble, and it's meaning is destruction!" said Grassy. "A card that invites trouble... and means destruction..." said Ruby, "I'm really going to see if I can find Ice Cube!" She ran off. "Ah! Ruby-san!" said Grassy. "Ruby!" said Match and Bubble. But she left. "OMW, you can't ever leave that girl alone." said Match, "Guess I have no choice." "I'm coming too." said Bubble. They left.

Bubble, Match and Ruby were walking down stairs. They saw Ice Cube. "Ah, it's Ice Cube!" said Ruby. Ice Cube was staring outside the window. "Icy!" said Ruby. She turned around/ "What are you doing here?" said Bubble. No response. "Hey, Ice Cube!" said Ruby. "Hey, Ice Cube! That's no attitude to, like, take when we came here, like, worried for you." said Match. "I told you to leave me alone!" said Ice Cube. Bubble gasped. They walked over to him. "Hey, Icy." said Ruby, "If something's bothering you, please tell us!" "I'm not gonna talk about it." said Ice Cube. "Why?" said Ruby, "We're friends, aren't we?" No response. "Icy!" said Ruby. "Just leave me alone!" said Ice Cube. She left. "Ice Cube..." said Ruby.

Cut to Mitsuki playing piano. He heard Bubble and Match applaud. "Bubble-san... so it was you?" said Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei." said Bubble and Match. They walked over to him. "Is something, like, the matter, sensei?" said Match. "No..." said Mitsuki, "Outside of this hotel on the terrace, I thought I just saw... and object." Bubble and Match gasped. "A beautiful blue and green book." said Mitsuki. "Eh? A blue and green book?" said Bubble and Match. "Could Book be the leaf from Tarou-chan's memories?" they thought.(AN: Might want to clear things up. I think Tarou-chan doesn't know if it was a leaf. All he knows is that she had dark eyes. Also Bubble and Match thought Tarou meant a page of a book, as in turning over a new leaf) "There I go with that story again..." said Mitsuki, "It's so foolish I don't expect you to believe me." "No, your song has a mysterious feel to it, making is seem as if the Leaf really was there." said Bubble and Match. "Bubble-san, Match-san." said Tarou. "I believe you, Mitsuki-sensei." said the two. Beat. "I'm sorry, Bubble-san, Match-san. Could you leave me alone for a bit?" said Mitsuki, "A lot of things are going through my head right now so I'd like to be alone and think things through myself right now" Bubble and Match stopped.

Meanwhile, Ruby was going to take a bath when she heard Kaito. "Hey, Ruby!" he said. Ruby turned around. "You heading to take a bath?" said Kaito. "Kaito!" said Ruby, "You're going to wash up too?" "Yeah." said Kaito, "In that case, why don't we take a bath together." Dread byte ESP fuzz.(AN: In case you don't get it, Awe QWORD psi lints. This sounded better in my head) "Eh?!" said Ruby, "T-TOGETHER?!" "N-No way! To bathe together with Kaito..." she thought, "I-It's too early! I haven't even prepared myself yet! A-And if we did, Kaito would find out that I'm a gem!"(AN: Okay, let me explain. This gotten similar logic in the first Manga Chapter. The bath is full of Magic Crystal Water for some reason) Cut to bath. "So this is what he meant by taking a bath together, with the girls and guys section split like this." said Ruby, "I should've realized. It made sense" "Ruby!" said Kaito. "W-What is it, Kaito?" said Ruby. "Isn't having a wide bah like this all to ourselves the best?" said Kaito. "Y-yeah." said Ruby. "Hey Kaito, could I ask you something?" she said. Kaito looked at her. "Umm, you see, I have a really really precious friend of mine who's hurting right now and wants to be alone because something's bothering her." said Ruby, "I want to help, but she won't tell me anything. What would you do?" "I wonder." said Kaito, "I guess I wouldn't push myself to ask her what the problem was." "Why not?" said Ruby, "If you're friends, shouldn't you be able to tell each other anything?" "Friendships aren't just about words." said Kaito. "You're right..." said Ruby. "Even if she wanted to tell you, she may not be able to say it well." said Kaito, "And so I think if you let her be and watched over her, that would be for the best." "Yeah..." said Ruby. "So maybe if you just show her your smile, she might feel relieved." said Kaito. "Kaito..." said Ruby. "I'm getting pretty pruny. I'm heading out." said Kaito. "Okay!" said Ruby.

Eyecatch: Ice Cube

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, "Is it true that you already have the Knowledge Elemental Object Princess captured?" said Gaito. "Yes, Gaito-sama." said the Green haired boy, "Since the princess has finally come out, we thought we'd give her a grand welcoming. Right, Rocky?" "Mhmm!"(AN: As if I could find a better "Hontoda yo ne" for Rocky) said Rocky, "And since it is such a happy occasion, let's invite the other Object Princesses too, Gelatin" "I knew calling on you was a good idea." said Gaito. "Tonight, we shall bring you the six of them and their objects to make our darkness shine more!" said Gelatin. "We've devoted our lives to you, Gaito-sama." said Rocky.

Meanwhile, Bubble and Match were resting. "Hey, Bubble, Match, were you able to talk to Mitsuki-sensei?" said Ruby. They shook their heads. "I had a lot I wanted to ask, but Tarou-chan looked like he was in a lot of pain." said Bubble. "I'm sure Ice Cube and Tarou-chan don't want us, like, talking to them, because they're thinking of things, like, really painful." said Match. "Yeah, you're right." said Ruby. "So I've decided to wait and protect them for the time being." said Bubble. "Bubble, Match..." said Ruby, "I'm sure if we both work our hardest, or feelings will reach them." "Yeah, definitely." said Bubble and Match. Grassy read the Object Radar. "Ah! T-This is..." he said. "What's the matter, Grassy?" said Ruby, "Yelling in a loud voice like that." "Look at this!" said Grassy, "It's reacting to the Knowledge Object!" "Then Book's close by?" said Bubble. A shot showed Mitsuki playing piano. Book was listening to it somewhere. She heard a voice. "What a wonderfully sorrowful piece." it said. She turned around. Two figures were there. It was Gelatin and Rocky! "Could that be a requiem dedicated to you, I wonder?" said Rocky. "Dark Objects!" said Book. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was on a rock. She saw a light. It was Book trapped in a sphere of light. "Book!" said Ice Cube, "Could the dark objects have..." The ball of light went below the water. Ice Cube stood up. "Wait, Icy!" said Ruby, running to her. "Ruby, Bubble, Pencil, Match!" said Ice Cube. "If you're going to save Book, we're with you!" said Ruby. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone." said Bubble and Match. "Bubble's right. You need help." said Pencil. "Ruby... Bubble.. Match... Pencil..." said Ice Cube.

Meanwhile, Book was trapped in the light cage. "What a magnificent gaze of hatred." said Gelatin, "I like you like that, Knowledge Elemental Object Princess." "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "But I'm sure if we just wait a little longer, we'll have our choice of the Gem, Sky, Fire, Creativity and Ice ones as well." "Indeed." said Gelatin. "You captured me just to lure those other five?!" said Book. Speaking of which, they, in object form, are swimming to where Book is. "Ah, over there!" said Ruby. They swam to her. "Book!" said Ice Cube. "Don't come! Go back!" warned Book. Gelatin and Rocky appeared. "Who are you?" said Ruby. "We're the Sort of Has a Name Duo."(AN: An extention of Team No Name) said Gelatin, "I'm the cool and cunning Gelatin!" "Same goes for me." said Rocky, "I'm the cute and charming Rocky!" 'Would you like a dark temptation tonight?" said SOHAND, "Dead Sea Flash!" The countless sea animals shone, blinding the FreeSmarters. SOHAND laughed. "What?" said Ruby. "Are they just making fun of us?" said Bubble. "You've underestimated us!" said Pencil. "Now then, Princesses, shall we go?" said Gelatin. "Join our paradise beneath the sea's surface." said Rocky. "Who would join someone like you!" said Ruby. "We completely refuse!" said Match. "How wonderful." said Gelatin, "They're pretty enthusiastic for it, Rocky." "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "I hope we don't disappoint them, Gelatin." They formed light bubbles. "No! Get away!" said Book, "If those bubbles touch you, you'll get caught like I am now!" Ice Cube grabbed the other four FreeSmarters and dodged. "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" Ruby grabbed the song. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku(The song didn't affect SOHAND)

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (FreeSmart)Zettai

(Bubble)Yume ga (Match)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!(SOHAND sighed)  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

Still no effect of SOHAND. "Our song won't work on them?!" said Ruby. "They're laughing at us with those, like, composed faces of theirs!" said Match. Rocky yawned. "What are they..." said Pencil. "I'm sorry, but your voices won't reach them." said Book, "Give up and get away!" "I'm not running!" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube." said Ruby. "On that day, I vowed that I'd never leave anyone again!" said Ice Cube. "It's useless. Your powers aren't enough!" said Book. "Is your little stage over yet?" said Gelatin. "If it is then now it's our turn as your rivals!" said Rocky. A dark light shone around them. The five of them gasped. "What the..." said Bubble. "It can't be!" said Ice Cube. "It's Showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA(The FreeSmarters screamed in agony)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(They're still screaming)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara(The FreeSmarters started being neutralized. Book watched)

(Gelatin)Heiwa nante maboroshi  
(Rocky)Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
(Gelatin)Nami no ito o (Rocky)karamasetara (SOHAND)hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI(Halfway though neutralization)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...(Book watched)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(The FreeSmarters were completely neutralized)

"Fuhuhu... As expected, the FreeSmarter's powers are nothing compared to ours." said Gelatin. "Now we'll be able to take their five objects as well!" said Rocky. Book gasped. She grabbed her spirit object. "I was going to this power I've kept sealed away in my object to save Needle but..." she thought. She opened the book and a light shone of it. "W-What's this light?!" said Gelatin. "I can't do anything in it!" said Rocky. The FreeSmarters watched. A light got sent to FreeSmart. Ice Cube had something in her hand. "This is..." she said. It was the Princess Book! "Get away!" said Book, "They can't move while they're bathed in the light of my book! Now's your chance!" She fainted. "Book!" said Ice Cube. The FreeSmarters grabbed her. They swam away. "Ruby, Bubble, Match, Pencil! Let go of me!" said Ice Cube, "We need to... we need to save Book!" "What are you saying?" said Bubble. "They won't be able to do anything while they're trapped in the Book's light!" said Match. "If we let ourselves get captured, how are we going to save Needle and Book?" said Ruby. "Don't put the power of Book's object to waste!" said Pencil. Ice Cube looked back. She screamed Book's name.

Credits

The FreeSmarters were back on dry land. "Again, at a crucial time like this..." said Ice Cube, "Just what was... Just what was the reason I survived for back then?" She cried. She realized she was still holding the Princess Book. It stopped shining. "Book..." said Ice Cube.

* * *

One more episode until a new song! Just what adventures lie ahead? Also, in the beta, SOHAND was Tennis Ball and Rocky and Gelatin had Sara's role. But as those who watched 35 would know, that can't happen. Anyways, stay tuned. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	28. Episode 28: Kizuna

Okay, so I forgot to change the lyrics of Kuro no Kyousokyouku... Voice in the dark so I'll do it while I'm fixing up everything else. Hopefully I change the lyrics of Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Ruby: The Knowledge Elemental Object Princess, Book, said she wouldn't become one of our allies. She even called Ice Cube a traitor. Book ended up being caught by a water demon duo who weren't affected by our song! They retaliated with a song, and we were in a serious pinch! Book used her pearl to save us, but she...

Intro

The FreeSmarters were looking for Book. "She's not here either." said Ruby. "I wonder if she's already been taken to Gaito's palace." said Ruby. "It's all my fault again... Now it's not just Needle, but Book too!" Ice Cube thought, "I'll show them that I can save them by myself" Ruby looked at the spirit book. "If she'd kept her object, Grassy could've used the Object Radar to track her, but..." she said.

Episode 28: Kizuna

The FreeSmarters were on the beach at dawn. "In the end, we searched till morning, but we couldn't find her." said Ruby. "I'm completely worn out." said Match, "Let's rest a little and then, like, come back to look some more." "Icy, let's head back." said Pencil. "Sorry, but you four can go back to the hotel by yourselves." said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, you can't search for Book on her own!" said Bubble, "Right now, we're all exhausted and we can't sing to those new dark objects." No response. "If you get caught now, what're we going to do?" said Match, "Do you really think Book would, like, be happy if you did that?" "Hey Ice Cube, let's just return to the hotel and rest." said Ruby, "We have to regain our strength to be able to sing again." "Yeah, they know we're here, so they're probably going to show themselves again." said Pencil. Beat. "Yeah, i guess so..." said Ice Cube.

Cut to SOHAND with Book at a coral reef. "Even though Gaito-sama is waiting in his castle, you don't have your pearl." said Gelatin, "I suppose that only makes your "charm" half of what it should be." "Mhmm." said Rocky, "But don't you think the other princesses with her object will show up? To save their comrade, right?" "I suppose you're right about that." said Gelatin. "You're kidding yourselves!" said Book, "Do you really think I need to be saved by the likes of them?!" "Oh dear. You still seem to be quite energetic." said Rocky. "I'll get out of this by myself!" said Book. "Oh my. She clearly is a rude Object Princess, isn't she." said Gelatin, "You're quite annoying. Would you mind silencing yourself awhile?" Gelatin used his powers to disable Book. She fell asleep.(AN: She got disanythingitized) "Goodnight" said Rocky. Gelatin giggled

That day, the FreeSmarters were getting some rest. But Ruby couldn't stop thinking about Book. She jumped up shouting, "Book!" "A dream..." she thought, "Book, just where are you?" A voice entered her mind. "_Ruby... use the Object cards._" it said. She looked at the Object Tarot cards sparkling in the daylight. "That's it!" said Ruby, "If we use the Object cards then maybe..." Later, Bubble placed down a card. "This is Charybdis. It's a helper card."(AN: I just realized that the Object tarot card names are all Greek. Ignis is Latin. Might want to change that. Future Angelo here. I already have) she said, "If Book is somewhere in the sea, it will try to help us find out where." She cut the cards and fanned them. "Now Ruby, think of Book in your heart and pick one card." said Bubble. "Yeah" said Ruby. Her spirit object told her to choose the seventh card from her left.(AN: I actually counted.) The card showed a coral reef. "Koralli..." said Bubble, "This is the Coral card!" "Coral... Coral..." said Grassy, "Ah, that's it! If I remember correctly, there's a large coral reef deep in the see, right off the coastline" "Really, Grassy?" said Ruby. "Yes, it was written in this pamphlet." said Grassy. He pointed to an atoll. "Look, over here!" said Grassy. "He's right! There's a, like, coral reef there!" said Match. "Which means Book is still near here right?" said Ice Cube. "That also means Needle might also be here."(AN: What's your logic?) she thought. "Alright! Let's go to that coral reef and search for Book!" said Ruby.

Cut to Mitsuki playing piano. Match and Bubble saw him. "Tarou-chan..." they thought. ... "It's possible that the person Tarou-chan is thinking of is Book..." they thought, "If Book were to return then..." "But if she doesn't?" They imagined Book with Mitsuki. "I can't think that way!" they thought, "We're definitely going to come back with Book! Then we can have a fair fight with Book and change his feelings to be towards me" They left.

Meantherthal, Kaito was on the beach, eating lunch. Ruby walked up to him. "Kaito." said Ruby. "R-Ruby." said Kaito. ... "Ruby, what's the matter? You look down" said Kaito, "Could it be, you're..." Ruby gasped. "I knew Kaito would understand..." she thought, "the feelings I'm having right now" "Here, have one." said Kaito, giving her his sandwich, "You wanted to eat one of my sandwiched, right? You looked like you had a pretty hungry look on you're face."(AN: Facepalms a million times) "You're wrong! That's not it at all!" said Ruby. "Then what is it?" said Kaito. "You wouldn't understand!" said Ruby, "Nevermind!" She ran off. She looked back. "Goodbye, Kaito." she said. She shed a tear. Kaito looked at her. "Ruby..." he said. He was surfing. He remembered Ruby saying goodbye. He fell into the water. He saw the Gem. "_You're..._" he said, "_I've wanted to see you._" The Gem looked at him with sadness. "_What's the matter?_" he said, "_Your eyes look so sad today._" The Gem came up to him. "_I... I might not be able to see you again..._" she said. Kaito gasped. "_Why?_" he said. The Gem kissed him. Kaito rose to the surface. He saw the Gem was gone. She cried. "Goodbye, Kaito" she thought. Kaito layed on the surface of the water. "I want to see you again..." he thought, "I'll believe... that I can."

The five Object Princesses were swimming to the Panthalassa castle. "We've found it!" said Ice Cube, "Look over there!" "That's the Panthalassa's... and Gaito's castle!" said Ruby. The five entered. "Somewhere in this castle, Book and Needle are being held prisoner." said Pencil. "Yeah. Until we find them, we should be very careful." said Match. "Needle, Book..." thought Ice Cube. They entered the door at the end of the hallway. "This is..." said Match. A light shone out of the Stone of All Seas.(AN: I actually named it) "Hey! What's that light?!" said Ruby. The light stopped. They found out they were all in Princess forme. "What's with these clothes?!" said Ice Cube. "Dresses?" said Bubble, "Hey, they don't look to bad!" "This only means they've found out we've entered their castle." said Pencil. "Then I suppose we can only take this as an invitation from them!" said Ice Cube. She left. "Let's go, you four." she said. "Ah, wait up, Icy!" said Ruby. The other four walked up to them. Only for them to get trapped in some vines. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Grassy was waiting. "They are sure taking their time..." he said, "I knew I shouldn't have let those five go alone like that." The doorbell rang. "Ruby-san!" he said. He opened the door. It was Kaito. He panicked. "K-Kaito-san!" he thought. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was searching in the Panthalassa castle when she heard music. She turned around. It was Needle and Book, also in Princess forme! Somehow, Needle had Gaito's hand in dancing. "Needle! Book!" said Ice Cube. "Oh my, Ice Cube." said Needle, "Why don't you join us and dance with us as well." Ice Cube walked down the stairs. Gaito took Book's hand in dancing. "Icy, I don't hate you anymore." said Book, "Rather, I want to thank you. This place is just wonderful!" "Yes, you have misunderstood the situation, Ice Cube. Gaito-sama is a wonderful person" said Needle, "Icy, thanks to you, I was able to find that out. Thank you so very much" "Gaito! What have you done to them?!" said Ice Cube, "Turn Needle and Book back to normal!" "Gaito-sama." said Needle, who somehow took Gaito's hand in dancing again, "Ice Cube's a good girl. She's been fighting for us." "I'm sorry, Ice Cube." said Book, who instantly was back dancing with Gaito, "I misunderstood the type of person you were." "Who would have thought that Ice Cube would love us so much" said Needle, dancing with Gaito. "Hey, why don't you dance with her too, Gaito-sama?" said Book, in Gaito's hand again. Ice Cube stared at the two.(AN: Or 3. Or 2. Or 2.5. Or 2.718281828459045235(Reference to TWOW 22b)) It turns out that Gaito is about to take her hand in dancing. Ice Cube gasped.

Eyecatch: Gaito

Meanwhile, Kaito and Grassy stared at each other. "It doesn't look like Ruby and the others are here. Just where did they go?" said Kaito, "Well I guess I can't do anything if they're not here" A Object Card sparkled. He noticed it. He picked it up. It was of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes holding a staff with a red orb. The card also has nine different coloured ovals arranged in a 3x3 grid with symbols inscribed just like those in the eyecatch. A voice entered his mind. It was of Objectum Regina! "_Thank you._" she said.

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle, Ruby, Bubble, Match and Pencil were still trapped int he vines. A light shone. "Objectum Regina-sama?" said Ruby. The vines unwrapped and the FreeSmarters were back in their regular Object forme. "Aqua Regina-sama!" they said. Meanwhile, Ice Cube, still in Princess forme, fell into a trance and started to take Gaito's hand. Just then, "_Open your eyes, Ice Elemental Object Princess, Ice Cube_" said Objectum Regina. She fell out of the trance. "Objectum Regina-sama?" said Ice Cube. Ice Cube turned back into regular Object forme and Gaito disappeared. Ice Cube turned around. It was Rby, Bubble, Match, Pencil and Objectum Regina. Objectum Regina's staff was shining with a light. "Ruby! Bubble! Match! Pencil! Objectum Regina-sama!" said Ice Cube. Book and Needle were blinded by the light. "This light..." said Book. "I can't move!" said Needle. "Book! Needle! What's wrong?!" said Ice Cube. "Those two are not the real Book and Needle." said Objectum Regina, "I can feel very dark energy emanating from those two" "Objectum Regina-sama, then where are they now?!" said Ice Cube, "I have to save both Book and Needle!" "Ice Cube, why are you going so far for them?" said Ruby. Ice Cube turned around. "I wasn't able to tell you until now, but Book doesn't trust us... because she thinks I left her and Needle behind and escaped by myself..." said Ice Cube, "When Gaito attacked my country, Book and Needle tried to save me, but got caught instead and Needle sacrificed herself and Book to let me escape. Book didn't know the full story of what happened and thinks that I'm a traitor." "So that's what it was..." said Bubble. "Ruby, Bubble, Pencil, Match..." said Ice Cube, "I'm sorry that I stayed silent about Book and Needle. I thought I'd be able to tell all of you one day, but... but..." She shed a tear. "Ice Cube, one's true feelings can't always be expressed in word, right?" said Ruby, "But you know, they _are_ understandable even if you stay silent. That's what friendship is!" "She's right, Ice Cube." said Match and Bubble, "That's what friendship really is!" Ice Cube cried. "Ruby... Bubble... Match..." she said. Objectum Regina's staff shone. Book and Needle morphed into Gelatin and Rocky! "Damn you, Objectum Regina!" said Gelatin, "Just a little longer, and we would've..." "But Objectum Regina's light will dim soon!" said Rocky, "If we bear with it a little longer." "I'll never forgive either of you!" said Ice Cube. "Me neither!" said Pencil. The other three FreeSmarters came up. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Gem Elemental, Sky Elemental, Fire Elemental, Ice Elemental, and Creativity Elemental Object Princesses... My current appearance is merely an illusion of my true self. "I cannot stay here like this much longer." said Objectum Regina, "I will continue praying for you to combine the powers of the nine Object Princesses and see me truly reawaken. Please do not forget. I am always at your side." She started to fade. "Now I shall grant you a new song." she said. A ball of light appeared. It went into Ruby's ring. It changed shape. It's an octagon with the piece of the spirit object moved to the left of the top. From there, clockwise starting from the Princess Ruby; air, candy, a piece of brain, ice, some rainbow, metal and a firestone filled the other corners. In the middle was a leaf. This symbolized the nine Object Princesses. The same ring appeared on the other four FreeSmarters. "Now that Objectum Regina, the nuisance, has faded away, we'll capture you!" "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "Like this." They showed the sphere of light Book was trapped in. The FreeSmarters gasped. "Book!" said Ice Cube. Book woke up. "You guys... what're you doing?!" she said, "Hurry up and get away from here!" "Book! said Ice Cube, "There's no way we could run away and leave you here!" "What are you saying?" said Book, "With your current powers, you won't be able to defeat them." "We're fine now!" said Ruby, "Objectum Regina granted us a new song!" The Princess Rings shone and they transformed into a second tier of Idol forms. Call it whatever you want. Super Idol form. Idol squared form. Anyways, Ruby's idol² forme was had a double layered dress and a bow on the back. She wore a headpiece embedded with eleven jewels. Bubble's and Match's idol² forme had ruffles and a bow. Bubble's hair has undone and gotten wavier. Match's hair was lit with a controlled fire. Both Bubble's and Match's hair moved like it was blown by the wind every eleven seconds. Ice Cube's idol² forme was double layered and also had a bow. She wore a diadem decorated with eleven spheres of ice. Pencil's idol² forme remains relatively the same besides having elements from Rina's idol¹ forme. The bow gleamed of all colours of the rainbow and completed a cycle every ¹¹⁄₁₂ of a second. All idol² forms also had double layered boots and gloves. "W-What!" said Gelatin. "What the heck!" said Rocky. "They're..." said Book. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (Ice Cube)yoru o (Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube)koe("NO! Why can we hear their song?!" said Rocky. "Impossible! For their song to be able to reach us!" said Gelatin)  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Pencil, Match and Ice Cube)ita(The castle started to shake. "What?" said Gelatin. "What's going on?!" said Rocky. The castle started warping around)

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite(Rocky covered his ears. "What is this?" said Gelatin. The castle continued to warp)  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne(Gelatin covered his ears. Book watched. Rocky held his aching head.)

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru(The castle warped beyond comprehension. Gelatin and Rocky were having a headache)  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (Bubble and Match)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite(The castle warped until it was a darkness.)

"Love Shower Pitch!" The attack hurt SOHAND. Book was free. "How about an encore!" "We'll remember this!" said Rocky, jumping onto the darkness. "Don't think this is the end!" said Gelatin, also jumping onto the darkness. The darkness left.

Book was left unconscious on some coral. "Are you alright, Book?" said Ruby. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Book. "Book, this is..." said Ruby, giving Book her object. Book grabbed it. "I suppose I'll take it back." said Book. "Book, thank you for saving us before." said Ice Cube. "I'm not sure why I did that myself." said Book, "I guess I couldn't help but see you guys." "I'm sure Needley would have done the same thing." said Book, "I kind of feel as though I can understand some of her feelings..." "Exactly..." said Pencil. Book looked at Ice Cube. "Ice Cube, when I said you betrayed Needle, I suppose I could have been mistaken." she said. "Book..." said Ice Cube. "Then you'll help us out from now in, right Book?" said Ruby. Book stood up. "I'll say thanks for saving me, but there's no way I'm going to be hanging around kids like you!" said Book, "I'll find Needley by myself!" She left. "She's gone." said Ruby. "OMW, she's such a, like, rebel." said Match. "I know..." said Pencil, "When I first met her, she told me the same thing."(AN: Another added line) "But this still turned out well, right Ice Cube." said Ruby, "Book understood that it was a misunderstanding." "Yeah" said Ice Cube.

Credits

Kaito was still waiting for Ruby to return. Just then, he heard a voice in his mind "_You waited for me, didn't you, Kaito?_" it said. He woke up. "Ruby?" he said. He looked around. He heard a song. "Nanatsu no umi no rakuen..." "This song" he said. He left to find where the song was coming from. He ran to the beach. But nobody was seen. Ruby saw him. "Kaito" she said. Kaito turned around. "Umm..." she said, "I'm back!" Kaito hugged her. "Baka. I was so worried." he said. Ruby hugged him back. "Kaito!" she said.

* * *

(-b±√(b²-4ac)/2a, second Volta done! I was going to say something here, but I forgot. Anyways, Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	29. Episode 29: A Masked Confession

Okay, Mystical is postponed near-indefinitely. Every time my computer shuts down, It resets back to the eyecatch! Also, I'm running out of Ideas. Anyways, if I somehow complete up to Pure 6(58), which is actually the 59th episode of FreeSmart, before BFB 14, then I might as well finish the volta. I'll also try and complete the mini-volta under a day. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Pencil: New demon objects appeared, and we were in a really big pinch.

Match: But the five of us combined our feelings so we could defeat them

Ruby: During that time, we got a new song

Bubble: And started a new cute show!

Ruby and Bubble: Yeah!

Ice Cube: Don't forget we found the Knowledge Elemental Object Princess, Book, too

Ruby: All that's left is to hurry and summon forth Objectum Regina again! Alright! We're also starting today with a

FreeSmart: Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!

Intro(AN: "Oh my snowflakes, that was different!" said Snowball. "Of course!" I replied, "It's a new semester, which is equal to two or three voltas, four if you count the mini-volta")

One day at school, the class was getting ready for the school festival. Kengo and Bubble were arguing about the play. "The Little Mermaid?!" said Kengo, "Why does our play for the school festival have to be The Little Mermaid?!" "Yeah!" said someone else. "What's so bad about The Little Mermaid?!" said Bubble, "I don't know if you boys know, but The Little Mermaid is a tale of the purest of love." "Yeah, she's right!" said Ruby, "Kaito, are you against it too?" "I don't really care..." said Kaito, "I wouldn't mind doing The Little Mermaid. The role of the shark would be perfect for me, being all "Grr!"." "Kaito as the role of the shark in The Little Mermaid?" Ruby thought. She imagined her as the mermaid being chased by Kaito as the shark. She giggled. "Aw, Kaito! No~!" she said. "Well then, it's settled." said Bubble, "Our class will be doing The Little Mermaid during the performance at the school festival"

Episode 29: A Masked Confession

"Well then, I'll leave the person who suggested The Little Mermaid, Bubble-san, to be the chairperson for this event." said Mitsuki. "With that said, I think we should now decide the roles." said Bubble, "First, are there any candidates for the lead role of the mermaid princess?" "Yeah, yeah!" said Ruby, "I nominate myself to be a candidate for the mermaid princess!" But Bubble ignored her. "Well if there are no candidates for the lead," she said, "Then I, Bubble Boule, will take the-" "H-Hey, Bubble!" said Ruby. "Bubble-san, there appears to be one nominee." said Mitsuki. "Eh? Ruby?" said Bubble. "I want to have the princess's part!" said Ruby. "The princess's part would be impossible for you, Ruby!" said Bubble, "You don't have the proper mistake to be her!" "That's not true!" said Ruby, "I would be a wonderful princess!" "I wonder about that." said Bubble, "You seem to still be a bit too reckless for it." "That goes for you too!" said Ruby, "I think we'd be in some trouble if someone like you took the role..." "Oi... makes you wonder which princess they mean..." Ice Cube thought, "Oh my freeze" "W-Well, by the looks of this, it looks like you both have the necessary abilities to be the princess, though it doesn't seem we will find out who will be it anytime soon," said Mitsuki, "So why don't you decide it by rock paper scissors." "That's fine with me, Ruby!" said Bubble. "Bubble, you better not hold a grudge after I win" said Ruby. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Paper beats rock. "(+)Alright! I got the princess's part!" said Ruby. "(-C)Why did Ruby get it... (B)No fair..." said Bubble. "Bubble-san, I understand your feelings, but please try to be more encouraging of this." said Mitsuki. "(A)Okay..." said Bubble. "Well then, moving on." she said, "Are there any candidates for the prince?" "Yes!" said UBG, "I think Triangolo-san would be good for the role of the prince!" "Huh?" "It were Triangolo-san, she'd definitely fit the part perfectly!" said Braelyn. "I want to see Triangolo-san dressed up as the prince!" said Orenji-chan. "You gotta be kidding me! I'm a girl! What girl would take a guy's part!" shouted Pencil, "Don't joke around like that." "THen what about Kaito?" said Ruby, "You should do it; the role of the prince, that is." "Why do I have to do it? How annoying..." said Kaito, "Yes! I nominate Daichi-kun for the prince's part!" "H-Hey, Kaito!" said Daichi. "Alright. If there are no other candidates for the prince, the part of the prince will fall upon Daichi-kun!" said Bubble. Everyone agrees. "Kaito..." Ruby thought, "I'm the princess, and yet you don't want to be the prince. And what's more, to agree to Daichi-kun to be the prince?! You're so mean!"

29-4. Object Hotel.(AN: "What was that for?" said Golf Ball. "I'm just painting the medium." I said, "Saying the scene number and where it takes place") As the music box turns... Grassy was reading The Little Mermaid to Ruby. "One stormy day, the mermaid princess rescued and fell in love with him at first sight." he read.(AN: I just realized MMPPP is almost exactly like The Little Mermaid, with some Sailor Moon elements) "That's just like me and Kaito, right?" said Ruby. "In the time they were apart, the mermaid princess never forgot about the prince. So in order to see him again, she asked a witch to make her able to do so. However, though the witch did do this, she took away the mermaid princess's beautiful voice and gave her human legs" "Then she met the prince again, and they lived happily ever after, right?"(AN: It's... not as simple as that) said Ruby, "It'd be so nice if that can happen with Kaito and me, too!" "Y-You're wrong, Ruby-san" said Grassy. "Grassy, what am I wrong about?" said Ruby. He continued reading the story to Ruby. "The witch appeared before the mermaid princess again and said, "If your prince marries someone else, when you return to the sea, you will turn into sea foam"" "Eh?!" shouted Ruby. "However, her happiness of just being able to be near the prince did not last very long. Soon, the prince was to be married to a princess of a neighboring country." "No way!" said Ruby, "I'd never forgive the prince for being unfaithful!" "It wasn't unfaithfulness, Ruby-san." said Grassy. "Even though the mermaid princess saved the prince, she couldn't tell the prince that he loved him" (AN: See?) "I guess... I'm the same as that..." said Ruby. "The day after, the mermaid princess was to turn into sea foam. The only other way to escape that fate was to take a knife to the prince's heart and to bathe in his blood in order to change back into a mermaid." "The Little Mermaid that I read when I was younger was nothing like this!" said Ruby. (AN: Umm... this... is awkward. Originally, I had Grassy mention Disney but... yeah.) "However, in the end, the mermaid princess wished for the princes's happiness, so she leapt into the sea, where she turned into sea foam." "Ah... how heart-wrenching" said Grassy. "N-No way..." said Ruby, "For her to turn into sea foam... That's just too sad"

29-5.(AN: The answer is 24) Meanwhile, Fries and Puffball were walking through the streets. "Recently, it's pretty difficult staying in the castle..." said Fries. "When Gaito-sama glares at us all the time, it feels like as though we have no place being there." said Puffball. "We need to do something to help cheer our names in his eyes." said Fries. "Yeah..." said Puffball. She saw the poster for the school play. "Puffball? What's the matter?" said Fries. "It looks like there's going to be a showing of The Little Mermaid at a school festival." said Puffball. (AN: Cue changing part of this scene) "Uh, how is that going to help us find the Object Princesses?" said Fries. "The Object Princesses might be interested and come to it..." said Puffball. "Up until now, all of Puffball's stupid plans have had the Object Princesses show up, so..." thought Fries, "...maybe this is the turn of fate we've been waiting so long for."

29-6. The theatre. The FreeSmarters and Ari and Braelyn were practicing for he play. "So now, let's try the scene where the mermaid princess talks to her older sisters from the bottom of her heart." said Bubble, "Ruby, you're getting all those lines memorized, right?" "Umm... Where was it again?" said Ruby. "Please don't say "Umm..." like that." said Bubble. Ruby said her lines. "Onee-sama, day after day, I cannot forget about the prince whom I saved. Even if it's just one day, it will be fine. Please let me be a human so I can be by his side once again." said Ruby as Ariel(AN: I did this, even though in the original story, she is unnamed). Pencil, as Attina(AN: I chose this because of colours) "What are you saying? If you do that, the witch will take your beautiful..." "One second!" said Bubble, "Ruby, I want to fix your line" "Hey... Again?" said Ice Cube. "Eh?! After I went through the trouble of memorizing it, too..." said Ruby, "OMM, Bubble. How many lines do you plan to fix?! Give me a break!" Kaito, Kengo and Daichi were watching. "Wow, everyone's unexpectedly serious about this" said Kengo."I guess that's because the girls wanted to do it so badly" said Daichi. Kaito yawned. "Anyways, it's still pretty boring..." said Kaito, "Kengo, let's skip this for a bit and go surf awhile" "Sounds good to me." said Kengo, "I'm only the octopus, so it's no big deal." "I'll go too!" said Daichi. "Daichi, you're the prince, aren't you?" said Kengo. "There aren't many lines, so it'll be fine." said Daichi. "Then let's go!" said Kaito. Cut to beach. They watched Daichi surf. "Daichi's really improved." said Kaito. "Yeah" said Kengo. Daichi fell into the water. "Heh, that Daichi!" said Kengo, "As soon as we praise him, he falls right away!" Daichi panted. "Could you help me out?!" said Daichi. "Daichi! What's the matter?!" said Kaito. They ran to him. At the hospital, "I'm sorry..." said Daichi, "The school festival's coming up and this happens." "No, it's my fault because I brought you surfing with us" "Anyway, we'll need to find someone to act as his understudy and play the role" said Mitsuki. "There aren't many lines for the prince to memorize, so things will work out somehow or another." said Bubble. "But who will replace him?" said Ruby. "That should be obvious. Kaito-kun will!" said Bubble. "Eh? Me? Why?" said Kaito. "Isn't it obvious?" said Bubble, "You're the one taking responsibility for taking Daichi-kun surfing, right?" "Guess I have no choice..." said Kaito. "K-Kaito's going t be the prince?" thought Ruby, blushing.(AN: Perfect!)

29-8.(AN: I know these scene numbers don't line up with the paragraph numbers. Paragraph 2 contained both 29-2 and 29-3) The school festival. Ruby, Bubble and Pencil were looking at the crowd from behind the stage. "This is amazing! It's packed, Ruby!" said Bubble. "Ah! There's this many people?" said Ruby, "Ah! Imoto-chan and the others came, too! What am I going to do, Bubble?" "What do you mean "What are you going to do"?!" said Bubble, "You can't run away now" "Y-Yeah..." said Ruby, frozen in place from stage fright. "Aw, Ruby. What're you so sure about?" said Pencil. "It'll be fine Ruby!" said Bubble, "Jeez, just looking at you like that is contagious, I'll catch stage fright too!" "Everyone, is everything ready?" said Mitsuki, "The lights are going to go dark soon" "Ruby, it's going to get dark soon." said Bubble, "Pull yourself together!" Ruby knocked out of her stage fright. "Uh... yes" she said. Meanwhile, Fries and Puffball were watching. "Hey, Fries. I wonder which FreeSmarter will show up" said Puffball. "We're aiming for all of them to get on the stage, Puffball" said Fries. Puffball giggled. "We might actually end up capturing one of them this time!" she said. The curtains rose up. The audience cheered. The stage fright caught to Ruby. "Ah... U-U-Umm..." she said, "What was my first line again..." "Ah... from the very beginning, Ruby can't even say her lines.." said Bubble, "Oh my bubble blower." She got an idea. "Hey!" she said. "W-What is it, Bubble?" said Ruby. "Who's this Bubble you speak of? I'm your older sister!" said Bubble, trying to be Aquata(AN: Colours again). "A-Ah! Yeah, that's right!" said Ruby. "Don't you have something you want to ask us?" said Aquata!Bubble.(AN: Umm... sorry...) "Ah, y-yes I do!" said Ruby. "Jeez" said Bubble. "O-Onee-sama, please listen to what I have to say about what's above he sea." said Ariel!Ruby, "There's more..." This is where she messes up. "Umm... more Kaito... no that's not it... umm..." The audience giggled. "Ah... the play's already ruined." said Bubble. "I can't bear to watch this any longer!" said Grassy. "Umm..." said Ruby, "That's it! I remember!" "Please listen more to what I have to say about the human world!" said Ariel!Ruby.(AN: This hurts to write) She tripped and landed in the background. "S-Someone save me! It's dark in here! It's really tight!" she said. The audience laughed. "What're you doing, Ruby!" shouting Bubble. Pencil got another idea.(AN: I added this part) "How sad! She's still thinking about the stormy day when she saved the prince!" she said, remaining in character, "Even now, her heart still hearts so painfully that she cannot say any words and cannot be moved from her sadness!" "(+)Ah, that's my Pence-Pence!" said Bubble, "(+)It's not in the script, but it's still nice improv!" Some guys helped Ruby up. "T-That's right, Onee-sama!" she said, trying to stay in character. Her costume ripped. "R-Ruby!" said Bubble. The audience laughed again. "Whoa! For this to have happened! You've already been granted legs by the witch?" said Attina!Pencil. "Ahh Pencil!" said Bubble, "If you say that stuff too soon, we won't be able to continue with the rest of our lines!" The audience laughed. The curtains closed for the intermission. "There's no way they're the Object Princesses..." said Puffball. "It's not over yet." said Fries, "Let's watch it until the very end." And this is also our intermission.

Eyecatch: Ruby

29-10. The curtains rose up. Kaito, as Prince Eric, was on the ship. "You look so cool, Kaito..." said Ruby, "Just like a real prince." Exeunt Kaito on the ship stage left. Enter Match, Ice Cube, Ari and Braelyn stage left. Bubble poked Ruby. "Ah, Onee-sama" said Ruby. "You're not supposed to speak!" said Bubble, "You're supposed to chase after the prince, remember?" "Oh yeah!" said Ruby. Ruby started to exeunt stage left. "Wait!" said Aquata!Bubble. "To have brooded over him this much!" said Attina!Pencil. "We're no longer able to hear your beautiful voice..." said Aquata!Bubble. Fries and Puffball watched. "It looks like all of them have gathered on stage." said Fries, "Now's the time." "I'm ready to go at any time!" said Puffball.(AN: I'm still wondering if water demons use the bathroom. Well, they do if they drink human water but... yeah, this is hard to explain) Meanwhile, Daichi was talking to Kaito backstage. "Only one more entrance after that last one."(AN: And that is the most important one if the title of this episode tells us anything) said Kaito. "I've come this far to see it, so I'm going to take a seat, Kaito" said Daichi. "Yeah, thanks" said Kaito. Daichi left. Meanwhile, Ruby was saying her lines when water demons attacked. Enet Water dragon stage right. "That's a..." started Pencil. "...water demon's attack!" finished Bubble. The water dragon attacked. Ruby and Pencil dodged. The audience gasped. The water dragon grabbed Match, Ice Cube, Ari and Braelyn.(AN: Why Match and Ice Cube? IDK. I originally had it be Pencil and Ice Cube but... yeah) "Are they really alright?" said a member of the audience. "It looks like they can't breathe!" said another. "I wonder if they're all right." said another. "With all these people here, we can't transform." Pencil thought, "What are we going to do?" Enter Puffball and Fries stage right. "Alright! We've gotten a huge catch of the day!" said Puffball. "Now time to see if any Object Princesses are among them" Pencil got a third idea. "That's it!" she thought. "So you've shown yourselves, you evil witches!" she said. Fries and Puffball were confused. "Evil witches?" said Puffball. "Who?" said Fries. "So it really just an act!" said a member of the audience. "But it's done so well!" said Pencil. "I don't think so!" said Roughball. Her transformation amazed the audience. "Amazing!" one said. "It's like magic!" said another. "Is it some kind of SFX?" said another. "Huh? They liked it?" said Roughball. She got Idea #4. She sun around a few times changing colours. "Well then here we go again!" she said. "Her head sure is spinning more than normal today..." said Fries. The crowd cheered. "Now everyone, watch us beat these evil witched with our beautiful voices!" said Pencil. Bubble put out the lights with her wind powers. 29-12. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" The spotlight shone on them.(AN: Remember in episode 22 when I said the animation style changed? It didn't change, it was just me) "So you finally appeared" said Fries. "It's just as I pictured" said Puffball. The audience cheered. "An idol concert?" said a spectator. "They're so cute!" said an 8th spectator. "This rocks!" said one more.(AN: Yeah I'll stop) Ruby grabbed the song. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(Ruby)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Bubble)Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo(The water dragon fled, releasing its... ummm... captured people. "Hey! Who said you could run away before your master!?" said Fries. Match and Ice Cube ran off)  
(Ruby, Pencil, Ice Cube)Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai("Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!")

(Bubble)Yume ga (Ruby)hajimaru (Bubble and Ruby)Super Live!  
(Ice Cube)Hikari to kage no suteeji  
(Match)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
(FreeSmart)Yuuki wokureru... Ai no uta("We should've called Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Campfire too!" said Fries)

"Love Shower Pitch!" The water demons froze. "We'll show you next time!" said Fries. They disappeared. "How about an encore!" Everyone cheered for an encore. They transformed into Super Idol Forme. (AN: Okay, I just realized I don't have a pattern for Yume no sono saki he. I'll just make everyone sing at once. (Future Angelo here. I figured one out. Read on!))

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

The audience cheered. The curtains closed. "For a minute there, I wasn't sure what they were going to do!" said Grassy.

The curtains rose up in time for 29-13. Ruby and Kaito were on the stage. "Them you're saying you're the mermaid who saved me on that stormy day? I didn't know... and tomorrow I'm to be married to the princess from the neighbouring country. Why didn't you tell me sooner" said Eric!Kaito. Ruby looked at Kaito. She got an Idea #5. "Before I turn into seafoam..." she said. "Ah! You're not supposed to talk, Ruby!" said Bubble, from offstage. "After our run in with the, like, water demons, we just have to ad-lib the, like, rest of the play." said Match. "Before the end... above all else," said Ruby, "I want to tell you my feelings!" "The end? What do you mean by that?" said Kaito. No response. "Please tell me!" said Kaito, "What do you mean by the end" "Now that I've confessed to you, I'll turn into du...seafoam."(AN: "You mean bubbles." said Golf Ball. "Seafoam, bubbles, same thing" I said) said Ruby. "Into seafoam?" "Yes." said Ruby, "For a very long time now, I've wanted to be able to tell you my feelings and couldn't but I don't regret that at all... because the time I could be with you was very special." "Ruby... what's gotten into you?" thought Kaito. "Even if I do fade away, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you so dearly." said Ruby. The FreeSmarters watched. "Ruby's... really confessing to him" said Pencil. "At this rate, she might really actually turn into dust!" said Ice Cube. "B-But this is just a play, right?" said Bubble. "RUBY-SAN, YOU MUSTN'T DO THIS! YOU'LL TURN INTO DUST!" shouted Grassy. "Please stay with me forever!" said Kaito, "I haven't even done anything to repay you!" "_As long as you still have the memories of my love for you, my soul will be eternally happy._" said Ruby. She shed a tear. "Ruby" thought Kaito. They hugged. "Kaito..." thought Ruby. "Ruby..." thought Kaito. The lights turned off. When they turned back on, some seafoam and dust was on the ground where Ruby was. "Ruby-san!" said Grassy. He fainted. Kaito picked up the dusty seafoam. "Ruby" he thought. The audience cheered! 29-14. Backstage. Cut to Grassy after the play. "OH MY LAWN! How could you scare me like that?!" said Grassy, "It would've better if you had just said nothing! Really! Jeez. If you said nothing, I never would've thought that!" "Sorry about that, Grassy!" said Ruby. "Ruby! What are you going to do about the script I wrote?" said Bubble. "But..." "But anyway, I'm really glad." said Ice Cube, "That you didn't turn into dust, that is" "Yeah!" said Ruby. "The prince and the mermaid in the play may not have been able to get together," she thought, "But Kaito and I will definitely have a happy ending!"

Credits

29-15. Puffball was dizzy from all the spinning. "I think that's enough spinning for one day." said Fries

* * *

Okay, At the end of the manga, there is something called the FreeSmart Addendum, the final volume. Did I mention there is going to be 37 story chapters? Anyways, let me know if you want it on fanfiction dot net because I can't wait to share my ideas. I'm also adding a few italian episodes but let me know if you want that in a separate story. Anyways, Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	30. Episode 30: Eyes of Ice

Intro

In the Panthalassa castle, Gaito looked at the No Namers with the Sort of Has a Name Duo by his side. "So you messed up again?" said Gaito, "You five continue to disappoint me over and over." Gelatin giggled. "Indeed. Don't you think it's really pathetic" he said. "Mhmm, Gelatin" said Rocky. The No-Namers (AN: IDK). "To think that you can't do a simple thing as to catch the Object Princesses." said Gelatin. "Mhmm" said Rocky. "If it were me, I would've fired them along time ago for their mess ups" said Gelatin. "Though I might feel a bit bad for them." said Rocky, "I think they... tried everything they would do. They just can't get the job done" "That is just so true." said Gelatin, "While it may seem like a trivial task for powerful people like us, for those people, it is something they must struggle tremendously to achieve. That's another way to put it." "Mhmm!" said Rocky. Gelatin petted Rocky. "So, what do you think we should do about them?" said Gelatin. "Well, can't we give them one little last chance?" said Rocky. "We could." said Gelatin, "However, we must make sure that they do their job without getting in our way." Golf Ball almost snapped. "You five, where's the thank you?" said Gelatin. The No Namers gasped. "Instead of firing you five, I'm still going to use you so you're obviosly going to show you gratitude, right?" said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky. The No Namers were on the verge of anger, but they gave in. "Th-Thank you very much." they said. "Hm? What did you say just now? I couldn't hear you." said Gelatin. "We couldn't hear you!" said Rocky. Golf Ball got mad. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"(AN: The screen shook when they said that) shouted the No Namers. SOHAND giggled. Gaito watched them. Golf Ball vibrated gently.(AN: I'm still questioning if Maria uses the bathroom or not) "This wretched treatment they're giving us... I can't stand it!" she thought.

Episode 30: Eyes of Ice

Gaito was in his room. Mystery Lady from Episode 22 appeared. "What's the matter, Gaito?" she said. "Eva, you were here?" said Gaito. "Well, the plans you've been forming haven't been going well and I wonder if that is what's irritating you." said Eva, "Or could it be you're angry because of your other half that showed up recently. If that's the case, why do you not take a look of how he lives for yourself" "For myself?" questioned Gaito. "Yes." said Eva, "See with your own eyes." Gaito remember Kaito. "Gaito, your heart must be so empty." said Eva, "To get that void filled up to your satisfaction, you want to move on with your plans, don't you?" "Empty... I'm empty?" said Gaito, "Will meeting my other half be able to fill up this emptiness in me?" "And you know, shadow and light eventually become one." said Eva, "That's how things end. Do you not agree, Gaito?"

Meanwhile, Team No Name were leaving. "Jeez! This really pisses me off, those damn old bags!" said Campfire. "Old bags? They're still pretty young!" said Fries.(AN: They're the same age as all of you) "Oh is that so? Well from my point of view they're already old! said Campfire, "But then again, everyone here with me are also old ladies huh?"(AN: Ooh! Burn!) "What did you say?!" said Fries. "You two, this isn't the time to argue!" said Puffball. "Yeah!" said Tennis Ball. Golf Ball looked at them. "If I continue doing this with those four, I'm bound to fail." she thought, "Alone, somehow, I must get Gaito-sama to take interest in me again!" She gasped. "That's it! The boy!" she said. She remembered that boy she kept bumping into. "That's it..." she said, "I may be able to use him!"

Meanwhile, at school, "Hey Ruby, do you want to visit the new crepe store in town on the way home?" said Bubble. "That sounds great!" said Ruby, "Then, shall we go?" Kaito walked up to her. "Ruby, wait a second." he said, "You're not planning to go home now, are you? You're the helper this week." "Ah! That's right!" said Ruby, "I forgot!" She turned to Bubble. "Sorry. Bubble, go on ahead with out me." she said. "Okay sure!" said Bubble, "I'll be sure to eat your share of crepes."(AN: youtube url watch?v=m_7nnajnaI8&t=846) She left. "Darn... I really wanted to eat some too." said Ruby. "But at least I'll still be helping Kaito after school!" she thought. She giggled. Anyways, enough of the stuff we don't care about. There was a storm. Ruby and Kaito was writing down the experience in the recollection book.(AN: I stopped myself to prevent another "Wedding Reception Thing Day Much Flerger Butt How Doze" event) "Ah, this weekly duty really is a pain!" said Kaito. Well mostly Kaito. Ruby was just looking at him. "For this entire week, I'll be able to stay with him like this." she thought. She giggled. She then heard the rain. "Ah, It's raining." said Ruby. "Huh? It really is." said Kaito. Like I said before, here was a storm. Lightning struck. Ruby clinged onto Kaito. "Oh yeah that's right." said Kaito, "You're scared of thunder."(AN: "But didn't you say Lightning?" said Lightning. "Thunder, lightning, same thing!" I said. "It's really not." said Lightning, "That will be like if I referred to her as "Shatter sound"."(Reference to BFB 13)) "I-It's because it's so scary!" said Ruby, "I hate thunder!" "I hate being eroded." she thought.(AN: Does corundum erode? I think that counts as a CinemaSin. Also I removed a line) "What's the matter?" said Kaito. "Huh? A-Ah, you see, I didn't bring an umbrella so I don't think I'll be able to go home until it lets up a bit" said Ruby. "Yeah, that's true." said Kaito. "It doesn't look like it's going to end any time soon." said Ruby. "I'll go look for some umbrellas. Someone might have forgotten theirs back here." said Kaito, "Just wait for me at the entrance to the main hall" "U-Uh..." said Ruby, "Okay!" Cut to said entrance of the main hall where Ruby was waiting. "Aw... I wish I could've stayed with Kaito in the classroom for a little bit longer." she said, "I just had to talk about my worries about the rain, didn't I... I guess I messed up." Just then, someone walked up to her. It was Kaito... or is it?(AN: Vsauce music intensifies) "Ah, Kaito!" said Ruby. She ran up to him. "What's the matter? you're soaked." said Ruby, "Couldn't you find an umbrella?" She saw that █aito's holding an umbrella. "Oh, what's this Kaito!" said Ruby, "You did manage to bring one!" █aito stared at her. The real Kaito ran up to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ruby!" he said. But he saw she was walking back with another person. "Ruby..." he said, "What's with her?!" Meanwhile, Ruby and █aito were walking on a bridge. "It looks like the rain's really let up from before." said Ruby, "Maybe it'll stop soon" █aito stared at her. "Kaito, what's wrong?" said Ruby, "You've been quiet since we left the school." █aito stopped and glared. "Kaito?" said Ruby. █aito grabbed her. "Ow! That hurts, Kaito!" she said. █aito glared at her intensely. "He has such cold eyes..." Ruby thought, "I don't know why, but I feel scared" "Stop it!" she said. She pushed █aito off and ran off saying "Kaito, you idiot!". █aito looked at her

Meanwhile, Campfire was somewhere. "Grassy-sama, I really want to see you once again." she thought. But that's not the plot. "This time, if we don't catch the Object Princesses, we'll be replaced! Replaced!" said Puffball. "We should be thankful if that's all that'll happen to us." said Fries, "I'm afraid of the tough punishment that will await us." "Really?" said Puffball, "I won't mind if Gaito-sama was the one that did the punishment..." "But it could be those old ladies doing the punishment" said Campfire. "That would be definitely bad!" said Puffball, "Especially that Gelatin. His punishment would seem harsh!" "Then this time, let's properly think of a good plan" said Fries, "We went about doing this without plans too many times, Puffball." "Fries, every other word coming from you is plan, plan, plan!" said Puffball, "Do you have any ideas?" "Somewhat..." said Fries. "What is it, what is it?" said Puffball, "Tell me, tell me!" "Me too!" said Campfire. "Yeah what, I wanna know!" said Tennis Ball. Golf Ball said nothing. "Like us, the Object Princesses should be searching for the other FreeSmarters, too." said Fries. "Eh, really?" said Puffball. "I see!" said Campfire. "I guess that makes sense." said Tennis Ball. "Of course it's right! What kind of brains have you been using all this time?" said Fries, "If another object shows up before them, they'd try to contact them as soon as possible" "Really?" said Puffball. "That's why one of us should disguise themself as a non-demon object and lure them out!" said Fries. "I see" said Puffball, Campfire and Tennis Ball. "Disguise myself as a non-demon object and lure them out, huh?" Golf Ball thought.

As the music box turns... Ruby was stirring her drink. "I just don't know what Kaito was thinking..." she said. "You're still worried about that, Ruby?" said Bubble. She drank her drink. "All guys are like that. They don't use their brain too much."(AN: Hey! Wait... Hey! Wait... Hey! Wait...) she said, "But thinking that he was irritated might be correct" "Ruby, listen." said Bubble, "Don't let him think you're some easy girl" "Huh? Really?" said Ruby, "Do you think so too, Match, Ice Cube?" "Who knows? Maybe, maybe not" said Match. "I agree with her." said Ice Cube. "Everyone, I would just like to mention that you cannot just say all men don't think" said Grassy. "What's the matter, Grassy?" said Bubble. "Yeah." said Ruby. "What are you, like, getting so worked up about?" said Match. "Suspicious... Are you hiding anything?" said Ice Cube. "Yikes! N-Nothing!" said Grassy. He left saying "It's nothing... It's nothing at all!" Cut to sunset. Grassy walked up to it. "Campfire-san... I want to see you!" he said, "Campfire-san!" But that's still not the plot.

The next day at school, Ruby was walking into the class when she saw Kaito. "Kaito..." she thought. She remembered that scene with Kaito, or at least, who she thought was Kaito. She smiled. She walked up to him. "Kaito, good morning!" she said. Kaito looked at her, then continued reading. "What am I supposed to do? He looks really in a bad mood..." Ruby thought, "Yesterday, when he tried to kiss me... I just ran away without thinking. I wonder if he's mad..." Kaito gave her the recollection journal. "Here, you can update the diary today." he said, "I have some things I need to prepare for the class outside today." "Y-Yeah" said Ruby as she grabbed the book. Kaito left. Ruby looked at him. "What should I do? Kaito really is mad." she thought, "Maybe it would've been better if I let him kiss me yesterday." She sighed. She remembered █aito glaring at her. "And Kaito seemed so strange yesterday too..." she thought, "He was a bit scary"

Eyecatch: Gaito

The class was collecting sand samples. "So today's science class is going to be held outside, huh?" said Bubble. "Yep!" said "We need to get some sand and study its composition"(AN: "Did you just change the assignment?" said Golf Ball) "But isn't it kind of risky for you to go near the beach with everyone?" said Ice Cube, "If you were to step on the sand..." "Don't worry! I asked Grassy yesterday to gather it for me ahead of time!" said Ruby, holding up a jar of sand, "I have one for you, Match and Bubble too!" "That's my Ruby!" said Bubble. "Being on weekly duty sure, like, helped!" said Match. "But id its all done, then well just have to wait for class to end and have all that free time to do nothing..." said Ruby. "Then maybe we'll sneak into the other class where Tarou-chan's teaching music!" said Bubble and Match. "Bubble, Match.. that's going too far." said Ice Cube. "Yeah, really!" said Ruby. Just then, she saw Kaito. "Kaito..." she said. He left. She ran up to him. "Kaito." she said again. ... "Kaito! Stop staying silent!" she shouted, "I don't know what you're so mad about so just come out and say it!" Kaito turned around. "Asking me what I'm angry about! You sure have a lot of nerve!" said Kaito, "I told you to wait for me yesterday, and you just went on home!" Ruby gasped. "What are you talking about?" she said, "Yesterday, you brought me an umbrella and then we went home together, didn't we?" Kaito walked up to her. "Yeah, I did bring an umbrella." he said, "But when I came, you were already on your way with some other guy and you just left without me!" "Eh?" said Ruby. She remembered █aito being with her outside with the umbrella. "Then... the person who really tried to kiss me yesterday wasn't you!" said Ruby. Kaito gasped. "Someone tried to force himself onto you and kiss you?"(AN: Technically, █aito wasn't going to, I think) he said. "Could it be that you're... jealous, Kaito?" said Ruby. Kaito blushed. "Wh-What're you talking about, baka!" he said tsunderely. He left. "Kaito!" said Ruby. Nope. "Ah, in the end, I still made Kaito mad." she said, "I'm such an idiot." Meanwhile, Kaito was walking along the beach. "Who's jealou?! That Ruby, jeez" he said. Golf Ball watched him. "There he is." she said. She spun around, turning into a gem.(AN: In the beta version, she transformed into a coin. But... yeah) "Now no one will know I'm a golf ball. I should be able to lure that guy out."(AN: Line change.) she said, "If I capture him and give him in tribute to Gaito-sama then at least I'll be okay." She jumped out of the water. Kaito noticed her. "A gem?" he said. He ran after it. "Could it be... _you_?" he thought. █aito was watching. The _gem_ spun around and transformed into Golf Ball. "You're..." said Kaito. "I'll freeze you with my cold love!" said Golf Ball. She threw shurikens. Kaito fell over. Golf Ball giggled. "It... wasn't a gem?!"(AN: You don't say) he said. "Sorry for not being a gem." said Golf Ball, I have a reason I need you, so you can keep your life" Kaito (AN: IDK). "A reason you need me..." said Kaito. "Yes, such as that I can use you to lure out the other objects" said Golf Ball. "What?!" said Kaito, "You want to use me to lure out the other objects?!" The light appeared. "What?!" said Golf Ball, "No way! After I've come this far..." She disappeared while screaming. Ice Cube noticed the light. It disappeared. "It's that light again..." she said. She ran off. "Ah, Ice Cube!" said Ruby, "Where are you going?" She, Bubble and Match ran after her. Kaito lied unconscious. █aito looked at him.(AN: You can probably guess who █aito is, but for those who don't, he's Gaito) "My other half..." he said, "How about you show me a little of what's in your heart" He put his hand on Kaito's head. It showed two figures. The Gem and Ruby. "So this is what my other half thinks about in his heart" said Gaito. He saw that the Gem and Ruby are one and the same. "I see." said Gaito, "You're lost, so let me direct you in the right direction."

Meanwhile, the Freesmarters were running when they saw a blur of colours. It was Fries and Puffball and Campfire and Tennis Ball. They were trying to disguise themselves as other objects; Fries being an eraser, Puffball being a basketball; Campfire being a coin; and Tennis Ball being a pen.(AN: Why did I choose these. Fries and Eraser are friends. Puffball was in Basketball's body in BFB 12. Firey and Coiny are frenemies. In BFDI 12, Pen had the most points while Tennis Ball had the least.) "What is that?" said Ruby. "They must've tried to disguise themselves as non-demon objects to get at us." said Ice Cube. "Definitely" said Match. "And they're struggling in their new bodies." said Bubble, "What should we do?" ""What should we do?"?" said Ruby, "For now, I think we should take care of them" "Yeah!" said Match. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Fire Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" They transformed into super idol forme. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga(Puffball flailed around)  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo(And Campfire)

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru(And Fries)  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...(And Tennis Ball)

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...("Not only can't we control our bodies..." said Campfire. "Stop being selfish and thinking you can save yourself!" said Fries.)

"Love Shower Pitch!" "This is so frustrating! said the No Namers as they drowned. "Wow, that sure was, like, easy" said Match. But for now..." said Ruby. "How about an encore!" "NO ENCORE!" shouted the No Namers.

Meanwhile, Kaito was having a premonition of sorts.

(Dream)

(Kaito was running towards something)  
Kaito:(Thinking) Where am I? Where am I running towards?  
Ruby:(Off-screen) Kaito!  
(He saw a man that looks like him(Gaito) holding Ruby)  
Kaito: Ruby... Who are you?!  
Gaito: Is this someone precious to you? Or is it...  
Kaito: This has nothing to do with you! Let go of her!  
Ruby, as the Gem:(Off-screen) Help me!  
(He saw two boys(Gelatin and Rocky) holding the Gem)  
(Kaito looked at the both of them)  
Gaito: So what will you do? Which will you choose?  
(Kaito grunted)  
Gaito: A person is precious because there's only one of them. But if you continue being lost within your foolhardy heart, you'll lose it. Behold!  
(The camera panned to Ruby and the Gem.)  
Ruby: Kaito... Kaito  
(Ruby repeatedly called his name while her two halves began to get farther from Kaito. Kaito reached out to them to no avail.)

(Dream end)

"Kaito" said Ruby, trying to wake him up(AN: I like it when it does that. Hey what if a person was saying something then it cut to someone else saying the same thing in a completely different context, like Graybles), "Kaito! Are you alright?" Kaito woke up and looked at her. "Is that you... Ruby?" said Kaito, "Then I was dreaming?" "What? What's the matter, Kaito?" said Ruby, "What happened?" "Yeah, just before..." said Kaito, "no..." He walked away. "What's wrong?" said Ruby, "Please tell me what happened!" No response. "Hey, Kaito!" said Ruby. Kaito looked at her. "From now on, I won't go with any other guys but you! Okay?" said Ruby. Kaito blushed. "Y-Yeah" he said. "Im not really sure what happened, but it seems they've made up and will continue to live happily again." Ice Cube looked at Kaito. "That light... and Kaito being here" she thought, "It's just as I thought. There has to be something about him"

(AN: Another scene that would be the stinger if it wasn't for what happens next)Meanwhile, the No Namers sans Golf Ball were arguing with Golf Ball. "Golf Ball!" said Campfire, "You planned to get ahead of us by yourself, didn't you?!" "We won't forgive you!" said Puffball. "I thought we were a team!" said Tennis Ball. "And to steal the plan we thought of, too!" said Fries. "Give me a break, you guys!" said Golf Ball, "We're all going to be punished together anyway. Let's be friends" The rest of Team No Name attacked Golf Ball shouting, "SCREW YOU!" "Forgive me! I'm drowning!" cried Golf Ball.

Credits

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was looking at a window. He saw Kaito in his reflection. Then Ruby. "That smile..." he said, "I won't forget it"

* * *

I... actually forgot what I was going to say again. So... Love Shower Pitch, How about an encore?


	31. Episode 31: A Dangerous Trap

Okay, so in Pokemon Mermaid Melody, the mermaid princesses are not the elite four but the Gym leaders. The player characters are Kaito and Seira, and the elite four is Fuku, Rihito, Mikeru, and Gaito. Also, does anyone notice that SOHAND are the last two people to promise not to switch in BFDIA 5a? Anyways, I don't have anything to say relating to FreeSmart Melody so Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Book was riding on a jellyfish, searching for Gaito's castle. "So this is where Gaito's castle is..." she thought. She swam over to it. Two eyes glowed at the entrance. It was an octopus inking the entire place. Book coughed. "No matter how I look at it, I guess this really isn't Gaito's castle either.."

Episode 31: A Dangerous Trap

As the music box turns... "There's no way the five of you will be able to find Gaito's castle with only your powers. You know what happened before!" said Grassy, "You mustn't forget about Needle-sama, the Object princess Gaito-sama caught. There's already a huge search in progress at the bottom of the sea, looking all over for it" "But then again, right now, no one else has contacted us, and we have no clues as to where it is" he added, "Though, I'm sure they're using all of their resources to keep themselves hidden to protect themselves" "So does that mean there's no way to find Gaito's castle?" said Bubble. "I'm afraid as of now, yes" said Grassy. "I've thought about it a lot, and I've come up with one way" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube-san? What method is that?" said Grassy. "I'll be bait and get captured by them." said Ice Cube. "Eh? You'd be a bait?!" said Bubble. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, ICE CUBE-SAN!" shouted Grassy. "I'll be captured by them, and then they'll take me to where Gaito's castle is, right?" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube-san, that's WAY too dangerous!" shouted Grassy. "Bubble, Match, Ruby and Pencil can follow, and right before they enter the castle, they can come and help me" said Ice Cube, "I'm sure we'd be fine that way" "I see." said Bubble. "We do, like, have the Object Radar to know where you are, like, afterwards." said Match. "Yeah, if we do that, we can do this right away!" said Ruby. "J-Just wait a second here, Ruby-san!" said Grassy, "If you make a mistake, Ice Cube-san will be..." "Grassy, keep this a secret from Sapphy!" said Ruby. Grassy stared at her.

Cut to Ice Cube singing Jewel Star in the water. The other FreeSmarters plus Grassy were watching. "Ah... if Sapphire-san finds about this..." said Grassy, "I WILL..." "But we've been here for a while already, and they still haven't shown up." said Ruby. "And I thought our plan was, like, perfect too..." said Match. "What's the matter? Why won't they show?" thought Ice Cube, "My voice should have reached them..." Speak of the devil... SOHAND was watching her through a crystal ball. "What do you think about this, Rocky?" said Gelatin. "It seems like she's being a bit too careless, Gelatin." said Rocky. "Indeed." said Gelatin, "It seems like she wants us to find her there." "Mhmm. They must be planning something" said Rocky, "Though we have one thing here: we could send the idiots to find out what the other fools are planning" Gelatin petted Rocky. "That's right. They should be ale to a least do this" said Gelatin, "We'll let them take a look and see how things turn out"

The next day at school, "I wonder why they didn't show up last night..." said Ruby. "They could've been a little cautious." said Rina. "Yeah" said Bubble. "Maybe" said Match. They heard Kaito talk about stuff. "This isn't good for it at all. It's not really fun." he said. For some reason, Kengo was showing him a drawing of a Santa outfit. "Really?" he said. He turned the page to show a snowman outfit. "Then how about this one." "I wonder..." said Kaito, "But that one can't really ride a surfboard. "If we give it hands and legs, it'll be able to ride on the waves." said Kengo. Ruby walked up to them. "Hey, Kaito." she said, "What're you doing with everyone?" "We're thinking of costumes to wear for the masquerade surfing contest" said Kaito. "Masquerade... surfing contest?" questioned Ruby. "Yeah, it's one of the more interesting events Maki-san's thought up." said Kaito. "What's going on?" said Bubble and Match, "A masquerade surfing contest?" "Yeah!" said Kengo, "Why don't you girls help us out out, too! You could cosplay as crystal gems or something!" "A cosplay as a gem?" said Bubble, "How stupid is that?"(AN: Citation, oh wait.) "Sorry, but we're so, like, busy that we don't have time to dawdle and, like play with you boys." said Match, "Let's go, Ruby" She and Bubble left. "Y-Yeah" Ruby looked at the guys. "I see..." she said, "Gem cosplay, huh?"

Timeskip. "Tonight, let's do the same thing and try to get them to show." said Ice Cube. "Alright." said Bubble, "But I wonder if they'll really fall for it." "Umm... I've been thinking and..." said Ruby. The other FreeSmarters looked at her. "What is it, Ruby?" said Bubble. "Um, the contest that Kaito and theothers are participating in, we can use that as our plan and ambush them with it" said Ruby, "What do you think?" "What do you mean?" said Ice Cube. "Well the Sort of Has a Name Duo probably won't be caught by it..." said Ruby, "But if it were the five No Namers, they'd probably think we'd show up somehow and start looking for us!"(AN: You know, you actually got a point. Citation:(And I'm using Citation correctly this time) Episodes 2, 8, 10, 17, 19, 21, 22 and 29) "Despite how stupid Team No Name is, I wonder if they'd really show up to something like a masquerade surfing competition" said Match. "Well, up to now, they've always to show up at events, recitals and other places where a lot of people were"(AN: I was just about to say that) said Pencil, "It might just work" "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. "That's true!" said Bubble. "Of course!" said Match. "Yeah!" said Ruby, "And this way, we can pretend to have lost!" Meanwhile, Book was talking to a jellyfish. "How'd your search go?" said Book, "Did you find Gaito's castle over there?" The jellyfish shook its head. "I see..." said Book, "Thanks. If there's anything I need from you, I'll definitely give you a call again!" She and the jellyfish left in different directions.

The day of the masquerade surfing competition. "Alright! Everyone, let's get excited for this masquerade surfing competition!" said the announcer, "The next entry is number thirteen who I mentioned before, who's... what's this?! He's a kappa!" The crowd cheered "As to be expected from him here! It's a water monster! He has great performance and hasn't fallen yet!" Surfer Falls. "Oh! He was so close! The kappa has vanished into the waves!" Crowd cheers again. "Now, I wonder what the next contestant's performance will be like!" It's... Puffball. "Ah, there she is!" said the announcer, "Contest Number 14, who this time is a ballerina" Puffball span around a few times. "Whoa! What a great performance!" "Ah... I should've known better to come with Puffy here..." said Campfire. "Ah! That's Puffball!" said Ruby. "Alright, they've shown up" said Ice Cube."To believe they actually showed up..." said Bubble. "And to cosplay too..." said Match. "We'll go as the plan called for." said Ice Cube, "I'll be the decoy and be captured by them. You two wait at the yacht assembly hall, Pencil, Ruby. You wait underwater, Bubble, Match, and we'll wing the rest. I'm counting on you" "Okay!" said Bubble. "Like, yeah!" said Match. "Right!" said Pencil. "Leave it to us, Icy" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Puffball was spinning and colour changing faster than the eye can see. "Woah! She's great! Excellent! What stealthy moves!" said the announcer, "Wow! She's taken on a great pose... and she's fallen!" "Oh my oxygen... This is just no good at all!" said Campfire. "Hey, Kaito." said Kengo in that snowman outfit, "It's just about time for you to get ready, too" "Yeah" Kaito saw Ruby running off to somewhere. "Ruby..." he said, "Where's she planning on going?" He ran off. "Hey, Kaito! It's almost your turn! Where are you going?" said Kengo. "I know! I'll be right back!" shouted Kaito. Meanwhile, Puffball walked up to Campfire. "Hey Hey! How was my performance, Campfire?" she said, "The way I did everything I'm bound to win, right?" "hey, puffy." said Campfire, "what was the point of coming here in the first place?" "Oh well you see, of course, it's another plan I have to capture the Object Princesses!" said Puffball. "It doesn't really seem that way to me!" said Campfire. Just then, the announcer said "Wow! It's a chunk of ice!" It's Ice Cube!(AN: You don't say) "What's she going to do with no board? Could she just be doing this just for fun without participating? But never mind that, she's still absolutely beautiful." "One really did show up!" said Eriru, "It's the Ice Elemental Object Princess!" "All we need to do now is contact Fries, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, and the plan will be a success!" said Campfire. Ice Cube was swimming when Fries, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball surrounded her. "It's just as Puffball said." said Golf Ball, "It looks like you've been left stranded here all alone for us!" "It's going just as planned." Ice Cube thought. Bubble and Match watched. "They've fallen into the trap and are completely clueless!" said Bubble. Fries sent a water dragon. Golf Ball threw her shurikens. Tennis Ball shot his freeze ray. "You guys really are stubborn" said Ice Cube. "But this time, we're one step ahead of you" said Golf Ball. "I guess now would be fine for me to be captured" thought Ice Cube. Just then, "Knowledge Eye Voice!" "Book!" said Ice Cube, "That idiot... doing things like this on her own"

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..(The Dark Objects were affected by the song)

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru("What is this?" said Golf Ball)

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)("And when we finally cornered her here, too!" said Fries)  
Iru basho o shinjite("Damn it Book" said Ice Cube)

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"Damn this nuisance for getting involved!" said Fries. He disappeared. "We'll remember this!" said Tennis Ball. He sand Golf Ball disappeared. "Oh man..." said Match, "And when out plan was finally, like, working out too" "What are we going to do now" said Bubble. What they didn't notice is that Puffball and Campfire were behind them. "Oh! Looks like two more Object Princesses is hiding here." said Campfire. Puffball transformed into Roughball. "We're going to catch you!" she said.

Eyecatch: Book

Campfire and Puffball captured Bubble and Match. "Bubble, Match!" said Ice Cube. She saw them. "It looks like the bait's changed, but this should still work well with out original plan." she thought. "What're you doing, Ice Cube!" said Book, "Bubble and Match are being captured by them!" "It's fine, it's going as we planned!" said Ice Cube. "Huh? As you planned?" said Book, "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Ruby, Pencil and Grassy were waiting on a yacht. Grassy watched his Object radar. "R-Ruby-san! Pencil-san! It's finally began to move!" he said. "Alright! It's going just as well as we planned!" said Pencil. "But Pencil-san?" said Grassy, "There's two that's moving away, and they're Bubble-san and Match-san" "What?" said Ruby. "What should we do, Ruby-san, Pencil-san?" said Grassy, "The plan seems to be a bit different." "Asking me "What should we do?"?" said Ruby, "If they're taking away Bubble and Match, we have no choice but to follow them! Let's go, Grassy!" Just then, she heard Kaito. "What're you doing, Ruby?" he said. "Kaito?" said Ruby. "Where are you two planning to go on that yacht?" said Kaito. "W-Where? Um... that is..." "We're going out to sea to umm... observe parent-child relationships between dolphins"(AN: (To the tune of You're welcome)What can I do except leave that the same) said Ruby. "Hmm... to observe parent-child relationships between dolphins, huh?" said Kaito, "Then would you mind if I joined you?" Pencil and Ruby were shocked.

Meanwhile, Puffball and Campfire were dragging Bubble and Match to Gaito's castle. The other No Namers appeared next to them. "Oh, you two. What's the matter?" said Campfire, "Did you get too frightened by the song and ran away" "Shut up!" said Golf Ball, "We still managed to capture two of the Object Princesses so it's fine!" "What're you talking about?" said Puffball, "The Sky and Fire Object Princesses are my prize!" "Wait a second now, Puffball!" said Fries, "You don't plan to turn them in by yourself, do you?" "Would you guys just be quiet, you've, like, caught me already" thought Match, "I don't see why they're getting so angry, this idiot fivesome"

Meanwhile, Ruby, Kaito and Pencil were out at sea. "We've come out far enough in the sea already, haven't we?" said Kaito. "U-Umm... I guess." said Ruby, "Anyways, is it okay for you to be here when the contest is going on?" "Yeah, Maki-san's also at the contest." said Kaito, "Daichi and Kengo will be able to work something out" Meanwhile, Ice Cube and Book were swimming up to the yacht. They overheard Ruby and Kaito's conversation. "That Ruby." said Ice Cube, "Why did she let Kaito on the yacht too?" "Was bringing a human along while doing this part of your little scheme too?" said Book. Ice Cube glared at her. Meanwhile, Team No Name were bringing Match and Bubble to the Panthalassa Castle. It was moving!(AN: Someone made a joke about "Gaito's Moving castle". You only get it if you watch studio ghibli. Youtube comment is watch?v=4K0OkKqtMgI&lc=Ugxm_f16CV_HvzkCYwF4AaABAg) "Ah! That's Gaito's lair?" said Bubble, "Th-The castle's moving" Meanwhile, the dots representing Bubble and Match on the Object radar stayed in place. "Ruby-san, Pencil-san... Bubble-san's and Match-san's signal on the radar has stopped moving!" said Grassy, "Gaito's castle must be around here!" "Kaito, could you stop the yacht around here?" said Ruby. "Huh? What's wrong, Ruby?" said Kaito. "Umm... Around here, Bubble's... I mean... It looks like the dolphins are around here!" Ice Cube swam down. "Ice Cube!" said Book. The jellyfish swam up to her. "What is it?" said Book. The dolphin squeaked. Meanwhile, "Now I'll bring you in there, and have you meet with Gaito-sama!" said Puffball. "Care to bring me along too?" "Who's there?" It was Ice Cube! "Puffball, Campfire, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Fries, thanks for leading the way to Gaito's castle" she said. "Leading the way to Gaito-sama's castle?" said Puffball. "How long do you plan on biting us?!" said Bubble and Match, releasing themselves from Puffball's grip. "Huh? Where's Ruby and Pencil?" said Bubble. "Some things came up do they might not be able to come." said Ice Cube. "Damn you!" said Fries, summoning water dragons. "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru(The No Namers struggled. The water dragons went crazy)  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni(The water dragons went like crazy)

Just then, one of them popped out of the water. Pencil and Ruby gasped. "What the?!" said Kaito, "What is that thing?" The water dragon attacked. "Ruby, Pencil, watch out!" said Kaito. Light shines again. Dragon disappears. Kaito faints. "Kaito! Are you alright? Hang in there!" said Ruby. The light disappears. "So that light back then really was Kaito..." she thought, "But besides that, what was that symbol on his forehead..."(AN: In case you haven't noticed, because I didn't explain it to you before, that cross is the Panthalassa cross.) Meanwhile, "Love Shower Pitch!" The five No Namers (AN: IDK). "How about an encore!" "This is too frustrating!" said Fries. "We won't forget this!" said Golf Ball. Team No Name disappeared. Just then, someone said. "We applaud you for having gotten this far." and another one said "Mhmm!" It's SOHAND! "It's showtime!" Book was tracking down the castle. "Gaito's castle is moving?!" she said, "No wonder I couldn't find it until now!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Mono no kizuna ubae(Neutralization 10%)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOW  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara(25%. Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were screaming)

(Gelatin)Heiwa nante maboroshi  
(Rocky)Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
(Gelatin)Nami no ito o (Rocky)karamasetara (SOHAND)hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI(60%)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...(80%)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(100%)

"This is just too bad for you, after you found Gaito's castle too" said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky. Just then, "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Ruby!" said Ice Cube. "She's late!" said Bubble. "What's she been, like, doing all this time?!" said match. "Don't ask" said Pencil. "Creativity Stone Voice!" They transformed into super idol form. "Crap!" said Gelatin. "Oh no!" said Rocky. "Let's go!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (Ice Cube)yoru o (Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube)koe  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Match, Pencil and Ice Cube)ita(SOHAND was struggling.)

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite(Yep, still doing it)  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame(Uh huh)  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru(I'll stop, but yeah they're still doing it)  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (Match and Bubble)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "They really piss me off!" said Rocky. SOHAND disappeared.

Meanwhile, Book was riding the jellyfish to the castle. "I've finally found it. Gaito's castle!" she said, "I'll definitely save my sister!" A dark mist filled the area. "Th-this is..." The mist started disanythingitizing her. "No! Book! Hang in there!" someone said. It was Ruby, along with the other FreeSmarters. "If we get stuck in this black mist, they'll get us!" said Pencil.(AN: Rina+Hanon=Pencil. Rina said the first part while Hanon said the second) "Y-You guys!" said Book. The FreeSmarters saved Book. The castle disappeared. "Ah... Gaito's castle vanished..." said Ruby. "And after we finally found it too!" said Bubble. "Never do this again! Next time you plan something like this, tell me first! Got it?" said Book, "What you do is just too dangerous, and I can't bear to watch" She left. "She's really mad" said Ruby. "She's still the same as ever: after we saved her, she doesn't even thank us!" said Bubble, "Disgusting!" "Well, I guess things like this just happen" said Pencil. (AN: This scene also would be the stinger, I think)Book was riding a jellyfish. "We still have a while to go, but I guess they can be useful every now and then." she said.

Credits

Ruby was holding Kaito. He woke up. "W...Huh?" "Kaito! You're finally awake!" said Ruby. "I'm pretty sure I had just come with you to watch dolphins..." said Kaito, "Oh well" He yawned. "I don't know why, but I'm incredibly tired, just let me sleep a bit longer." he said. He fell asleep in Ruby's arms. Ruby blushed. "W-Well, I guess every now and then, this can be allowed" said Grassy.

* * *

Wait until episode 47. I have something planned out for Pencil! I'll try to get 3 episodes done today. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	32. Episode 32: Love is Coloured with Dreams

I'll remove Episode 67 and split the minivolta. I mean, I'll split Pure and Remove episode 27. I mean, 33 is 33. I mean, 77-77=77? No, I'll split the miniv... f*ck. I'll remove the day of 3908 is 3908... Pure 67 is split with 45b... I'll remove ep... remove pure... ummm... Everybody died?

Monika: Monika here. Angelo is saying that he'll remove the minivolta and split Pure 15(67) into 67a and 67b.

Me: Thanks, Moni. And Now, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

In Japanese/Poetry class, "住の江の/岸による波/よるさへや/夢の通ひ路/人目よくらむ" "Basically, this poem says that after seeing something in your dreams that you love, it might show up in real life." said the teacher, "Some people in our modern era mostly believe that if the person you love appears up in one's dream, then love will truly happen in real life." The bell rang. "Oh that's it for today ""If the person you love shows up in your dream, then love truly will happen"... huh?" said Ruby. After school, Ruby watched Kaito surf. "Ah... I wonder if Kaito's gonna show up in my dreams any time soon." she said. She noticed something shine. "What's this?" She picked it up. It was a crystal of some sorts. "Ah! It's so pretty!"

Episode 32: Love is coloured with Dreams

That night, Ruby was sleeping. The crystal shone and Ruby had a dream.

(Dream)

(Ruby was walking along a path, singing Koi wa Nandarou, when she saw a lake.)  
Ruby: Ah, it's a lake.  
(A figure appeared on the lake. It was Ice Cube!)  
Ice Cube: Young lady over there, is what you want in the gold ball I hold, or in the silver ball  
Ruby: Ice Cube! That's you isn't Ice Cube. Why are you wearing that weird outfit  
Ice Cube:(Angrily) I'm not Ice Cube! I'm the lady of the lake  
(She Calms down)  
Ice Cube: Now then.  
(Ruby sweatdrops)  
Ice Cube: Young lady, is what you want in the gold ball I hold or in the silver ball  
Ruby: U-Um... I guess... the gold ball!  
Ice Cube: You're wrong! What you really want is in the silver ball! You want this high-class, high-quality, super-small, light-weight, state-of-the-art plasma TV, don't you?  
Ruby: A plasma TV? That's not what I want, it's what you wan't right, Icy?  
Ice Cube: I'm not Ice Cube! I just told you! I'm the lady of the lake  
(She gives Ruby the silver ball then disappears. The ball is a pair of autographed sneakers)  
Ruby: Ah! These are what I really wanted! Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers!

(Dream and Paragraph end)

The next day, "Yesterday, I had a really weird dream" said Ruby. "A weird dream?" said Bubble, "What kind was it?" "Well, it was a dream where Ice Cube dressed up as the lady of the lake and gave me a pair of Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers." said Ruby. "What the? Ice Cube dressed up as the lady of the lake? And giving you autographed sneakers?" said Bubble, "If I remember right, the other day you were looking at a magazine where they were a prize in some contest, right?" "Yeah" said Ruby, "And I really wanted them but..." Just then, Grassy ran in saying, "Ruby-san! J-J-J-Just what's with this stone?" "Ah that? I found it washed up on the beach yesterday." said Ruby, "It's really pretty, don't you think, Grassy?" "What's with the glass-like stone?" questioned Bubble. "Th-Th-Th-This is a dreamstone!" "A dreamstone?" said Ruby. "What's that?" said Bubble. Grassy explained. "If you put this stone under your pillow when you go to sleep, you'll have a premonition of what's to come!" he said, "Basically, the dream you have when this is there will come true!" "Premonition?" questioned Bubble. "The dream I saw will come true?" questioned Ruby. "So then that would mean... The strange dream Lucia saw will become true?" said Bubble, "Which would mean you'll be getting a pair of Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers?" "There's no way that's going to happen..." said Ruby, "I already got a consolation prize from the contest in the magazine" "Yeah! There's no way that story's true" said Bubble, "Though I guess it is possible, maybe someday, for Ice Cube to appear and give you signed Jennifer Houston sneakers" And that day is today because just then, Ice Cube appeared and greeted Ruby and Bubble good morning. "Ah, Icy. Good morning" said Ruby. "Ruby, If I remember correctly, you're a fan of Jennifer Houston, right?" said Ice Cube, "I'll give these to you" Ice Cube explained. "I lost in the contest that was held in the marketplace." "You lost?" said Bubble. "What I really wanted was the silver prize, the plasma TV, but I ended up getting the gold prize" Ice Cube continued. Ruby gasped. "If the silver prize was a plasma TV," she thought, "Would that mean the gold prize was..." Right you are! "It really happened! It's Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers!" Ruby said, "Then I really did have a premonition" "Premonition? What the heck is that?" said Ice Cube. "Dreamstones like this are normally at the bottom of the sea, but seeing one wash up here is truly a rare find." said Grassy. Ruby grabbed the dreamstone off. "The dreamstone that makes the dreams I see come true, huh?" she said. She blushed. "Which means, if I have dream filled with my love for Kaito, then it will happen too?" she thought.

As the music box turns... Ruby was sleeping with the dreamstone. "Please let me have a dream where I am in love with Kaito"

(Dream)

(Ruby was walking along a foggy path)  
(She then encountered Kaito)  
Kaito: Ruby, shall we stay here together?

(Dream end... for now)

Ruby giggled. Grassy walked in. "Jeez, to be sleeping when there's still daylight outside." he said, "As an Object Princess, you should be following the rules like everyone else, who're living out their lives-" Just then, he heard Ruby sleeptalk. "Kaito... to suddenly ask for me to stay with you like that..." "LIVING TOGETHER?!" Grassy panicked. "Ah... she's just sleeping." he said, "Oh jeez, for Ruby-san to be having such a ridiculous dream as that" But he noticed the dreamstone. "THE DREAMSTONE! THE DREAM'LL COME TRUE!" But...

(Dream continued)

(Ruby was with Kaito near a lighthouse)  
Kaito: Ruby! You're lying, weren't you!

(Dream end by hypnic jerk)

"KAITO!" "R-Ruby-san. What kind of dream did you see?" said Grassy. Ruby was stunned so there was no response.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Golf Ball was pleading to SOHAND. "I'd like you, the great Sort of Has a Name Duo, Gelatin-sama and Rocky-sama, to please use me in one of your great plans." she said. "What do yo think, Rocky?" said Gelatin. "If it were the three of us, don't you think it would be all the more convenient for our next plan?" said Rocky. "That is true. Then, we'll use her and go on forward with our plan." said Gelatin. "If I can go on a successful mission with this duo, then how Gaito-sama feels for me will be redeemed." Golf Ball thought.

So anyways, Ruby was outside the Object Hotel. "I really don't know what the dream meant, but as long as I stay away from foggy areas near the sea, or Kaito, I should be fine." she said, "For all of today, I'll leave the Object Hotel without meeting anyone! I'll sneak out and spend my time alone!" She left. Grassy spied on her. "Carrying all that stuff..." he said, "Could it be the dream where she decides to stay with Kaito-san going to come true?!" Let's find out. Ruby was walking when... "Hey, Ruby!" Ruby turned around. "Ah! K-Kaito!" "Where are you going? You said you were going to come and see me practice today, didn't you?" said Kaito. "U-Ummm... that is... errrr..." "And what's with all the stuff?" added Kaito. "Oh this!" said Ruby, "This is just, uhhh... umm.." Meanwhile, Grassy was still spying on them. "That's Kaito-san! She really did plan to stay with him, didn't she!" he said, "I can't allow such a thing, Ruby-san" Back to Ruby. "U-Umm, Kaito, talk to you later!" she said. She left. "What's with her?" he said. Grassy watched. "Huh? Ruby-san's leaving without Kaito-san and he's not following?" he said, "They must've done that... They chose some place to meet and she'll join Kaito-san there" "Nyeh heh heh... You may have thought you could've fooled me, but something like this won't fool these eyes!"

Meanwhile, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were walking somewhere. "According to Taki-san, she said that dreamstones normally appear somewhere around here" said Bubble. "I've been thinking..." said Match, "A dreamstone is a bit like a lottery! Basically, if you have dreams without the, like, dreamstone, nothing will come true and if you don't get a lottery ticket, you can't win either" (AN: Personally, I would attribute it to a coin and a gashapon machine) Ice Cube made a weird face while Match was explaining. "I'm going to get a dreamstone!" said Match, "If I do and I, like, see a dream where all of my love is for Taroiu-chan, then..."

(Imagine spot)(AN: We haven't had an imagine spot from Match yet)

(Tarou and Match looked at each other)  
Tarou:(Voiced acted by match)(AN: Yeah, I did this again) Let's get married, Match  
Match:(Also Voiced acted by match) I'm so happy, Tarou-chan!

(Imagine Spot end)

"No~~! What would I do if that dream came true~?" she said. Bubble facepalmed. Ice Cube looked at her, saying "Yeah, yeah"

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking at a map. "From here, where should I go..." she said. The map got blown away. She chased after it. The map flew into a forest. It became foggy.(AN: Tempting Fate. I know links won't work on fdn but it's on TVTropes.) "This sucks..." Ruby said, "I don't know where the map flew off to... and now there's fog so I don't know which way's which. This is turning out just like that dream." (AN: At least Kaito isn't here) "No! I mustn't weaken!" she said, "Yeah, as long as I keep moving and don't approach the coastline, I should be fine!" "But... where am I supposed to go in here?" She saw a tree. "Alright!" she said, "If I go over there, I can get out of this forest!" She walked over to it. "There are three huge trees here..." Ruby said, "could these possibly be... where I ended up in my dream too?!" "W-What am I going to do?" she said, "I have to hurry and get away from here!" She ran off, but she saw a lighthouse, the same one in the dream. "The lighthouse... which means..." she said, "I'm near the sea." Her hat flew off.(AN: In the dream, she wasn't wearing a hat and that's probably why she wore one) Meanwhile, Kaito was surfing. The hat flew over to him. "This is... Ruby's hat" He saw the lighthouse.(AN: Speak of the devil, even when it's two Author's notes after)

Eyecatch: Kaito

Ruby was just around the lighthouse. "This is the worst!" she said, "Getting close to the sea like this... What am I going to do? I have to get out of here!" She ran off. She saw Kaito. "K-Kaito!" "Ruby, what are you planning to do over here?" he said. Later, Ruby and Kaito were in the lighthouse.(AN: Looks like Kaito already asked Ruby to stay with him) "Umm... Kaito. Why are you here too?" said Ruby. Kaito showed Ruby her hat. "This flew over to me." he said. "Ah, it's my hat" She took it. "Moreover, why are you here in the first place?" said Kaito, "Did you run away from home?" "Run away? No way! I just had no place to go." she said, "But being here might actually make it look like I ran away to stay here." "That's true. I suppose you could stay here and be fine" said Kaito, "And the way it looks makes it seems like we both ran away here together" "Ruby, shall we stay here together?"(AN: I was a bit late) Ruby blushed. "Kaito..." Doki... Doki... Doki... "Kaito..." Ruby gasped. "This is the same as the dream!" she thought. "NO WAY!" She ran off. "H-Hey, Ruby! Why are you getting so serious about this?" said Kaito, "I just meant it as a little joke." He ran after her.

Meanwhile, Match was looking for dreamstones near a hydrothermal vent. "I don't think you''re going to find them that easily" said Ice Cube. Just then, they heard voices. "For the three of you to be stranded here all alone. You sure are brave" "Mhmm!" "The Sort of Has a Name Duo!" "The golden needle of the haystack called the abyss, we're the Sort of Has a Name Duo" said Rocky.(AN: A blog about some anglerfish has a post about this line) "Please accept our black passion we'll send to you" said Gelatin. Bubble, Match and Ice Cube gasped. "Bubble, Match, we have to get away from here!" said Ice Cube. "Yeah" said Bubble and Match. They tried to get away. "It's showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA(The girls got affected by the song)  
Mono no kizuna ubae  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

Also, Ruby was running away. "At this rate, it's going to be just like the dream, and Kaito will hate me!" she said. Her gem started shining. "This means..." she said, "Bubble, Match and Icy are in trouble. I have to go save them" Kaito grabbed onto Ruby's hand. What're you running for?" he said. "Kaito..." "What would you do if you fell into the sea?" said Kaito, "You can't swim."(AN: I just realized that Kuro no Kyousokyouku is still playing in the background) "It's dangerous, so until this fog clears up, let's stay here." "B-But..." "W-What am I going to do?" Ruby thought, "I have to go save Bubble, Match and Ice Cube" They heard grass rustling. "What's that?" said Kaito. They walked over to a cliff. It was Grassy in some water. He looked like he was struggling. He pseudotelepathically said, "Ruby-san, now's your chance!" "Grassy?" "Isn't that your pet?" said Kaito, "How did that grass even get there?" "Grassy cant swim!" said Ruby, "At this rate, he's going to die!" "What?!" said Kaito, "Alright! I'm going to go and save him, so you stay here, Ruby. Got it? Definitely do not leave this place" He left. "I'm sorry, Kaito" Ruby dug into the rock. Meanwhile...

"Omoi" nante suteteru  
Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku  
Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai

Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU(75%)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!

Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi  
"Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii(100%)

Gelatin giggled. "I guess we've just gotten the sky, fire and ice elementals" he said. "We sure got them good!" said Rocky. Just then, they heard a voice. "I won't let you two do as you please" "You're the Gem Elemental..." started Gelatin. "...Object Princess" finished Rocky. "Ruby..." said Bubble, Match and Ice Cube. "Bubble, Match, Ice Cube. Let's go, FreeSmart!" said Ruby. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" They transformed into Idol Squared Forme. "For you two to try take the lead role by singing your horrible tunes," said Ruby, "Our Pichi Pichi Voice will punish you!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Ice Cube)afureru shinkai no yoru o (Ruby and Ice Cube)koe(SOHAND is struggling)  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Bubble)te o nobaseba hikari ni todo(Match and Bubble)ita

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite("Rocky! Use the signal!" said Gelatin. "Gotcha! This should complete our plans!" said Rocky)(AN: I forgot they did that)

So Rocky used a beam to signal Golf Ball, who is standing on the lighthouse. "That's the Sort of Has a Name Duo's signal!" she said. She turned on the foghorn. "What's this sound?!" said Match. "It's so loud!" said Bubble. "We can't sing!" said Ruby. "It's a steam whistle..."(AN: How did you mistake that for a stem whistle. Steam whistles go like "HRMM~M~M!" while... Okay I see why) said Ice Cube, "No, it's the lighthouse's foghorn" SOHAND giggled. "As expected from the Object Princesses, being unable to sing with this sound!" said Gelatin. "Mhmm" said Rocky. Just then, a figure appeared on the lighthouse. It's Book! It looks like she took out Golf Ball. "Jeez. Sometimes, I have to take care of them, too, I guess" she said. "Alright!" said Ruby, "Everyone, lets do this once more!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Match)Fuan ya kodoku wa (Ice Cube)jibun no yowasa ga (Match)umidasu (Match and Ice Cube)kage(SOHAND continued to struggle)  
(Ruby)Me o sorasanai de (Bubble)mukiaeru yo nigetari (Ruby)shina(Ruby and Bubble)i de!

(Bubble and Match)Te ni fureru mono ya (Ice Cube)kanjiru netsu dake ga  
(Ruby)RIARU janai koto o (FreeSmart)oboete  
(Match)"Sasaeau" to iu (Ice Cube)imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne(Yep, still doing it)

(Match)Kakegae no nai (Match and Bubble)nakama to (Ruby)musunda kizuna wa (Ice Cube)eien  
(Ruby and Match)Doko ni itatte (Bubble and Ice Cube)todoku MERODII  
(FreeSmart)Hitoribocchi janaikara  
(Ice Cube)Meguri kuru kisetsu ga (Bubble)inochi o umidasu mitai ni  
(Ruby)Yukkuri dakedo (Match and Ruby)sodatete yukou  
(FreeSmart)Fukaikizunao shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "That Golf Ball didn't help us at all!" said Rocky. SOHAND disappeared.(AN: To think, one paragraph was a third of an episode in length)

Credits

Later, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube were on a pier. "Ah... and after Ruby finally had a dreamstone, too, she threw it away." said Match. "I guess knowing the future in your dreams before it happens is a bit boring, huh?" said Ice Cube. Kaito walked up to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby!" said Kaito. "Kaito!" said Ruby, "Thank you for saving Grassy back there." "Ruby, where did you go?" said Kaito, "I told you definitely not to move. I was really worried and looked everywhere for you!" "I'm sorry... Kaito." said Ruby, "Actually... I had a dream where you ended up hating me, so I thought it would turn into reality and got scared" Kaito turned away from her. "Umm... Kaito..." "It seems you believed one of those old myths that if you see someone you like in your dream, then whatever happens in it will happen in real life, huh..." Kaito said. Ruby blushed. "UUmmm... that's... uhhh..." "Just kidding!" said Kaito, "During our classic literature class, our teacher was saying something like that, right?" He looked at something. "Whats the matter, Kaito?" said Ruby. "Ruby," said Kaito, "You were lying, weren't you?"(AN: About what? The other time, you did a semi recycled scene from the dream, you were joking) Ruby gasped. "Look, over there!" said Kaito, "Your pet grass _can_ swim!" Ruby sweatdropped. "For grass to sink, how shameful" said Grassy, "Anyways, it's a good think this matter is finally done with." And he dropped the dreamstone, never to be seen again.

* * *

Aside from Mystical, I'm also working on an AU called TwistedMelody Kira Kira Kill. The possibly misleading name's a work in progress. Also, I'll switch manga chapters 5 and 11, relating to Episodes 6 and 25. I almost had to cancel the Manga because of that issue. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	33. Episode 33: Amusement Park Panic

There's a neat coincidence about 33. I said last episode that 33 is 33 and that episode was released (is released the right word?) 33 days after the episode before. And look at this episode! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

After school, The FreeSmarters plus Penelope(AN: Why did I add that? The definition of the main group went all over the place in this volta. When I call Pencil "Penelope", she's a side character in the episode) were walking. Ruby, Bubble and Match sighed. "Hey, what's the matter with you three?" said Penelope, "Sighing in unison like that..."(AN: Match and Bubble do everything in unison.) "It's just that Kaito hasn't played with me at all lately" said Ruby. "And Tarou-chan is so busy lately..." said Bubble. "He doesn't have any time to, like, hang out with us" said Match. "Ah... Summer was so nice" said Ruby. "There were so many fun events at the seaside in the mountains..." said Bubble. "It was a fun time" said Match. Bubble, Match and Ruby sighed. Penelope sweatdropped. They noticed a random parade float commemorating the grand opening of a recently built amusement park called Sea Park. "Sea Park?" questioned Ice Cube. "Wow... Another new amusement park." said Bubble. A flyer landed on Ruby's face. "What's this?" said Ruby, "Let's see..." The FreeSmarters read the flyer. "Bring this flyer with you and the entrance fee is free. Please join us with your family, friends, or loved ones" "THIS IS IT!" shouted Bubble, Ruby and Match. Ice Cube looked at them. "It's an event! An event! I have to invite Tarou-chan to it soon!" "I'll go invite him now! At times like this, speed is the most important thing!" "It's been so long since a lovey-dovey chance like this has come up! I'm going to go invite Kaito, too!" Ruby, Bubble and Match ran as fast as a ruby, a bubble, and a match could. "Hey, Ruby! Wait a sec, Bubble! Slow down, Match!" said Penelope and Ice Cube. "Oh my fridge, those three really worry me sometimes." said Ice Cube. "Tell me about it" said Penelope, "I'm going" She left. Ice Cube noticed something on the flyer. Meanwhile, a helicopter was being flown by two mysterious boys wearing helmets.

Episode 33: Amusement Park Panic

Later, Ruby was begging Kaito to go with her. "Come on, isn't it okay, Kaito?" said Ruby, "Let's go together to Sea Park!" "I'm not really that interested in amusement parks." said Kaito, "They're so troublesome" "It's not just an amusement park, it's _THE_ amusement park!"(AN: You know it's "sono" when the "the" is in capitals and in italics) said Ruby, "It'll definitely be fun! Let's go play there" "If you want go to the amusement park that badly, then why not just invite your four friends." said Kaito. "Of course they're coming, too!" said Ruby, "That's why Kaito!" Just then, Daichi appeared out of nowhere, saying "Icy's coming too?" Naoyuki also came up, saying "Is that true!? Definitely true!?" "Y-Yeah" said Ruby. "Leave him to us!" said Daichi and Naoyuki. "Kaito!" said Naoyuki, "We'll take responsibility for this, so you're coming with us!" Kaito said, "I already say that I'm not gonn-" Daichi shut him up. "WHat are you saying, Kaito?" he said. "You're supposed to say "Yeah!" here!" said Naoyuki. "Of course you're going, aren't you Kaito!" said Daichi. Ruby watched them, sweatdropping. "LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING ALREADY! I'M GOING!" shouted Kaito. "Kaito! Really?" said Ruby. "Of course it's true, isn't it, Kaito?" said Naoyuki and Daichi. "yeah. a guy doesn't go back on his word." said Naoyuki. "All right!" said Ruby. She giggled.

Later, Kaito and Ruby were walking back. "But back there, they really surprised me." said Ruby. "Daichi-kun and Naoyuki-kun... Wanting to go because they heard Ice Cube was coming" She giggled. "Icy sure is popular, huh?" "Well, I guess it should be expected." she said, "She's so pretty, has a good personality and watches out for her friends" "Just like you" said Kaito. Ruby looked at him. "Except for the pretty part, at least"(AN: Nyeh Heh heh!) said Kaito. "You're so mean!" Ruby shouted. Kaito laughed. Ruby started hitting him with her bookbag. "Hey, Ruby! Stop it! That hurts, y'know!" Ruby chased after Kaito. "Oh my mine! I won't forgive you for that!"

Meanwhile, Ice Cube was walking on the beach, looking at the flyer. "It's possible, even though I'd like to think it's not..." she thought, "This Sea Park could be a trap set by the water demons" "I guess I really should stop them from going" She heard Ruby hit Kaito with her bookcase. Ruby saw her. "Ah, Icy!" she said, "Guess what? Kaito's decided to come with us to Sea Park" "Ah.. is that so?" said Ice Cube, "That's good" They also heard Bubble and Match. "Ruby! Ice Cube! Tarou-chan said he'd come to Sea Park with us!" Ruby, Bubble and Match high fived. "We did it!" A spotlight shone on Bubble and Match. "It's been so long since we've had a date with Tarou-chan" said Bubble. " We'll be able to do things like this and that again!" said Match.(AN: I just stand there. "Wait, what?") Ruby was puzzled. ""This and that"?" Bubble and Match whispered in Ruby's ear. (AN: As in "sasasasasasasa") Ruby blushed. "Oh man. I can't let Ruby, Bubble or Match know that Sea Park might be a trap when they're this excited about it." thought Ice Cube, "Oh well. As long as I take a good look around the place and stay focused, things should be fine" Kaito looked at Ice Cube. Meanwhile, the helicopter from earlier landed at Sea Park. The mysterious boys stepped out. The took off their disguises. It was Gelatin and Rocky! "If the Object Princesses and lots of people from the city see the flyers we sent out, they'll think it's fun and definitely come" said Rocky. Gelatin patted Rocky. "And then all that'll be left to do is for them to fall into the trap." he said. They giggled.

So, the next day, FreeSmart and the other guys (and Penelope) were at Sea Park. "Wow! It's so amazing!" said Bubble. "Wonderful and pretty!" said Ruby. "It looks like so much fun!" said Match. "Lets hurry and go inside!" said Bubble. Icy was still suspicious, but just went along with it. Ruby, Bubble and Match watched a ginormous rollercoaster(AN: Rollercoaster is one word, spell checker!). "There it is!" said Ruby, "The Love Escalator rollercoaster" "It says here that it's the, like, longest and tallest rollercoaster in the world" said Match. Ruby rushed to Kaito. "Hey, Kaito." she said, "Let's ride on the rollercoaster first!" "I'll pass" "Eh?! Why?" "I hate waiting in lines" "They said we'd have to wait for about two hours" said Daichi. "No way! And after I made these plans too!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Ice Cube was still suspicious. "I can't sense the presence of any of the dark objects nearby" she thought, "Though if they were to attack us, it would probably be inside a building or a ride" "How abut the Haunted Mansion over there?" said Ruby, meanwhile, "There's no line and we could get to it right away" Bubble somehow appeared. "I guess you just never know what might happen between two people alone in a haunted mansion" she said.(AN: Ummm... Bubble? Are you okay?) Ruby blushed. "Jeez, Bubble! It's not like that" she said. Just then, Ice Cube shouted "Don't go in there!" "Icy?" said Ruby, "What's the matter? Suddenly telling us to not go in" "Well, it's just... ummm..." "I can't just say the water demons could ambush them in front of everyone" Ice Cube thought. "Ice Cube..." thought Match, "It couldn't be that she still hasn't, like, given up on Kaito-kun, could it?" (AN: Kaice Cube) Flashback to Episode 16. "I thought so..." thought Kaito. "Well, why don't we just explore, looking at all the rides." said Kaito, "Then we can decide what to ride. Let's go Ruby" He left. Ruby followed. "Doumoto-kun, Ruby-san, we should all stay together" said Tarou. "Mitsuki-sensei, don't be telling us stuff like that on your day off!" said Match and Bubble. "Bubble-san, Match-san" "I'm a bit worried about Ice Cube," thought Bubble. "But right now, my love takes priority" thought Match. "Anyways, why don't the three of us go into the Haunted Mansion?" said Match. "Uhh... well... that is... Match-san!" "It'll be fine! Fine!" said Bubble. "Uhh, guys?" said Penelope, "The Haunted Mansion is..." They were gone. Naoyuki came up. "Hey, Pence-Pence! I bought us some ice cream!" he said. "Whatever, I don't have that many lines this episode" said Penelope.(AN: Remember how I said Penelope doesn't have a (remembers Pure 20(72)) It looks like Naoyuki is in love with her) They left. "I'm a lonely girl after all" sung Ice Cube, in the tune of It's a small world. Daichi sweatdropped.(AN: Changed some lines and added a reference to Before BFDI (from Day 8 to be exact))

Anyways, Ruby and Kaito were walking when Ruby noticed something. "What's up, Ruby?" said Kaito. "That!" said Ruby, pointing to a mini-coaster, "There's no line for that mini rollercoaster" Ruby pushed Kaito, saying "That should be fine, right? Right!" So Ruby and Kaito were on the rollercoaster. "Alright!" thought Ruby, "With the speed it's going to go, both of us will get really excited!" She noticed there were lights everywhere. "I wonder why there are lights everywhere. It's not dark." she said. "Who knows" said Kaito. The ride is just starting. Ruby giggled. "Finally!" she thought, "This'll just take the Love Escalator's place!" The rollercoaster took a sharp turn, scaring the crap out of Ruby. But there's something more to her concern. Guess where the rollercoaster leads to. Yep, a cave. "WHY?!" Ruby thought, "At this rate, I'll turn into a gem right before Kaito's eyes!" Her gem sensed the cave and it started to glow. Ice Cube noticed it. SOHAND watched. "That light..." said Gelatin, "It looks like they've decided to show themselves!" "I guess this means the Object Princesses have fallen into our trap!" said Rocky. He giggled. "This is thrilling!" Anyways, Ruby was about one second from transforming when someone covered her and snatched her. "That was so crazy... I'm all soaked!" said Kaito, "Ah, are you alright, Ruby?" But that someone replaced her with a cleverly made dummy. "What the..."

Meanwhile, Ruby, in gem forme, was with Grassy, in human forme, who was the one who snatched her. "Ahhh... that was a close one!" said Ruby. "Are you alright, Ruby-san?" said Grassy. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Ruby. "Taki-san was in the middle of fortune telling and got a bad omen of something happening to you that would cause a big ruckus" said Grassy, "So she said to go to Sea Park to take a look. Then I saw your gem glow and quickly went to save you." "Sorry, Grassy. For making you worry like that. If Kaito had seen me turn into a gem back there, it would've been really bad" said Ruby, "I'm really thankful, Grassy!" "Ah... no..." said Grassy, "I'm just glad you're safe above all else" Kaito found Ruby, holding the cleverly made dummy. "Ruby!" he shouted. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "You suddenly vanished! What happened? When I came to, this statue was where you were" said Kaito. "U-Ummm... that is..." Just then, Ice Cube ran over. "Ruby!" "Ah, Icy!" "Are you alright?" said Ice Cube. "But if this Sea Park really is a trap," she thought, "When they saw the gem's light back then, wouldn't they have..." "Yeah! It's sure heating up between you two, huh!" said Daichi. "You better not let everyone see you like that!" said Naoyuki. "Kaito and Ruby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Penelope. Kaito and Ruby blushed. "I-It's nothing like that, you guys!" said Kaito. Tarou, Bubble and Match came up. "Everyone, you were over here?" said Tarou, We've been looking for you" "Ah... and I said we didn't have to, too..." said Bubble and Match. "We couldn't just do that, Bubble-san" Ice Cube wasn't listening, she was looking around. "Now then, this time, let's all stay together." said Tarou. Just then, Ice Cube noticed a sparkle on some tower. "Could it be that's the dark objects?" she thought. She ran off. "Ah, Ice Cube-san." said Tarou. "Icy! Where are you going all alone?" said Ruby. "Icy... you mustn't have wanted to see Ruby and Kaito that close" thought Match. "I wonder what's gotten into Ice Cube..." said Ruby, "She's been acting strange all of today since we've come to Sea Park, and she hasn't gone on any rides..." "Not only that, she seems to be focused on something, too" she continued, "I wonder if I did anything to make her mad" Kaito chased after Ice Cube. "Ah, Kaito, wait!" said Ruby. "Then Kaito-kun likes Ice Cube?" said Match. Ruby god mad. "Hey, Match! What do you mean Kaito likes Ice Cube?! Tell me!" she said. "W-well, that is... I really think he likes him..." said Bubble. They remembered how Icy stuttered when after telling them not to go on the rides. "And I think she really didn't like you two being alone together like that." Bubble continued. "N-No way! Ice Cube likes Kaito?" Ruby thought, "And Kaito likes her back?" "It's a lie, a lie, a lie, a lie!" shouted Ruby, "I definitely won't believe that! I'm going to go ask Kaito and Ice Cube about this!" She ran off. "Ah, wait a second, Ruby!" said Match and Bubble. They ran off. "Please wait, you three!" said Tarou. "Let's chase after them too!" said Pencil. "Yeah!" said Daichi and Naoyuki. They left. "Ah, even you guys, too!" said Tarou. "Ah... this looks like its turned into a big mess" said Grassy, who I forgot was there. Tarou looked at him. Meanwhile, SOHAND, who I also forgot was there maybe, was searching for the gem. "And I really thought we had them when we saw the light of the Object Princess' gem, too..." said Rocky, "It vanished too quickly, and I don't know where it's gone off to."(AN: It lasted for 23 seconds. Also, this is my first Authors note in two whole paragraphs!) "That doesn't matter. We're sure that the Object Princesses are somewhere here at Sea Park." said Gelatin, "We'll just blow this whole Sea Park away and then capture them!"(AN: Youtube url watch?v=FDoY1zaWB4I&t=24)

Eyecatch: Ice Cube

Later, Ruby, Bubble and Match were in a Ferris wheel. "Sigh. While both of them are alone in there..." she said, "I wonder what they're talking about! I can't see" "You dummy." said Bubble, "There's no way we'd be able to see them from here." Meanwhile, in another... thing, Ice Cube noticed that sparkle was just a balloon. "What the... it's just a balloon." she thought, "I guess it didn't have anything to do with the dark objects" "Hey." said Kaito, "What're you trying to do? You've been acting kinda strangely" "It's nothing" "It isn't nothing, and you know that!" said Kaito, "There's definitely something weird going on" "It doesn't have anything to do with you!" "It does!" Kaito said, "Ruby's worried about you. She thought you're not having much fun and things it's her fault" "You like her, don't you" said Icy. Kaito blushed. Kaito stood up and the capsule started swinging. Icy fell and Kaito caught her. Icy stared at him.(AN: Kaice Cube!) "Why are you staring at me so seriously?" said Kaito. "No," said Icy, "It's just you-" Just then, a fricking tornado came. "What?" said Ice Cube. "What is that tornado?" said Kaito. SOHAND was controlling the tornado. "What an excellent tornado!" said Rocky, "After the work we put into it, I guess we'll just end up destroying all of Sea Park." "There's nothing to regret. The Object Princesses are here. It's all because they haven't shown themselves." said Gelatin, "But once they see the tornado going towards Sea Park, they'll go into the sea to stop it." "Ah!" said Rocky, "This is so much, thrilling me beyond any thrill I've had before, Gelatin!" Gelatin patted Rocky. "Indeed, Rocky" said Gelatin. Meanwhile, Kaito and Ice Cube were getting off the Ferris wheel. Kaito opened the door. "Ice Cube, can you safely jump down from here?" he said. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. Ice Cube and Kaito jumped off. Good thing they were, like, 5 metres off the ground. Kaito ran to Ruby. "Ruby! Jump!" he shouted. "Eh? But it's so high and I'm too scared to jump!" said Ruby. "It'll be fine!" said Kaito, "I'll definitely catch you! Don't worry!" "Kaito..." Ruby said. She verbally nodded. She opened the door and jumped. Kaito caught her. "Lucia, are you alright?" said Kaito. "Yeah! Thanks Kaito!" said Ruby. "Is it normal to jump like that?" said Bubble. "Bubble, Match, hurry and get down too!" said Ice Cube. "Okay!" said Bubble and Match. They jumped. Ice Cube caught Match while Bubble used her parasol to float safely t the ground. "Thanks, Icy" said Match. "Daichi! Naoyuki! Pencil! Jump and get down here with the rest of us!" said Kaito. "T-That is..." said Daichi. "I-It's pretty high and my leg won't move!" said Naoyuki. "I-I'm too scared..." said Penelope. "I guess I don't have a choice." said Kaito. Kaito ran off to the capsule. "As I thought, this Sea Park was a trap set by the dark objects to lure us out!" said Ice Cube, "When I heard the entrance fee would be free, I couldn't help but be suspicious of it" "Then you've been acting so strange because you were worried about the dark objects?" said Bubble. "Yeah" "What? So that's what it was!" said Ruby. They saw the tornado. "Shouldn't we wait for Pence-Pence?" said Bubble. "She can catch up with us." said Ruby. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" SOHAND evilly giggled. "They'll be engulfed by the remains of Sea Park and we'll capture them and bring them back to Gaito-sama" said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "Ah! This is too thrilling!~" They heard a voice. "We won't let that happen!" It was the FreeSmarters, sans Pencil. "To use Sea Park where everyone was having fun at as a trap," said Ruby, "We will NEVER forgive you!" "The Object Princesses!" "We won't let this go as you wish!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" They transformed into Idol squared Forme.

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Ice Cube)afureru shinkai no yoru o (Ruby and Ice Cube)koe(SOHAND struggles)  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Bubble)te o nobaseba hikari ni todo(Match and Bubble)ita

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ruby)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Bubble)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame (FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Match)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (Bubble)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

(Ruby)Watashi no itami wa... (Match)watashitachi no kurushimi  
(Bubble)Watashi no egao wa... (Ice Cube)watashitachi no yorokobi  
(Ruby and Bubble)Wakachiau koto to (Match and Ice Cube)hitori norikoeru koto  
(Match)Nanatsu no (Match and Ruby)umi musubu (Match, Ruby and Bubble)kizuna shi(FreeSmart)njite!

The tornado disappears. "Why must they always sing?!" screamed Rocky. "THe tornado I created... vanished?!" said Gelatin.

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Match)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (Bubble)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You've won for today!" said Rocky. SOHAND disappeared. "Alright, we did it!" said Ruby. "We really did!" said Bubble. "This is so awesome!" said Match. "But Icy..." said Ruby, "If you thought Sea Park was suspicious from the beginning, why didn't you tell us?" "Sorry, sorry." said Ice Cube, "You two looked like you were having so much fun, so I didn't want to tell you guys. But it looks like I actually ended up worrying you three in the end, anyways..." "Kaito got pretty mad at me; he told me not to worry you." she added, "That's why he chased me all the way onto the Ferris wheel." "Kaito did... something like that?" said Ruby. She heard Kaito call out her name. "Kaito!" She ran up to him. "Just where have you been?" said Kaito, "You know I worry!" "Kaito..." Ruby giggled and hugged Kaito. "Hey, Ruby" "Get more angry and me!" said Ruby, "And worry~!" "Huh? I don't know what you're getting at." said Kaito. "Kaito..." said Ruby. She giggled.

Credits

Pencil walked up to the FreeSmarters. "You guys were so cool!" she said, "Shame I wasn't involved." "I'm sure you'll get involved next episode." said Ruby.

* * *

The original stinger was that Daichi, Naoyuki and Pencil were still stuck on the Ferris wheel. I don't really have much to say, so Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	34. Episode 34: Crissie's day

Do the thing eraser told you to do in BFDI 25 with FreeSmart Melody, you get "well pencil no won't and of that south that bubble tomorrow lot come tarot anymore I know you're princesses the in wake town I ice yeah you're i'll if a be you any". Note the 16th to 19th word. Also, I originally tried to do this while writing 32. Emphasis on try. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Taki was gazing into her crystal ball. She got shocked. "Ah! I see it!" she said, "Today is the day that Crissie is coming!" November 22 2018. Crissie is a girl with light blue hair and a matching t-shirt. She also wore a brown skirt. Crissie was walking along a path, singing Taiyou no Rakuen.

Episode 34: Crissie's Day

"This is the first time Bubble, Match, Ice Cube and Pencil have met her, right?" said Taki, "She's a distant relative of mine who I take care of sometimes, Crystal Ball. We all just call her Crissie" "YO!" said Crissie, "I wanna become a fortune teller, and I've come so that Madame Taki-senpai can at least teach me the basics!" "In the gem world, apprentices go to a senpai of same profession for advice on how to achieve a full-fledged status." Taki explained, "And so today, she has come to her senpai in me" "The day has finally come, hasn't it?" panicked Grassy. "What are we going to do? The Object Hotel will be destroyed!" panicked Ruby. "Ruby, why are you so scared?" said Bubble. "Well, when she came last year to meet with Taki-san, something terrible happened." said Ruby. "You see, she almost blew up the entire Gem Palace, shaking it quite horribly." said Grassy. "That is, I just made a few mistakes here and there while mixing up a medicine which kinda caused an explosion." said Crissie. "Eh! An explosion?!" I'll explain. Crissie was mixing up a potion. However, when putting a drop of fluid, she caused a chemical reaction which, well, you know.(AN: No format break) "She's really that dangerous?" said Ice Cube. "Yes." said Grassy, "However, she's a different kind of delusional train gone berserk from Bubble."(AN: No offence, Bubble) "Hey! What do you mean?!" said Bubble, "That's rude, you know!" "In Bubble-san's case, she has a target and goes straight towards it directly" explained Grassy, "But is Crissie-san's case, there are no tracks! She is an unpredictable berserk train!" "Hey, Grassy." said Crissie(AN: Speak of the devil), "Did you say something" "N-N-No! Nothing! Not at all!" "By the way, I haven't heard why you want to be a fortune teller, Crissie" said Taki. "'Why'?" said Crissie, "It's going to be the era of fortune tellers from now on!"

(Flashback)

(Crissie was reading a magazine)  
Crissie: In a survey on attracting men, right now, the women models' trend is that everyone's into is control and mystique. Which would mean if I... Yes, a fortune teller really would be perfect!  
(She fantasizes about being a fortuneteller with boys chasing her)(AN: An imagine spot in a flashback? How meta)  
Crissie: A fortune teller... This isn't looking too bad at all!

(Flashback end)

"And there you go!" said Crissie, "That's why I want to be a fortune teller!" "I don't know how you reached that conclusion through that logic, but I will be giving you an assignment to help you acquire the necessary fortune telling skills" said Taki, "Try and figure out what tomorrow's weather will be. Any method you choose to tell the fortune is fine." "Okay dokay!"

Guess what she did? She ran outside and threw her shoe. Her shoe landed heel-faced up. "All right! It's decided!" she said, "It's going to rain tomorrow!" The FreeSmarters watched. "that's also a way of fortune telling?" said Pencil. "probably..." said Ruby. "somehow or another." said Ice Cube. "yeah." said Bubble and Match. Later, "Then, you're sure tomorrow's weather is going to rain?" said Taki. "Yeah." said Crisssie, "It's perfect!" Guess what happens next? It's sunny the next day. "MY FIRST PREDICTION AND I'M WRONG?!" Crissie raged, "I HATE YOU, STUPID SUN!" The FreeSmarters watched. "Suddenly failing like this..." said Ruby, "I kinda feel a bit bad or her" "I wonder..." said Bubble and Match. "Well it's obvious that a random prediction like the one she did wouldn't go well." said Pencil. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. Just then, Crissie got an idea. "If you think I'm just going to give up from this, you're hugely mistaken!" she said. So later, she built a tower out of logs. The FreeSmarters watched. "I wonder what Crissie plans to do with the pile of logs she made." said Ruby. "Is she trying to start a campfire?" said Ice Cube. "no idea." said Bubble and Match. "What is up with that girl?" said Pencil. Crissie lit the pile of logs. Guess what she did? She did a raindance.(AN: Reminds me of "Yeah who I wanna know") The FreeSmarters sweatdropped. "A-A raindance?" said Ruby. "Just what is that girl thinking?" said Pencil. "That's not going to work, I checked" said Bubble and Match. "The way she's doing it doesn't make it look like fortune telling, but..." said Ice Cube. Just then, Puffball came up. "Hey over there!" she said, "The dance you're doing looks kinda fun!" "Would you like to join my dance?" said Crissie. "Eh? Is it really all right?" said Puffball, "Can I join in too?" The FreeSmarters anime-style fell. Puffball joined in on the raindance. "Why is Puffball..." said Bubble and Match. "For another confusing person to show up." said Ice Cube. "I just hope this doesn't turn into something troublesome." said Ruby. "Me too" said Pencil. "A raindance is actually kinda fun!" thought Puffball, "If rain actually falls, I wonder if it will get more fun!" Guess what happens next? It actually starts raining. "All right!" said Crissie, "It's raining!" "It's raining, raining, raining!" she cheered, "Your will decides fortune telling!" The FreeSmarters waited inside. "It feels like she predicted correctly with her willpower" said Bubble and Match. "I think this should be called cursing rather than fortune telling..." said Pencil. "Yeah." said Ice Cube. "But this clears one of the hurdles, right!" said Ruby.

"The next assignment is mixing potions." said Taki, "Fortune tellers also need to know their way around medical herbs and plants" "Yeah!" "This probably means she'll go into the sea or mountains to find ingredients, right?" said Pencil. "Finally, she's getting into some real fortune telling training." said Ice Cube. "Though, I still have this chilling feeling that something bad's going to happen." said Ruby, "Me too." said Bubble and Match. Guess what [Crissie] did? She went outside to sell some assorted knickknacks. "Hey, come one, come all to my bargain store!"(AN: How do I translate Saa again?) she said, "These love granting accessories that you won't be able find even in first class department stores... ₘₐᵧᵦₑ... are all magical accessories! First one, first serve!" "Umm, I'd like that one please." said a background girl. "Sure! Miss, you have great taste!" said Crissie, "If your love for a boy is unrequited if you give that to him, his heart will be all yours... ₕₑᵣₑ ?￢ﾂﾑ ?￢ﾂﾒ" "So, everyone! How about it!" she said, "If you buy them, lots of good things will happen around you... ₚₒₛₛᵢᵦₗᵧ" "Hey, what're you doing, Crissie?" said Ruby. "You can see just by looking!" Crissie shouted, "I'm selling magical accessories!" "Are those... really magical accessories?" said Ruby. "It kind of seems... incredibly suspicious." said Bubble and Match. "Oh no no no!" said Crissie, "They're magic accessories where your love might _possibly_ bloom! Just like I've been saying" "possibly?" said Ruby. "Which means this is just a bogus boutique." said Ice Cube. "This is just a product exaggerating advertisement" said Pencil. Guess what happens next? Puffball randomly appears again! "Hey! So I meet you again!" she said, "What're you doing over here this time!" "Ah!" said Crissie, "You're the person who I was dancing with yesterday."(AN: Has it really been a day?) "she came again." said Pencil. "why." said Match. "Now that I think about it, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I." said Puffball, "I'm Puffball and this is Campfire" "I'm Campfire! Hello!"(AN: For some reason, I think "Hello" is more Firey-y than "Good day") said Campfire. "Yo! I'm Crissie!" said Crissie, "Nice to meet you!"(AN: Also, Yoroshiku has the same amount of syllables as Nice to meet you) "My, your name is Crissie?" said Campfire, "Nice to meet you, too!" She noticed a shell pendant. She picked it up. "This is a cute pendant!" said Campfire. "If you put a strong wish upon it, you'll be able to meet a person who you really want to meet... ₘₐᵧᵦₑ" said Crissie, "It's a magical pendant!" "Oh! Is that true?" said Campfire, "I really want to see Grassy-sama once more..." "Then I'll take this, please!" she said. "Gladly!" said Crissie. The FreeSmarters giggled. The Aho bird appeared. Later, Crissie was using the money she earned to _buy_ the ingredients she was tasked to find. The FreeSmarters watched. "Coming to a department store to buy ingredients." said Ice Cube. "I see now." said Ruby, "In order to buy the stuff here, Crissie was selling those accessories. Impressive" "Ruby, saying she's "impressive"." said Pencil, "Is that something you're supposed to be impressed with?"(AN: That is the meaning of the word) "Cheating is not that impressive" said Bubble and Match. "Yeah." said Ice Cube, "I think this is fundamentally different from obtaining herbs" Ruby sweatdropped. "Yeah." she said, "I guess she wasn't exactly buying dinner ingredients here."

Later, As the music box turns... "Good job!" said Taki, "There's only one ingredient left to get." "Madame Taki, is the last one she has to get hard to find?" said Bubble. "It's a Heart of Pure Soul"(AN: If you're wondering why I chose this, FreeSmart basically means Pure Soul in this universe. I even included the words making it up in Pencil's and Book's Love shower pitches(Book has a different LSP from Caren's "Cutie Hot Pitch") which are "Free Bird Pitch!" and "Smart Fox Pitch!" respectively.) The FreeSmarters panicked. "At least that's what it's called." Taki reassured, "It's just a pearl" "The transparent medicine I want you to make this time is more potent than the one last time," added Taki, "So I'll ask you to use this black pearl!"(AN: Foreshadowing?) "Ah... that scared me." said Ruby. "I almost thought she'd try to take our hearts." said Bubble and Match. Ice Cube and Pencil just giggled. "That being said, these black pearls are rare; asking Crissie to find one would be asking for too much" said Taki, "I'll let you use the one I possess, but this wouldn't be an assignment if I just gave it to you." She continued to explain. "You see an uninhabited island over there? I will go hide the black pearl somewhere on that beach. Use your fortune telling and see if you can find it, Crissie." Crissie stared at her. "Once you find it, you can finish the medicine and that hurdle will be cleared." continued Taki, "Of course, for this task, Ruby and the others can't help you." "Okay!" the FreeSmarters agreed. "However, I won't mind if you decided to take Grassy along with you!" added Taki. "N-No way! J-Just wait a second Taki-san!" panicked Grassy, "W-Why are you asking me to sacrifice myself like that?!" "That is all!" said Taki, "Do you understand, Crissie?" "Yeah!" said Crissie, "I got it down perfectly!"

Eyecatch: Crissie(AN: Oxys only appeared for one episode and she has an eyecatch. I'll try not to get in the way in the second part)

Crissie and Grassy were just standing there. "This feels like searching for a little piece of pearl in this wide field of sand" said Crissie. "Your analogy isn't an analogy. That's exactly what the feeling is like." said Grassy. They got digging. (AN: The ingredient is knowledgeably underground) "Um... I'm going to take a break." said Grassy. "You don't plan on ditching me and slacking, do you" said Crissie. "Grass can't stay slouched down and do something for a long time" said Grassy, "And besides. I'm only here as a helper. Don't forget that." He left. "Tch! He sure has a loud mouth." said Crissie. She dug up a rock. "What the heck. Just a rock?" She threw it, hitting Grassy and turning him into human forme. "I'm going to be an intellectual and mysterious fortune teller, become popular, and not give up until I get my perfect handsome guy!" she ranted. Puffball appeared again. "Hey! What're you doing over here?" she said. "We meet again!" said Campfire. "Yo!" "Why are you digging up sand?" said Puffball. "Are you looking for something?" Crissie got an idea. "Lucky! In exchange for the lazy grass patch, I can get these two to help me look for the pearl too!" she thought. "Hey, do you two have a minute?" said Crissie. "What is it?" said Puffball. "What do you want?" said Campfire. "Could it be that your work and love lives aren't going all that well?" said Crissie.(AN: For Puffball, they're technically the same. Sorry for adding this author's note) "Our work isn't going well..." started Puffball. "And our love lives aren't either" added Campfire. "Well you see, there's a hidden black pearl in this sandy beach that calls forth happiness!" said Crissie. She smiled evilly. "Calls forth happiness?" questioned Campfire. "A black pearl?" questioned Puffball. "If you find it, your work and love lives will all fall into place!" said Crissie. "(+)Could it be that if we find the black pearl, forbidden love will be allowed too?!" cried Campfire. Crissie appeared to sweatdrop. "Yes, yes, yes, of course." said Crissie, "It'll grant any kind of love you want. yeah" "That's so wonderful~~!" sung Campfire. "Alright!" said Puffball, "I do have some spare time so let's search or it!" They got digging since the pearl is somewhere there. Crissie watched. "Now then... I can just leave the black pearl searching to them and start brewing that potion." she said. So she did. "Alright. If I leave these to boil awhile and stick in the black pearl they find later, it'll be done!" she said. Campfire felt something. "Huh? This presence..." she said, "I can feel _his_ presence! He must be nearby" She walked off. She saw Grassy unconscious. "AHHHH! GRASSY-SAMA~~~!" Crissie heard her. "Huh? "Grassy-sama"?" she questioned. "This is great!" said Campfire, "We haven't found the black pearl yet but I've found Grassy-sama This must be fate!" Grassy woke up. He heard Campfire say his name. "Eh?! Campfire-san!" he said. Campfire tackled him.(AN: Be careful! He's a bit delicate! (Then again, it might be your first time)) "Being able to see you again makes me so happy, Grassy-sama!" she said. Crissie watched them. "What the heck? Who's that cool-looking guy?" she said, "He's just my type!" She snatched Grassy away from Campfire. Grassy hit a bush, turning him back into Grass forme. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CRISSIE-SAN!" he shouted. "So the true forme of that cool-looking guy really was you!" said Crissie, "I was braindead to think it was really a cool looking guy when he was really just some grass" "Aren't you truly just a crystal ball yourself." said Grassy. Crissie and Grassy (in human forme) walked back to Puffball and Campfire. Campfire ran up to Grassy. "Grassy-sama! I'm searching for the black pearl that brings forth happiness just for the two of us!" she said. "Eh? The black pearl that brings forth happiness?" questioned Grassy, "What's that?" "If we find the black pearl that brings forth happiness, any type of love we want will come true!" said Puffball, "Campfire's been looking for it for you!" Grassy thought, "Could it be that Crissie's using them..." Guess what she did? She fell into her own lie! "WHAT?! Such a pearl exists?!" she said, "If it's true, I won't let anyone have it! I'll definitely be the one to find that pearl!" She ran off to get digging. "I can't afford to lose!" said Campfire. She ran off. Grassy watched them dig. "Crissie-san must've fooled and gotten them to help with finding the black pearl for her..." Grassy thought, "What's she going to do, falling for her own lie." Puffball dug a big hole. "How did it go, Puffball?" said Campfire. "I dug about five meters down, but it doesn't look like it's here."(AN: Does BFDI even use the metric system?) said Puffball, "Why don't we try over there next?" "Let's try and look there then!" said Campfire. She got up and pushed Grassy with her. "What the heck's with her, talking so happy with each other?!" thought Campfire, "Just you watch! The one who will find the black pearl will be me!" The FreeSmarters watched. "Wow, Crissie's seriously searching for the black pearl." said Bubble and Match. "Pretty unexpected of her." said Ice Cube. "I thought she was cheating with this again too..." said Pencil.(AN: I guess to get a cheater to work, you fool them) "I guess her feelings to become a fortune teller were real after all." said Ruby. "Let's hurry back and report this to, like, Madame Taki" said Match. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. They left

Meanwhile, SOHAND was watching them leave. "Oh my." said Gelatin, "Ater following Campfire and Puffball, who would've thought we'd run into the Object Princesses." "Mhmm!" FreeSmart noticed them. "Sort of Has a Name Duo!" said Ruby. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Vice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "It's Showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FOLIA(AN: I transliterated the loanwords)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(I think you already knows what happens)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOW  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

Meanwhile, Crissie was digging. "Man, I'm getting hungry" She noticed the black pearl. "Found it!" She walked over to the workbench. "Now that I think about it, the black pearl was just an ingredient for a medicine to make things transparent, huh?" she said. She plopped it in. Guess what happens next? "This is bad!" cried Crissie, "I think I heft it boiling for too long!" Kaboom. That kaboom shook the Sort of Has a Name Dark Stage. "Now, FreeSmart!" said Ruby. They transformed into Idol squared forme. SOHAND was shocked. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (Ice Cube)yoru o (Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube)koe  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Match, Pencil and Ice Cube)ita

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga(I guess you also know what happens)  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (Match)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Damn you!" said Rocky. "We'll remember this!" said Gelatin.

Later, "So in order to save you guys, she threw in all the ingredients at once, huh?" said Madame Taki. "Thanks to her explosion, we were able to drive of the Sort of Has a Name Duo!" said Ruby. "Are you sure that's the way you think thing happened?" said Grassy, sweatdropping and covered in bandages, "Isn't something wrong in the middle." "Well, she's a pretty serious girl." said Bubble. "When we saw her, she was working her hardest to find that pearl." said Match. "She has been redeemed in our eyes!" said Bubble and Match. "You know!" complained Grassy. "By the way, what happened to Crissie?" said Ice Cube. "I'm not really sure but, she probably just let on another long journey." said Grassy. Ruby giggled. "She's someone that won't stop once she made up her mind." she said. Meanwhile, Crissie was reading the same magazine. "What's this?" she said, "Intellectual and mysterious girls are already out of style? Now the rich girl appearance is popular?" "Come on now! This sucks! This time I have to become a rich girl?!"

Credits

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Eva was walking to the stasis tank containing the Candy Elemental Mermaid Princess, Lollipop. She then stared at you, darkening the area. Suddenly, I jumpscared you by shouting "HELLO!"

* * *

Sorry about that jumpscare a la BFDIA 4 stinger. (Casually teleports away from Panthalassa castle) I actually have a backstory of Grassy. What is this backstory? Are there more guardians other than him? What does SOHAND and Mikeru have to to with this? Find out... in my footnote of Episode 37. It is explained in the manga chapter after the one that tells the story of Ice Cube, Pencil, Book and Needle; which also includes the Mermaid(I mean Object) Beads. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	35. Episode 35: Melody of Sadness

Intro

As the music box turns... Ruby was reading her fortune with the Object Tarot. She picked the Pharos card(AN: Plot point). "The Pharos Card... the card that signifies encounters in life" she said. She blushed. "Maybe it's saying something about me and Kaito!" she said, "This time, I'll do a fortune telling for Kaito's compatibility with me!" Just then, Grassy who was chased by Bubble and Match ruined the cards. Ruby got mad. "JEEZ! YOU GUYS AND YOUR RANDOM RUNNING AROUND IN MY ROOM!" she shouted, "Stop this, you three!" Bubble and Match just looked at her, holding Grassy. "What's all this commotion?" said Ruby. "Bubble-san and Match-san suddenly wanted me to lend them the Object Radar and kept going on and on about it!" said Grassy. "What? You wanted the Object Radar?" said Ruby, "What are you planning on using it for?" "We were thinking we'd search for Book" said Bubble and Match. "Search for Book?"

Episode 35: Melody of Sadness

Bubble and Match looked out at sea. "You know Tarou-chan..." they said, "Whenever he sees Book, he starts acting a bit strange. Like losing his focus and just staring off into the distance; he suddenly looks like he's in so much pain and sighs, while his boyish eyes stare off somewhere far, far away." "Then you two the leaf he saw in the past might be the leaves of Book?" said Ruby. "I'm not sure yet, but... probably..." said Bubble and Match. "I understand." said Grassy, "If it's that, then this patch of grass will be glad to help you. I'll lend you the Object Radar to look for Book." "Thanks Grassy! I love you!" said Bubble and Match.

So Bubble, Match, Ruby, and Grassy were looking for Book surprisingly in the big city. "Hey, Grassy." said Ruby, "Is Book really somewhere around here? We're already deep inside the city." "I know what you mean, but the Object Radar says Book is somewhere around here." said Grassy. "Hey, What are you guys doing? said Pencil and Ice Cube. "Ah, Icy, Pence-Pence!" said Bubble. "We're looking for Book." said Ruby. "Book?" questioned Pencil, "Why?" "Bubble and Match has something she _really_ needs to tell Book." ""really"?" said Ice Cube. "Well, there've been a few circumstances, and if you want to, like, join us, we'll tell you as we look." said Match. "But if you're looking for Book, you don't want to look in the city, but in the sea, right?" said Ice Cube, "She should be searching for Gaito's castle all this time." "We thought so too, but..." started Bubble and Match. "The Object Radar is saying that she's somewhere around here." "Maybe she's just getting a bite to eat." said Pencil.(AN: Just changed this line because Pencil knows Book too well) Just then, Grassy called everyone. "In there! Book-san's in there!" he said. It's a nacho cafe. "Nachos?" said Ruby. "Why would Book be there?" said Match. "That's surprising" said Bubble. "There's no way." said Ice Cube. Sure enough, she is there. "Was I right or was I right?" said Pencil. "Why are you, an Object Princess, eating nachos here?" said Ruby. "Oh? When you guys are hungry, don't you stop to eat at a place like here too?" said Book. "W-Well that is true, but..." "So what is it?" said Book, "Since the five of you are gathered here, do you need something from me?" "Bubble, Match! Really tell her! Really!" said Ruby. "Hey, Book! Would you please break up with _our_ Tarou-chan?" said Bubble and Match, "Tarou-chan's heart is ours, you know!" "Who's Tarou-chan?"

They told Book about Tarou-chan. "So that's it." said Book, "You thought the leaf Tarou-chan fell in love with was me. How did you get to that conclusion" "Sorry, bubbles don't have brains" said Bubble. "Neither do matches." said Match. "Book, you really don't know about Mitsuki-sensei?" said Ruby. "I haven't even been to a forest before." said Book. "Then... who was that leaf Tarou-chan saw in Minamivol?" said Bubble. "No clue." said Book, "If you have this much spare time, why don't you go to that "Tarou-chan" and get some more detail. You might get some more clues if you talk to him" "That's it, Bubble, Match!" said Ruby, "Gather all your strength and ask what the leaf was like!" "Yeah!" said Bubble and Match, "Thanks, Book!" "No problem!" said Book, "And thank you for treating me for that advice! Bye now!" She left. "Eh? Treating her? What did we treat her to?" "That Book! Alone, she ate five helpings of nachos!" said Ice Cube. "Five helpings of nachos totals to 35 dollars!" said a waiter. The FreeSmarters sweatdropped. "Yeah, She does that sometimes" said Pencil.

The next day at school, "Go on, Bubble. Mitsuki-sensei's along now!" said Ruby. "I really am going to ask him.." said Bubble, "Pence-Pence could you ask him for me?" "You're the one who wants to know, right?" said Pencil, "Ask yourself" "Bubble, just ask him real quick! Real quick!" said Ruby. "That's easy for you to say." said Bubble. Kaito came up. "Hey, you guys. What're you doing here?" he said. "Kaito" said Ruby. Tarou noticed. "Huh, everyone?" he said, "Why are you all there?" Ruby , Ice Cube and Match pushed Bubble. "Umm... how can I say this..." Bubble said, shyly, "Umm... Mitsuki-sensei, about the leaf you met in the forest... I'd really like to hear more about her... or something like that..." "Bubble-san" "O-Oh no! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! E-Excuse me" "Will you listen to me, Bubble-san." said Tarou, "Since Doumoto-kun is here, too, it might be a good time for everyone to hear about it." "Huh? Me too?" "It's already been about eight years since I went on my journey to Minamivol." Tarou explained, "I used it as an excuse while listening to your father's musical performance and lost my confidence." "Listen to my dad's piano music?" said Kaito. "Yes." said Tarou, "That day, your father's piano playing and performance was beautiful. At that time, when I was still studying music, I completely lost all my confidence to play. All I was thinking abut was quitting music altogether. When I was thinking of quitting, one day I sent a letter to Doumoto-sensei who soon sent me a reply back. "Within people's hearts lies their own, personal flowing melody. If you can find it, it's wonderful and you won't have to worry abut what others may think."" "My dad said that?" said Kaito. "That's when I thought I'd search for that inner melody." continued Tarou, "And so a few years later, I travelled to a place I always admired, Minamivol forest. Amidst my traveling, I met a beautiful leaf with dark eyes. During my stay in India, I met with that leaf countless times. Everytime we met, she sang a very enchanting and mysterious song for me. In exchange, I let the melody that surfaced in my heart come out in my piano playing. We split a lemon leaf and each kept one half, promising that we'd be with each other together forever. But for any encounter, separation always follows. She said she was the FreeSmart Princess of the forest and wasn't allowed to leave it." "The FreeSmart Princess of the forest..." Bubble thought. "In the end of it all, she thought I had betrayed her." Tarou said, "And recently, I have been thinking of that..." "I have another piano recital in the near future, but..." he said, "If I don't move everyone during the performance, this time I might seriously consider permanently retiring from music" That moved everyone, especially Bubble and Match.

Want to know why Eva appeared last episode? Here's your answer. In the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was looking at a picture of Mitsuki that SOHAND gave to him. "So this is the man we want?" he said. "Yes, Gaito-sama" said Gelatin, "That man entices the Object Princesses with his mysterious piano playing. Right, Rocky?" "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "That stupid No Name team were hiding it, but I got them to spill the information" "So, what do you suggest?" said Gaito. "If we capture him and have him play the piano for us, he'll lure the Object Princesses one by one." said Gelatin. "Then as they appear, we use our black beautiful voices to stop them." said Rocky, "That's out plan" "Interesting." said Gaito, "Do it. If you need any help by setting it up, I don't care if you use Team No Name" "Such kind words Gaito, but we won't have to use them for this" said Gelatin. "If we let those five idiots help us, they'll just slow us down" "Very well. Do as you like" said Gaito. "This time, the Object Princesses and their gems..." started Gelatin. "...Will definitely be taken for you, Gaito-sama!" finished Rocky. They left. Eva appeared. "You've figured out a way to capture the Object Princesses?" she said. She instantly recognised Mitsuki in the picture Gaito was holding. "What's the matter, Eva" said Gaito, "You remember seeing this mas somewhere before?" "No! Not at all!" said Eva. "Though, your face right now tells me that this man is no stranger to you." said Gaito. Eva took the photo out of Gaito's hand. "Oh my, are you jealous, Gaito?" she said. "Who would be" "I told you." said Eva, "I've hated human, always. They are nothing more than my target of vengeance" She tore the photo in half. "Humans betray and are ugly beings" She left. "Eva" said Gaito. Eva was in her room. She opened her drawer and picked up half a lemon leaf. "Mitsuki..." That's right. Eva is Leafy. Evil Leafy.

Eyecatch: Leafy

At the music hall, The FreeSmarters and Kaito were there. "It's just abut time for Mitsuki-sensei's piano recital to begin." said Ice Cube. "Yeah!" said Ruby and Pencil. "Tarou-chan... I wonder if hes alright." said Bubble and Match, "Everyone will definitely be moved by his performance, right? If they're not, then Tarou-chan will..." ... "It'll be fine." said Ruby, "If it's Mitsuki-sensei's piano playing, the everyone will definitely be moved! There's nothing to worry about." "Mitsuki-sensei's coming" said Ice Cube. Bubble and Match ran up to him. "Match-san..." said Tarou. "Please do your best during today's recital, Mitsuki-sensei!" said Bubble and Match, "We'll be cheering for you from our seats" "Thank you, Bubble-san, Match-san." said Tarou, "I'm going to give out all of my strength I'm holding in and send it to everyone." "Well then, I'll see you later" he said. He left. Bubble and Match watched. "Please let the concert go well and have Tarou-chan continue studying music." they prayed, "Please, Objectum Regina"

Backstage, Tarou took out his half of lemon leaf. "Leafy, if you can hear this wherever you are, I'm dedicating today's performance to you" he thought. He walked on stage. The audience cheered. "Tarou-chan, hang in there, do you best" thought Bubble and Match. Tarou played. Eva watched. "Mitsuki... I will never forgive you for your betrayal." she thought. SOHAND appeared outside the music hall. "We'll summon a huge tsunami and drown that performance hall and that man underwater." said Gelatin. "I just love your boldness!" said Rocky. Gelatin patted him. "And then, we'll take him from the waves and bring him to a place to play for us." said Gelatin, "Then it'll be the end of the Object Princesses" They giggled. A tsunami formed. Tarou continued to play. "It's wonderful... it's perfect... Tarou-chan" thought Bubble and Match. "What are these feelings?" thought Leafy, "The feelings of hatred I have form him within my heart are gradually subsiding... That can't be" Ice Cube heard something. "What the... What is this eerie sound I hear" she thought. Ice Cube alerted Ruby. "Ruby, listen carefully." she said, "Can't you hear some loud sound coming from far away?" She listened out. "What... What is that sound?!" she thought. Ruby alerted Pencil. "What is it?" said Pencil. "Do you hear something dangerous coming?" said Ruby. Pencil listened out. Pencil nodded. They alerted Bubble and Match. "What are you doing?!" said Bubble and Match, "Especially at a time when Tarou-chan is doing his best at this performance!" "Listen carefully." said Ice Cube and Pencil, "It's the sound of the waves, but it's not the same as normal waves... Can't you hear it?" They heard it. That is the sound of a fricking tsunami! "Here it comes." said Gelatin, "What a spectacular tsunami" "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "It's thrilling" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" SOHAND gasped. "The Object Princesses!" said Rocky. "For interfering with Tarou-chan's concert..." said Bubble and Match, "WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" They transformed into Super idol forme. "Oh no!"said Gelatin. "Why did the Object Princesses have to come here!" said Rocky. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (Ice Cube)yoru o (Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube)koe  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Match, Pencil and Ice Cube)ita

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite(Struggling)  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (GWHR)yaburi suteyou(AN: If you remember, that's the collective name for Bubble and Match)  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You may have defeated us, but it looks like you're too late!" said Gelatin. "Hey! What do you mean?" "No one can stop the tsunami now!" said Rocky. "The performance hall will be engulfed by the sea!" said Gelatin. They disappeared. "A giant tsunami..." said Pencil. Yep, they saw it. "This is terrible!" said Ruby. "We have to stop it!" said Bubble. "Tarou-chan and everyone is in danger!" said Match. "It's impossible. We don't have the power to stop a tsunami that big." said Pencil. Meanwhile, Eva-Livia(AN: That's my name for an in between of Eva and Leafy) was listening to Tarou's playing. "Mitsuki.." she thought, "I'm supposed to hate you but why..." She shed a tear. "This nostalgia... and love... and gentleness" she thought, "Yes... this is how I felt when I first met Mitsuki. These emotions..." She remembered meeting him and sharing the lemon leaf. "It's the same as... your love from then" Meanwhile, that tsunami was still hurdling towards the performance hall. Just then, A song called Return to the Sea(called return to the forest in this story) started playing.

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari("This song is..." said Ruby)  
Tatta hitotsu shinjite  
Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo marude  
Suna no oshiro mitai na no("Who's that? said Pencil. "Could she be..." started Bubble and Match. "...a FreeSmart Princess?" finished Ice Cube)  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo  
Sore o nozomanakutatte(A light shone through her)

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka  
Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no  
Tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga  
Musubareta aoi umi e(The light shone bigger)

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru(The light stopped the tsunami)  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo...

The FreeSmarters turned around. "She's..." said Ruby. "G-Gone..." the FreeSmarters said. "How beautiful... and sad that song was..." said Ruby, "who was that woman."

Credits

Tarou finished. Everyone applauded. The FreeSmarters watched. "Look! Everyone was moved!" said Ruby, "There's some great applause here" "I'm so glad..." said Bubble and Match, "Tarou-chan... now you won't have to retire, right?" Tarou gazed. "Leafy, I wanted you to hear it too." Leafy, in object forme, stood there. "Mitsuki..." She got blown away by the wind.

* * *

Volta 3a done! And I only did 4 authors notes. I hadn't hit this low since Episode 3! Now that this half volta is done, I might as well stop for most of the spring break, which this volta took a single saturday off. I might also write the script of Volta 6a, which is Pure 16-23(68-75). And the first and last episode of each season. And that weird episode with the Napoleonfish and the gauntlet. I also might get to work on Mystical. Also, this the 100th document I've written. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	36. Episode 36: Beloved Baby

How did my laptop reset again? And not even charge? I swear this thing is broken. That's no good way to start/continue a volta. Anyways, I changed manga chapter 19 (which takes place after the original 15) to instead be based off 16 not 37. I was trying to write this with minimal authors notes but screw that. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Ruby: Our mission is to gather the Nine Object Princesses and nine elemental stones and summon forth Objectum Regina. We've feeling a bit relieved since joined our side, but Needle-onee-chan is still trapped in Gaito's lair. But we're never, ever going to lose to them! Alright, today again, it's our Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

Intro

At the Object Hotel, Ruby was doing a frickton of chores. "Ah! So busy! So busy!" she cried, "I have to hang this laundry while the sun is out! Then I need to wash the dishes in the kitchen, clean the restaurant, and tidy up the storage room. Ah! I can't finish all that today" Neither Bubble nor Match were helping. "Hey, Bubble, Match! Since Madame Taki and Imoto-san are out today, help me out with the clothes!" said Ruby. "Eh? Can't do it until my manicure dries." said GWHR, "Besides, We're not good at laundry or cleaning" "Jeez! If you're going to bring that up, I'm not good at them either!" said Ruby. "Sorry, Ruby!" said GWHR, "There's a second performance of Tarou-chan's piano recital, and we've been invited!" "that's what you say but knowing you, you'd probably barge in even if you weren't invited, am i right?" said Ruby. "Ah, Is it that obvious!" "Oh my ore! Bubble and Math are so full of themselves" said Ruby. "Lately, Bubble-san and Match-san had been having fun all the time." said Grassy, "And in exchange, Ruby-san's become totally domesticated" Ruby fell over. "OMM, Grassy! Are you complimenting or making fun or me!" she argued. They heard crying. It was a baby crawling from a bush.(AN: I guess you could say it was a _bushbaby_! I'll see myself out) "AH! A baby!" said Ruby. "Eh? Why is it here?" said Match. "Whose its parents?" said Bubble.

Episode 36: Beloved Baby

As the music bx turns... Ruby was explaining the baby to Pencil and Ice Cube. "And so, this baby seems to be lost" she said. "She's lost? Such a small baby?" said Pencil. "But we couldn't spot her mommy or daddy anywhere" sair Ruby "Couldn't spot them?" said Pencil, "Did you ask the people in the neighbourhood?" "Yeah, but no one knew about her." said Ruby. "I don't think it's possible, but there's no way she was left behind, right?" said Bubble. "Wah!" cried Grassy, "Being left behind is so cruel" "Gosh Grassy! We don't know if that's what happened?" "Well in any case, we'd better hurry and find her parents" said Ice Cube, "Have you called the police?" "We called Sapphire-san and Taki-san and they said they'd be back soon and to take care of her until then" said Grassy. Meanwhile, Taki and Sapphire were out in the big city. "Shopping really has taken some time and made us late, but it's hard t believe we've already come to Object Hotel" said Taki. "Taki-san, I wonder if Ruby and the others are all right?" said Sapphire. "This is a test; they'll have to do their best"(AN: Hey, that rhymes!) said Taki. "Even so, taking care of a baby is challenging, don't you think?" said Sapphire. "For better or worse" said Taki, "Ruby is a princess responsible for a whole nation, she should at least be able to do this"

Well let's see how they're going then. Ruby had put the baby on her bed and the baby was sleeping. "But anyway, babies sure are cute, aren't they?!" said Ruby, "They're kinda like little angels" "Maybe when they sleep, but when they wake up, it's a whole lot of trouble" said Pencil, "It's all diapers, milk. endless crying... Just a huge mess" "Pence-Pence, you sure know a lot about this, huh?" said Match. "Yeah." said Pencil,"My neighbours had a baby; the mommy and daddy were always exhausted." "Oh..." said Ruby, "So they're that much trouble, huh? Even though they're so cute like this" The baby woke up. "Ah, she woke up" said Ruby. The baby cooed at Ruby. Ruby picked her up. "Ah, so cute!" she said. "Ruby, can I hold her too?" said Bubble. "Ah, sure" Ruby gave the baby to Bubble. "Oh man! She's really cute!" The baby puffed her cheeks. "Huh? What was that just now" said Bubble. "This is bad" said Pencil. "Huh?" said Ruby. "What's happened?" said Ice Cube. "Oh no! There's a warm sensation here" said Bubble.(AN: Funny scenes are a whole lot funner when Hanon, or in this case Bubble, is involved.) "This phenomenon is..." said Grassy, "Could it be... pee pee?!" Bubble was... IDK. The baby started crying. "W-W-What are we going to do?" said Ruby, "We need to change her diaper! Her diaper!" "I believe we have a few intended for guests." said Grassy. Later, "S-Somehow, I did it." said Ruby, "All that's left is to put her clothes back on." "And it looks the baby's mood is back to normal, too" said GWHR. "For the time being, I guess we can rest relieved." said Ice Cube. Ruby picked the baby up. The baby started cooing. "Hmm? What'd you say?" said Ruby. "Aw! It looks like she's become attached to you." said Bubble. "Yeah." said Ice Cube. "She really likes you!" said Pencil. "You think so?" "Ah! Oh no! It's almost about time for Tarou-chan's piano recital to start" said GWHR, "Sorry, Ruby! We really want to look after the baby, but we don't have time. We'll leave the rest after you." "And I'd like to tell a nice little story to lull her t sleep, but..." said Ice Cube, "Sorry. I have plans to go to a comedy show" "I would like to stay more, but I have to finish my painting" said Pencil, "Sorry, Ruby!" The four left. "H-Hey! Wait, Bubble, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube!" said Ruby. "Bye Ruby!" said Bubble. "See you" said Match. "Wish you luck" said Pencil. "Thanks" said Ice Cube. "Umm... I need to do shopping for our dinner!" said Grassy, "Well then!" He also left. "Ah! Not you too, Grassy!" said Ruby. She sighed. The baby cooed at her. "Could it be that you're comforting me?" said Ruby. The baby made an accepting sound. "Alright!" said Ruby, "Until we find your mom and dad, you can play with me, your Onee-chan!"

Ruby took the baby to the cavern entrance. "Take a look." said Ruby, "It's really pretty, isn't it?" "_Ruby-sama, we're finally alone together_" Ruby was confused at the voice. "It must've been my imagination" she said. "That's called the caverns. It's my favourite place." said Ruby, "This is a secret okay? I have really, really precious friends within the sea. So one day, I'm going to return home" Kaito saw her. "Huh? Ruby?" "Kaito" "What're you doing? And what's with the baby" said Kaito. "This baby's lost, so i'm taking care of her until we find her mom and dad." said Ruby. "Lost?" The baby glared at Kaito. "What's wrong, Kaito?" said Ruby. "Ah, somehow, I thought that baby just glared at me for a second." said Kaito. "No way!" "Y-Yeah! It must just be my imagination!" The baby started crying. "What's the matter? Are you hungry?" said Ruby, "Kaito, please! Help me give the baby her milk!" "M-Milk?!" Kaito panicked. Meanwhile, Taki and Sapphire were at a cafe. "Taki-san, is it really all right for us to relax like this?" said Sapphire. "It's been some time since we've been in the city!" said Taki, "We have to enjoy ourselves a little at least" "That is true, but... I really am a little worried" said Sapphire, (sip)"And I'm also concerned about the soa I left to sundry on the terrace" Speaking of said sofa, Ruby was sitting on it feeding the baby milk (AN: not hers though). "But anyway, it's really surprising to see that you have baby's milk here." said Kaito. "Ah, yeah." said Ruby, "It looks like we have most things a guest with children might need." "Hey look, Kaito! She's holding the bottle just right with her tiny hands" she said, "Hey Kaito. Babies are born from their mother's tummy right?"(AN: Looks like Lucia/Ruby has taken their human biology class) "Something like that" "Humans are so mysterious. Don't you think so, too, Kaito?" said Ruby. "Uh... yeah." said Kaito, "Now that you mention it, I guess we are pretty mysterious" "Do you like babies, Kaito?" said Ruby. "Well I don't hate them..." "Then you like them!" said Ruby, "Maybe I'll have your baby!"(AN: "umm...Ruby before you get a baby you have to do that and this and that and this and that and this" said LunarMoonDarkGalaxy Kitty( /watch?v=XMQVqbhFbNA&lc=UginvuRBlAaf93gCoAEC). "and then you have to go through this and that and after that that ..." said All Shipper( /watch?v=XMQVqbhFbNA&lc=UginvuRBlAaf93gCoAEC.8MIVQhIrLPP8aTg2HCn0l3)) Spit take. "H-Have my baby?" Kaito panicked, "You..." Ruby blushed. "It's be so nice." she said, "I really want your baby!" "You know..." said Kaito, "You can't just lightly say these types of things to guys" "Why not?" said Ruby. ""Why not?"?" asked Kaito. "Oh look! The baby's fallen asleep." said Ruby, "I guess she got full and became sleepy." "I hope her parents are found now" said kaito. "Yeah." said Ruby, "I'm sure she wants to see her mom and dad soon again too" "I wonder what her name is..." "Now that you mention it, I do wonder what this girl's name is..." said Ruby. Later, Grassy found them sleeping. "Oh, what's this?" he said, "I get worried and come back only to find everyone sleeping comfortably." "Still, Sapphire-san and Taki-san are really late too..." said Grassy, "I wonder if anything happened" Let's see... they're stuck in traffic. "Ah, jeez! A traffic jam at a time like this" said Sapphire "What's wrong? There's no need to rush" said Taki, "It's Ruby we're talking about. She always finds some way to handle this" "I think so too, but..."

Meanwhile, well, Grassy was sleeping dreaming about Campfire but whatever. The baby woke up. "Oh no! I dozed off" she thought, "Ruby-sama!" She got up. "Jeez! Ruby-sama fell asleep too!" she thought, "That too is this guys's fault! And when I was finally alone with Ruby-sama, too!" She tried pushing him off. Nope, duh. "Fine." she thought, "If it's going to be like this, I'll just go home!" She left. She looked over the beach. "And when I finally came to see her, too! Ruby-sama jeez!" She jumped off, only to get stuck in some dirt. "I-I can't get out! S-Somebody help me!" The No Namers saw her. "Huh? What's that thing buried in the sand and flailing about?" said Campfire. "It looks a human baby" said Fries. "Baby? What's that?" asked Campfire.(AN: Suiyou also hatch from eggs) "A newly born human" said Tennis Ball. "Oh... a newly born human, huh?" said Campfire. "Frolicking like that, somehow it looks so cute!" said Puffball. "Actually, isn't it suffering and struggling?" said Golf Ball. Kaito woke up. The baby was gone! "Hey Ruby! Wake up! This is bad!" Kaito said. "What is it? Is it morning already?" said Ruby, drowsily. "Now's not the time to be sleeptalking!" said Kaito, "The baby's disappeared!" Ruby gasped. "Let's hurry and look for her." said Kaito, "She's a baby so she couldn't have gone far!" "Y-Yeah!" said Ruby. They left, leaving Grassy on the sofa.

Eyecatch: Rock spirit(AN: This one uses a different asset from Rocky)

Puffball picked the baby up. "What're you doing in a place like this?" said Puffball, "Do you like being buried in the dirt?" The baby gasped. "What am I going to do?" she thought, "It's a stranger!" She cried. Everyone panicked. "What happened?" panicked Fries, "What's wrong" "What should we do! What should we do! It's crying! It's crying!" panicked Campfire. "You have to do something!" said Tennis Ball. "Alright, I'll do my special technique for you" said Puffball.(AN: If this includes changing formes then it's not gonna work) She changed colours faster than the eye can see. "Here, look, look! Don't cry!" She stopped at red. "W-Who are these people?!" the baby thought, "Could it be they're not human?" "There you go! No more crying! It was nothing!" said pink Puffball. The baby cried more. "Puffball! You just scared it instead." said Fries. "I feel bad for it; it's frightened" said Campfire. "Eh? But I thought it would like that" said Puffball.(AN: To quote flowey, "You really are an idiot") "Oh my golf ball factory, human babies are so difficult" said Golf Ball. "Now let me handle it next" said Campfire. She picked her up. She tried lulling her. "There, there, there, there! That's a good girl. There there!" Campfire said, "Take a go-" "Oh no... I'm the one who's getting sleepy" She fell asleep. "Hey, Campfire!" said fries. "What're you going to do by falling asleep yourself!" said Tennis Ball. "Oh my potato, you two are so useless" said Izuru. He picked the baby up. "There, there. Now be a good baby and don't cry." he said. That didn't work. "What the... Its face is turning red." said Fries. "I wonder if she has a fever" said Puffball. "Then we'll cool her down" said Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. They used the freeze ray and cooled the baby down. A little too much. "Tennis Ball! That's too cold!" said Fries. "Yeah, that's overdoing it!" said Puffball. "Oh really." Golf Ball said. She blew on the ice to melt it. The baby started crying. "Oh, this really is troublesome!" said Puffball. "I guess I have no choice but to use my last resort!" said Fries. Guess what he did. He summoned a fricking water dragon and put the fricking baby frickingly on it. "Here you are. this'll be fun!" said Fries. The baby was obviously frightened. "She's enjoying it! She's enjoying it!" Fries said.(AN: I swear Maria/Golf Ball is the only sane one) "That's Fries!" said Puffball. "Water tricks finally became useful" said Golf Ball. "And for a ground/nature elemental" said Tennis Ball. Kaito saw it. "That's..." The baby fell of the dragon. "Oh no!" He caught her. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you're okay now" he said. The dragon attacked. Panthalassan light. Blinding to Dark objects. "What is this?"said Campfire. "This is..." said Golf Ball. "My head hurts!" said Puffball. "Help me!" said Tennis Ball. "Everyone, we're getting out of here!" said Fries. They disappeared.(AN: No encounter whatsoever) Kaito fainted. "Just who is this guy?" the baby thought.(AN: We still have a bunch of minutes left.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking for the baby. "Baby..." she said, "Where'd you go!" She sat the baby's hat. "That's her hat!" she said, "Culd it be she's fallen into the sea?!" She digged down from the mini-cliff to the ocean. "Baby, where ar eyou?" she said, "I have to find yu quickly or else.." She saw SOHAND. "Well, well, if it isn't the Gem Elemental Object Princess." said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "This saves the effort of searching, Gelatin" "The Sort of Has a Name Duo!" said Ruby, "Don't tell me you've taken the baby?!" "Baby?" questioned Rocky. "I have no idea what you're talking about" said Gelatin. "More importantly, let's take her to Gaito-sama already" said Rocky. "Indeed, Rocky" "It's showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

Meanwhile, Ice Cube felt Ruby being attacked. So did Bubble and Match. So did Pencil. As SOHAND was singing. "I can;t be beaten here!" Ruby thought, "I have to find the baby!"

Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi  
"Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii

Ruby heard someone, or somefour. "Stop it!" said Ice Cube. "This time we are your opponents!" said Bubble and Match. "The tables have turned." said Pencil. "Bubble! Match! Pencil! Ice Cube!" said Ruby. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Pearl Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" They transformed into super idol forme. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (ICe Cube)yoru o (Ruby Bubble and Ice Cube)koe  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Match, Pencil and Ice Cube)ita

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (GWHR)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch" "How about an encore!" "And this was our chance too!" said Gelatin. "It looks like those five call each other through their objects" said Rocky. "Let's regroup for today!" saidGelatin. They disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kaito was playing with the baby. Ruby ran up to him. "Kaito! You found the baby?!" she said. "Yeah" said Kaito. "Thank goodness... you found the baby" said Ruby, "I'm go glad" Sapphire and Taki watched through the window. "That Ruby." said Sapphire, "It looks like she actually did a good job" "Seeing Ruby that cheerful must've made the rock spirit feel relieved, too" said Taki. "Huh? Rock spirit?" said Grassy. "That baby is?" said Bubble and Match. "Don't rock spirits..." said Pencil, "Protect the castle of Ruby's country?" "Yeah, that's right" said Ice Cube(AN: Hippo says this line but... yeah) "For a long time, they've been begging me to secretly show them how Ruby was living" said Taki. Sapphire walked to the window. "I guess the coral spirit feels a bit more relieved now" said Sapphire. The baby watched the sunset. She transformed into her rock forme. "Ruby-sama." she said, "Seeing you all this time really allays my fears. You're always thinking about the people who await you in the caverns, don't you? And I'll be sure to tell everyone there's a man with a strange power by your side, Ruby-sama. Until we meet again, stay well" She left

Credits

That night, Ruby told everyone about what she said. "Eh?! You want to have Kaito-Kun's baby?!" shouted Bubble. "Y-You didn't possibly tell that to, like, Kaito, did you" said Match. "I did..." said Ruby, "Should I not have?" ""Shouldn't" doesn't even come close" said GWHR, "Right, Pence Pence?" "That's a difficult topic" said Pencil. Ruby just stood there. "What, what?" said Ruby, "Why is it difficult?" "But well, the feeling of love, like, is the strongest thing on earth, soit might, like, all work out somehow" said Match. "That's basically it" said Ice Cube. "Alright! One day, I'll definitely have Kaito's baby" said Ruby. Everybody sweatdropped.

* * *

Lucia does know what she's saying. Why is she saying that in the first place? Does she know how babies are made. Well she was listening in human biology so maybe they explained that topic. And Hanon explained what "this and that" is a few episodes back. Love shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	37. Episode 37: The Rumoured Couple

Sorry for not doing Omorashi october. I'm too bust doing this. But trust me. I have something planned for October 31, well, two things since it's October 31. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

An old woman was on a sidewalk. "It's already been decades since then." she said, "Finally, the time has come that I can return it" She took out something from her bag and opened it. Inside was a bracelet with nine different types of beads in a repeating pattern. She heard some schoolgirls talk about rumors. "Whether now or long ago, the topics of schoolgirl rumours never change" she said. Little did she know, she left the sachet with the bracelet.

Episode 37: The Rumoured Couple

Bubble and Match were spinning their way to school. "This is so refreshing!" said the two. "It sure is nice out here" said Pencil. "Yeah, Pencil!" said Ice Cube. Ruby however... yeah. "But behind us, I can feel a really dark aura forming" said GWHR. "What happened?" said Ice Cube. "WILL YOU HEAR ME OUT?!" Ruby said swiftly, "You see, yesterday I was there watching Kaito's surfing practice and..." Whatever happened, happened like this.

(Flashback)

(Ruby was trying to get the crowd of fangirls watching Kaito away)  
Ruby: You know, it'd be best if during practice it were a bit quieter. Kaito needs to be able to concentrate. If he had an accident, it'd be really bad. Also...  
RBG3: Who're you supposed to be? His girlfriend?  
Ruby: N-No... ummm.. I'm not but...  
RBG2: Then it doesn't concern you!  
UBG: Butt out!  
Ruby: It does concern me! I'm the one who's always cheering for him the most!  
Braelyn: But you're not Kaito's number one!  
Ruby: What the heck!  
(So later, Ruby was talking to Kaito)  
Ruby: Hey, Kaito, who's your number one?  
Kaito: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Ruby: Basically... the person you can't be without... who you can't live without... the person most precious and beloved to you  
Kaito: I see... the person most precious and beloved to me is... none other than that person... I guess  
(Ruby looks at him)  
Kaito: That person... should be arriving soon  
(It's the fricking chicken nugget stand!)  
Ruby: Kaito, you idiot(AN: Hontoda yo ne)

(Flashback)

"Every single time, over meaningless stuff, you..." said Ice Cube, "Well, for Kaito, it was probably a situation where he couldn't think about love when his stomach was empty" "I can understand your feelings, Ruby" said Bubble. "After you seriously trying to convey your love for him, he clearly avoided the question" "Yeah..." said Ruby, "I wonder what I am to Kaito anyway..." "More than friends, less than lovers..." said Bubble and Match, "You want to clear it up soon, but you're scared" "Yeah" "At times like this, if only there was a magical item for maidens in love" said GWHR. "Yeah, yeah" "A magical item... huh?" said Pencil, "You mean something like the Object Beads" Ruby, Bubble, Match and Ice Cube looked at her. "The Object Beads?" said Bubble. "THe legendary bracelet?" said Ruby. "From Right Quintessence legend?" said Match. "Seems like it" said Ice Cube. "I think they say if you wear the bracelet and touch the one you love, a miracle of love will occur" said Pencil. "(+)Yes, that's it~~!" said Bubble, "(+)That legend that any object in their right mind knows about!" "(+)If I could get that, I could get to Tarou-chan right away~~!" said Match. "Hey Pence-Pence" said Ruby, "Where is the legendary bracelet now, anyways?" "From the rumours I've heard, a certain object gave it to a human or something like that" said Pencil. "Wha?" said Ice Cube. Bubble and Match, both lovestruck, bumped into the old lady form the start of the episode. "Oba-san!" said Ruby. Everyone ran to her. "Are you alright?" said Ice Cube. "W-We're sorry!" said Bubble and Match. "Are you hurt?" said Pencil. "No, not at all." said the old lady, "As you can see, I'm perfectly alright" "We're really sorry!" said Bubble and Match, "We got lost in what we were talking about." The old lady giggled. "Were you speaking of sweets or the boys you like?" she said. "Bingo" said Bubble. "How did you, like, know?" said Match. "When I was your age, I had my first love too" said Obaa-san. "What kind of person was your first love?" said Ruby. "Hey Ruby! Don't ask such private things!" Pencil whispered. But the old lady answered anyway. "He was kind, courageous, and a truly wonderful person" "Uwa! He sounds so nice!" Bubble said. "And then, and then?" said Ruby, "What happened to your love for him?" "In the end, he rejected me" said Obaa-san. The girls gasped. Pencil nudged Ruby. "I-I'm sorry..." said Ruby, "for asking something unpleasant" "It's perfectly all right, because it is a nice memory now" said Obaa-san, "Very well then. You five, if you would excuse me." The girls cleared the way as the old lady left. "OMSAW, Ruby!" said Bubble and Match, "You asked way too much!" "Sorry!" said Ruby, "But she sure is a classy lady, isn't she?" "Yep" said Bubble. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. "Right" said Match. "She sure is" said Pencil.

Meanwhile, Campfire was watching schoolgirls talk about rumours. "Gossiping schoolgirls..." she said, "I might be able to get some information about the Object Princesses!" She jumped down from the tree she was in. She was in a schoolgirl uniform. "Starting now, Campfire will go to school undercover!" she said. She noticed something dropped. "Huh?" she said, "Someone dropped something here" Remember how the old lady dropped a satchet with a bracelet inside? Well, Campfire picked that up. It glowed. She gasped. "C-Could these possibly be the legendary Object Beads?! Why are they here?" she said. She gasped. "If I have these, then..."

(Imagine spot)

(Grassy and Campfire were on a swingset.)  
(They ki-)

(Imagine spot end)

"A love miracle will...!"

Meanwhile, The old lady was walking to a stone carving. "This place hasn't changed either. This sea air is so nostalgic" she said, "I had better return it" But it was gone. "It's not here! It's not anywhere in here!" she said, "Could I have dropped it?!"

So anyways, well, "This guy's eating lunch early again!" said Kengo. "I couldn't hold out!" said Daichi. "I can understand that" said Kaito, "I always eat a hefty lunch, but the second school's over, I'm hungry again" The girls watched. "Ah... boys have such easy lives." said Match. "They don't have to worry about dieting" said Bubble. "I wonder if that's why Kaito eats chicken nuggets so much" Ruby thought. She gasped. "We have Home Ec today, don't we?" she said. "Our group is baking bread." said Ice Cube. "I can't wait!" said Bubble. "That's it!" ruby thought, "Alright!" Ruby rushed to Kaito knocking Daichi over. "Kaito! Are you busy today after school?" she said. "Ruby, do you need something?" said Kaito. "I'm going to be making bread during Home Ec today!" said Ruby, "I'll give you the best tasting bread ever! Just wait in the yard after school, okay?" Kaito sweatdropped. "O-Okay." Meanwhile, Campfire was just outside the hallway, lovestruck. "Ahh! I went through the trouble to sneaking into school to find out FreeSmarter information..." she said, "But now because of these Object Beads, I'm all giddy! I won't be able to do any work" Just then, a gorrila-like teacher appeared behind her. "WHY IS A GORILLA HERE?!" Campfire screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She ran off. The gorilla-like teacher chased after her. Meanwhile, the old lady from before went back to the spot she was at the start of the episode. "I'm sure this area was the last place I saw them..." she said. She remembered the schoolgirls. "Now that I think about it, there were a lot of highschoolers around at that time..." she said. Meanwhile, Ruby, Bubble, Match, Pencil and Ice Cube were in Home Ec baking bread. "Lookie, lookie!" said Bubble, holding bread in the shape of Tarou's face, "Tarou-chan!" Ice Cube showed Bubble her bread. "It's _Pain_da bread!" she said. "I'm my own oven!" said Match, bolding perfectly baked bread. However, Ruby was rolling the dough a little too much. "Ruby." said Ice Cube. "You're going to give that to, like, Kaito-kun, right?" said Match. "The taste is more important than its shape" said Ice Cube. Ruby noticed the overly long bread. "No! Why did it turn out this way?!" she said, "Ah! I have no time to fix it!" Meanwhile, Campfire was running up the stairs. She panted. "He's not following me anymore, is he..." she said, "Why is that gorilla person here in the first place?" "If he ends up catching me, then..."

(Imagine spot)

(Campfire was captured by the gorilla teacher)  
Campfire: No! Somebody help me!  
(A rose flew in their direction)  
?: Unhand her!  
(The rose pierced the gorilla)  
(? took Campfire)  
?: You have no need to worry any longer, Campfire-san  
Campfire: You are...  
(It was Grassy)  
Campfire: G-GRASSY-SAMA! You did this all for me, Grassy-sama?!  
(She tried to hug him but..)

(Imagine spot interrupted)

Yeah, she dropped the beads. "Ahh! My Object Beads!" Meanwhile, a teacher was walking through the hallways on the ground floor. She sneezed. The schoolgirls around her giggled. "I just heard this rumor, but apparently, Hoshi-sensei likes Kondo-sensei." said RBG4. "Eh? Handsome Kondo-sensei?" said RBG5. They saw Hoshi-sensei on the ground. "No way, you got to be lying" said RBG5, "They don't match at all!" They giggled. Hoshi-sensei noticed a dropped bracelet. "Huh? What a beautiful bracelet" she said.

Meanwhile, the Bubble, Mach and Pencil walked into the teacher's office. "Aw... Tarou-chan's out today?" said GWHR, "It's so boring without him." "Well, that's too bad!" said Pencil, "Let's hurry and clean up the broadcasting room, so we can head home"(AN: Something tells me something is going to go wrong) They heard some fangirls around Kondo-sensei. (AN: Looks like Misuki-sensei isn't the only teacher with fangirls) "Sensei, we made this in Home Ec for you!" said RBG6. "Please eat this fried rice!" said RBG7. "He's sure popular with the girls, that Kondo-sensei" said Pencil. "It's because he's so cool!" said Match, "Now that we're talking about it, did you hear? There's someone else who really has the hots for him" "Hoshi-sensei right?" said Pencil, "Speak of the devil..." Hoshi-sensei coughed getting rid of the numerous fangirls. She sat next to Kondo-sensei. "Welcome back, Hoshi-sensei" said Kondo-sensei. "Ah, Kondo-sensei, there's something on your shoulder" said Hoshi-sensei, "Let me get it for you"(AN: Say sike right now) She touched him _while wearing the Object Beads_. Bubble, Match, and Pencil noticed it. "P-Pencil!" said GWHR, "That light..." "Could it be... the bracelet that Hoshi-sensei is wearing is..." said Pencil. "The Object Beads?!"

Eyecatch: Braceletty(AN: And for a good reason this time)

Ruby, and Ice Cube joined the others in the broadcasting room. "The Object Beads?" said Ruby, "What were they again?" "You know!" said Bubble, "We were talking about them this morning." "Ah! The legendary bracelet!" she said. The broom fell on the on air switch. "Yep!" said Match, suddenly shouting(AN: I think suddenly shouting is a funnier idea), "The legendary Object Beads that are said to grant miracles of love!" "The legendary Object Beads..." started RBG8. "...that grant miracles of love?" finished RBG9. "And guess what!" said Bubble, "We found someone in school who was wearing them!" Obaa-san was outside when she heard that. "Eh?! No way!" said Ruby. Ice Cube said, "But I'm pretty sure when Pence-Pence was talking about them earlier that..."(AN: Lucia said this in the original) "Why are we even shouting?" said Match. "Yeah..." said Pencil, "There's a rumour that they were given by a tsukumogami to a human" "Pence-Pence!" said Bubble, "Tell us all the details you know!" "It's not that old of a story" said pencil. She started to explain. "In a certain seaside town, there was a young man and a young lady who loved that man. However, the young man was afflicted with illness and was told he did not have long to live. The young lady went to a quintessence inscription and offered a prayer. "Please somehow save the life of the person I love." Then there appeared a certain living bracelet whose heart was moved by the sight of that girl. And she lent the young lady a legendary bracelet said to grant miracles of love. After the young lady put on the bracelet and tapped the man's shoulder, eventually, the young man miraculously regained his health and tied the knot with the young lady. Or so the story goes.." "How..." started Ruby. "...romantic!" finished GWHR. "How wonderful!" said Ruby, "Their love overcame even death!" "or there to be such a rumour!" said bubble, "I had no idea!" Several background girls were lovestruck. "So who's wearing this legendary bracelet now anyways?" asked Ruby. "You wouldn't believe it," said Bubble and Match, "But it's actually Hoshi-sensei!" Awkward silence. Everyone in the teacher's room stared at Hoshi-sensei. SHe ran to a window and put the bracelet onto a cat. "Y-You can have it!" The old lady walked into the room. "Umm... excuse me" "Obaa-san!" said Pencil. "Oh! It was you five, after all" said Obaa-san. "Why are you here?" said Bubble. "I was just listening to your story about the legendary bracelet." said Obaa-san. "Huh? How do you know about that story?" said Ruby. ""How"?" Obaa-san said, "Your entire conversation just now was broadcasted, you know" Everyone gasped. Chaos spread. "This is bad! Really bad!" RBG10(AN: It's getting really hard to keep track of these background girls) told her friends, "Hoshi-sensei and Kondo-sensei have..." "What?" said RBG11. "Could it be?!" said RBG12. "They've started going out?!" said RBG13. "They're going to get married!" said RBG14. The group gasped. "The Object Beads can do that much?!" said RBG15. "Amazing!" said RBG16.(AN: There's more background girls as recomended characters in BFDI 12) Ruby, Bubble, Match, Ice Cube and Pencil watched them. "Those two are going to get married?!" said Ice Cube. "The power of a love miracle is incredible!" said GWHR. "I'm going to borrow those Object Beads from Hoshi-sensei!" She left. "H-Hey Ruby!" said Pencil. "W-Wait!" said Match. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" said Obaa-san. "What's happened?" said Ice Cube. "That bracelet..." said Obaa-san, "Actually, it was me who dropped it earlier." The girls gasped.

Meanwhile, several girls were looking for the Object Beads. "Hoshi-sensei said she gave the Object Beads to the tiger cat that's always coming to the school!" said RBG17. "Ahh! Where are you, tiger cat?!" said RBG18.(AN: I might have counted some Background girls twice) "If I just had that legendary bracelet, I could become Kaito's number one!" Ruby thought. She saw the tiger cat with another black cat. They left leaving the Object Beads behind. Ruby ran over to it. "Ah! The Object Beads!" she said. She picked it up. "Now that I have them..." she said, "A love miracle between me and Kaito will..." She ran off. "Kaito, Kaito!" she thought, "Object Beads, lend me your power! I... I want to become Kaito's number one!" Just as she was about to touch him, Kaito turned arouned. "Ruby! You're late! Wheres the bread!" he said.(AN: I... actually forgot about the bread) "Bread?" said Ruby, "What do you mean by bread?" "Didn't you say you were going to make the most delicious bread ever during Home Ec and give it to me, so I should wait here?!" said Kaito. "Ah! I forgot!" said Kaito. "You forgot?!" said Kaito, "What the heck!" "I-I'm sorry." said Ruby, "Umm..." "Ahh!" she thought, "I was too focused about the bracelet that I forgot about me promise to Kaito! Ah! I'm an idiot! I'm such an idiot!" "I'm going home now" said Kaito. "Wait!" said Ruby, "I'm sorry, Kaito! I..." She heard Piano from one of the classrooms. Kaito struggled against the music, somehow. "Kaito! Are you alright?" said Ruby. "This song is..." she said, "The dark objects' doing!" Also, Obaa-san was struggling against the music. "Obaa-san!" said Match. She turned to Bubble, Ice Cube and Pencil. "Bubble, Ice Cube, Pencil!" "Okay!" said those three. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" Campfire was playing the piano. "I get chased by a gorilla... drop the bracelet..." she said, "I'm really pissed!" "That's as far you go, Campfire!" said a voice. You can probably guess who it was. "G-Gah! The Object Princesses!" screamed Campfire. "Disgraceful melodies are a no-no!" said Ruby, "We'll purify you with out Pichi Pichi Voices!" They transformed into Super Idol formes. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"(AN: You know, as I didn't put this song in my MMPPP song document, I could just Copy paste it from a previous episode)

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo("I hate this song!" cried Campfire)

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

"Love Shower Pitch" "How about an encore!" "I'm not going to believe in miracles of love anymore!" said Campfire. She disappeared.

Ruby started at the bracelet. "Ruby." said Pencil, "Actually, this Obaa-san had dropped that bracelet on the road" "The story of the young lady who prayed to the Quintessence was really about Obaa-san" said Bubble and Match. Ruby gasped. "Really?" she said, "I'm sorry!" "And I'm sorry too. I've gotten so old" said Obaa-san, "I can't believe I dropped the keepsake of my memories of my first love" "The keepsaje of your memories of your first love?" questioned Ice Cube. "Your first love..." questioned Ruby. "I'm pretty sure you said you were rejected" said Bubble. "Exactly. So the end of the story you just told is mistaken" said Obaa-san, "I had gotten the Object Beads, but my first love for him never bore fruit." she said. Everyone gasped. "Then, the miracule of love story surrounding the bracelet was a lie?" said Bubble and Match. "No, it's true" said Obaa-san. "Huh?" said Ruby, "What do you mean?" Obaa-san explained. "Thanks to the bracelet, his illness got cured, but I relied too much on the miracle and never made the effort to tell him what was in my heart. And then... he left me." "Miracles don't come true by wishing." said Obaa-san, "You make them come true by putting forth effort, don't you think?" "It's just as she says..." thought Ruby, "I got too obsessed with the bracelet and forgot my promise with Kaito. I forgot the most important thing..." Later, "It seems the Object Beads thing was just a superstition" said RBG19. "Apparently, Hoshi-sensei and kondo-sensei were already going out and considering marriage" said RBG20. "They were together from the start" said RBG21. "So that's all it was?" said RBG22. "How boring" said RBG23. Bubble, Match, Ice Cube and Pencil watched them. "It looks like everyone thinks it was just a superstition." said Bubble. "Whether you believe in rumours or not, in the end, it depends on your own effort, I guess" said Pencil. Meanwhile, Ruby watched Kaito. "That's right..." she thought, "I was wrong from the start for trying to rely on some bracelet." Kaito walked up to her. "Kaito!" said Ruby, "I'm really sorry about earlier, Kaito, I..." "I'd sure like to eat some tasty bread after school tomorrow." said Kaito. Ruby gasped. "Cuz the lunch I eat at school just isn't enough" continued Kaito, "Make sure you let me taste that "best bread ever", okay?" Ruby smiled. "Yeah!" Meanwhile, Obaa-san placed the bracelet on the Quintessence carving. "I've come to return these, Bracelet-san" she said. She left. It disappeared in the light. But for just a moment, you could see a blue bracelet.

Credits

(AN: You wanted to know where why the ecsessive amount of RBGs and not the prechosen Background girls?)A silhouette of the bracelet was sitting on a rock. It transformed into a human. But a human you all know well. Braelyn. Ari walked over. She saw the Object Beads on Braelyn. "It's beautiful" said Ari.

* * *

You also wanted to know the backstory of Grassy. Here it is. The abridged version

Once upon a time, there not one, but nine guardians, ne for each element. One day, they all disappeared leaving the objects they were formed out of. So Objectum Regina created nine new guardians out of grass, a stapler, a marker, a paragraph, a piece of sky, a candle, a gumdrop, a snowball, and a quartzite rock. However, a dark angel Mikeru watched her and knew how to recreate life out of nothing. So he took some green jelly and turned it into his own creation. Also, the rock overthrew the other eight guardians and stole the key of sealing, a key made of a piece of the nine objects. The rock turned corrupt and was banished. That's when the rock met the jelly. Meanwhile, as the Gem guardian was gone, and the nature kingdom destroyed, the grass was filled to take the Gem Guardian role.

Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	38. Episode 38: A Christmas Present

Intro

Kaito was surfing. A mysterious woman watched him. She smiled. "He's turned out to be quite a beautiful man" she said.

Episode 38: A Christmas Present

The FreeSmarters were watching Kaito surf. "The winter seas aren't bad at all!" said Ice Cube, "Gives me a kind of brisk, tense feeling" "Of course, you're used to it" said Pencil. "Now that you mention it, it's almost Christmas, isn't it?" said Bubble. "Ruby, have you prepared a present for, like, Kaito-kun yet?" said Match. "Yep! I guess you could say that" said Ruby. "Eh?! What is it?!" said Bubble. "What kind of present did you get Kaito-kun!" said Match, "Tell me!" "No way!" said Ruby, "I'm not saying a word! It's a secret!" "Stingy..." said Bubble and Match, "Hmph!" Kaito walked up to them. "Kaito!" said Ruby. She ran up to him. She handed him a towel, saying "Good going!" "Thank you" said Kaito. ? stared.

? went inside the beachhouse. "Gazing at the winter sea for so long has chilled me to the bone" she said, "Hey, do you have anything warm to drink?" She took off her glasses. "Shall I prepare some cocoa?" said Maki. "Ah, that would be wonderful, thanks" ? said. Maki handed ? the cocoa. "Sorry to keep you waiting" "Thank you" Kaito and the others went inside. "Maki-san!" said Kaito. "Yo, Kaito!" said Maki-san, "How were the waves today?" "Pretty good" said Kaito, "Putting that aside, I'm starved, Maki-san." "I'll have the usual. Medium spiced curry over rice!" he said, "And please add a boiled egg too" ? giggled. Kaito saw her. "Who's that?" he whispered to Maki. "A new customer" said Maki. "You're..." ? said, "Kaito Doumoto, are you not?" Kaito gasped. "How do you know my name?" he said. ? stared at him. Ruby watched. "Who's that beautiful woman..." she thought. "Don't you remember me?" ? said. "N-No" said Kaito. "Oh you liked me so much... And you've simply forgotten?" said ?, "How heartless" Kaito gasped. "W-What does she mean?" said Ruby. ? stood up. "And you always used to follow me around to wherever I went, too" she said. Kaito stared at her. She put her hand on his face. "Don't make a face like that." she said, "You'll make me sad." Ruby watched. She blushed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped" said ?, "After all, back then you were still little enough to participate in 7-5-3 festivals" "I'll come again." she said, "Bye now" She left. "When I was going to 7-5-3 festivals?" questioned Kaito. "When Kaito was going to 7-5-3 festivals..." Ruby thought, "That basically means... she knew him when he was a child." "That Kaito-kun," said Bubble, "He really seems to be thinking about that woman a lot." "Well, when someone tells you something as cryptic as that, you can't help but be curious" said Ice Cube. "D-Does that mean Kaito's heart might get stolen by that woman?!" said Ruby. "I guess that could happen" said Match. Ruby was shocked. She ran off to Kaito. "H-Hey, Kaito!" said Ruby. No response. "KAITO!" "A-Ah, did you just say something, Ruby?" said Kaito. "Are you that interested in the pretty woman who was just here?" said Ruby. "Huh? What's this suddenly, asking something like that..." said Kaito. "Well, it's just that you were staring at her with a blank look" said Ruby. "Oh it's nothing, just something caught my attention" said Kaito. "What was it" "It has nothing to do with you" ""Nothing to do with me"..." said Ruby, "You like her _that_ much?!" "I told you it wasn't like that!" said Kaito, 'You know, you're being kind of annoying!" He left. "U-Umm Kaito" Nope. "Kaito..." "What's with Kaito, jeez" said Ruby, "As soon as he's uncomfortable, he gets all angry like that" "I happen to think Ruby's the one who gets jealous and angry at the drop of a hat though"(AN: Hontoda yo ne) said GWHR. "You got a point there" said Pencil. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. Kaito was looking at photos of him. It seemed to stop from before he was 3 or so. "I have no pictures of me when I was a baby... Why don't I?" he thought, "My parents have already passed away, so I just don't know" She remembered ? saying "Oh you liked me so much... And you've simply forgotten? How heartless And you always used to follow me around to wherever I went, too". "Did that woman know me when I was a baby..." Kaito thought.

Ruby was walking on the pier. "Just what was with Kaito..." she said, "He didn't have to talk to me like that..." SHe heard a voice. "Huh? Aren't you..." It was ?. "Well, just what are you to Kaito?" she said. "What do you mean..." said Ruby. "Don't you think Kaito's handsome?" said ?. Ruby was confused. "I was a little surprised that he'd become so handsome since I last saw him so long ago" ? said, "When I was little, I thought he was just an annoying brat, though" "U-Umm..." said Ruby, "Just what are _you_ to Kaito" "Who knows? Just what am I am to him now." said ?, "What do you think I am to him?" "I don't know, that's why I asked you!" said Ruby. "Ah, is that so..." ? said, "Of course." "It seems like you know quite a bit about Kaito" said Ruby. "Hey, out of the two of us, who do you think knows Kaito better?" ? said, "At least, I know about Kaito when he was little." "Do you know what Kaito was like when he was a baby?"(AN: This is going to be a problem) said ?. No response. "You don't know that, now do you!" said ?. "I do!" said Ruby. "Oh? You do?" said ?, "How would you know?" "W-What am I going to do?" Ruby thought, "I just blurted out randomly" "H-He once showed me pictures!" said Ruby. "Oh. Pictures, eh?" ? said. "Y-Yes!" said Ruby, "Kaito showed me his pictures at his house! He was a really cute baby!" "Oh? Pictures of his as a really cute baby, huh?" said ?, "If he really was that cute in them, I'd really like to see them, too" Ruby gasped. "Of course, you'll let me see them, won't you?" "F-Fine" said Ruby, "But first tell me what you are to Kaito!" "Me?" said ?, "Well... once you show me those cue baby pictures of Kaito, I won't mind telling you" "Is that supposed to be some kind of bet?" said Ruby. "You can think of it that way if you like" said ?, "But can you really bring pictures of Kaito when he was a baby?" "O-Of course!" "Then I look forward to it" ? said. She left. "Yes, please do!" said Ruby

Ruby rand Kaito's doorbell. "Coming!" said Kaito. He opened the door to see Ruby. "What? It's just you?" he said, "What do you want?" "U-Umm," said RUby, "you know, I have little favour to ask you" "What is this favour" "Um, you have pictures of you when you were a baby, right?" said Ruby. Kaito gasped. "I'd just like a little peek at them" said Ruby, "It's alright, right?" Kaito remembered how there were absolutely none. "Hey..." said Ruby, "Is that a no?" "What is this all of a sudden, wanting to see pictures of me when I was a baby?" said Kaito. "U-Umm..." said Ruby, "Actually, you see, I made a bet with that woman from before" "A bet?" "So... I kinda got caught up in the situation, and hat woman and I bet on who knows more about you..." said Ruby, "And I said I had seen your baby pictures. So the bet was that I had to show her the pictures or..." Ruby saw that Kaito just stood there. "Kaito?" "I've had enough..." said Kaito, "...of you stomping around in peoples' hearts with your muddy boots" "umm... Kaito... I..." "Go away!" said Kaito, "Go away!" Kaito closed the door. "Kaito..." said Ruby.

Eyecatch: Kaito

As thew music box turns... "Which means you and Kaito might send Christmas in this hostile atmosphere?" said Bubble. "Yeah." said Ruby, "Honestly, I really don't know why Kaito got so mad" "Probably because you made a stupid bet" said Ice Cube. "But... while I was talking with that woman, I just..." said Ruby. "But that is kinda weird isn't it?" said Match, "That he would get that mad for, like, just wanting to see his baby pictures" "Ah... and Christmas only comes once a year." said Ruby, "And after I went through the trouble of making him a present..." She sighed. "Is Kaito just going to be snatched away like this by that strange woman?!" she said. "Actually..." said Bubble, "Isn't it a burden on Kaito that you always get jealous and make a fuss like that?" "Burden?" "That's true." said Pencil, "Moderate jealousy is cute, but if you do it over every little thing, it might get kind of annoying" "Eh?" said Ruby, "Do I really get jealous over every little thing about Kaito?"(AN: Citation: Episode 17) "You do, you do!" said Ice Cube. "No way!" said Ruby. "It's like she has no self awareness" said GWHR. "They's pretty much how it goes" said Pencil. "You need to be a bit more of an adult, Ruby" said Ice Cube. "Adult?"

Meanwhile, in the big city, Ruby was walking, holding her present. "Sigh. What can I do to be more of an adult" she said. It started snowing. "Snow on Christmas Eve!" said Ruby, "What a great atmosphere!" "And yet, when it snows on the Eve and you're alone, it just makes the cold soak into the bones more" she said. She gasped. The other FreeSmarters sans Ice Cube walked up to her. "Ruby, did you find Kaito?" said Pencil. "Why not just give him the Christmas Present quick without thinking too much?" said Bubble. No response. "What's the matter, Ruby?" said Match. The saw something. They gasped. "K-Kaito and..." started Pencil. "...that woman..." continued Bubble. "...are talking together!" finished Match. Ruby saw them.

Meanwhile, Golf Ball walked up to them. "There he is, there he is" she said, "Meeting with an older woman on Christmas Eve is just what I'd expect of one who looks just like Gaito-sama. But today is the end of your fun with older women" "I must capture you, present you to Gaito-sama, and secure my position" she said. She threw her shurikens at Kaito. ? saved him. The crowds were startled. "What is that woman" ? said. "Kaitos in danger!" said Ruby. "Let's go!" said Pencil. "Yeah!" said Bubble. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" Mach looked at Ice Cube. "You're here!" she said, "Now let's go!" Meanwhile, Golf Ball was threatening Kaito. "Be a nice little boy and come over here." she said, "I'll take good care of you" "Who would?!" said Kaito, "You've gotta be joking" "If you're going to get friendly with an older woman, get friendly with a young lady like me not some old hag!" said Golf Ball. She threw her shurikens. ? helped him dodge. Golf Ball giggled. "I won't let you get away!" she said. "We won't let you do anything more!" said Ruby.(AN: Yume no sono saki e is playing and I haven't finished colour coding the song so I had to send 15 more minutes doing that) "Wh-Why are the Object Princesses here?!" said Golf Ball. "Involving people unrelated..." said Ruby, "I'll never forgive you!" Golf Ball sneered. "If you wear that even when it's snowing, you'll catch a cold!" she said. "So what, I'm used to it" said Ice Cube. "We're young, not old hags like you, so the rest of us will be fine!" said GWHR. "What did you say!" said Golf Ball. "On the contrary, old hag, you should consider your age and put on a tummy warmer!" said Pencil.(AN: Double roasted!) "Eh? You little brats! Shut up!" said Golf Ball. The FreeSmarters transformed into super idol forme. "Er, on second thoughts, forgive me!" said Golf Ball, "I'm sorry! Gimme a break!" "I don't know what you were planning, but we don't forgive causing trouble for ordinary people!" said Ruby, "We will push you!" "Pichi Pichi Live Start!"(AN: That's a twist)

Moshimo negai ga kanattara(A strange light started surrounding Golf Ball)  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?

Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

"Love Shower Pitch!" Ice Cube turned to Ruby. "Leave the rest to us!" she said, "Go to Kaito!" "You have to give him your present, don't you?" said GWHR. "Bubble..." said Ruby. "Now hurry and go..." said Pencil. "Yeah" said Ruby. She left. Golf Ball tried to sneak out. "Pichi Pichi Quartet Start!"

(Pencil)Kitto yasashiku...  
(Match)Yume no ato ni (Bubble)tsumoru you na  
(Ice Cube)Ai dake o mitsumete  
(FreeSmart)Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa("Jeez stop it already!" said Golf Ball)  
Hikari o hanatsu yo(She disappeared)  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

Kaito was standing with ?. "Earlier, you said you had something else to tell me..." said Kaito, "What is it" "Actually, there's something I want to give you" said ?. She gave him a letter. "A letter?" questioned Kaito, "From who?" "It's a letter your parents entrusted to me" said ?. "A letter from... Mom and Dad?!" said Kaito, "Can I read it?" "Of course" said ?. Kaito opened it. "I knew it..." said Kaito, "I'm not my mother and father's real son!" ? looked at him. She noticed Ruby watching from behind a bush. "If that woman's really stolen Kaito's heart..." Ruby thought, "If that makes Kaito happy... I have to support Kaito... right?" ? walked towards her. "She's coming this way!" Ruby thought. She hid. But ? talked to her anyway. "Sorry for proposing that bet." she said, "I just wanted to know what kind of girl you are." "Huh?" Ruby thought, "She wanted to see what kind of girl I am?" "After all, why wouldn't I be concerned if there was a girl who acted cozy with my beloved nephew?" ? said. "EH?! "Beloved nephew"?!" said Ruby, out of her hiding spot, "That means you're..." "Right." that woman said, "I'm Kaito's mother's little sister. In short, his aunt" "I'm really sorry I made you go through that" Kaito's aunt said, "There are a lot of circumstances about Kaito's family that we can't discuss with others." She looked at Kaito. "Right now, he's in the process of trying desperately to accept that" she added. "Kaito's circumstances that can't be discussed with others..." Ruby thought. She remembered Kaito saying "I've had enough of you stomping around in peoples' hearts with your muddy boots". "Could it be I was trying to find out something Kaito didn't want anyone to touch upon" she thought. "Why don't you hurry and go to Kaito's side?" Kaito's aunt said, "That's his Christmas present you're holding, right?" "Well then, this little bug will disappear into the night" she said. She left. "U-Umm, what should I tell Kaito?" said Ruby. "If I have business with him, I'll come see him again" said Kaito's aunt. Ruby looked at Kaito. "Kaito..." she thought. She went to him. He turned around. "Ruby!" "Kaito, sorry about earlier." said Ruby. "It's alright. I wasn't holding it against you" said Kaito, "That aside... I'm happy that you're here by my side now..." Ruby blushed. She opened Kaito's present. It was a bracelet. She put it around Kaito's arm. Kaito grabber her hand. She looked at him. "Kaito..." "A little longer... Just a little longer is fine..." said Kaito, "Stay with me like this." Ruby gasped. "Okay!"

"I don't know what happened in Kaito's past, but Kaito wants me by his side, and right now, that's enough. Being able to feel like this on Christmas Eve... must be a present the white snow has brought to me"

Credits

Orenji-chan walked up to me. "So what does the letter say?" she said. "I... actually don't know" I said.


	39. Episode 39: O in O

I tried to think of a title, but I got distracted. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Kaito was surfing. Ruby was watching from the grass patch. Kaito walked up to her. "Kaito!" said Ruby, "You even surf during winter break, huh?" "Yeah." said Kaito, "The waves are rougher in winter, which is better" said Ruby. "I see!" "By the way, Ruby, is it okay for you to be hanging out here?" said Kaito, "Isn't your hotel busy with end of the year reservations?" "A-Ah, yeah." said Ruby, "But more importantly..." "You know, Kaito." she said, "What are you doing on New Year's day?" "Nothing much." said Kaito, "I don't have anything planned." "Umm... if you'd like, could we spend the new year's countdown together... or something like that." "Ah, sounds good" said Kaito. "Really?!" "Sure. Let's stay up 'till morning and watch the first dawn together" "Yay! Alright!"

Episode 39: O in O(Outrage in Object Hotel)

Ruby was walking back to Object Hotel singing Koi wa Nandarou. However, she was greeted by a pretty angry Match. And Pencil. And the others. "Ruby! Where've you, like, been at a really time like this?!" she shouted. "Even I got drafted into helping out, you know!" added Pencil. "Couldn't you help out at least?!" cried Ice Cube. "Oh my Bubble Blower!" Screamed Bubble. "Umm..." Everyone gave Ruby virtually all the bags. "Hurry up and bring them up!" shouted Pencil. Ruby was bringing the bags up with extreme difficulty. "There so heavy!" she whined. She tripped. All the bags fell down. Yeah.

That night, as the music box turns... the FreeSmarters were lying down on Ruby's bed. "Whew... I'm exhausted" said Ruby. "Sapphire's such a slave driver" said Bubble. "Jeez, why did I get stuck doing this" said Pencil. "I'm tired!" said Ice Cube. Grassy came in. "Everyone!" he said, "Sapphire-san would like you to do a live countdown concert on New Years Eve" "Eh?! A live countdown concert on New Years Eve?!" said Ruby, "Why do we have to do that?" "Essentially, Sapphire-san wants to make one last buck before the year's out" said Grassy. "No way..." said Ruby, "And I made a promise with Kaito to greet the new year together too"

So the next day, the FreeSmarters were handing out posters for the New Years concert. "We're having a New Years Eve countdown concert!" advertised Pencil. "New Years concert! We're hoping for your patronage!" proffered Bubble and Match. "New Years countdown concert at the object hotel!" asserted Ice Cube. Ruby though... yeah. "Hey, Ruby! That won't get anyone to come" said Match. "But... my promise with Kaito to greet the New Year..." said Ruby. "Ruby, in any case, wouldn't it be best for you to tell Kaito now?" said Ice Cube, "We will do the rest" "Yeah..." Ruby left. The other FreeSmarters watched. "Hey Icy, want to try passing them out in front of the train station next?" said Bubble. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. They continued advertising. Two flyers flew off. Puffball saw one. "Huh? I wonder what this is?" she said. She read it. "Idol's Special Countdown Concert. To he held at the Object Hotel" ""Let's all welcome the new year together!" it says" Puffball added. "Doesn't this sound fun?" said Puffball, "LEt's make a reservation at this hotel too!" "Ridiculous. This isn't the time to be welcoming the new year" said Izuru. "She's right." said Campfire, "If Gaito-sama or he Sort of Has a Name Duo found out, who knows what they'd say" "What's the harm if we just slack off on the last day of the year?" said Puffball, "We have been working our hardest for Gaito-sama all year..." "We didn't get any results though" said Campfire. "My, but it's the same with the Sort of Has a name Duo." said Tennis ball. "That's why we should rest our talents to prepare for next year!" said Puffball. "That's true." said Campfire, "I suppose it's okay once in a while. Since those two showed up, there hasn't been a moment's respite in Gaito's palace after all!" "Then it's decided!" sang Puffball, "I'll go make the reservation right away!" The other flyer flew to Book. "Those five are holding a New Years concert?" she said, "Oh my word, what are they thinking?"

Meanwhile, at the Object Hotel, Ruby sat down exhausted again. "I'm exhausted again today" she said. "And tomorrow's finally the New Years countdown concert, huh..." said Bubble. "Yeah" said Match. "Speaking of which, where's Icy?" said Pencil. "If you're wondering about Ice Cube-san, I spotted her going into the kitchen." said Grassy. "The kitchen?" said Bubble, "I wonder what she went to do?" Ice Cube was looking for something in the freezer. "It's not here... nowhere!" she said, "My melon pudding's not here!" "What's not here?" questioned Ruby. "I said my melon puddin-" She realized it was the other FreeSmarters. "Icy! What do you mean melon pudding?" said Match. Ice Cube closed the fridge and reverted to human forme. "Well... uh... it's a melon flavoured... pudding..." "Icy! Are you saying you were trying to eat something that delicious without telling us?" said Ruby. "When I went up for room service, the customer gave it to me. Only one" said Ice Cube. "No fair!" said Match. "If they gave me five, I would've given you four the other four but..." said Ice Cube. And this is when it all breaks apart. "I wonder about that!" said Match, "After all, it is you, so you might've eaten all five by yourself!" "What?! There's no way I'd do anything that mean!" said Ice Cube. "Well, you were keeping it for yourself, right?" said Bubble. "Everyone's busy, but we're still doing our best to help, so I wished you'd share it" said Ruby. "I still haven't had any melon pudding!" shouted Ice Cube, "Could it be, Ruby, that you're the one who ate it?" "Why would I be the one eating it?!" said Ruby. "Dear old Ruby, she's greedier than she looks, so it's possible" said Bubble. "What the heck! Even you, Bubble!" said Ruby, "Wasn't it Bubble who really ate the melon pudding? Then trying to pin it on me like always?" "H-Hey, Ruby!" said Bubble, "What the heck do you mean by always?!" "All that aside, which one of you ate my melon pudding?!" shouted Ice Cube. "What do you mean who?" said Match, "It wasn't me so it's obviously Ruby" "You're so mean!" The four glared at each other. "Umm, everyone... you needn't be at each other's throats, even over a mere melon pudding" said Grassy. "Grassy's right. Why do you always argue?" said Pencil. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" "Unless you three confess by the time of the special countdown concert, I won't stand on the stage!" said Ice Cube. "Icy, there's no reason to be so extreme" said Pencil. "I couldn't stand to do a concert with people like you three either!" said Bubble. "Bubble-san, why don't we just calm down..." said Grassy. "Okay that's it! This concert is, live over!" said Match. "Grassy's right, You should really calm down" said Pencil. "Fine! I'll go out with Kaito, so that's perfect!" said Ruby. "Ruby-san too?" said Grassy, "Come on now" "U-Umm... everyone..." said Pencil. Grassy just gave up. "You know what, I'm going out" said Pencil. She left.

The next day, Team No Name was waiting outside the Object Hotel. "So this is the Object Hotel" said Fries. "Looks like a nice place" said Puffball. "Until the countdown concert, let's soak in the bath and take our time having fun!" said Tennis Ball. Grassy, Ruby and Bubble appeared. "Welcome!" said Grassy. "We welcome you to..." started Bubble. "L'Objet Hôtel" finished Ruby. They realized who was making a reservation. "It's quite a fashionable place" said Campfire. "Pretty nice" said Golf Ball. "T-Team No Name!" shouted Ruby and Bubble. "C-Campfire-san!" shouted Grassy. Ruby and Bubble took the bags upstairs. "Why would _they_ come here?" thought Bubble. "And it had to be at a time when the four of us are fighting" added Ruby telepathically. "This is quite a lovely hotel" said Puffball. The FreeSmarters gasped. They put on a fake smile and looked at them. "Th-Thank you very much" they said. "Huh? Have we seen you two before?" said Campfire. "Th-This is bad! What're we going to do?" thought Bubble. "C-Could it be they've founded us out?!" thought Ruby. "I remember!" said Golf Ball. "Yikes!" thought Bubble and Ruby. "You two entered in the Shining Gem Contest, didn't you?" said Golf Ball. "Yes, that's right!" said Puffball, "It was such a shame none of us won" The FreeSmarters sighed in relief.

So later, Puffball flew into the hotel. "Hey everyone, listen to this!" she sang. "What's the matter, Puffball?" said Tennis Ball. "Of all things, the main attraction countdown concert's been cancelled!" Puffball cried. "That's too bad." said Campfire, "I was looking forward to it too" "So what's the reason for the concert's cancellation?" "Apparently, four of the five who were going to perform had a fight and don't want to sing together" said Puffball. "How foolish" said Fries. "In this case, no matter what it takes, we'll make those four make up and hold the countdown live concert!" said Puffball.

Later, Ruby knocked on the No Namers' hotel room. "Excuse me, umm..." said Ruby, "I was told to come and apologize about the cancellation of tonight's concert" said Ruby. Puffball opened the door. "We've been waiting" said Puffball, "Hurry and come in, come in! The other three are waiting for you" "(Blink)The other two are waiting?" said Ruby. When she went inside. The No Namers and Grassy clapped. Ice Cube, Bubble, and Match were facing away from each other. "Now everyone's all gathered." said Puffball. "Why are Bubble, Match, and Ice Cube here too?!" said Ruby. "When I came at Sapphire's request, Bubble and Ice Cube were already here." said Match. "I came because I was told you three refused to come and apologize" said Ice Cube. "Now, in order to have the countdown concert tonight, we'll need you all to reconcile!" said Puffball. "Wait just a second!" said Ice Cube, "I refuse to stand on the same stage as these three!" "Me too!" said Bubble, "Doing a concert with them is absolutely unthinkable." "I just hate all three of you!" said Match. "And I made a promise with Kaito for tonight so..." said Ruby. "If you only called me here for this, then I'll let myself out" said Ice Cube. She left. "Wait. If you're so set on cancelling the concert, then at least be out partners before you go" said Puffball. "Partners?" Ruby questioned. So yeah, they were playing Go Fish.(AN: It was originally Old Maid but I have absolutely no idea how to play that game) "Man, even Go Fish is just no fun unless there's a lot of people!" "What the heck..." Ice Cube thought, "By partner, they meant to be their card game partner?" "You four really are close, aren't you?" said Puffball. "If you fight at the end of the year, you won't be able to greet the new year plausibly, right?" said Fries. "Whenever we were on bad terms with each other, our work didn't go well, and Gaito-sama, I mean, our boss often glared at us" said Golf Ball. "But now, some terrible employees have joined, and we've become united against them..." said Campfire. "Th-That sure is good..." said Ruby. "It's not good at all! Those new workers are trying to steal our work out from under us!" said Puffball. "Yeah, because of that, we never know when we might get layed off" said Fries. "So at least for the end of this year, we're forgetting everything unpleasant and getting wild!" said Campfire. "We came here, really looking forward to your New Years concert but..." said Tennis Ball, "since it's been canceled, I suppose there's nothing we can do."

Eyecatch: Pencil

Campfire was cosplaying as Match singing Super Love Songs. Grassy was crying. "To be able to her Campfire's singing voice..." he said. "That's great, Campfire!" said Fries. "Sing more!" said Puffball. "Now that I think about it, I really do kind of feel bad for them..." said Bubble and Match. "The fact that they could be layed off because of us" said Ruby. "Well, I'd like to say they reap what they've sown, but... I'm not totally unsympathetic" said Ice Cube. "Yuuki wo kureru Ai no uta!"(Campfire) "Love Shower Pitch!" she said. The FreeSmarters cringed a bit to see that Campfire was still copying them. "How about an encore!" "But if we look back on this year..." started Fries. "...we kept getting defeated by the object princesses" finished Tennis Ball. "The blue haired one really pisses me off" said Puffball. Bubble was mad. "Actually, I think I hate the red hair one more" said Golf Ball. "Which one?" asked Tennis Ball. "Both of them" said Golf Ball. Match and Ruby were mad. "I think the worst one is that white haired one" said Fries. Ice Cube was mad.(AN: That scene was so funny, this is merely just improv. I actually wasted time syncing that scene with Nyeh heh heh.)

Later, "Now then, now that everyone's friends again..." said Puffball. She turned off the lights and got out a stew. "Tada! Finally, it's time for tonight's special dinner! The traditional Dark Stew Contest!" she said. "When did that become a tradition?!" questioned Golf Ball. "What is this, "Dark Stew"?" asked Ruby. "It means a stew in the dark!" said Puffball, "The rule is that you must eat whatever you touch your chopsticks to in the dark, no matter what"(AN: I used a smaller version of the No Name Yoyle Stew so...) The FreeSmarters looked inside. "What's inside it?" asked Bubble. "Lots of random nutritious things." said Puffball, "Now let's begin" "First, I suppose we'll start with me." Puffball said. She grabbed a random thing and ate it. She choked. "What is it?!" said Ice Cube. "Could it be..." said Ruby. "Poison!" said Match. Puffball swallowed. "I'm not really sure, but it seemed like it wasn't fully stewed yet" she said. "J-Just what did she eat?" thought Icy. "I'm scared!" thought Ruby. "Oh gosh, this is so intense!" thought Match. "Please let me get away with just a tummy ache" thought Bubble. "Well then, next is me." said Fries. He ate something but he spit it out. "Something poked the inside of my mouth!" he said, "Someone turn on the light!" It was a chestnut, still in its shell. "What the heck is that?!" cried Fries. He turned to Puffball. "Puffball! What the heck do you put in stew!" he shouted. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot to husk it!" said Puffball. "You're always lacking something whenever you think something like this up" said Fries, "That's why we can never capture the Object Princesses!" "What?! That's my fault?!" asked Puffball, "You're the one who always lets them get away, Fries!" Uh oh... "What?! What is up with this stupid stew?!" screamed Fries. He knocked the bowl over hitting the other No Namers. "What do you think you're doing?!" said Roughball, throwing food at Golf Ball. "It wasn't me!" said Golf Ball, throwing more food at Campfire. "Why does this have to happen to me!" said Campfire, throwing even more food at Fries. "How dare you!" he shouted. He actually summoned a water dragon.(AN: Fries/Izuru, Water Dragons aren't the answer to everything) "Stop that is a place like this!" said Tennis ball. He used his freeze ray to freeze the dragon. "Jeez! Enough already!" said Campfire. He used fire powers to explode the room. After I went through the trouble to set up this Dark stew party!" shouted Puffball. She used a rainbow attack. The FreeSmarters and Grassy watched. "A-At this rate, the Object Hotel will be destroyed!" said Grassy. "Why..." started Ice Cube. "...is this..." continued Match. "...happening?" finished Bubble. "This is all my fault!" said Grassy. "Grassy?" said Ruby. "The truth is, about Ice Cube-san's melon pudding..." said Grassy, "It looked so good so I just... happened to eat it!" "Then the culprit behind it was you, Grassy?" said Ruby. "Yes, embarrassing as it may be..." said Grassy. "I thought it was probably something like that" said Bubble and Match. "Sorry, you three" said Ice Cube. "Icy..." said Bubble, Match, and Ruby. "Not only did I try to monopolize the melon pudding, I suspected all three of you..." said Ice Cube, "I'm really sorry" "Then for your punishment, will you treat me, Bubble and Match to a delicious melon pudding?" said Ruby. "We'll forgive you if you do that!" said Bubble and Match. "Sure! I'll treat you to ten, no, twenty if you want!" said Ice Cube. They giggled. "Umm, everyone, this isn't the time to be calm" said Grassy. Yeah, chaos is ensuing.(AN: You wanted to know why I didn't call Pencil Penelope this time) Book and Pencil watched. "To even call the Dark Lovers there, too?!" said Book, "What are they even thinking!" "They can be a bit unpredictable" said Pencil. "Alright!" said Book. Golf Ball noticed them. "Those are... Object Princesses!" said Golf Ball. "What!" said Team No Name. They saw them left. "Follow them!" said Golf Ball. The No Namers left. "Who are they chasing?" said Ruby. "Either Pencil or Book" said Ice Cube. "They came here to lure them out for us?" said Bubble. "I wonder if Book and Pencil will be okay by themselves" said Ruby. "Neither Book nor Pence-Pence are ones who'd be captured by Team No Name" said Ice Cube. "Yeah!" said Bubble. "Right!" said Match. "Oh yeah!" said Ruby. Meanwhile, Team No Name was chasing Book and Pencil. "Wait!" said Golf Ball. "We won't let you get away!" said Puffball. "You really are an idiot quintet to follow us blindly" said Pencil. "Knowledge Eye Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start" (AN: I added that line. Also, I'll use Star Jewel instead of Aurora no Kaze ni Notte. Order changed slightly)

(Book)Tsumetai nami ni toketa  
Namida no yukue wa(The No Namers started struggling)  
(Pencil)Darenimo kidzukarenai mama  
Sotto awa to kiete itta

(Pencil)Nakushita mono o sagashiteru  
Kokoro ga setsunai  
(Book)Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete  
(Pencil and Book)Utai tsudzukeru Song for You("THere was no point in just following her!" cried Golf Ball)

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

"Love Shower Pitch!" The No Namers disappeared. "You know, you should get back to the concert" said Book. "Right!" said Pencil.

Later, was the concert. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" The crowd cheered. The FreeSmarters plus Pencil transformed into super idol forme. "Everyone, we're truly thankful for all f you for coming to out countdown concert!" said Pencil. "We'll be singing with all our hearts!" said GWHR and Ruby. "Everyone, cheer us on!" said Ice Cube. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Moshimo negai ga kanattara(The crowd cheered)  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru(The crowd cheered more)  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai(221! 220! 219!)  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

"How about an encore!" Everyone cheered for an encore. "Ruby, go to Kaito." said Ice Cube, "You made a promise with him, right?" "Ah, but what about the concert?" said Ruby. "The four of us can handle the rest of the live concert, so go ahead!" said Bubble and Match. "Thanks, Bubble, Match, Ice Cube, Pencil" said Ruby. She left. "Now we're down one member, but we're really going to turn it up now!" said Pencil. "Just wait a little longer till the new year everyone!" said Match.

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
(Match)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi (Ruby ran up to Kaito on the pier. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said. Book watched. She left.)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi(Meanwhile, the dark lovers were just stuck there. "We got beaten again..." said Puffball. "because we got in a foolish quarrel" said Campfire. "Next year, let's combine our powers and try to do our best..." said Fries. "Yes... Ye'll aim for capturing the Object Princesses" said Golf Ball. "I agree" said Tennis Ball)  
(Ice Cube)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Ice Cube and Match)chikamichi(136! 135!)

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru(Grassy was dancing along with the music)  
(Bubble)Nanatsu no kuni no merodia(Ruby was walking with Kaito. They held hands)  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Match)tabida(Bubble)tsu hi ga (Pencil)kitemo  
(FreeSmart sans Ruby)Watashi wa wasurenai(Ruby was happy)

"It's be so great if I could be with Kaito like this again next year!"

Credits

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The countdown clock reached 0. The 8 changed into a 9. Itty bitty 8-bit started playing. "Happy New Year!" everyone cheered. I looked at you guys. "Happy 9th birthday BFDI"

* * *

Why on earth did the countdown start on 250 or so? Well, if you had noticed, in the Cary, Michael and Satomi's outro cover, for this episode, Cary was absent. Hope that helped. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	40. Episode 40: An Epic First Dream Battle

As you know, it's not actually new years day, it's halloween. Whatever. Just needed to get that out of my head. Anyways... I have nothing else to say. Please be wary of the format break in the middle of the story. Also, I wondered what this episode would be like it the other three mermaids were involved. Not sure how but, yeah. My sister said there would be a lot of boys since Coco. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

"Hey. You'll stay over for the night, won't you Icy, Pence-Pence?" said Ruby. "Sure." said Ice Cube. "Since it's a holiday, I'll take you up on your offer" said Pencil. "If Pence-Pence and Icy is staying over, we can talk all night and not have to worry about the time" said Bubble. "Although having a good friendship is important, you five shouldn't stay up too late" said Grassy, "That's because I've already prepared for my New Years first dream~" "New Years first dream?" questioned Ruby. "There is a very old saying in the human world that the first dream in the new year will come true" explained Grassy. "I've already made all the preparations to make my dream come true!" said Bubble, "First off, I got Tarou-chan's photograph. Next, I have my Tarou-chan pillow. A Tarou-chan hankerchief. But none of these compare to my Tarou-chan doll!"(AN: How many Tarou-chan related items do you have?) Everyone was shocked. "If I keep all these Tarou-chan items with me when I sleep, I'm sure that Tarou-chan will be in my dreams..." said Bubble. "You're so dedicated to have collected so many items" said Ice Cube. "Looks like you're more devoted than me" said Match. "Bubble only cares about herself. It's not fair." said Ruby, "I didn't even prepare any Kaito items" "For your first dream of the year, it would be silly to not have prepared anything, Ruby. These are the little things that will make love blossom." said Bubble, "But it's too pitiful to see you without anything ready... How about I teach you some spells so you'll dream off Kaito-kun?" "Really?" said Ruby, "Thanks!"

Episode 40: An Epic New Years First Dream Battle

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, "What is it, Golf Ball?" said Puffball, "Everyone's been called together like this" "Even Gelatin and Rocky were called." said Fries. "So, what business do you have with us?" said Rocky. "I have a proposal" said Golf Ball, "I think everyone here agrees with me on this. We don't want to see Gaito-sama's sad face ever again. I'm hoping that we can co-operate and capture the remaining FreeSmart Princesses. How does that sound" "I see. So it's a proposal for us to work together, right?" said Campfire. "It's a good observation, but it doesn't benefit us to fight alongside any of you." said Gelatin. "Mhmm" "Did you have to put it so bluntly?" said Fries, agrily. "It's a pathetic battle every time and you bunch of losers are defeated with a single song from the Object Princesses, right?" said Rocky. "What did you say?!" shouted Roughball, "I dare you to say that again!" A viginette screen appeared showing Rocky. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" he said, glaringly. Puffball turned pink in fear. "Oh no. Never mind" she said. "Fine" said Gelatin, "If you come up with a battle tactic that is different from the past, we can work together for once" "As long as it's a different tactic from the past, huh?" said Golf Ball, "We'll agree to that"

Meanwhile, the five FreeSmarters were sleeping.(AN: I'll do Bubble and Match's dream different from Hanon's dream. They are both technically the same, only with different scenarios. Also, Pencil's dream is something... yeah. I'll do these thingys in order)

(Dream)

(Pencil met someone)  
Guy 1: Are you the painter of this painting  
Pencil: Uh... yeah?  
Guy 1: It's a beautiful work of art, so we put it in the museum  
Pencil: Oh gosh really? I'm a famous artist!

(Dream end)

(Dream)

(Match was watching fireworks with Tarou)  
Match:(Thinking) I'm so happy watching fireworks with my beloved Tarou-chan. But even still, it's not really him  
Tarou: Match-san, are you okay?  
Match:(Blushing) Oh, It's nothing... But please, just call me Match  
Tarou: I... love you Match  
Match: Me too!

(Dream end)

(Dream)

(Bubble was watching the stars with Tarou)  
Bubble:(Thinking) This is wonderful, watching the stars with Tarou-chan. Even though it's not really him, I'm still happy  
Tarou: Bubble-san, I wish we could watch the sunset more  
Bubble:(Blushing) T-Tarou-chan!  
Tarou: You're cute when you do that, Bubble  
Bubble: Heh heh! He called me cute!

(Dream end)

(Dream)

(Ice cube saw someone at her front door)  
Ice Cube: What is it, so early in the morning  
Guy: Congratulations! You've won a wall mounted plasma TV!  
Ice Cube: I... won? I've waited bitterly for 18 years but I finally got my own wall mounted plasma TV!

(Dream end)

(Dream)

(Ruby and Kaito were watching the sunset together)  
Kaito: This is the place where you ran up and spoke to me. That was our first meeting. Ever since I met you, to be honest, I've had something I always wanted to ask you. In my heart, I've felt that there was something more. The Gem that I met when I was a child. Ruby, could you be that girl?  
Ruby:(thinking) Kaito... You finally realized it! I'm so happy, Kaito.

(Dream end)

"But this is only a dream, isn't it?" She started crying in her sleep(AN: Because of me staying in a hotel for my mother's birthday and wedding anniversary, it literally took me a day to write this.)

The next day. Everyone was talking about their dreams. "Hey Ruby, how was her first dream?" asked Bubble. "Did you have the dream where you and Kaito are lovey-dovey together?" said Match. "Ah, well you could say that" said Ruby. "I dreamed that I was having a date under the night sky with Tarou-chan" said Bubble. "Me too, only I had a date with fireworks with Tarou-chan!" said Match. "Oh gosh! Even in a dream, Tarou-chan is still a very refined gentleman" said both of them. "So, Pencil, Icy, What did you two dream about?" said Bubble. "I got famous for my painting" said Pencil. "I won a wall mounted plasma TV" said Ice Cube, "But even though I won it in a dream, I had nothing when I woke up" "It's only natural for that to happen" said Ruby. "Oh well, those first dreams is a good start!" said Bubble. "It should be okay as long as we continue to hope our dreams come true." said Pencil. They heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be, so early in the morning?" said Grassy. It was some guy. "Sorry to bother you!"

As then music box turns... "I am Watanabe from the Boni Music Company" that guy said, "To be honest, I had a time finding this place. Truth is, I've heard a rumour that a mysterious idol group is staying here. They appear out of nowhere, then disappear immediately after they've finished singing. it's an amazing idol group" Grassy was nervous. Ruby sweatdropped. "Did we really stand out that much?" she thought. "Could it be that you're a scout?" said Pencil. "Yes, it's exactly as you say" said Watanabe, "In short, I have scouted out all of you. By all means, please allow my company to debut your group" "R-Ruby-san and the others are going to debut their idol image!?" Grassy said panickedly. "I've already prepared the schedule for the group's debut" said Watanabe, "Without further ado, let's go to the television station!" "My time to debut as an idol has finally come! It's like a dream come true!" said GWHR. "Hey, Bubble!" said Ice Cube, "We haven't decided whether we're going to-"(AN: I added this interuption) "It's not an artist scout, but it'll do!" said Pencil. "You too, Penc-" "As long as your debut song is a hit, I will give you any number of the latest wall mounted plasma TVs you want" "Let's go!" "Hold on a moment, Bubble, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube" said Ruby, "Are you four serious?" "Ruby, don't fall behind!" said Pencil, "It's disgraceful as performers to be late" "OH MY MI-"(AN: Interruption)

"Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" They started performing their debut song.(AN: I'll use LOM/F instead of Splash dream)

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

So yeah. FreeSmart is famous now. Kaito stared at a poster. He noticed Ruby in a disguise. "Over here, Kaito" she said, "It's me. It's me" She took of her shades. "Ruby" So they were at a place near the beach. "It seems like you're in a difficult situation." said Kaito. "This time we have to go overseas to shoot a movie scene after it's been finalized" said Ruby, "So I took a day off to secretly come and visit you" "Are you alright? Are you able to cope?" said Kaito. "I'm so busy that my body almost can't take it" said Ruby, "But Bubble, Match, Pencil and Ice Cube are giving their all. I have to give my best as well" "Is that so? Do your best" said Kaito, "No matter how far away the places you go, I'll always be with you" Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Kaito!"

So yeah, The FreeSmarters was performing Star Jewel.

Tsumetai nami ni toketa  
Namida no yukue wa  
Darenimo kidzukarenai mama  
Sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono o sagashiteru  
Kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete  
Utai tsudzukeru Song for You

(FreeSmart)Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi o mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru

The audience started cheering. After that, "Let's see..." the manager said, "Next up, we'll have to take care of the party scene" Ruby was thinking about Kaito. "Kaito, what're you doing right now" "Ruby-san, are you listening to me?" said the manager. "Yes! I'm sorry. I just spaced out a bit." said Ruby. "So once the preparations for the photo shoot are done, I'll come and pick you up" said manager-san, "Please wait in this room for the time being" She left. Ruby sighed. "What is it, Ruby?" said Ice Cube. "I've just about reached my limit;" said Ruby, "Being separated from Kaito, I can't take it anymore" "You're right" said Bubble. "Its already been several days since your last meeting" said Match. "I'm also starting to miss my Tarou-chan..." Bubble and Match sighed. "You're right. I haven't had any time to paint" said Pencil. "Yeah. I can but ten wall mounted plasma TVs now, but it's no fun if I don't have time to watch anything" said Ice Cube. "Oh well." said Pencil, "Not having any free time should be the pride of performers" The other three sweatdropped. "I understand what they're trying to say" said GWHR. "But we aren't really considered "performers"" said Ruby. "Is that so?" said Ice Cube. "If this is a dream, and someone asks me if I want to be a, like, performer when I wake up, I'm, like, turning it down" said Match. "I agree" said Bubble. "Yeah" Ruby verbally nodded.

Eyecatch: SOHAND

So yeah. They were filming the ballroom party scene. "When the party starts, please dance as you come on stage" said Director-san. Just then, they heard someone. "Ruby's in here, isn't she?" They turned around. It was Kaito. Some guards were blocking the way. "No you can't come in" one said, "No one except for authorized personnel are allowed" "I have something to tell Ruby!" said Kaito. "Kaito!" said Ruby. "Let me go! Let me go!" said Kaito, struggling. "No! Didn't I say no already?" said guard A. "Don't bother us anymore!" said guard B. "Ruby!" "Umm, just a little bit..." said Ruby, "For just a little bit, could I speak with Kaito." "Considering that we're going to be late for the photo shoot, it's just not possible" said Manager-san. Director-san pushed Ruby onto the stage. "Come on, let's hurry it up. The photo shoot is about to start" said Director-san. "Kaito..." The FreeSmarters transformed into idol squared forme.

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

So yeah, they were filming the performance on the set. Just then, some guy in a postman outfit came on a bike. It was Kaito in disguise! "Ruby!" "Kaito!" "We shot someone who's not supposed to be in this scene!" said Director-san. So they pushed him off. "Let go of me! Let me see Ruby!" shouted Kaito. "Kaito"(AN: Now it's time to get funky!)

(In a dark alleyway, a girl with blonde hair was walking. She passed by someone)  
Kaito: Don't turn around, Ruby.  
Ruby: Kaito!  
Kaito: Since I haven't been able to see you much at all, I'm going to disguise myself as an actor to come and meet you  
Ruby: Kaito. To do something so bold, will you be alright  
Kaito: It's all because I have something that I have to tell you.  
Ruby: Something you have to tell me?  
(Kaito grabbed Ruby's hand and ran)  
Kaito: Let's go, Ruby  
(They reached a pier)  
Ruby: Hey, Kaito. What's this thing that you have to tell me?  
Kaito: I figured it out. Everything. That you...  
Ruby: That I?  
Kaito: Yes, are you...  
(They heard police sirens)  
Kaito: Dammit, we were followed!  
(It's the Sort of Has a Name Duo!)  
Gelatin: There's no escape  
Rocky: Mhmm!  
Ruby:(Panicked) W-Why would the Sort of Has a Name Duo appear here?!  
Kaito: Ruby, let's run for it!  
(SOHAND took of their disguises)  
SOHAND: It's showtime!

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA(Kaito and Ruby were running away)  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

(Kaito and Ruby saw a ship)  
Kaito: Ruby, let's use that ship to escape  
(They got on)

(Ruby and Kaito were sailing on the ship)  
Ruby: Hey, Kaito. The thing you were talking about just now, The thing you wanted to tell me, what was it?  
Kaito: It's about the mermaid that I met when I was a child. I've finally realized who that mermaid was. It was-  
(The ship got attacked. They got flown off)  
Ruby: Ah!  
Kaito: What the!  
(Some cannons from another shot, hitting their ship)  
Kaito: Pirates?!  
(THe other ship hit their ship. It's Team No Name!)  
Ruby: Why do the suiyou have to attack us?!  
Kaito: Ruby, let's make our getaway! This way  
(They swang on a rope)

(Which changed into a vine)  
Ruby: Huh? Hey, Kaito. Could you continue with what you were trying to tell me before?  
(Just then, a stampede happened)  
Ruby: What?!  
(It's Team No Name on the stampeding animals)  
Puffball: You can't get away from us!  
Ruby: It can't be!  
Kaito: Let's make a run from it, Ruby  
(They ran)  
Team No Name: Wait right there!  
(Kaito and Ruby reached a waterfall)  
Kaito: Dammit, it's a dead end  
Ruby: What are we going to do, Kaito?  
Kaito: We're going to jump, Ruby  
Ruby: Eh?! That's totally impossible!  
Kaito: This is no time to hesitate. Let's go Ruby!  
(They jumped off the cliff)

(Straight into a Wizard of Oz scene)  
Ruby: Oww... How many movies are we going to parody?  
(The others were there. Bubble as the lion, Match as the Scarecrow, Ice Cube as the Tin Man and Pencil as Toto)  
Bubble: What's wrong, Ruby?  
Ice Cube: I know that you're tired, since we're all very busy, but if you don't pay attention, you'll fail  
Match: The performance will start soon. Pull yourself together please  
Pencil: Don't waste your energy needlessly, Ruby!  
Ruby: Hey, where's Kaito?  
Ice Cube: Kaito's over to the side, talking to the director.  
Ruby: The director?  
(They saw Kaito in a gladiator costume talking to Director-san)  
Director-san: So you want to have a talk with Ruby. It can't be helped. Well then, how about you fight against the alien in the Colosseum. If you win, then I'll let you  
Ruby: Kaito's going to fight against the alien in the Colosseum?  
Match: That's absurd  
Bubble: His opponent is the gigantic alien, you know.  
Ruby: Kaito...

(So yeah. Ruby was in a cage)  
Ruby: Kaito!  
(The alien is guarding the cage)  
Kaito: Wait for me! I'm going to save you, Ruby!  
(The alien's shot its tentacles at Kaito. Kaito dodged)  
(Lazer beams shot out of the Alien's eyes)  
(Kaito gets thrown by the resulting explosion)  
Ruby: Kaito!  
(Kaito lifted himself up)  
Kaito: I have to do it, since it's come down to this  
Kaito: Let's go! Legendary Finishing Skill! BIG TSUNAMI!  
(Kaito summoned a big tsunami like he said)  
(He surfed on it. The tsunami drowned the alien)  
(Kaito saved Ruby)  
Kaito: Are you alright, Ruby?  
Ruby: Thank you for saving me, Kaito.  
(Team No Name watched)  
Fries: The energy of the water is slowly increasing. I think I can use this energy to summon a water dragon...  
Fries: Materialize, water dragon!  
(Fries summoned the water dragon)  
The other No Namers: Huge!  
(Kaito and Ruby saw the water dragon)  
Kaito: W-What is this?!  
Hanon: Watch out, Ruby!  
Rina: Kaito! Quick, get away!  
(The other FreeSmarters watched)  
Bubble: So then judging from the situation, we're also in danger  
Match: You're right.  
Ice Cube: RUN AWAY!  
(They fled)  
(Meanwhile...)  
Kaito: Ruby! Now isn't the time to talk but hear me out.  
Ruby: Huh?  
Kaito: I have something I have to tell you. That is... I love you, Ruby  
Ruby: Kaito! I also love you very much.  
(Kaito surfed off the wave)  
Ruby: Kaito!  
(The water dragon ate them up. And everyone else)

(But it was just a dream)

The FreeSmarters were all exhausted from the dream they all had. "So it was just a dream" said Ice Cube. "Thank goodness it was just a dream" said Match. "I thought I was going to die" said Ruby. "Oh god, no" said Bubble. "Hey, Ice Cube, Bubble, Ruby, Match. What kind of dreams did all of you have?" said Pencil. "A nightmare" said Bubble. "I had one too" said Ice Cube. "Yeah, same" said Match. "Same as Match" said Ruby. So everyone was tired. "Ohaiyo, everyone!" said Grassy, "What were your first dreams of the new year about?" No one wanted to talk about it. "He, he" They heard the door bell. "Who could that be, so early in the morning?" It's Watanabe! "Good Morning! I am Watanabe from the Boni Music company. I have come by request of the idol quintet my company is about to debut" Uh, oh. "I refuse!" shouted Ruby. "I won't debut!" screamed Match. "I'll never do it!" cried Pencil. "No!" exclaimed Ice Cube. "Go away!" said Bubble. "Sorry to bother you!" said Watanabe. He quickly left. "I only wanted to give them a poster of the idol quartet that we're going to debut" he said.

Credits

Meanwhile, Team No Name and the Sort of Has a name duo were still arguing. "That's why we need a non-stop battle plan no matter what!" said Puffball. "I hate tasteless battle plans like those the most!" said Rocky. "Victory goes to the one who makes the first move!" said Fries. "You all should shoulder all of the blame!" said Gelatin. "Isn't that too harsh?" said Golf Ball. "Golf Ball's right!" said Tennis Ball. "I didn't have a chance to decide at all!" cried Campfire.


	41. Episode 41: Love from a twin sister

Drunk Hippo is best Hippo and busting Nikora is best Nikora. Sorry. Needed to get that out of my head. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Ruby was getting groceries with Grassy. Grassy's stomach rumbled. "You know, my stomach is grumbling, Ruby-san" said Grassy. "You're right" said Ruby, "Well then, should we go go find a place to eat?" She saw Grassy look through the windows of a fancy restaurant. "Grassy! We can't afford this kind of place! We won't be able to pay for it with the money we have left!" said Ruby. "It's not that, Ruby-san" said Grassy, "Isn't this person Sapphire-san?" "Imoto-chan?" "She's having a good time chatting with a guy" said Grassy. "No way!" said Ruby. She saw Sapphire chatting with Maki-san. "That's Maki-san from the beachhouse, right"

Episode 41: Love from a twin sister

They spied on Sapphire and Maki. "Sapphire-san said she was going out to buy something" said Grassy. "The truth is that she had a sate with Maki-san" said Ruby. Sapphire and Maki went inside a building. Grassy and Ruby watched from outside. It looks like Sapphire was buying a dress. "Somehow, the mood between them is really good" said Ruby. "Could they have been going out together from time to time without telling?" said Grassy. "Seems like it" said Ruby. "But this could be a big problem." said Grassy. "Problem" "Even though you two are about the same age, it wouldn't be unnatural if they decided to get married" said Grassy. "Imoto-chan is getting married?!" said Ruby. Sapphire and Maki watched outside the building. "Sapphy looks very happy" "I have never seen that kind of smile in the Object Hotel." said Grassy. "Could it be that Imoto-chan is also dreaming of love?" said Ruby. "THAT CAN'T BE ALLOWED! LOVE BETWEEN HUMANS AND OBJECTS IS CRAZY!" shouted Grassy. "Well then, Sapphire-san. I'll be waiting for you in the shop next time" said Maki. "Yes. If I can taste the coffee made by you, I'll come over every day" said Sapphire. "Really?" "Yes" Maki-san looked at Sapphire. "Sapphire-san. Actually, I have something I have to give you" he said. "What is it?" asked Sapphire. "I'll show it to you next time you come to the shop" said Maki. "Yes. I underdstand" "What could it be that Maki-san wants to give Sapphire-san?" said Grassy, "Could it be an engagement ring?!"

Meanwhile, Match was in the bath, singing Ever Blue. Just then, Grassy... well. "There's big trouble, Match-san!" He got... I think you know. "Didn't I tell you to knock before you enter the bathroom!?" said Match, "You perverted grass!" "Match! This isn't the time to be angry!" said Ruby, "Sapphy and Maki-san are going to..." "What? Are they finally going to elope?"(AN: Well yes, but actually no) said Match. "It isn't that" said Grassy, "They didn't go as far as to elope" "Match, does that mean you know about the two of them?" said Ruby. "Sapphire often goes to, like, Maki-san's shop to drink tea" said Match, "Don't tell me you two didn't know that" "Nope, not at all" said Ruby. "We only found out just now, when we saw them on a date in public" said Grassy. "If you two are really, like, curious about the two of them, just ask them in, like, person" said Match. So Ruby and Grassy did. "Umm... Sapphire-san" said Grassy. "What?" said Sapphire. Ruby nudged Grassy. "Grassy, hurry up and ask her" she said. "How could I..." said Grassy, "You should do it yourself" "How can I ask Imoto-chan about such a thing" said Ruby. "What is it?" said Sapphire, "Do you have anything that you want to ask me?" "Imoto-chan, did anything good happen to you recently? (^⏝^)" said Ruby. "Not exactly recently, but things that you haven't told us about (^⏝^)" said Grassy. "There weren't really any good things that happened to me recently" said Sapphire, "The Object Hotel is still in the red" "We're not talking about that.." said Grassy. "How should I put it..." said Ruby. "What is it already!? If you have a question, hurry up and ash me properly!" said Sapphire. "Like I said, is there someone that you like..." said Ruby. "'Person I like?" questioned Sapphire. Grassy and Ruby nodded. "There is." said Sapphire. "Is he really..." started Grassy. "...Maki-san of the beachhouse?" finished Ruby. "Yeah." said Sapphire, "Is there something wrong with that?" "Uh, no... It's just that we didn't know about it before" said Grassy. "Sapphy, you should have told us about it" said Ruby. "What can you do even if I told you?" said Sapphire. "Sapphy..." said Ruby.

The next day at school, Ruby, Match and Bubble told Ice Cube and Pencil. "Sapphire-san and Maki-san, huh?" said Pencil. "That's right. They've quietly advanced this far without us even knowing" said Ruby. "This is definitely going to end with a marriage proposal" said Bubble. "Today after school, I think I'll go to the beachhouse and ask Maki-san the truth about this matter" said Ruby. They heard Kaito. "Kaito." said Ruby. "Hey, hey, Kaito-kun. Have you noticed something different about Maki-san recently?" said Match. "Different about Maki-san?" questioned Kaito, "Come to think of it, he seemed really happy these past few days" "As I thought!" said Ruby, Bubble and Match. "What's the matter? What happened exactly?" said Kaito. "We saw Imoto-chan on a date with Maki-san yesterday" said Ruby. "Heh. Maki-san has been alone for quite a long time" said Kaito, "Isn't it a good thing?" "A good thing..." said Ruby, "Kaito"

So later, Sapphire was at Maki-san's cafe, drinking coffee. "Delicious" She was wearing a blue and red dress with a purple bow. She bought that dress at the start of the episode. "Sapphire-san, those clothes really suit you" said Maki. "You're the one who chose them" said Sapphire, "Maki-san's coffee is really delicious" She noticed a picture of a woman. "The person in that photo, I think you talked about her a while ago" she said. "Yes. That's when Saori-san was only 22 years old" said Maki-san. "Saori-san..." "I've been told by Kaito many times that I can't get a girlfriend because of this picture. hehe." said Maki-san. "But in your heart, Saori-san is always beside you, right?" said Sapphire, (sip)"No one can take Saori-san's place in your heart, huh" "But I have finally given her a place" said Maki. He put the photograph down. "This is all because I met you" he said. "Me?" "You're the first person I can honestly talk to about her" said Maki. "Maki-san" "Actually, there is something I wanted to give you today" said Maki, "This is it" It was a wedding ring! "Maki-san, umm..." "Sapphire-san, I've been married before and I'm a lot older than you, so I won't force you" said Maki-san, "But, will you marry me?" "Maki-san..." said Sapphire, "Umm... I..." "I don't expect a quick answer, but please think about it" said Maki-san. Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters plus Kaito were outside, listening. "Sapphy is going to marry Maki-san?" said Ruby.

As the music box turns... "I said it half jokingly" said Bubble, "I didn't think he would really propose to her" "Do you think Sapphire-san will accept?" said Ice Cube. "But she also likes Maki-san, so I'm sure she would agree" said Bubble. "What are you saying? That mustn't happen! It's unforgivable" said Grassy. "Why? As long as she doesn't reveal she's an object, why can't they get married?" said Ruby, "Even Kaito said that when it's decided, we should all have a celebration" "Listen to me, Ruby-san!" said Grassy, "We don't know what a maiden in love should blurt out. In the worst case, if Sapphire-san reveals to Maki-san that she's an object..." "She would turn into dust!" said Ruby, "But I don't think Sapphy will do that" "Not just that, it's possible that she'll reveal that all of you are objects too!" said Grassy. "If that happens..." started Bubble and Match. "...we'll also..." continued Ice Cube. "...turn into dust" finished Pencil. "We have to prevent this from happening, no matter what" said Grassy. "We need to think of something to make Sapphire-san reject Maki-san's proposal" said Bubble. "But it just seems a bit sad" said Ruby, "Having to break up their relationship, I mean" "You're being too naive, Ruby-san!" said Grassy, "Is it better for Sapphire-san... No, I should say, all of the Object Princesses to turn into bubbles!?" said Grassy. "T-That's..." "We don't have a choice"

The next day, Grassy was answering the phone. "Yes, this is the Object Hotel" said Grassy. "I'm Maki-san." said Maki, "May I speak to Sapphire-san?" Grassy gasped. "Hello?" "I'm sorry, but we are busy today" said Grassy. "No... umm... I want to speak to Sapphire-san" said Maki. "Didn't I say we're busy today?" said Grassy, "Please don't call us further. Sapphire-san is very troubled" "Sapphire-san is very troubled?" said Maki. Sapphire turned around. "That's right. Do you understand?" said Grassy. He hung up. "Who called?" asked Sapphire. "Umm..." said Grassy, "I-It was a marketer. I already took care of him" Meanwhile, the FreeSmart Objects just returned from school. "Well then, act according to the plan" said Pencil. "Understood" said the other four FreeSmarters. They walked in. "We're back" they said. "Welcome" "Maki-san really surprised us you know?" said Bubble. "Really, really" said Ruby. "What happened to Maki-san?" said Sapphire. "Listen to this, Sapphire-san" said Match, "Just after school, we went to Maki-san's shop and, like, saw it." "Maki-san was putting in a lot of effort to try to win over a woman in his shop" said Ice Cube. Sapphire giggled. "Maki-san is unexpectedly young" she said. Match talked aside to the FreeSmarters. "She's a tough one. I can't see any effect" she said. Pencil Coughed. "Anyways, I heard he owes people a lot of money" she said loudly. "How scary! Could he be trying to woo rich women because of that?" said Bubble. "LIKE A BOSS OF A HOTEL!" the FreeSmarters said. Uh... "I think we were a bit too straightforward" said Ice Cube. "It's fine as long as we get results" said Bubble. "It must be terrible to become the bride of that kind of person" said Ruby. "It's definitely like hell!" said Pencil. "We're sure of it!" said GWHR. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. "No way!"(Grassy sees something. He panics. The other FreeSmarters leave) said Ruby, "Isn't it bad to have lots of debt, even when he's old?"(AN: Uh, Ruby? Turn around) "Who are you talking about?" said Maki. "Maki-san, of course! (^⏝^)" said Ruby. She realized. Maki-san walked over to Sapphire. "Sapphire-san." he said. "Maki-san, what's the matter?" said Sapphire. "Sorry to bother you. But I couldn't reach you on the phone" said Maki. Grassy sweatdrops. "Sapphire-san, do you have a bit of free time?" said Maki. "Yes I do." said Sapphire. She turned to the FreeSmarters. "I'm going out for a while, so please take care of the shop" said Sapphire. She and Maki-san left. "Did Maki-san come to get an answer to his proposal?" said Ruby. "This is bad!" said Grassy. "Grassy, go and follow them" said Bubble. "Leave it to me!" Later, Maki and Sapphire were on grassy area near the beach. "Maki-san, could it be that you want to hear my answer?" said Sapphire. "No, I heard you were troubled" said Maki, "Is it because of me?" "No, who said that?" said Sapphire. She looked at Grassy. He panicked. He tried to dig away. "You weren't troubling me at all" said Sapphire. "That's great!" said Maki, "Uh... Sapphire-san. Do you want to go on a boat trip with me tomorrow?" "Yes, I'd love to" "At that time, I would like to hear your answer" said Maki. "..." said Sapphire. "No matter what your answer is, the coffee I made for you will always have been for your sake" said Maki, "Don't worry" "Maki-san" said Sapphire. Also Grassy was going like crazy.

Eyecatch: Sapphire

Sapphire was dragging Grassy back to the Object Hotel. "Sapphire-san! I can explain that!" said Grassy, "It was all for your sake. Moreover, we all planned this out together" The FreeSmarters looked at him. "All of you!" said Nikora. The FreeSmarters stood up. "Yes!" they said. "Oh my ore... I don't know what everyone's worried about. I don't have time for love and romance right now" said Sapphire, "We'll all be going back to our kingdoms when the peaceful day return. Until that day, you are to fulfil your mission of becoming outstanding Object Princesses, okay?" "as expected from sapphire-san. very thorough in her work" said Grassy, sweatdropping. "If you understand, go back to you rooms and study" said Sapphire. She left. The FreeSmarters looked at eachother. "Sapphy..." said Ruby.

Sapphire was outside. She remebered all those dates she had with Maki-san. Match, Ruby and Grassy watched from behind a bush. "She's going to answer Maki-san tomorrow, right?" said Match. "Yes, that's what he said" said Grassy. "But with the situation now, she should be, like, rejecting him, right?" said Match. "Thank goodness. Then we won't be turning into dust" said Grassy. "Let's go" said Match. "Right" said Grassy. They sneaked away. Ruby looked at her twin sister. "Imoto-chan, are you really going to reject Maki-san's proposal?" she thought. Sapphire held up the box with the engagement ring(AN: I have no idea if it's an engagement ring or a wedding ring) "That's... thering that Maki-san gave her" Ruby thought. Sapphire took of her Sapphire ring and put on that ring. She started crying but she wiped her tears. "Sapphy..." thought Ruby. She had to give her a happy ending. She walked to her twin sister. "Sapphy!" she said. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" said Sapphire. "Sapphy, you really like Maki-san, don't you" said Ruby. "Eh?" said Sapphire, "Yeah. I like him" "Then you should accept his proposal!" said Ruby, "It's natural for you to stay close to the one you love" "Ruby..." "Even if you marry, it's not as if you won't come back to the Object Hotel" said Ruby, "You don't have to worry about us. We'll do our best to accomplish our mission as Object Princesses" "..." said Sapphire. "You definitely cannot reject Maki-san's proposal" said Ruby, "That's all I wanted to say. Goodnight" She left. Sapphire looked at her engagement ring. ...

The next day, Kaito and Ruby were working at the beachhouse. "I wonder i things will work out between Sapphy and Maki-san" said Ruby. "Probably" said Kaito. Ruby looked at something. She grabbed a photograph, you know, that one. "Hey Kaito" said Ruby, "Who is this person?" "That's... Maki-san's wife" said Kaito, Ruby gasped. "She passed away already" said Kaito, "But that's something that happened about ten years ago. After they got married, his wife passed away because of an illness. But once Maki-san knew she had a terminal illnedd, he decided to marry her" "Maki-san had that kind of past..." said Ruby. "He often talks to the photo when he's alone" said kaito, "These past few days, I heard him talking to that picture. He told his wife that Nikora is a good woman and his wife agreed" "I see"

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Maki were on a yacht. They were having a picnic. "This loos delicious" said Maki. "I want Maki-san eat up but I think I made a little too much" said Sapphire.(AN: Looks like making too much food is hereditary. Like sister, like sister.) "Sapphire-san" said Maki. "Yes?" "A bout the answer yesterday can you tell me?" said Maki. "Maki-san" said Nikora. Bubble, Pencil, Match and Ice Cube watched. "It's finally..." started GWHR. "..the moment..." continued Pencil. "...of truth" finished Ice Cube. Just then, Team No Name appeared. "There they are" said Puffball. "There are two Object Princesses here" said Golf Ball. "Team No Name" said Ice Cube. "To come at a time like this" said Match. Ruby appeared out of nowhere. "Ruby!" said the other FreeSmarters. "My my! To actually have five Object Princesses together in one place!" said Puffball, spinning around. "How did Maki-san's proposal go?" said Ruby. "Sapphire was just about to answer him." said Bubble. "But aren't you supposed to be watching the shop together with Kaito?" said Match. "I waw worried about Sapphy, so I came" said Ruby. "As I thought" said Bubble. "Those girls." said Fries, "They're completely ignoring us!" "Then let's take this chance!" said Puffball. She sent vines to the FreeSmarters. "Watch out!" said Pencil. They dived down. "Let's continue our talk later" said Pencil. "Yeah. We need to clean them up first" said Bubble. "Clean up?" said Fries. "Treating us like trash" said Campfire. "Unforgivable!" said Tennis Ball. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Creativity stone Voice!" They transformed into super idol forme. "Take this!" said Fries, summoning a water dragon. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?(Fries felt a pain in his chest)  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga(Izuru was spinning around)  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo(Golf Ball was stunned by the bright light)

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru(Tennis Ball a struggled)  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga (FreeSmart)matataita...("No, stop it!" said Campfire)

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai("Campfire, don't you have a way to prevent us from hearing their song?" said Puffball. "I just thought of it now!" said Campfire, "It seems I forgot to bring something" "What did you forget to bring at this critical moment!" said Golf Ball. "Kya!" said Tennis Ball. "I cant..." said Fries.)  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

A water dragon knocked the ship over sending Maki to the ocean floor. "Maki-san!" said Sapphire. She transformed into Gem Forme. She grabbed Maki and tried to wake him up. Maki woke up. The gem reminded him of Sapphire somehow. "S-Saori" said Maki. He gasped. Sapphire sent him up to the surface. Meanwhile, "Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Remember this!" said Campfire. Team No Name disappeared. Sapphire rested Maki on the yacht. Maki-san woke up. "Sapphire-san" he said. "Maki-san, are you alright?" said Sapphire. "D-Didn't I just fall into the sea?" said Maki. "Maki-san, this is my answer to your proposal" said Sapphire, "I like you, Maki-san, but... I just need a little more time. You're the same as me, right?" Maki-san remembered how the gem that saved him reminded him of Sapphire. "You're probably right" said Maki. "Maki-san, I'll wait for you" said Sapphire, "Until you can see the real me" "Sapphire-san" said Maki. "Until then, I'll return this to you." said Sapphire, "I'm sorry" Meanwhile, Ruby was walking with Kaito. "Hey, Kaito" said Ruby, "How is Maki-san doing?" "No difference. He's the same as always" said Kaito. "I see." said Ruby, "Why did Sapphy reject Maki-san's proposal?" "I don't really know" said Kaito, "I think that's just how love from a twin sister is"

"Love from a twin sister, huh. Will the day come when Kaito and I understand my twin sister's love?"

Credits

That night. Grassy was walking along the beach in human forme. He saw Campfire, also in human forme.


	42. Episode 42: A tear's location

This is dumb. It said confirm submission this just as i finished writing this. My chances of finishing this by the end of this year is looking bleak. On a less serious note, Rina and Alala are perfect examples of Rule 43, the more beautiful and pure something is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt. I've also watched the ending before typing it. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

Maki-san was dropping of Ruby, Bubbble and Kaito in his truck. "Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?" said Maki. "Yes. We're going to buy something from the convenience store" said Ruby. "Thank you for giving us a ride" said Bubble. "Nah. I should be the one thanking you all for helping me clean up the shop." said Maki. "Maki-san, you don't have to thank them" said Kaito, "These two talked more than they worked" "Tht's mean, Kaito!" said Ruby. "How about you and all the time you spent eating Maki-san's delicious snacks. (UwU)" said Bubble. "Well, well. Don't start arguing" said Maki, "You were a great help to me for coming" "Well then, I will see if I can help out tomorrow too" said Kaito. "Okay, Kaito." said Maki-san, "I'll be counting on you" "Good night, maki-san" said the girls. Maki-san left. They heard weeping or giggling. "Hey..." said Ruby, "Did yu hear something?" "It's the sound of the waves, right?" said Kaito, "It's cold, so I'm going back" He left. The sounds were heard again. "No, that's definitely not the sound of the sea" said Ruby. "Ruby, the sound seems to come from that direction" said Bubble. The girls saw the shack where the noises were coming from. Just then, something flew past. "It came out!"

Episode 42: A tear's location

Bubble and Ruby sneaked to the shack. Bubble had a camera out. "Hey, Bubble. Let's go back" said Ruby, "If a ghost really appeared, what are you going to do?" "Shh! Keep quiet, Ruby" said Bubble, "Since this is a rare chance, I will take a photo as proof, and then send it to the TV station." "But can ghosts be photographed with a camera?" said Ruby. "You're really stupid, Ruby" said Bubble, "Haven't you heard of ghost photography? That shows ghost can actually be photographed" "Oh, I see" They heard the sounds again. "IT's the crying again" said Bubble. "I can hear the crying" said Ruby. Ruby was about to open the door when Bubble stopped her. "Don't, Ruby!" said Bubble, "If you open the door suddenly, the ghost might become frightened and run away" "Oh, I see" Bubble ran over to a window. "Ruby. Over here, over here!" she said. "There's a window" said Ruby. "We can see what's in the shack through that." said Bubble. Ruby tried jumping to see through the window, to no avail. "It's no use. I can't reach up there at all" said Ruby. "Then, I guess one of us must become a stool to stand on" said Bubble. "Me?!" said Ruby, "No way! You were the one who wanted to come here, So you should be the one doing it" "Eh?" said Bubble, "Guess we don't have a choice. This boils down to using our abilities to decide, Ruby" "Decide using our abilities?" Meanwhile, Ice Cube was walking along the pier, holding something. "Ruby and Bubble's favourite food, yoylecake, was selling dirt cheap, so I brought a ton of it"(AN: This is the first time yoylecake was mentioned in this show. Originally, the food was taiyaki, but what the heck is that?) she said, "If I bring these to those two, they'll be really happy" She saw Bubble and Ruby preparing for something. "It's Ruby and Bubble" said Match, "What are they doing here?" "Let's go Ruby" said Bubble. "'kay Bubble" said Ruby, "Don't cheat" "Three to one! Rock Paper Sciscors!" They both chose scissors. At that moment, Ice Cube came up waving her hand. "Ice Cube" said Ruby. "What happened to the two of you" said Ice Cube. They were holding scissors. She was holding paper. So I guess that means... "It's Ice Cube's loss!" So yeah. Ice Cube was being used as a stool for both of them. "What did I do to deserve this?" said Ice Cube. "Whatever. Calm down and don't move" said Bubble. They searched around. "Ah, over there!" said Ruby. It was two figures doing... something. "Bubble, it really is a ghost!" said Ruby. "Alright, leave it to me!" said Bubble, "I'll take a picture of it" "What are the two of you doing?" said Ice Cube, "If this continues, the yoylecake i brought will rot" She saw a crab take the cake. "What are you doing!?" said Ice Cube, "Go away you robber crab!" The crab pinched Ice Cube's nose. She jerked up in pain, making Bubble and Ruby lose their balance. They fell into the shack. The two figures noticed. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" said Ice Cube. "Somehow..." said Ruby. "Looks like I'm alright" said Bubble. They saw the two figures leave. "Ah, Bubble! The ghost is running away!" said Ruby. "I won't let you get away!" said Bubble. She took a picture. It was Grassy and Campfire! The girls were shocked. Grassy opened the door. "Please run away, Campfire-san!" he said. "B-But..." "Don't say anymore, leave this to me!" said Grassy, "Campfire-san, Run away! Quickly!" "Yes, Grassy-san" said Campfire. She left. Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube looked at Grassy. "Grassy" said Ruby. Grassy touched the grass patch and reverted back to grass forme. "Campfire-san didn't commit any sins" said Grassy, "Blame me if you want to"

Later, at the Object Hotel, The girls showed Taki-san the photo. "Running out in the middle of the night and meeting up with one of the water demons" said Taki, "This is a terrible crime. In the Object World, they would put him on trial" "Taki-san, putting it as a trial is too much" said Match. "Yeah" said Bubble. "That's right" said Ruby, "Grassy only likes the dark object called Campfire" "No, it's better that nothing develops" said Sapphire, "If that water demon is planning something by getting close to Grassy, we won't be able to deal with it" "When that time comes, it will be too late" said Taki. "I think there is no choice but to let Grassy reflect in his room for a while" said Sapphire. "Yesh. He should give up on that water demon" said Taki. "But Campfire was crying" Ruby thought, "I don't think those tears were fake" Meanwhile, as the music box continues to turn... Grassy was looking out of the window. "Campfire-san" Meanwhile, Campfire was also staring out to sea. "Grassy-sama"

The next day, Ruby, Match and Bubble were planning on giving Grassy breakfast. Ruby knocked on the door. "Good morning, Grassy" she said. "We brought you your breakfast" said Bubble and Match. Nope. They opened the door. Grassy was staring out of the window. The girls ran in. "Today's menu is your favourite, fluffy, fluffy omelette rice and crispy bacon!" said Ruby. "With a fresh crispy salad on the side and freshly squeezed orange juice on the side!" said Bubble. That still didn't work. Ruby ran to Grassy, grabbed him and placed him on a chair. "Here! Eat up!" said the girls. ... "I don't have an appetite" said Grassy. "Grassy! You didn't eat your dinner yesterday either, right?" said Match. "If you don't eat a little, it'll be bad for your body" said Ruby. "It's alright. I don't care what happens to me" said Grassy. "Grassy!" "I know that I'm the one at fault" said Grassy, "I'm the one who is responsible for your safety, and to actually fall in love with Campfire-san, a water demon..." "But I love her. I want to be with her. I'm unable to stop these feelings of mine. Even when everyone found out about it, I still wanted to be with Campfire-san. I can't help but to do so. I couldn't stand by my mission nor give happiness to the girl I love. I.. I.." He started banging his head on the wall. "Don't Grassy!" said Ruby. "What are we going to do if you get hurt!" said Bubble. "It's alright, this way I'll feel better" said Grassy, "A person like me... A person like me..." He started crying. Meanwhile, Campfire was also feeling the same way. The other No Namers saw her. "Campfire, so you were here" said Tennis Ball. "We were looking for you for a while ago" said Fries. "Don't tell me you're slacking off" said Golf Ball, "But if you were thinking up a plan for outdoing the Sort of Has a Name Duo, then I guess I'll forgive you" "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well" said Campfire, "I shall excuse myself" She left. "Huh? Campfire doesn't look well" said Fries, "What happened to her" "She's been acting strange lately" said Puffball, "Going out every night, but after she returns, she keeps crying non-stop" "Could it be she's hiding a secret from us!?" said Fries.(AN: Yes. Yes she is. And one that should be kept) "Hmm... Hiding a secret" said Golf Ball.

Meanwhile, Grassy was looking out the window. "The night when I first met Campfire-san was a beautiful moonlit night just like this" said Grassy. He started crying "Campfire-san. I want to see you! CAMPFIRE-SAN~!" Somebody threw a giant rock at Grassy's window.(AN: Reference to Inanimate Insanity II Episode I forgot) It's Ruby! "Ruby-san!" said Grassy, "What are you doing over there!?" Ruby shushed him. "Grassy, answer me honestly" said Ruby, "You haven't given up on Campfire, right?" "No! She is the love of my life!" said Grassy. "Alright, Grassy!" said Ruby, "I have received your feelings" "Ruby-san, even if you recieved my feelings, what exactly are you going to do?" said Grassy. "I'm gonna help you run away with Campfire!" said Ruby. "RUN AWAY?!" Ruby shushed Grassy up.

Eyecatch: Grassy

Meanwhile, Campfire was on a rock formation thing near the water. She looked at the moon's reflection in the water. She tried to pick it up. "It doesn't matter if it's the moonlight of the skies or the moonlight of the water. I can't reach out and touch it" she said.(AN: You know, this makes more sense here as Campfire is fire) She saw Grassy's face in the moonlight. "Grassy-san..." She started crying. A mole nudged her, giving her a letter. "Huh? You are..." It was Momo-chan! She look the letter. "A letter for me?" she said. She opened it. It read "If you still love me, then let's run away together. I shall wait for you at the shack tonight. Love, Grassy" "Grassy-san" Meanwhile, the other No Namers watched her. "That Campfire. To hide from us that she's secretly keeping in contact with the Object Princess's mole"(AN: Facepalms a bajillion times. "She's not. she's not") said Fries, "What exactly is she doing" "While we're dealing with the Sort of Has a Name Duo, she's going to go and take the credit herself" said Trustball. "I'll definitely not let that happen!" said Roughball. "We won't let her win easily" said Tennis Ball. "As if we'll let her do as she wishes" said Golf Ball. Meanwhile, Book and Pencil were watching the five of them.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was bringing Grassy dinner. "Grassy, I brought you dinner" she said. No response. She opened the door. She gasped. "Oh no, everyone! Grassy disappeared" So yeah, Ruby was helping Grassy, in human forme, run away. "If Campfire really likes you, she'll read the letter Momo-chan brought to her and wait for you at that shack" said Ruby. "But if I'm really going to run away, you're going to get punished" said Grassy. "If you're going yo give up on your love because she's the enemy, won't that be heartbreaking" said Ruby. "Ruby-san" Just then, Pencil and Book appeared. "Pencil, Book!" "I knew that the dark object Campfire was meeting someone every night lately" said Pencil, "But I didn't think it would be Grassy" "Even after reading the letter Momo-chan brought, I still can't believe it" said Book, "That suitcase. You aren't planning to run away with Campfire, right?" "Book, listen! There is a reason behind this" said Ruby. "Ruby, could you have forgotten Grassy's mission?" said Book, "To allow peace to return to the sea, his mission is to protect us, the object princesses, as we try to summon Objectum Regina-sama" "But Grassy and Campfire really love each other" said Ruby, "If we break them up, they won't be able to live on" "Even if the earth rages and a lot of tsukomogami end up suffering, are you saying that it's alright as long they're happy?" Pencil reasoned. They gasped. "If that's what you want, then go. We won't stop you anymore" said Pencil. "Book! Pencil! You poopoofaces!" said Ruby, "It's fine, Grassy. Let's go!" "But..." "I'll always support you no matter who'll try to stop us" said Ruby, "Come on, Campfire is waiting for you. Hurry up, Grassy" "Yes, Ruby-san" They left. "She's really foolish" said Pencil. Meanwhile, Campfire was waiting. She saw Grassy. "Campfire-san" he said. "Campfire-san!" She ran over to him and hugged. "I'm really happy to have received the letter. So I've come up with a resolution" said Campfire, "For Grassy-san, I won't have any regrets, even if I have to abandon everything" "Campfire-san, I feel the same way" said Grassy, "I'm sure there is a place in this world where we can live together" "Yes, Grassy-san" Ruby was listening. "That's great, Grassy." she thought, "You attained happiness" She left. Except there is a fricking tsunami coming her way. They all caught in the wave. Campfire saw something. It was the rest of Team No Name! "Taking all the credit for yourself..." said Golf Ball. "That won't happen so easily, Campfire" said Tennis Ball. "Golf Ball and Fries." said Campfire, "And Puffball and Tennis ball. Why are you all here?" "We saw you were acting strange, so we thought you were hiding something from us, and we followed you" said Tennis Ball. "A plan to use this young guy to lure out the Object Princesses, huh?" said Fries. "Why would the dark objects be here?" said Ruby. "The Gem Elemental Object Princess appeared so quickly!" said Puffball. "Amazing, Campfire! You succeeded!" said Golf Ball. "No, it isn't like that!" pleaded Campfire. "Campfire-san" "Grassy-san, it isn't like that! Please believe me!" said Campfire, "I really love you, Grassy-san" "What are you complaining about?!" said Golf Ball. She sent our her shurikens, attacking Grassy. "Golf Ball! What are you doing to Grassy-san?!" said Campfire, "Stop that!" "Get out of the way!" said Pufball. She created a tornado to blow away Campfire. "Campfire-san!" shouted Grassy. "Grassy, leave this to me and run away with Grassy" said Ruby. "No way! I can't leave Ruby-san alone here" said Grassy. "I want you to obtain happiness!" said Ruby, "Because you are my important friend!" "Ruby-san" said Grassy. He remembered Book saying "Ruby, could you have forgotten Grassy's mission?" and Pencil saying "Even if the earth rages and a lot of tsukomogami end up suffering, are you saying that it's alright as long they're happy?". "I... I was only thinking about myself" he thought, "Abandoning my friends, to run away with Campfire-san" Vines appeared. Grassy pushed Ruby and let himself get captured. "Grassy!" "If you want to save him," said Golf Ball, "listen to us and..." "Be captured!" said the four. The five, yeah, _five_ other FreeSmarters appeared. "Sky Elemental" started Roughball. "Fire Elemental" continued Tennis Ball. "Ice Elemental" added Golf Ball. "And even the Creativity and Knowledge Elemental Object Princesses" finished Fries.(AN: Full house!) "Why are you all here" said Ruby. "Because we heard Grassy ran away" said Bubble. "So we guessed he must have gone to the shack" said Match. "And we rushed over here" said Ice Cube. "An then, they met us when we're going back!" said Pencil and Book. "Alright, with this, we won't lose to them" said Ruby. "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Knowledge Eye Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Punishment Live Start!" said Ruby.(AN: This is actually the first version I've written, before I even came up with the idea of FreeSmart Melody)

(Pencil)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta(No Namers struggled)  
(Match)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
(Ruby)Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta(Grassy gets released)

(Bubble)Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
(Book)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (Book and Match)chikamichi

(Ice Cube)Nanatsu no (Book)umi no (Ice Cube and Book)rakuen  
(Pencil)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (Match)ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
(Ruby)Nanatsu no (Bubble)kuni no (Ruby and Bubble)merodia  
(Ice Cube)Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo (Ruby)tabida(Book)tsu hi ga (Pencil)kitemo  
(Omnes)Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love Shower Pitch!" "No! As we thought, it always ends like this" said Tennis Ball. "How about an encore!" The Demons disappeared. "An encore" said Puffball. "I've had enough!" said Golf Ball.

Ruby tried waking Grassy up. Grassy opened his eyes. "Grassy, are you alright?" said Bubble. "Get a hold of yourself" sad Ruby. Grassy sat up. "Yes, I-I'm fine" He looked up. "Campfire-san" "Grassy-san" Campfire walked to him. "Grassy, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would turn out like this." she said, "But I really didn't lie to you. Please believe me, Grassy-san" Grassy slapped he hand away. The FreeSmarters gasped. "Grassy-san" "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Lying to me, and then the matter of luring out the object princesses" said Grassy, "You're a really frightening person" "Grassy-san, what are you saying!" "I don't want to see your face again" said Grassy, "Don't appear in front of me again" "Grassy-san..." "What are you saying, Grassy? What exactly happened to you?" Grassy ran away. "Goodbye, Campfire-san. I don't think we'll see each other again" Ruby ran after him. "Wait a bit" said Pencil. "Pencil..." "Actually, Grassy already knows the truth, that Campfire didn't betray him" said Pencil. "Then why?" He decided to give up this relationship." "Why" "Because he doesn't want to bring unhappiness to us" Grassy reverted to object forme. "Umm... Everyone, I have a favour to ask" said Campfire, "Please tell Grassy-san that I won't appear in front of him again and that he can be relieved" "Campfire" "If Cam.. Firey continues to love Grassy-san, something like what happened today is going to happen again"(AN: I haven't said "Firey" in a while) said Campfire, "Because I like him, Campfire doesn't want to trouble him anymore. So..." "Campfire-san..." cried Grassy. "I decided this because I like him" said Campfire. Grassy cried. Campfire left and reverted to object forme. "Campfire..." Grassy ran to the group and watched Campfire leave. "Grassy, are you fine with this?" asked Ruby. "It's okay" "But Grassy, this is the love of your life, right?" said Ruby, "Are you really going to give up on her?" "No! I won't give up!" cried Grassy, "I can't forget about her" "Then why?!" "That's why I'm going to seal away these feelings!" exclaimed Grassy. "Seal those feelings..." said Ruby, "Grassy..." The FreeSmarters watched. "Goodbye, Grassy-san" thought Campfire. "Goodbye, Campfire-san" thought Grassy.

"Putting myself in their shoes, to give up on their love no matter what, That's... Something like that is..." For never was a story of more class that of the lovers of campfire and grass

Credits

Tennis Ball ran up to Campfire. "Hey Campfire! I figured out how to turn you back into a boy!" said Tennis Ball. "No need" said Campfire, "As long aslove prevails, I'm always going to be a girl"

* * *

You can't spell determination without termination. The termination of love for the determination of peace. And to a lesser extent, the termination of Campfire's malehood for the determination for her love for Grassy. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	43. Episode 43: Song of suspicion

You know what my halloween costume would be? Still half no-eye deer. I have nothing to say so... Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

In the Panthalassa Castle, "You say you have a new plan?" said Gaito. "No, Gaito-sama" said Gelatin, "It's more like a new battle strategy. Right, Rocky" "Yeah."(AN: Mimi didn't Hontoda yo ne!) said Rocky, "If I had to describe it, those Object Princesses are Obsessed with true love, so we thought of a new stratergy"(AN: Well, Almost) "Yes. In short, we'll use love to pin down the Object Princesses." said Gelatin, "That should work out" "Mhmm!" "So... what kind of a plan is this?" asked Gaito, "Explain it to me" "Instead of us explaining everything, it's be faster if we show you, Gaito-sama" said Gelatin. "Come out! The five rainbow pens!" Five figures appeared. "We're using them to pin down the Object Princesses and toy with their feelings" said Mimi. "Please leave this mission to us, the five rainbow pens, Gaito-sama" said the red brother Itchy. "We're the most seductive quintet on the planet" said the beige brother Knee. "As long as we work together, no woman will ever escape from our clutches" said the blue brother Sun. "Moreover, it's the lovey-dovey FreeSmart Princesses." said the orange brother She. "It'll be a no brainer for us five." said the white brother Go.(AN: Originally, I was going for the original pattern, then I just thought about using the colours, like (insert colour here) pen. I ended up with this TUOTWOW reference) "Well, that's fine." said Gaito, "I'll let both of you continue with your plans" "Using the five rainbow pens..." started Gelatin. "...we will definitely catch those Object Princesses" finished Rocky.

Episode 43: Song of Suspicion

As the music box turns... Bubble barged into Ruby's room, shouting, "BIG TROUBLE! BIG TROUBLE!" "What happened, Bubble? You're so worried." said Ruby. "All four of you take a look at this!" said Bubble, showing them a poster. "Wha?" said Ice Cube. She grabbed the flyer. "A skateboarding event, huh? Let me see." said Ice Cube, "Five skateboarding brothers will be making an appearance" "Oh gosh!" said Match. "But Bubble, Match, what's so bad about that?" said Pencil. "Yeah" said Ruby. "What are you saying!" said Bubble and Match, "Pencil, Ruby, how can you be so calm when five handsome boys are going to be there?"(AN: This line fits Hanon to a t!) "So that's what this is about?" said Pencil. "Oh my mine, Bubble. Every time you hear about handsome guys, you have to jump all over them" said Ruby. "You idiots" said Bubble. "Won't it be a waste if there are handsome boys to see?" said Match. "I have to say I do have a little bit of an interest in skateboarding" said Pencil. "Right?!" said Bubble. "Pence-Pence, let's go together!" said Match. "If Pencil's going, then I'm going" said Ice Cube, "Ruby, you won't go right?" "Why does it have to end up like that!?" said Ruby, "If you are going, of course I'll go too!" "See." said Match, "You actually want to, like, see the handsome guys, too" "That's not it." said Ruby, "But if only you four go, it'll be boring to be all alone here" "Right, we have to strike the iron while it's hot" said Match, "So let's go to the skateboard event quick!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Right now?" said Ice Cube. "You're a bit outdated with your "Let's go!"." said Ruby.

So the five of them were walking to the skateboard park. "I just don't get it" said Ruby, "Why must we go when there are handsome guys?"(AN: Hontoda yo ne, Ruby/Lucia) The group noticed a specific red haired girl looking out towards the distance. "I wonder what she's doing over there" said Ruby. "Don't know" said Match. "Isn't she also looking for handsome guys?"(AN: Facepalms) said Bubble. "OMM, Match. Not all girls are like you" said Pencil. "That person looks sad" thought Ruby.

A few later, the FreeSmarters were at the skateboard park. The Rainbow pens were performing. Amazingly, Bubble wasn't impressed. "I guess we should go home" she said. "What's with you!" said Ice Cube, "You're the one who wanted to come here" "That's true but..." "What's the matter, Bubs?" said Ruby. "Something doesn't seem right" said bubble, "The event doesn't have that kind of feeling" Some guys passed. "There were a lot of handsome guys who just passed by, but you didn't even give them a look" said Pencil. "Even for Bubble" said Ice Cube. "It's a rare sight!" said Match.(AN: Hontoda yo ne, Match/Lucia(Don't ask)) "I wonder if it's going to rain" said Ruby. "Even I can choose a boyfriend" said Bubble. "Huh?! Really? I didn't know that!" said Ruby. "Bubble, do you really understand the meaning of "choosing a boyfriend"?" said Pencil. "You're rude! Of course I know the meaning of that!" said Bubble. THey were interrupted by some guys. It's the damn Rainbow Pens. "You five are in a good mood" said Knee. "Do you want to play with us?" said Go. The FreeSmarters panicked. "Eh?" said Ruby. "Who are they?" said Pencil. "I'm scared!" said Ice Cube. "They're really lame" said Bubble. "I agree" said Match. "Well at least someone finally approached us" said Ruby, "But you didn't have to put it so bluntly" "I don't know, but they didnt seem to notice us that much" said Itchy. "Could it be we're too handsome, and that they're in shock?" said Sun. "Yeah, I'm sure of it" said She. "What!?" said Ruby, "You five are making assumptions!" "You fool! I don't have the time to play with you five" said Ice Cube, "I'm going home" She left. "I guess we should too" said Match. "You mean we got turned down?" said Itchy. "I'm sure they're only embarased. That's why they lied" said Knee. "No doubt about it." said She. "Let's get them to say what they really think of us" said Go. Itchy ran up to Match. "Hey, girlfriend!" he said. "Want go go with us and watch the sea this morning?" said Knee to Pencil. "The sun lights up your beautiful face from this angle" said Sun, flirting with Ruby. Bubble got interrupted by She, who said, "Are you a dictionary, because you bring meaning to my life" Go asked to Ice Cube, "Would you like some coffee" Ice Cube attacked Go(AN: Big oof). The other Rainbow pens ran up to him. "Are you alright, bro?" said She. "Hang in there, bro!" said Knee. "No, I can't live much longer" said Go. "Baby, can you help my bro?" said Itchy. "Only you five can save our brother" said Sun. "Help you how?" said Ruby. "You just have to agree to a date with us" said Knee. "Date?" questioned Bubble. "Hmph! I'm going back home" said Ice Cube. "Icy!" "We're begging! Please! We beg you! Please!" begged the rainbow pens sans Go. "Eh? Even if you say that..." said Ruby. "Guess we have to, since they're already on their knees" said Match. "Thank you! We're so grateful!" said the rainbow pens sans Go. "Thank you!" said Go. The girls sweatdropped. "Didn't you say you won't live much longer?" said Bubble. "Well, I didn't really believe him, though" said Ruby.

Sheh.(AN: A weird shortening of "So yeah") The Rainbow Pens were on a date with the one they flirted with. "The sea's beautiful, isn't it?" said Itchy, "It's just as beautiful as your eyes, baby" Match was not impressed. "Blue sky, white clouds." noted Knee, "You know, it's just like thy have planned this for our meeting" Pencil was slightly annoyed. "It's a pretty view from here, but not as pretty as you" said Sun, much to Ruby's dismay. "The sound of the waves is calming, but you make today more nice" said She. Bubble wasn't interested. Go exclaimed, "Both of us together like this. It really enriches our hearts" Ice Cube wasn't even there. "Why am I the only one alone! It's no fun at all!" he shouted. His brothers went up to him. "What's the matter? Are you jealous?" said Itchy. "You look shameful, bro" said Knee. "I pity you" said Sun. "Me too" said She. Go pushed his brothers away. "Have you two forgotten our mission, as to why we're really here?" he said. "Hn?" questioned Bubble. "Mission?" questioned Ruby. Ruby walked over to the rainbow pens. "Excuse me, I have something to ask you" said Ruby. "Yes?" said Itchy. "What is it?" said Sun. "What is your mission?" said Pencil. "We have to find the FreeSmart Princesses and capture them!" said Knee. "EH?!" shouted Ruby, "FIND THE FREESMART PRINCESSES AND CAPTURE THEM!?" The other four Rainbow pens ran up t Knee. "That's top secret" said She. "Ah! That's right!" said Knee. "What's with these guys?" said Pencil. "Anyways, we have to fulfil our mission" said Go. He pointed an elemental gun at the girls. "AH!" cried Pencil. "Oh no!" said Bubble. "It's an elemental gun!" said Ruby. "This is bad!" said Match. Match tripped, Ruby grabbed onto her, Bubble grabbed onto Ruby, They fell, a fire started, Pencil came and save them, basically, they accidentally transformed into their object formes. "They all fell in!" said Knee.

The Sort of Has a Name Duo were waiting. "Hey, Rocky" said Gelatin, "I wonder how capable the five rainbow pens really are" "To be honest, I'm not really expecting much from them, Gelatin" said Rocky, "But to think of new battle plans again and again, it's so tiring" "You're right" said Gelatin, "We were really exaggerating in front of Gaito-sama. We really don't have that much confidence in it" "Still, we should check out the situation" said Rocky, "They might have captured the Object Princesses already" Gelatin petted Rocky. "You're right. Let's take a look" said Gelatin, "Since we're just sitting around" They left.

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Eva was staring out the window. Gaito went up ti her. "So here you are, Eva" said Gaito. "Gaito, what's the matter" said Eva. "Eva, I haven't seen you around much lately" said Gaito. Eva gasped. She giggled. "Jeez, Gaito. Does it really make you that uneasy if you don't see me" she said. "Eva, where exactly does your heart lie" said Gaito. "Oh my. Of course my heart lies with you, Gaito" said Eva. Gaito walked up to her. "Eva." he said, "Could it be you're..." "What?" They stared at each other. "It's nothing" said Gaito. "You're acting weird" said Eva, "Why do you look so sad. That kind of face doesn't suit you" "Eva..." "Do you want to have an afternoon nap?" said Eva, "Care to use my lap as a pillow, Gaito?"

Senywee.(AN: I was trying to say "So anyways") The girls were in an underwater cave. "That was close" said Ruby, "Are they the minions of the water demons?" "Probably" said Pencil. Just then, the rainbow pens appeared. "They followed us!" said Ruby. "They're really bothersome" said Bubble. "It's the FreeSmart Princesses!" said Sun. "It's true" said Itchy. "When did they get here?" said She. "By the way, bro, where exactly did Ruby and her friends go" said Itchy. "Could it be they haven't realized who we are?" said Pencil. "That seems to be the case" said Match. "Could it be that dumb?" said Bubble. "Lucia-chan, where are you?" said Sun. "Pencil-chan! Come out and flirt with me!" said Knee. "How much longer are you four are the four of you going to keep acting lovey dovey" said Go, "Hurry up and capture the FreeSmart Princesses in front of us, and offer them to the Sort of Has a Name Duo!" "That's right. The FreeSmart Princesses, huh?" said Itchy. "Since it worked, I guess it can't be helped" said Knee. "What should we do, Bubble?" said Ruby. "Well, I don't really won't to worry about them" said Bubble, "But we should finish them off first" "Yeah" said Pencil. "I'm on it!" said Match. "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stop with all this love nonsense!" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichitto Live Start!" Ruby grabbed the song.

(Pencil)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara(The rainbow pens struggled)  
(Match)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(Ruby)Mukai kaze no naka de mo (Bubble)kurai umi no soko de mo  
(FreeSmart)Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai("Ah!" "What is this" "Oh no!" "Help" "That's why I said we should hurry up and capture them!" )

(Ruby)Yume ga (Bubble)hajimaru (Both)Super Live!(Purple, Green and Pink pens came up to them. "Hang in there! We're coming to save you, brothers!" said the pink brother. "Oh! Rock, Banana and Hatch!" said Itchy.)  
(Pencil)Hikari to kage no suteeji("Q, Shoe and Switch!" said Knee, seeing the dual, black and gray brother.)

The eleven rainbow pens attacked the FreeSmarters. "Why are there so many brothers!?" said Ruby. "Who are they?!" said Pencil.

Eyecatch: Leafy

(Bubble)Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara  
(Ruby)Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

(Match)Kooritsuita sekai de (Pencil)hitori kiri no yoake mo(I have no idea what happened but all the rainbow pens are struggling. "What's happening? How can such a song exist in the world!?" said Banana. We were too naive, we didn't know about that" said Shoe. "It hurts" said Rock.)  
(FreeSmart)Chiisana karada dakedo... Makenai(The first five struggled)

(Pencil)Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
(Bubble)Namida to ase no suteeji  
(Ruby)Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
(FreeSmart)Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Forgive us!" shouted all eleven rainbow pens as they ran away. "Huh, they all ran away" said Bubble. "What?" said Ruby. "That was easy" said Pencil. Just then, they heard a voice. "Oh my, is that so?" It's SOHAND! "To think that we'd fins four Object Princesses" said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky, "We're pretty lucky today. Let's hurry up and capture them" "The Sort of Has a Name Duo!" said the FreeSmarters. "It's Showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA(10%)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(20%)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara(The girls struggled. Ice Cube's object shined. "Pencil, Ruby, Bubble, MAtch")

(Gelatin)Heiwa nante maboroshi  
(Rocky)Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
(Gelatin)Nami no ito o (Rocky)karamasetara (Both)hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI(75%)  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...(90%)  
Mono no kizuna ubae(100%)

"This time, we defeated the Gem, Sky, Fire and Creativity Elementals easily" said Gelatin. "Mhmm!" said Rocky. "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Damn it" said Rocky. "When did she get here!" said Rocky. "Icy!" said the other four FreeSmarters. "Come on, let's sing together" said Icy. They transformed into Idol squared forme.

(Ruby)Itai hodo namida (Bubble)afureru shinkai no (Ice Cube)yoru o (Ruby, Bubble and Ice Cube)koe  
(Match)GARASU no suimen (Pencil)te o nobaseba hikari (Ice Cube)ni todo(Match, Pencil and Ice Cube)ita(SOHAND struggled)

(Match)Mieru mono dake ga (Bubble)kikoeru koe dake ga  
(Ice Cube)Subete janai koto ni (FreeSmart)kidzuite  
(Ruby)Shinjirareru mono (Pencil)hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara (Ice Cube)tsuyoku (FreeSmart)nareru ne

(Ruby)Kizutsuite mata kagayaku (Bubble)muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
(Ice Cube)Dareka janakute (Match)kimi janakya dame  
(FreeSmart)Setsunai hodo motometeru  
(Pencil)Kiseki ga kasanareba (Ruby)unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
(Ice Cube)Utagai nante (GWHR)yaburi suteyou  
(FreeSmart)Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "We'll let you go for today!" said Rocky. "Don't get too conceited" said Gelatin. They disappeared.

Eva-Livia watched Tarou play the piano. "I came here again" she thought, "What am I looking for by coming here? When my heart should only have hatred in it" She remembered all the time they had together. "My heart is full of hatred for that person. And I've lived on depending on that hatred" she thought, "Yet, what am I doing now" She remembered Gaito saying "Eva, where exactly does your heart lie". "Up until now, I've stayed alove for only one thing. Only for my vengeance. That alone has kept me going." Tarou heard a song. "Otogibanashi saigo no peeji wa" "This song, it is..." Tarou went outside. He saw a red leaf that look familiar. "L-Leafy!" She left. "Wait! Is that you? Leafy!" said Tarou. He jumped in the water. Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters were walking along the pier. Ruby noticed something. "Huh?" she said, "The person swimming over there... isn't that Mitsuki-sensei?" "You're right" said Bubble. "What exactly is he doing?" said Pencil. "He seems to be acting strange, isn't he?" said Ice Cube. "Tarou-chan!" shouted Match. Tarou swam down after the Eva-Livia. "Leafy, are you singing this song?" he thought. He saw the leaf singing Return to the forest. "Is it you!?" he thought. Sara grabbed Tarou's hand, still singing. "Your hair used to be really really beautiful" Eva looked up. "Mitsuki, why did you betray me!?" she said. Tarou gasped. Eva dragged Tarou down. The FreeSmarters saw them. "Who is she!?" said Ruby. "What exactly is she doing to Tarou-chan!?" said Bubble. Leafy saw Mitsuki struggling. "Mitsuki..." she said. They stared at each other. "Why are you looking at me with such gentle eyes" she thought, "Stop it, Mitsuki! Don't look at me with those eyes!" She let go. She left.

Credits

The FreeSmarters were taking care of Tarou. "That was close" said Pencil, "Just a little longer and he would've drowned" "Who exactly was that leaf?" said Ruby. Match put a towel on Tarou. He woke up. "How do you feel, Mitsuki-sensei" said Bubble. "What exactly happened to me?" he said. "You jumped into the sea all of a sudden" said Ice Cube. "Just a little longer and you would've drowned" said Ruby. "What happened, Sensei?" said Bubble. Tarou stopped. He remembered that moment where Leafy looked at him with pity. "Sensei?" said Match. "I'm sorry, everybody" said Tarou, "Can you all go back home for today? I want to be alone" Bubble and Match looked at him. "Tarou-chan" they thought. Meanwhile, Eva-Livia was staring out of the window. She remembered that moment where Tarou looked at her in pity. "Mitsuki..." she thought. Tarou stared out of the balcony. "Leafy, I want to see you again once more" he said.


	44. Episode 44: A Miracle on a snowy night

I've actually written the script before writing FreeSmart Melody 43. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

Intro

The FreeSmarters were looking for the panthalassa castle, to no avail. "Ah... Even though we've searched this area extensively, we still can't find any clues to where Gaito's lair is" said Ruby.

Episode 44: A Miracle on a Snowy Night

Ruby gazed somwhere. "What exactly happened to Ruby?" said Bubble, "She's been so focused lately. She even turned down Kaito-kun's offer on skiing" "It might be because of Sapphire-san or Grassy, but Ruby has her own way of thinking, right?" said Pencil. "Hey, girls. Let's search this area once more" said Ruby. Some wind blows. Ruby sneezes. "Snow?" Ruby said. "Right when I realized it was getting colder and colder, it started snowing" said Match. She shivers. "We're going to catch a cold." "I don't feel cold" said Ice Cube. "Of course you don't, you're used to it" said Bubble. "Ruby. Let's go back to the Obect Hotel" said Pencil. "No! Let's look once more! We have to find some clue as to where Gaito's lair is, no matter what" She sneezes. The other girls sweatdropped. "See?" said Bubble. "You're a stubborn girl, aren't you?" said Ice Cube. Meanwhile, Kaito, Daichi and Naoyuki were warming up at the fire. "Just as I thought it was geting colder, it started snowing, huh?" said Naoyuki. "I guess the beach hose has to close up today" said Daichi. "Come to think of it, we have to gather at the ski bus at 8:00" said Naoyuki. "But don't you think that there'll be fewer girls who participate in the ski event this time?" said Daichi, "Rina-chan didn't come either" "But you might find your Valentines love there" said Naoyuki. "But I wonder if the condition for valentine love will be perfect" said Daichi. He turned to Kaito. "What you you think, Kaito?" he said. Kaito looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't listening" he said. "Kaito, is it just me or are you not feeling energetic today?" said Naoyuki, "Did you catch a cold or something?" "No, not at all" said Kaito. "Come to think of it, did Ruby-chan say she'd come to the ski event this time?" said Daichi. "Yeah, I think so" said Kaito.

Meanwhile, in the panthalassa castle, "It seems like it's snowing up on the surface or something" said Fries. "If we go out to find the Mermaid Princesses in this weather, it'd be troublesome, wouldn't it?" said Puffball. Campfire came up. "Everyone, would you like a cup of tea?" she said. Fries, Puffball and Tennis Ball stood up. "How thoughtful of you" said Tennis Ball. "Thank you!" said Puffball. "Even at the bottom of the sea, it's really chilly, isn't it" said Fries. "Huh? Where's Golf Ball?" said Campfire. "I don't really know, but she's been in the library since this morning" said Fries. "I think she's reading manga" said Eriru.

Meanwhile, Golf Ball was looking through hundreds of books. "This year, I'll definitely capture the Mermaid Princesses." she said, "With that, I'll surely take back Gaito-sama's love for me." She started roleplaying. (As Gaito)"You did well, Maria" (As Maria)"I-It's nothing, Gaito-sama" (As Gaito)"I shall give my love as a reward" (As Maria) "Eh? Gaito-sama is giving his love to me? How bold of you. Besides, it's still early in the day..." A pile of books fell on her. "Ow..." She notices a specific purple book with the panthalassa cross on it. "I found it! Here it is! Here it is!" she said. She reads it. "Alright, I understand!" She starts saying a magic spell. "Oorora no negami yo. Yuki no seirei yo. Kori no oo yo. Bestow upon me the power of the cold"(AN: Half Japanese, half English.) A light appeared around the spellbook. "Blizzard... Blow!" A blizzard appeared, hitting the other No Namers. "I wonder if it worked." she said, "I didn't feel anything but" She walked into the room. "I think I heard some loud noises coming from in here" She saw that everything has been frozen. "Huh?" she said, "This magic book is stronger than I expected"

As the music box turns... the girls were enjoying some hot milk. "Ah... It's really warm and delicious" said Bubble. "Our bodies got really cold, so it's the best to have a cup of hot milk." said Pencil. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. "Jeez. What would you do if all of you caught a cold." said Grassy, "In the first place, Gaito's lair moves. It's not easy to find, even if you start searching all of a sudden" "You're right," said Match, "but it's rare for Ruby to be so focused" "She's finally aware that she's an Object Princess so it's alright, isn't it?" said Ice Cube. "That's something to be happy about, if you look at it from that perspective" said Grassy. "Oh yeah, what's Ruby doing now?" said Pencil. "I wonder." said GWHR, "We saw her doing something in the kitchen just now" They heard Ruby. "I'm going out!" They saw Ruby at the front door. "Ruby, where are you, like, going at such a time?" said Match. "I'm going to see Kaito and give him the bento I made." said Ruby, "I'm off" She left. "She's forcing herself," said Pencil, "but as I thought, she really wanted to go with Kaito to the ski event" "Mhmm." said Bubble, "She at least wanted to prepare a bento for him"

Meanwhile, Kaito and the others were at the bus stop. "It's almost time to set off." said Mitsuki, "Well, everyone, please board the bus" Kaito started out to the distance. Earlier that day, (AN: Yeah, this) "Ruby, what's up?" he said, "Aren't you coming to the ski event this time?" "I have to help out at the hotel." said Ruby. "That's disappointing." said Kaito, "I was thinking of using this chance teach you snowboarding" "Sorry, Kaito." said Ruby, "On the upside, I'll make a lunchbox and give it to you. You'll have to eat it on the bus, okay?" "Yeah, I'll look forward to it" So yeah, that's what happened. "I wonder if she's coming" Kaito thought. "Doumoto-kun, please hurry up and board the bus. Were setting off" said Mitsuki. "Oh? Yes" He walked onto the bus. Meanwhile, Ruby was hurrying. "I have to hurry!" she said, "The bus for the ski event is about to leave!"

Meanwhile, Golf Ball was there. "Hehehe... I'll use that magic to freeze the whole city, and the Object princesses along with it." she said, "Then, I'll take my time to find them." "Oorora no negami yo. Yuki no seirei yo. Kori no oo yo. Bestow upon me the power of the cold." The light appeared around the spell book. "Violent... snowstorm!" A powerful beam of light shone from the book, causing a snowstorm. Mitsuki watched. "Driver," he said, "what's the situation?" "I'm sorry, we can't leave in this blizzard" he said. Everyone was shocked. "What? Is the ski event going to be cancelled?" cried Naoyuki. "What will happen to my valentines love?!" cried Daichi. Kaito watched. "Ruby..."

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking through the snow with difficulty. "I have to do my best and quickly deliver this bento to Kaito!" she said. She saw the bus. "Ah! Thank goodness, the bus hasn't left yet. I made it in time" she said. She walked to the bus only to see that noone is inside."Where did Kaito and everyone else go?" She said. She looked around. "Could it be that the ski event got cancelled because of this blizzard and Kaito went home?" she said. Meanwhile, in the Object Hotel, "The blizzard is getting stronger. I wonder if Ruby is okay" said Ice Cube. "Ruby isn't a child, so she'll be alright." said Bubble, "Once she delivers the bento, she'll hurry up and return home" The doorbell rang. "See?" They walked to the door. "Welcome back, Ruby. You're really late" said Match. But it wasn't Ruby, it was Kaito! "Kaito?" said Icy. "Kaito-kun, what's the matter?" said Bubble, "What about the ski event?" "The event got cancelled because the bus can't leave in this blizzard." said Kaito, "But besides that, hasn't Ruby come back home?" "She went to deliver the lunch box to you, and she hasn't returned." said Bubble. "Didn't you see Ruby at the gathering place, Kaito?" said Pencil. "If that's the case, could we have passed each other without noticing?" said Kaito.

Meanwhile, Ruby was trekking with great difficulty through the snow. She tripped. "What's this?" It was a weather vane. "It's a weather vane, right?" she said, "This is weird. The snow's already piled to the rooftops in this part of town." She looked around, but all she could see was endless piles of snow. "What should I do? I can't figure out which way's east or west. I won't be able to get back to the Object Hotel like this." she said, "Ah! There's so much snow, it's left me stranded in the middle of town" Meanwhile, Kaito set on his snowboard. "Kaito-kun, it's reckless to use a snowboard in this blizzard." said Bubble. "That's right, Kaito. You could be in danger" said Pencil. "Ruby went to deliver her bento to me, that's why she's in danger" said Kaito. Ice Cube gasped in confusion. "You're right," said Match, "but..." "Even if it doesn't look like it, Ruby's bento is the best." said Kaito, "That's why before it freezes, I'll find her." He left. "Kaito" said Icy. "There he goes" said GWHR "Hahaha! If Kaito-san went to find her, we won't have to worry about Ruby-san!" said Grassy, "It's cold, I guess I'll go and take a hot bath and then go to sleep." "What are are you saying, Hippo! We're going too!" said Pencil. Pencil, Bubble, Match and Grassy looked at Ice Cube. "Don't even think about it" said Ice Cube. Meanwhile, Ruby was walking amist the cold. "Where is this place? I'm lost. My legs are getting numb, I can't move them." said Ruby, "I made a bento for Kaito but..." She faints from the coldness. Kaito was on his snowboard searching for her. "Where are you? Ruby! Where are you?!" He gazed upon the endless plane of snow. "Ruby..." Meanwhile, snow was burying Ruby, making it harder for Kaito to find her.

Eyecatch: Kaito

Ice Cube in object forme was being used as a sled-penguin for the others. "Is this how you four would use an ice cube!?" Icy shouted. She stopped, causing everyone to be thrown forwards. "What was that for!" shouted Bubble. Ice Cube noticed something. "That is..." she said. "What's the matter, Rina?" said Bubble. "Girls, take a look at that slope" said Ice Cube, pointing to a slope. On that slope, was Golf Ball. "Snow, snow, Keep on snowing! Blow, blow, Become a more violent blizzard!" she chanted. "That's Golf Ball!" said Match. "So she's the one who caused all this" said Pencil. "Let's go, Hanon" said Ice Cube. "Okay." said Bubble. "Ice Crystal Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!"

Golf Ball noticed the Object Princesses behind her. "You don't give a thought about people, causing a blizzard in such a peaceful city." said Bubble, "I won't forgive you" "Well, return to the sea obediently" said Ice Cube. "Alala! Welcome, Object Princess-chans. You think you are in such a position to day that?" said Golf Ball, "Today, I'm completely different from my usual self." "Oorora no Negami yo. Yuki no Seirei yo. Kori no Oo yo. Bestow upon me the power of the cold" The spellbook activated. "Turn the Mermaid Princesses in front of me into snowmen!" Giant snowballs start to fall from the sky. The Mermaid Princesses were shocked. Golf Ball hastily avoided the falling snowmen. "Ah... That scared me..." she said. She saw four snowmen where the Object Princesses were supposed to be. "Ohoho! I turned two Mermaid Princesses into snowmen!" she said. What she didn't notice is that she left the spellbook. Grassy appeared. "That book seems like it's the source of her power." he thought. He grabbed it and left. Meanwhile, Golf Ball was taunting at the snowmen. "How do you feel, Object Princesses?" she said, "If you can sing in that state, let me see you try. Ohoho!" "If you really want us to" said what sounded like Ice Cube. Golf Ball was confused. "Shall we sing or you whole heartedly?" said what sounded like Bubble. It turns out that the Object Princesses were in front of her! "We didn't turn into snowmen like you thought." said Pencil. "That's too bad, isn't it, Maria?" said Match. "Fighting ice with ice just adds more ice!" said Ice Cube. "HNGGG! HOW IRRITATING!" said Golf Ball, "You two escaped well, I applaud you two for now. But it won't be easy this time. Because today, I'm different from my usual self." "Eh? How are you different from your usual self?" said Bubble. Golf Ball exclaimed, "It's because of this magic book!" Yeah, it's gone. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is my magic book?!" Grassy was using it as fire fuel. "It really warms up my whole body"

Maria was searching for the spellbook. "Not here, not here, not here." she cried, "My very precious magic book isn't here!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Bubble and Ice Cube)Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban (Match and Pencil)taisetsu na mono dakara(Golf Ball started struggling. "Where did my precious magic book go?!" she cried)  
(Bubble)Donna ni (Match)tsurai (Ice Cube)toki mo (Pencil)mamori tsuzukeru  
(Bubble)Daisuki na hito ga ite (Match)daisuki na basho ga aru  
(Bubble and Ice Cube)Fushigi na aosa (Match and Pencil)sore wa tengoku yori mo (All)kirei na umi(Kaito was searching for Ruby)

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Kibou ni nare("No! Just when I thought I could finally get Gaito-sama's love!" cried Golf Ball, "Now it's all ruined")

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Remember this!" shouted Golf Ball. She disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kaito was still searching for Ruby. "Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?! Ruby" He noticed glowing patch of snow. "What's that light?" Kaito went over to it. Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga kuru Basho starts playing. "Ruby," Kaito thought, "Could she be under that pile of snow?" "Ruby!" He started digging. He took off his gloves to help dig better. He gasped. "Ruby!" He saw an unconscious Ruby. Her ring stopped glowing. He grabbed her. "Ruby!" he said, "Get a hold of yourself, Ruby! Ruby!" He feels her temperature. "She's cold." he noted, "Her body is freezing" He saw winds. "This is bad." he thought, "If this continues, Ruby will..." Freeze... He places Ruby down. "Ruby, wait for me a bit" he said. He used his snowboard to dig an igloo. "Ruby, I will quickly warm you up" He finished. "It's done" He picked Ruby and brought her into the igloo. Ruby was slightly moving. "Ruby, are you alright? Get a hold of yourself" he said. "I can't stop her body temperature from dropping." he thought, "I need to warm her up more" He unzipped their jackets. "Ruby, I'll warm you up" He hugged her tightly. "Ruby..." He remembered all the times they had together. "Ruby, I'm begging you!" he said, "Please wake up! Ruby!" Ruby woke up. "Kaito" "Ruby, thank goodness. You woke up." said Kaito, "Are you alright? Aren't you cold?" "No, I'm alright. I'm really warm. Being together with Kaito, I feel warm." said Ruby, "I'm sure it's because Kaito's heart is really warm" "Ruby..." said Kaito. "Kaito, I'm sorry about the lunchbox" said Ruby. "It's alright. You can make it for me again" said Kaito. "Yeah..."

Credits

The next morning... Ruby and Kaito were sleeping. Ruby woke up. "It's morning?" She turned to Kaito. "Kaito." she said, "Kaito... You helped me stay warm the whole night, didn't you? Thank you. I was really warm." Ruby was about to kiss him when... "Ruby-san." She saw Grassy, Bubble, Match, Pencil and Ice Cube. They were just outside the Object Hotel. "Could it be this place was..." started Kaito. "...right in front of Pearl Piari?" finished Ruby. "Jeez, Ruby. To be trapped in this place." said Pencil. "But to be embracing each other in that igloo." said Bubble, "What were you two doing for the whole night?" Both of them blushed. "Don't get any weird ideas?" said Kaito, "T-This is because Ruby was freezing so I wanted to warm her up!" "You had us really worried. And in the end, you two were just having a lovey-dovey time." said Ice Cube, "Seriously, you had us really worried." "Well, isn't it alright? Since both of them are, like, safe and sound" said Match. "Ruby, Sapphire-san prepared some hot soup, and it's waiting for you when you get back" said Pencil. "Kaito-kun, you should have some too" said Bubble. They left. "Come, let's go" said Bubble. Kaito and Ruby got up. "Jeez. These four really like to make people tense" said Ruby. "I guess that can't be helped. We did make them worry." said Kaito, "The place where we were trapped was right in front of your house. It really is something to laugh at." "Well, how about we go inside and have that hot soup" he said. Ruby nods. They went inside

* * *

The original stinger was Ice Cube getting mad at Hippo for burning that book, but, well, it wouldn't work out too well. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	45. Episode 45: A couple's feelings

Intro

At school, "Hey, Ruby" said Bubble, "Today on the home, do you want to grab something sweet?" "Sounds good" said Ruby, "How about a chocolate parfait" Kaito went up to her. "Ruby" "What is it, Kaito?" "Want to walk home together today?" said Kaito. Ruby blushed. "Together with Kaito?" Kaito grabbed her hand. "Let's go" "Okay" "See ya, Ruby" "Sorry, Bubble!" "I wonder what happened with Kaito-kun?" said Bubble, "He suddenly became so bold." "Did something happen bwtween the two of them?" said Ice Cube. "They were acting strange last episode too"(AN: Just wanted to sneak a fourth wall break here. Also, that's almost what I was going to say) said Pencil. "Well, isn't that fine" said Bubble, "They look like they have a good time" "Oh! Why can't Tarou-chan ask us out!" said Bubble and Match. The others sighed

Episode 45: A Couple's Feelings

Ruby wand Kaito were walking together. "Kaito" she said, blushing, "It's rare that you would ask me to go home with you" "Is that so?" "Of course" "The weather sure is nice" said Kaito, "It makes the recent blizzard seem like a dream" "Yeah, you're right" said Ruby. She remembered how they snuggled in the cold last episode. Ruby tripped. Kaito grabbed her. "Ruby!" "What's the matter? you need to be more careful" he said. "T-Thanks, Kaito" said Ruby. Ruby blushed. "What's going on? Kaito seems different from usual" she thought. They reached the Object Hotel. "Thanks, Kaito, for walking with me" said Ruby. "That's it?" "Huh? What do mean by "That's it"?" "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" said Kaito. "Eh? A goodbye kiss!?" said Ruby, "Ah... I..." "Idiot, I was just joking. ;)" said Kaito. "Gosh, Kaito, you bully!" said Ruby, "I don't care anymore" She left. "Wait, Ruby!" "What?" "Are you free tomorrow?" said Kaito, "There's a place I want to go with you" Ruby blushed. "If you already have plans, you don't have to" said Kaito. "I-I don't have any plans" said Ruby. "It's decided" said Kaito, "I'll pick you up before noon. See ya" He left. "Kaito..." Ruby thought. What she didn't notice was a photographer. He took a picture of her. "Huh?" said Ruby, "Who are you?" "Sorry, sorry. I took your picture without asking you first" said the photographer, "Your reaction was so genuine so I took it" "Are you talking about me?" The photographer nodded. "It was as if you were in despair and your joy was being tossed about in the ocean" "Sorry to be rude, but who are you!?" said Ruby. "I'm sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself. Starting today, I'll be staying in the Object Hotel for the next two or three days" said the photographer, "I'm Kashiwagi. Nice to meet you"

So yeah, Bubble, Match, Ruby, Taki-san, Grassy was inside with Kashiwagi. "Eh... It's my first time seeing such a splendid camera" said Taki. "Are you a professional photographer?" asked Ruby. "Yes." "Wow! So cool!" said Bubble and Match. "No, it isn't really like that" said Kashiwagi. Sapphire came up with tea. "Here you go, the tea you ordered" she said. "Thank you" "Ruby, Bubble, Match!" said Sapphire, "Kashiwagi-san is a customer. It's getting late, so the tree of you should hurry and return to your rooms" "Eh, it's still early, isn't it?" said Bubble. "Well, no!" "You don't have to be so hard on them, Sapphire" said Taki, "It's rare for us to have a young male customer. So let them have some leeway" "OMO, Even you're saying that" said Sapphire. "Hey, hey, Kashiwagi-san" said Match, "What do you hope to photograph by, like, coming to this town?" "I didn't come here for work, but to have some private time" said Kashiwagi, "For some reason, I really wanted to see the sea during winter" Taki, Sapphire, and Grassy knew he was lying. Match fell for it. "Ah! kashiwagi-san is a really romantic person, isn't he?" "But you said you wanted to see the sea during winter" said Ruby, "Did something sad happen to you?" "Why do you think that?" "Why... How do I put it..." said Ruby, "Wouldn't you want to watch the sea when you're sad?" Kashiwagi gasped. "You might be right" he said. "Kashiwagi-san?"

Later that night, "Say, Ruby" said Bubble, "Kashiwagi-san is really great isn't he?" "People call that the glamour of adults" said Match, "Just ignoring it really makes me uneasy." "My maternal instincts just might surface, you know" said Bubble(AN: (To the tune of you're welcome)What can I say except Hanon 100), "That aspect of him makes him a little like Tarou-chan" The GWHR blushed. Ruby and Grassy sweatdropped. "In the end, you just wanted to say that. OML" said Grassy. The music box continues to turn. "Bubble-san will always be like this when she sees a handsome guy" added Grassy. "A crush is fine, but please keep in mind that you are an Object Princess!" he said to Bubble and Match. "I know that already without you having to tell me" said Bubble and Match, "But while we're living on land, it's alright to have some fun, isn't it? Because someday we'll have to return to the object world." "Someday, I'll have to return to the object world..." Ruby thought. "Besides that, Ruby-san." said Grassy, "You acted like an adult today" "R-Really?" "Could you be troubled" said GWHR. "You can tell?" questioned Ruby. "Of course. We've lived together with you for a long time" said Bubble and Match, "So what is it? Are you troubled about Kaito-kun?" Ruby smiled. "You got it" "She's also thinking about guys, too, huh?" said Grassy. "Because Kaito suddenly asked me out on a date tomorrow" said Ruby. Everyone was shocked. "Isn't that great?" said Bubble, "So why are you feeling down?" "Really! Usually, you'd be jumping for joy like this" said Grassy. "I feel Kaito is different from usual" said Ruby. "Come to think of it, going home together today, then asking you on a date" said Match, "Even for him, he's overly enthusiastic today isn't he?" "Right" "But is that a problem?" "No, not really..." Grassy, Bubble and Match looked at each other.

The next day, "Huh, Ruby went out this early?" said Sapphire. Bubble nodded. "But she was really quiet" said Taki, "Usually, she'd rattle on about how she should tie her hair and how she should dress"(AN: I think that's more Hanon/Bubble/Match) "That's true." said Bubble, "Ruby's been acting weird since yesterday.""She's finally going on a date with, like, Kaito-kun." said Match, "I wonder what, like, happened." Meanwhile, Ruby and Kaito were at the vivarium. "This is..." thought Ruby, "Is this the place Kaito said he wanted to go with me?" "The day you transferred to this school, we met each other for the first time here" said Kaito.(AN: That... is... wrong) Ruby nodded. "Let's go in" said Kaito. He grabbed Rubys hand. Her eyes widened. They walked together. "Come to think of it, back then, I desperately wanted Kaito to pay more attention to me" Ruby thought, flashing back to episode 5, "Before I knew it, I progressed to holding hands with him" "I should be happy. I should be filled be filled with joy. Why can't I feel happy" They walked to the dirt tank. "In this vivarium, this is the place I like the most" said Kaito. "This place... Could it be... The place where I first kissed Kaito in my Gem forme?" Ruby thought. She looked at Kaito. "Kaito... Did Kaito really want to be together with the gem me? Or is it... I wonder why... I wanted Kaito to pay more attention to me. I'm so close to him, yet I feel lonely" Kaito looked at Ruby. "What's the matter, Ruby?" Ruby shook her head. "It's nothing" Kaito grabbed Ruby. He was about to kiss her. Ruby flashed back to that kiss. She pushed Kaito away. "Ruby..." "Sorry, Kaito. I..." She ran away. "Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby was looking out the pier. Jest then, she heard someone. "Miharu, I can't live on without you" She saw a conversation between Kashiwagi and someone else. "You're the one who said you wouldn't come here or see me again" said the girl, who I'm assuming is Miharu. "That's because..." said Kashiwagi, "You said it was painful to be with me"" Ruby watched. "Kashiwagi-san?" she thought, "Who's that woman?" "Why? Tell me the reason?" said Kashiwagi. "Because the person you like isn't me" said Miharu, "That's what I feel" Kashiwagi gasped. "Take care" said Miharu as she left. "Miharu..." "The atmosphere feels serious" Ruby thought, "Maybe I shouldn't watch" She stepped on a twig. Kashiwagi saw her. "You're from the Object Hotel" said Kashiwagi. Ruby blushed, like, much. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, "I... um... didn't intend to do that... um..." "It's alright. Don't worry about it" said Kashiwagi, "You saw my shameful side" "Well, no"

At sunset, Kashiwagi was with Ruby taking pictures. "The person I am now is empty" said Kashiwagi. Ruby looked at him. "I made her hate me completely" "I don't think that's true" said Ruby. Kashiwagi looked at her. "Miharu, was it?" said Ruby, "I think she really likes you. I think that's why she felt depressed, because she thinks that there's someone else in your heart" She remembered how Kaito was acting strange. "Um... sorry. I've said too much" she said. "No..." said Kashiwagi. They watched the sunset. "Um, Kashiwagi-san?" said Ruby, "I'm going back to the Object Hotel first, okay?" "Okay, I want to stay here a little longer and gaze at the sea" said Kashiwagi. "Bye" Ruby left. Kashiwagi took more pictures. Fries and Campfire watched. "This is bad." said Fries. "Did something happen?" said Campfire. "I think that guy might have taken a photograph of the two of us" said Fries. "Oh dear! This is terrible!" said Campfire, "(C)If we, two beautiful dark objects, are advertised in a magazine, we'll be famous! (D)And if I get scouted by a director, what should I do?"(AN: Yuuri 100) "NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" shouted Fries. "Anyways, let's capture that guy" he said. "You're right" said Campfire, "(E)We should have him take more beautiful photos of us!" "Oh my tater! You're making my head hurt..." Campfire blinked.

Eyecatch: Ruby(AN: I joined reddit!)

Kashiwagi was sitting there. "Miharu..." He remembered her saying "Because the person you like isn't me. That's what I feel" and Ruby saying "I think that's why she felt depressed, because she thinks that there's someone else in your heart". "No, I..." he said, "Miharu" He ran off. "Can I ask you to go back home later?" said a voice. It was Fries and Campfire. "(F)Before you do that, can you take a better shot of Campfire?" said Campfire.(AN: Campfire/Yuuri! Oh my gosh!) "Campfire! Now isn't the time to say such things!" said Fries, "Are you an idiot!" "Who are you two?" said Kashiwagi. "You don't need to know" said Fries, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to confiscate that camera of yours" "onfiscate my camera?" "I'm really sorry" said Campfire, "Although we don't bear any grudge against you, it'll be troublesome if the photos from that camera circulate in human society." Fries summoned a waterdragon that attacked Kashiwagi. Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters, Sapphire and Taki were waiting for Kashiwagi. "Kashiwagi-san is really slow" said Sapphire, "The meal I made especially for him will get cold." "Ruby, you said that you were with Kashiwagi-san until evening, right?" said Pencil. "Yeah" "Did he say anything at that time?" said Sapphire. "He said he wanted to stay a little longer and gaze at the sea" said Ruby. "I hope Kashiwagi-san will hurry and come back!" said Bubble and Match, "(G)Since it's such a rare chance, I want him to take a sexy photo of me! (A)Then I'll send it as a present to Tarou-chan"(AN: Hanon/Bubble/Match! SHUT UP!) Everyone sweatdropped. "Bubble, Match, Only you two could think of such things now" said Ice Cube.(AN: Hontoda yo ne) "Oh. Grassy is also dolling himself up." said Match, "He wants Kashiwagi-san to take a photo of him too" "(B)I want to capture the results of our hard work on land in a photograph ans show it to our object friends" said Grassy.(AN: REEEEEEEEEEEE!) "Grassy. That won't work. Everyone would think you're really old fashioned" said Ice Cube. "HOW CAN THAT BE!" shouted Grassy. He got hit by a frying pan. "Putting that aside, we should look for Kashiwagi-san" said Taki, "The sea can get very breezy at night" "That's true" said Sapphire, "Ruby, can you go take a look?" "Yes"

The FreeSmarters were looking for Kashiwagi. "Kashiwagi-san" "It's time for dinner!" "I can't ind him anywhere" said Ice Cube. She noticed a camera case. "This is..." started Pencil. "...the camera case that Kashiwagi-san carried with him" said Ruby. "Don't tell me that Kashiwagi-san was swept away by the waves" said Ice Cube. The girls gasped.

The FreeSmarters, in object forme, were swimming through the waters, looking for Kashiwagi. Just then, the dark objects appeared. "Campfire, Fries!" said Ruby. "Hehehe. We're pretty lucky today" said Fries, "We weren't looking for the Object Princesses, yet five of them appeared"(AN: I was expecting someone to say "Hontoda yo ne" here.) "Alright, everyone. How about taking a commemorative photo!" said Campfire(AN: What's with you and taking photographs?) "Isn't that Kashiwagi-san's camera?" said Ruby. "Could you two have..." said Bubble. "What have you done to him?" said Ice Cube. "Oh, he's sleeping inside a cave" said Campfire, "We just wanted his camera" "He was down on his luck after seeing my pet, Mitato"(AN: Muffet much?) said Fries, "Jeez. That's why I say humans are useless"(AN: Because Fries is a male himself. Also, he- wait) "OMO. Even so, there are amazing humans too" said Campfire.(AN: If you are talking about Grassy, then I don't know what to think) "None comparable to Gaito-sama" said Fries. "Fries always speaks of Gaito-sama" said Campfire spitefully, "If you say that too much, people will ignore you when you get back" "What did you say!"(AN: If you are done with your arguing, then we have to continue) "Bubble" said Ruby. "Okay!" said Bubble. "I'm ready" said Pencil. "Ice Cube?" said Match. "Yeah" said Ice Cube. "Stone of Gems Voice!" "Sky Pearl Voice!" "Creativity Stone Voice!" "Stone of Flames Voice!" "Ice Crystal Voice!" They transformed into super idol forme. Fries and Campfire were still arguing. "Who did you say is beautiful!?" said Fries, "Say it again Campfire" "I didn't say anyone's beautiful" Sorry to interrupt your arguing, not, but the FreeSmarters are ready to sing. "Dammit" said Fries. "Now isn't the time to argue" said Campfire. "To have taken away a photographer's prized camera, I definitely won't forgive you" said Ruby. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga(The demons were... I think you know)  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
(Ruby)Sen no(Ice Cube: Sen no) (Bubble)hoshi ga(Match: hoshi ga) (FreeSmart)matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "We didn't prepare ourselves to fight against you" said Fries, "Campfire, we're retreating" He disappeared. "What's with you!" said Campfire, "I'll just give this thing to you!" She threw the camera and disappeared. Pencil caught the camera. "The camera is broken" said Pencil. "I wonder if Kashiwagi-san is alright" said Ruby. "Let's hurry, Ruby" said Bubble. Ruby nodded.

Later that night, everyone was nursing Kashiwagi. "It's a great blessing that he doesn't remember anything about the water demons" said Grassy, "But it seems that he caught a cold" "It's dangerous for a human to have fallen unconscious by the sea in the winter"(AN: You don't say) said Taki. "Sapphire checked his temperature. "He has a really high fever" she said. "Kashiwagi-san" said Ruby. Kashiwagi started talking in his sleep. "Miharu... Don't leave me" "Miharu? Is that his girlfriend's name?"(AN: Yes, yes it is) said Bubble. "Miharu..." said Ruby. She remembered the conversation they had. "I'm sure she's a very important person to him, as he called out her name in his dreams" said Sapphire. "If she's by his side, Kahiwagi-san will be able to recover better" said Ice Cube. "That's right. If he has the person he loves by his side when he's sick he'll be able to recover better" said Match. "M-Miharu..." said Kashiwagi again. "Kashiwagi-san" said Ruby. "He loves Miharu-san this much" she thought. The doorbell rang. "Oh, I wonder who that is. At a time like this" said Sapphire. "I'll go take a look" said Ruby. She opened the door. It was Miharu. "Umm... May I ask if there's a guy named Kashiwagi residing here?" she said. "M-Miharu-san!" Ruby thought. So Ruby led her to Kashiwagi. "Umm... You're Miharu right" said Ruby. "What? Yeah" "Kashiwagi-san has a high fever, and he's been calling out your name over and over and over in his sleep" said Ruby. Miharu looked at her. "Moreover, his heart became empty after you left him. That's why I think that no one lives in his heart right now." said Ruby, "If you return to him, I'm sure this fact will change" Miharu looked back at Kashiwagi. "Jeez, to have gotten such a high fever, and to be compelled to take photographs" she said, "He really looks like a child who can't take care of himself. I can't leave him as he is" Ruby smiled, but thought about something.

Credits

Later, Ruby was walking down the stairs. "It's cold!" said Ruby. Pencil walked up to her. "Pencil" "Here, Ruby, I just heated up some milk" said Pencil. Ruby had the milk. "It's warm" "It's the best to have hot milk in this cold weather" said Pencil. Ruby looked at her. "Thanks, Pence-Pence" she said. "You're welcome" "Hey, Pencil. Can I ask you something?" said Ruby. "Sure" "Can a human guy date a girl he doesn't like?" asked Ruby, "Or... can he even embrace her?" "I wonder too" said Pencil, "At the very least, I don't think Kaito is that kind of person." Ruby looked at her. "But... although Kaito asked me out for a date today, I can feel his heart is still reaching for that Gem in his memories" said Ruby. Pencil sipped her drink. "Ruby, how do you feel?" said Pencil. Ruby looked at her. "The Gem of his memories or your real self" said Pencil, "Which one do you want him to see?" Ruby smiled. "Gosh! If I'd have thought this would happen, I wouldn't have starting liking Kaito in the first place" said Ruby. She laughed but that turned into a sob pretty quickly. Pencil looked at her. It was a beautiful night outside...

* * *

Wow, didn't think it was possible to be jealous of yourself. Anyways, I'll take a break for a bit and write Pure 18(70). Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	46. Episode 46: Goodbye

So instead of Mystical, I just worked on FMPPP. I'm planning on a reboot and this what you will expect from the reboot. This will be in script forme for simplicity. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Intro)

(Bubble and Match was cooking something while singing Ever Blue)  
(Ice Cube comes up to the two)  
Ice Cube: Yo. What are you up to Bubble, Match? (Looks) Being at this place  
Bubble: Can't you tell by looking, Icy?  
Ice Cube:(Thinking about it) Stirring a brown unknown substance around slowly... Are you playing with mud?  
Match:(Angrily) No, no, no! I'm making, like, chocolate.  
Ice Cube: It's not that I dislike sweet things... I'm sorry Bubble. When you went through the trouble to make it, but I'm worried about tooth decay, so...  
Bubble and Match: ICE CUBE! WE'RE NOT MAKING IT FOR YOU! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. VALENTINE'S DAY!

(Episode 46: Goodbye)

(The finished product was heart shaped chocolates with the word Love written on them)  
Bubble and Match:(Solemnly) It's done. My handmade chocolates, filled with my love. Saint Valentine's day. That's the day when girls give chocolates to boys, and confess their love to them.  
Grassy:(Suddenly) GRASSY WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! (Snatches the chocolates away from Bubble) What is this thing!? (Unwraps)First this, then this, (Eats the chocolate) and I'll finish everything up.  
Bubble: Ah! My love filled chocolate that I was going to give to Tarou-chan!  
(Bubble and Match slaps and chokes Match)  
Match: What the woodsicle are you, like, doing, you stupid grass!  
Grassy: I'm suffocating!  
Ice Cube: By the way, do you know where Ruby went?  
(The three looked at her)  
Grassy: Ruby-san? She went outside just now.  
(Then went back)  
Ice Cube: I see. Thanks, Grassy. Oh yeah. I should warn you that eating too much chocolate can cause nosebleeds. Eat in moderation. (Leaves)  
Grassy: Before I even get a nosebleed, I might die of suffocation!

(Ruby was sitting on the beach. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming)  
Ruby:(Thinking) Who exactly does Light(AN: Here we have our first deviation: Light's name is now Light) like? Is it the mermaid of his memories? Or is it me? (Sighs) (Out loud) The more I think about it, the more I can't understand Light's heart  
Pencil: Then you shouldn't think about it.  
(Ruby looks up to see Pencil)  
Ruby: Pencil  
Pencil: Are you still thinking about that, Ruby?  
Ruby: But..  
Pencil: Even if you think about it, you won't be able to understand another person's heart, will you?  
Pencil: I know that, but...  
Pencil: Just that...  
(Ruby looks up)  
Pencil: Light doesn't know anything about mermaids. It's only a feeling he has. And the things in his mind will always be beautiful. Over this past year, he should have gotten a deeper impression of the real you. Embarrassing moments, shameful acts. Many of them were seen by Light  
Ruby: Yeah  
Pencil: And those moments belong to you, Ruby  
Ruby: And then?  
Pencil: I wonder, I don't know anything more than this. Relationships are a nuisance. So I don't want them.  
Ruby: J-Just because of that?  
Pencil: Just because of that. See you!  
Ruby: W-Wait, Pence-Pence! (Looks down) Now I'm even more confused about Light's heart.

(Light was flipping through his photo album)  
Light:(Thinking) The letter from my parents, which Aunt Yuki kept for me.  
Light's mother:(From the letter) "Light, I wonder how old you'll be when you read this letter. We first you the morning after a terrible storm. A boy bathed in light on the sand. Light, that was you. The time we had with you as your parents were days overflowing with happiness. My dear who has matured over the years. Light. Your father and I really love you. Now and always, we love you. Please do not forget this. Love, Father and Mother"  
Light:(Thinking) Just whose child am I exactly?  
(He opened the album to see a picture of his surfing with his father. He remembered the fun her used to have.)  
Light:(Thinking) Father...

(The next day at school...)  
(Neither Bubble, Match nor Ruby got sleep)  
Ice Cube: What's the matter with you two? You look like you haven't had any sleep.  
Bubble: It's because I had to remake the chocolates. Grassy ate all the chocolates I made. Jeez. (Yawns)  
(Ruby sighed)  
Ice Cube: Looks to me like she's deep in love  
Daichi:(Off screen) Hey, Kengo. Is that rumour true?  
Kengo: Yeah. I saw Light filling the papers in the staff office.  
Daichi: But is he going to quit this school? Middle school is required, you know.  
Kengo: There should be middle schools in Hawaii too, right?  
Daichi: But can Light even speak Hawaii?  
(Ruby gasped)  
(She ran over to the two)  
Ruby: Hey, what were you saying about Light?  
Daichi: Well, it seems Light will be enrolling in an overseas surfing school. And he's going to be living in Hawaii.  
Ruby: Overseas surfing school!?  
Daichi: Isn't that right, Kengo?  
Kengo: Uh, Yeah, but I didn't directly ask Light yet. Ruby, didn't you hear about this?  
Ruby: No...  
Daichi: I see. But you don't have to get so worked up. It might be a misunderstanding.  
Kengo: That's right. If we know anything new, we'll tell you as soon as possible. Bye.  
(They left)  
(Ruby lowered solemnly)  
Daichi:(Off screen) He's going to Hawaii? I'm jealous of Light.  
Kengo: The things there must be huge.  
Naoyuki: That's true. I heard that the junior high students there have "Dynamite bodies"  
(Bubble, Match and Ice Cube looked at them)  
Kengo: Stupid, I'm not talking about their breasts  
Naoyuki: I meant the waves. The Big Waves.  
Kengo: Ah, I see, I see  
(Hanon looked at Ruby)  
Hanon: He's really mean not to have told his girlfriend about his overseas studies.  
Ruby: I'm not his girlfriend yet.  
Ice Cube: Then this means the one Light really likes is the Gem  
(Ruby stood in shock, then stood depressed.)  
(Bubble sweatdropped)  
Match: Well, a beautiful gemstone is, like, more attractive than homely Ruby is.  
Bubble: You shouldn't say thing that will rub salt in her wounds, Match.  
Match: Sorry, I accidentally said the truth

(Ruby was walking in the hallway. She overheard the Background girls)  
Braelyn: Did you hear? Light-kun is going to Hawaii for overseas studies  
Ari: Really? Then, today's our last chance, isn't it?  
UBG: We absolutely have to give our chocolates to him!  
(Ruby looked at them)

(Ruby stood in front of the door, holding a bunch of chocolates)  
(She walked in, and saw five Background girls crowding Light)  
Braelyn: Light-kun, accept my chocolates!  
Light: W-Wait...  
Ari: Mine too  
UBG: Eat my chocolates  
Ruby:(Thinking) That's right. Light is everyone's idol. Just because I'm a gem... Just because I'm the one from his memories... He fell in love with me...  
Ice Cube:(Walking in) That Light. If he eats so many chocolates, he'll get a nosebleed.  
Ruby: Icy  
(Ice Cube shows a present to Ruby)  
Ice Cube: Take this, Ruby  
Ruby:(Gasped) Icy! I'm grateful for your feelings, but I only think you as a good friend.  
Ice Cube:(Blushing) Idiot! Don't get funny ideas! Bubble made this for you. She said that you wouldn't have prepared any chocolates  
Ice Cube: But... it seems there wasn't a need for that.  
(Ruby shakes her head)  
Ruby: This chocolate isn't needed anymore.  
Ice Cube: Isn't needed... Ruby?  
(Ruby runs away)  
Ice Cube: Hey, Ruby!  
(Light notices her)  
Light: Ruby...  
Light: I'm sorry, I can't accept your chocolates. (Points to Kengo and Daichi) Give them to those two instead. Take care of them, Kengo, Daichi.  
(He ran off)  
Daichi: I think it's a waste not to accept them. But since he was young, he wouldn't accept any chocolates.  
Kengo: He always said he'd only accept it from the girl he likes  
Daichi: (Slides to the girls) In that case, I'm okay with the chocolates from all of you.  
Kengo: (Slides to the girls also) Me too. I don't have any reason to reject. I'll welcome them all.  
(The girls turn their heads and leave)  
Daichi: Why does this happen to me?  
Kengo: As I figured, we aren't good enough.

(Light was running, looking for Ruby)  
(He ran outside)  
Light: That Ruby. Where did she run off to? I want to tell her something  
(He went back inside)  
(Ruby was behind the entrance)  
Ruby:(Thinking) Light... In the end, I should just be the gem from your memories. It's for the best, right? For both Light and me  
(She shed a tear)

Eyecatch: Light

(In the Panthalassa castle)  
Dark:(AN: As you might expect, Gaito is renamed into Dark) On the surface, today is the day of giving presents to the one you love. Eva, what do you wish for? I'll grant you anything  
Eva: Dark... My wish, in the past and the present, will only be one thing. To be able to conquer the surface world, and to watch everyone in the world serve Dark. That's my wish, Dark.  
Dark: Don't be impatient, Sara. The day that you wish for is already drawing near.  
(They hear arguing)  
Eva: It looks that the annoying people have come. Well then, I shall excuse myself  
(She leaves)  
Dark: Eva  
(He heard the door open)  
(Puffball, Campfire, and Fries was there)(AN: This is a late change, but I figured that Golf Ball wouldn't actually love Dark, and neither does Tennis Ball. You can guess where this is going)  
Team No Name: Dark-sama! How are you?  
Puffball:(Thinking) Huh? This smell is...  
Dark: What exactly have you all come here for?  
Team No Name: Dark-sama!  
Puffball: These are filled with Team No Name's Love...  
Campfire: ...Valentines Day chocolates!  
Fries: I'm rather confident with my potato chocolates  
Dark: (Turns his head) I dislike sweets. Now, begone  
(The three stood in shock)

(They left and was met with the rest of Team No Name)  
Tennis Ball: So how did it go?  
Campfire: (Sighs)The Valentine's Day chocolate that Campfire put so much effort into making has become a waste.  
Fries: My specially-made potato chocolate is...  
Puffball: Suspicious... It's definitely suspicious. I caught a scent of a girl in Dark's room.  
Fries: Puffball, can you tell if she's a pretty girl by her smell?  
Puffball: Of course! It's the smell of a fine, mature woman!  
Golf Ball: Could it be that because we always fail to capture the FreeSmart Princesses, Dark-sama has another lover other than the Sort of Has a Name Duo?  
(Fries and Campfire stood in shock)  
Fries: Dark-sama has another lover?  
Campfire: How can that be!?  
Puffball: Everyone, now isn't the time to be fooling around. Let's take action!

(At the city, Ice Cube noticed something around the corner)  
Bubble: What's the matter, Icy?  
(Ice Cube pushed Bubble and Match back)  
(Team No Name were selling chocolates for some reason)  
Puffball: Hey, chocolates! How about a Valentine's Day chocolate of love?  
(Background girls walk over)  
Campfire: If you give this to a guy, he'll surely fall for you!  
Puffball: That's right! That's right!  
Fries: Eh, how about a Valentine's Day chocolate  
(Bubble, Match and Ice Cube watched)  
Bubble: Te-Team No Name!  
Ice Cube: To be selling Valentine's Day chocolates here, what on earth are they thinking?  
(Golf Ball paused)  
Tennis Ball: What's wrong, GB?  
Golf Ball: Hey, Puffball. There is a potion in the chocolates that causes the FreeSmart Princesses to turn back into tsukumogami(AN: Objects are now almost always referred to as tsukumogami), right?  
Puffball: That's right! Isn't that an amazing idea? After eating the chocolates, the FreeSmart Princesses will reveal their true forms!  
Golf Ball: Hang on for a bit. Valentine's Day is a day when girls give chocolates to guys, right? That means the girls will be eating it, not girls. It won't get into the mouths of the FreeSmart Princesses  
(Puffball gasped)  
Campfire: What?! So you mean this was all for nothing!?  
Puffball: If that's the case, we'll use force to make all of the girls eat these chocolates!  
(The FreeSmarters sweatdropped)  
Match: What a, like, sloppy plan.  
Bubble: It's something that Team No Name would do...  
Ice Cube: But we can't let them continue with what they're doing now.  
Bubble: It can't be helped. Let's take care of them  
Match: Yeah.

Bubble: Sky Pearl Voice!  
Match: Stone of Flames Voice!  
Ice Cube: Ice Crystal Voice!  
Puffball: Listen up, everyone! We're going to use force to make all of the girls eat these chocolates!  
Bubble, Match and Ice Cube: We won't let you do that!  
(Team No Name notice them)  
Bubble: On the day when girls give chocolates to the guys they love, it has an important meaning!  
Match: Instead, you want to, like, force people to eat the chocolates.  
Ice Cube: We definitely won't forgive you!  
Puffball: They appeared, the FreeSmart Princesses! All according to plan!  
Bubble: Stop your nonsense! Your plan is just a bluff  
Ice Cube: Now, We're going to send you and your love chocolates back to the moon(AN: Yes, the Panthalassa castle, now called Abstracti, is now on the moon) without hesitation  
Bubble, Match and Ice Cube: Valentine Love Love Voice Live Start!(AN: I was about to use Kanji when I realize that Match and Lollipop don't have Kanji equivalents. So Book is D and Lollipop is S)

(B)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete (M)tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
(I)Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(Ruby was sitting on the beach. She heard footsteps. She saw Light. "Light, why are you here?" she said. "I'll be able to find you if I come to this beach" said Light, "That's what I thought)  
(BMI)Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(B)Higashi no sora e to (M)habataku toritachi  
(I)Saa, takarajima ni nukeru (BMI)chikamichi

(B)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(M)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (I)ai wo tsutaerutame (BMI)inochi ga mata umareru(The Dark Lovers struggled.)  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo(Ruby looked at Light. "Uh... Light, are you..." said Ruby, "Are you really going to Hawaii?" "Yeah. I originally wanted you to be the first to know, but it seems someone saw me filling out the transfer papers" said Light.)  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta(Ruby closed her eyes. "Light, the thing that you once told me," said Ruby, "Do you remember that?" "Huh? What thing?" "The thing about mermaids. You said that one saved you" "Ah, you're talking about that." said Light, "Even if I want to forget, I couldn't do it. Because that mermaid wasn't an illusion")  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue("It's just as I thought." Ruby thought, "The mermaid in his memories... Light hasn't forgotten")  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita(She turned around. "What's the matter, Ruby?" said Light. She ran off. "Hey, Ruby" He ran after her.)

Kiseki wa meguru bouken("It's okay if you don't like me." Ruby thought, "Just like your memories of that mermaid, if I can leave an image in your memories... just that..." She shed a tead. "I'm okay with that...")  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai(The Dark Lovers were attacked by the mermaid's singing)  
Mirai wo terashiteru

(Light grabs Ruby's hand)  
Light: Wait, Ruby.  
Ruby: Light, let go of my hand! I don't want this anymore  
Light: Ruby, I've got something I have to tell you, no matter what.  
Ruby: (Stops crying) Something you have to tell me no matter what?  
Light: I want you to know the reason why I have to go to Hawaii.  
Ruby: Light...  
Light: Ruby, will you listen to me?  
(Ruby nods)

(B)Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
(M)Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa (I)ai wo tsutaerutame (BMI)inochi ga mata umareru(Light and Ruby watched the sunset together. "I... wasn't actually the child of my parents" Ruby looked at him. "I only know this because Aunt Yuki gave me a letter." said Light, "I can't help that I want to find out who I really am" "What does this have to do with you moving to Hawaii?" asked Ruby. "Oh. To me, Hawaii has a special beach." said Light, "Father was the first to teach me how to surf on the sea." "I don't really know, but if I go to that beach, I have a feeling that I'll be able to find out who I am")  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Bubble, Match and Ice Cube: Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!  
Puffball:(In a pile of boxes) We... We were too naive! (Sobs)  
(The rest of Team No Name, also in the pile of boxes, sob as well.)  
(They disappear)  
Bubble: Do you now know of a girls anger?  
Ice Cube: If you eat too many chocolates, you're going to get a nosebleed

(Credits)

Ruby: The sea remembers everything. Every person that had a bond with the sea... will be changed by that bond. It'll tell you anything.  
Light: As I thought.  
(Ruby looked at Light)  
Light: This kind of feeling can't be explained to anyone. But if it was you, Ruby, I knew you'd be able to understand. That's what i felt  
(Ruby smiled)  
(Light got up)  
Light: It was great to be able to speak with you today.  
(Ruby got up)  
Ruby: Um... Light...  
(Ruby gives her a giftbox)  
Ruby: This is my Valentine's Day chocolate. Although it's small and isn't handmade. I hope you can accept it.  
(Light grabbed Ruby's hands)  
Light: Thank you, Ruby. I'm really happy.  
(He takes the box of chocolates)  
Ruby: Light... When will you come back from Hawaii?  
Light: When I find my true self. I don't know when, though.  
Ruby: You'll definitely return. I'll wait for you. I'll always, always be waiting for you.  
Light: Ruby is clumsy, gets angry often, and cries easily... You have shown me many sides of you. That's why I like you.

Ruby: Light, I'm... I'm... (cries tears of joy) happy.  
Light: So, I'll definitely return.  
(He takes her hand and gives her something. Ruby gasped)  
(It was a necklace, with one pink heart with a small gemstone, and a blue heart right next to it.)  
(Ruby accepts the gift)  
Ruby: Light...  
(Light places his hand on Ruby)  
Light: Ruby...  
Ruby: Light-  
(Light hugs her)  
Light: Wherever you are, Ruby, that is the place I will finally return to.  
Ruby: Light...  
(He pulled back from the hug)  
Light: Ruby...  
Ruby: Light...  
(They kissed)

* * *

Let me tell you some more changes. Nagisa is called Sora and Takumi is called Haruka. Masahiro will be changed but I won't tell you who into except for the fact that he is almost always referred to as his nickname SB. Also Taki-san will be, and will be called, Conch Shell. Also Liy is there finally. And there might be an alternate villain. Also Golf Ball can use ice powers even without the freeze ray, and Tennis ball will have electric powers. Anyways, Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


End file.
